Pure Love
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: credit to owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

"TAEYEON!"

_I hear my mum shouting for me from downstairs._

"YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Heh!"

_I smirks at my mum's remarks from the shouting, little did she know, I was already awaken the pass one hour._

_The reason I woke up an hour earlier was always and only for one same reason._

Taeyeon walks to the only window in her room, which faces the road.

She looks at her watch on her wrist impatiently.

_Where is she…..she's quite late today! Come on come on~_

Taeyeon bite her bottom lip as she is near to the edge of breaking her limits on patience.

Its been 2 years since the last time, Taeyeon starts doing this.

She slums her chin lazily on her palm while waiting at her window.

A small frown was played on the corner of her lips.

Taeyeon's head heads up a little when she heard a couple of giggles from around the corner.

Now a small excited smile slowly plays across her face, replacing the previous frown.

_Hehehehehe! There she comes again._

It was all like in a movie, you know, how good things becomes all slow mo to let you enjoy things even longer, this happenings were actually playing in Taeyeon's eyes now.

Two girls in their uniforms appear to be walking together side by side, talking to one another.

Giggling at their little talks that they both shares.

Taeyeon watches them from her window with interest plays in her eyes.

One girl has a very healthy looking long black hair, while the other one was a blonde with smooth curls at the end of her hair.

Their arms were linked together as they walk pass Taeyeon's house now.

_If you guys are wondering why am I like a stalker, peering them through my windows, please, I am not…I don't stalk..i just…well… I don't know if there is such word to define of what I am doing, but for sure I am not stalking them..well, not them specifically._

"KIM TAE YEON!"

_Just one of them, oh well, I guess my mum's limit is already over, that's one harsh shout. I better get going!_

Taeyeon pick her bag up from the floor in front of her bed, slinging it over one of her arms as she dashes out from her room, fleeing down the stairs.

She landed with a big jump at the end of the stairs.

"AIGOOO! This kid!" mrs. Kim taps her chest a few times, shaking her head.

"mianhae omma~" Taeyeon smiles dorkily and gives her mum a hug.

"what are you doing, you'll need to rush to school again!"

"dae" Taeyeon breaks the hug, smiling at her mum with an apologetic look on her face, "woke up late again"

_Look, lying is no good, I know, I don't imply that on me, but, how will my mum ever react if she knew I actually woke up an hour earlier just to look at HER =.= that's definitely not a good excuse, never will I even say it!_

"I have to go mum! Bye!" Taeyeon kisses her mum by the cheek as she rushes out of the house.

Running to her front porch, Taeyeon grab the bicycle lying sideways on its own at the gate.

She jumps on it and starts cycling it as fast as she can go.

Indeed Taeyeon is a good in cycling, she was smooth around the corner.

She's quick enough as she sees the two familiar figures in front.

Taeyeon has a grin plays on her face again.

Taeyeon paddle fast enough on the bike pedal, but she slows down as she is near to the two girls. She rings the bell on her bicycle. Making the two girls jump up in surprise.

They look at her.

"Morning!" Taeyeon smiles, she then uses only one hand to wave goodbye as she cycles away from them.

The blonde one looks at Taeyeon unkindly for scaring her with the sudden bell ringing from behind her, "she's weird Tiff, always greeting us that way"

Tiffany shakes her head, laughing quietly, "gwenchana…"

"Do you think she's trying to make friends with us?" the blonde ask her friend.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know Jessi, but I would prefer if she really wants to make friends, do it in a proper way"

"ANDWAE" Jessica shakes her head.

"wae" Tiffany look at Jessica's overreacted reaction.

"Tiffany, she's a school next to ours" Jessica pouted.

"so?"

"uhhh~ you know what I mean, don't need me to spill things out words by words isnt it" Jessica scoffs as she crosses her arms.

Tiffany's lips curve into a side frown.

Yes, Tiffany and Jessica happens to study in a high maintenance school where else, Taeyeon's school are more like those normal one, but two different standards of school are only separate with a wall and fence.

Schools like Tiffany and Jessica's are not easy to get into.

"im tired~~~~~" Jessica complains, as both her arms hangs lazily.

Tiffany shakes her head, giggling at her friend's complain.

"why didn't I take the limo.. why did I even listen and agree to your so-call brilliant idea of walking to school is the best way to lose some weight" Jessica continues to complain.

"yahhhh~ stop complaining, we made this promise, stick up to it" Tiffany stuck her tongue out at Jessica.

"but I didn't promise that I wont complain during our way" Jessica stuck her tongue out back at Tiffany.

Taeyeon get her legs off the pedal and uses her leg to break by stopping her bike with both her feet. Taeyeon gets off the bike, dragging the bike by her side, to where her school has already prepare a small parking lot for bicycle.

Taeyeon pull out a lock out from her bag when she found an empty space for her bike to be tie at, she then use the lock the bike at the pole.

A tall tanned girl leans her butt against the pole, her arms crossed.

She stares at Taeyeon unkindly.

"dae dae dae, I know, Im a little late today" Taeyeon says without looking at the girl.

"yah kim taeyeon! A little? It's 10 minutes"

"fine. Lunch on me later" Taeyeon offers.

Taeyeon is done locking her bike safely at the pole, she threw the keys up, but only frowns when Sooyoung catches it easily, since she is a lot more taller than Taeyeon.

"you offer that to a wrong person" Sooyoung smirks, twirling the key by its hook around her index finger.

"ahhh~ I have savings, still can afford it" Taeyeon jumps up and grabs the key back quickly, smiling happily when she sees how shock Sooyoung is.

Taeyeon plops the keys into her pocket.

Sooyoung and Taeyeon gathers in the assembly along with the other students.

They heard ringing bells from the school besides theirs, only the fences were the only thing standing in the way, but through the fences, Taeyeon can see the other side of the school is doing the same thing, getting ready for the assembly.

_Hmmmm, think I can see her from here? Spot her out from the crowds?_

Sooyoung look at her friend whose head is going side to side, looking at the opposite side of their school.

"oi, who are you looking for?" Sooyoungs smacks Taeyeon's shoulder.

Taeyeon slums in disappointment as she cant find who she wanted to look for, she shakes her head.

"you know anyone from there?" Sooyoung ask.

"not really" taeyeon answers shortly.

"oh ya, I've sign you up for basketball club"

"you what!?"

"sign you up for the basketball club" Sooyoung repeats.

"what ! why would you do something like that! I was never interested in sports! And especially basketball!"

"stop overreacting, just do it for good health….and points for the end of our exam, the big exam this year!" Sooyoung crosses her arms.

"and you think basketball is the good idea?" Taeyeon copies Sooyoung.

Sooyoung nods her head.

"and why would you think it is?"

"cos first, is fun, secondly, im in it"

"so? Its easy for you to say so because you have the height! When I don't" Taeyeon flings both her arms up in the air in frustration.

"just try, no harm trying it"

Taeyeon grumbles under her own breath.

"yahhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~" Sooyoung wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck from the back tightly, "mianhaeeeeee taeyeon aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~"

"go away" Taeyeon crosses her arms.

"taeyeonnieeeeeeee!" Sooyoung speaks in her annoying aegyo loudly.

Most students look in their direction, don't know why but Taeyeon look at the opposite direction and out of the crowd, the blondie and brunette girls that Taeyeon is searching for just now is looking at them too, like the other students does.

Taeyeon quickly pulls Sooyoung's arms away, trying her best, since Sooyoung is a little longer.

"the heck- let go, sooyoung!"

"tell me that you'll be going to the practice today"

"what!? Today!?"

"tell me tell me t-t-tell me~~~~~" Sooyoung did her aegyo again.

"araso araso! I'll go! Now let go!"

Sooyoung did a fake kiss for Taeyeon at the cheeks and let go, "good girl" she pats Taeyeon's head roughly.

_She saw that? She witness that? Will she misunderstand it?_

But by the time, Taeyeon looks back at the other school, the students has resume to its normal position, no longer looking at her or Sooyoung.

It made Taeyeon sighs loudly.

Why am I even afraid that she'll misunderstand it, when she's not even….mine?

"don't worry, there's a few famous short basketball players too" Sooyoung pats Taeyeon's head.

Taeyeon yank Sooyoung's hand away, fixing her hair tidy back.

"that's not what I really worries about" Taeyeon mumbles as she looks at the other school one last time again before concentrating on what her headmaster is about to say in the speech.

_Taeyeon ah Taeyeon ah Taeyeon ah~~~~ what is this feeling you have now, are you starting to fall for the same sex of yours? Of course in many eyes, most might be disgusted by the fact that I may be interested in my same sex instead of liking guys… what to do! There's no one to be blame, but I really cant help but to like her… was it love or not I do not know… but I definitely enjoy the past 2 years of looking at her through window, or peeking her through the fences and although I have never hears her voice, I've already imagine how she'll sound like, hard to do so since I have never hears it before, but only my imagination can takes me further…_

_I really really really want to know this girl, just a simple hello from her will do, maybe like the traditional old way, a handshake perhaps? Ugh! Here I am, mentally smacking myself at my own thoughts! What will mum says if she knows im feeling this way now? Brother JiWoong will probably tease me till the day I die =.= and Sooyoung!_ (taeyeon looks at Sooyoung the moment the girl was mention in her head) _will she even still accepts me when she finds out that…. I might actually turns out to be way more different than her? I mean, she's always loving the attention she gets from males, she even does silly things to get attention from the males. _

_No no no, this must be a lust, nothing but a lust, yes, im growing up, hormones raging, she's pretty that's all…_ (taeyeon hung her head low) _what are you thinking kim tae yeon… why are you trying to confuse yourself even worse than ever… oh God~ you tell me, what am I feeling now… I just like seeing her because I feel like she has an extraordinary beauty right? Yeah! Yeah! It must be it, I must be confusing myself between love and admire. Well hell yeah! I was never in relationship before! So this explains! I don't even know anything about love, how can I say that im in love? I was never in the situation before, I do not know what or how does it feels to love someone… yeah, that must be it…..yeah….cool. I should. Just stop. Thinking about her._

Taeyeon is too into her thoughts too much that she didn't realize the students are already going back to their classes, leaving her standing there, her head hung low.

Jessica who happens to over her shoulders, sees something and taps Tiffany's shoulder.

"wae?" Tiffany looks at her best friend.

Jessica nods towards where she is looking at, "isnt that the weird person who greets us?"

Tiffany tilt her head sideways a little to see clearly at who Jessica is stating at.

When she had a clear view, she nods her head.

"yeah, is her" answers Tiffany.

"look, everyone is gone and there she is standing there. Alone" Jessica holds her laughter.

"leave her alone, sica" Tiffany looks away.

"yah"

Taeyeon jumps up at the sudden pat from someone from behind.

She turn around only to find Sooyoung looking at her, she looks around, her mouth open slightly.

"where's others?"

Sooyoung smacks her own head, "they left, what happened to you, tae?"

_Shit! I must've gone into my thoughts too deeply._

Taeyeon shakes her head, "nothing. Lets go, shall we"

...

* * *

Taeyeon's nightmare starts when class is over and they are heading to the gym locker to change.

Sooyoung realizes that Taeyeon's steps becomes heavier everytime they are one steps closer to the gym locker.

"yahhhh~ you walk like the living dead"

"I feels like one"

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, ignoring on Taeyeon's remark.

They reach the place, as Sooyoung was about to walk into the gym locker, she feels Taeyeon has just stops right behind her tracks. She turn around to face that shorter latter.

"wae?"

"sooyoung ah. Mianhae" Taeyeon turns around the other direction from where they come from, ready to flee, but Sooyoung who has longer legs ran after her and catch up after a few steps,

Carrying Taeyeon up from the behind.

"yah! Lemme go lemme go!" Taeyeon's legs starts kicking around as she struggles to break free.

But Sooyoung who is carrying Taeyeon felt nothing as though she has just carry a little puppy up, walks into the locker room.

"put me down put me down!" Taeyeon screams like a kid who is being kidnap.

Sooyoung walks to an empty locker and put Taeyeon down, "I swear if you try to run away again, im going to just drag you back by your hair this time"

Taeyeon stares at Sooyoung for a moment before throwing her bag into the empty locker.

"you are seriously lucky with the heights you got!"

"I know" Sooyoung winks and change into her track suit.

After changing they both jog out to the field.

_I seriously feel like killing my own best friend already_

Taeyeon looks at Sooyoung who seems to be the only one who is over excited.

While on the other side of Taeyeon's school,

Tiffany and Jessica is taking their break, they decide to skip the meal. Since anyway, Jessica doesn't like the school food much anyway, they walk to the place where they always gather when they have extra time, a place where it's near the wall, a tree shading the place nicely.

They both sit under the tree.

"yahhh~" Jessica bumps slightly against Tiffany's shoulder, "that Jang WooYoung guy, I heard he's so into you, babe"

Tiffany moves her glasses a little before continuing reading the book on her lap, "I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone yet, studies are really important for me, I want to get into-"

"college, want to have a successful career and job in the future~ yes, I know Stephanie hwang" Jessica finishes Tiffany's line.

Tiffany smiles and nods her head, she almost laugh at how Jessica impersonates as her.

"but girl, don't tell me. You plan to stay single"

Tiffany takes her glasses off to rub her eyes, "sica- of course I don't plan to stay single for the rest of my life, but I need to have a stable life first before having a relationship" Tiffany wears her glasses on again, "if I cant handle my life properly, how can I handle a relationship, right?"

_Seriously, I rather stay in the library, read some books or something. Get an empty space in the library and sleep perhaps. Not now, playing the stupid basketball game under an extremely hot sun, I'll kill Sooyoung if I get sunburn!_

Taeyeon glares at Sooyoung unkindly, the other girl stuck her tongue out slowly in a sarcastically way, "yah! Grab this!"

Sooyoung all of a sudden throws the ball at Taeyeon's direction.

"WHAT-" the ball is coming its way towards Taeyeon's direction, with no time to grab the ball, Taeyeon hits the ball up with both her palm, it flew backwards. Over the wall.

"shit-"

They hear the ball landed on something with a loud thud.

"OWWWW!"

"double shit-" Sooyoung gasp.

"it hit someone" Taeyeon face gets worry.

"hey you two!" their basketball coach jogs to them, "what do you think you are doing!"

"sorry coach, we just-" Sooyoung tries to explain.

But the coach cuts in, "just go get the ball"

"what? Now?" Taeyeon ask as they have never been into the other school before.

The coach crosses his arms, looking at them angrily, "you think about getting it next year?" he mocks them.

Both Taeyeon and Sooyoung jogs out from their school compound, heading to the other school.

"yah, you think the student will ask us to pay them for the medical fare?" Sooyoung ask worriedly. Taeyeon keeps quiet but she still looks at Sooyoung unkindly.

They reach the international school gate, the security stops them before letting them enter.

"we're here to get our ball back" Sooyoung says to the security guard.

"ball?"

"yeah, we're having a practice.." Taeyeon stares at Sooyoung unkindly first before looking back at the security guard, "and the ball flew over to this side of the school over the wall"

Taeyeon sees two figure far at the end from where she's standing, one of the student carries the ball in the hands, "there. That's our ball"

Sooyoung and Taeyeon walks in.

"whoa whoa, wait." The security blocks their way, "did I say, to let you in?"

"we just want to get our ball, what's is your problem, sir" Sooyoung looks at the security guard.

"but never have I say to let you in"

"yah, stop being so cruel to us, bully" Sooyoung answers him.

"bully? You watch your language and tone, girl. Where's the respect" he glares at her.

"respect? For a security guard like you?" Sooyoung snorts, had enough of the guard's attitude.

"why you-" the security guard is about to explode until 5 boys walk over to them.

"what's wrong security lee?" one of the boy ask.

"this two brat from the school next door wants to get the ball back, but haven't did I give the permission for them to enter the school compound and they are trying to barge in already" the security guard explain.

"yah! You were the one being a little overrated as we told you, our ball is there" Sooyoung points to the direction, where the two figures were already walking near towards them.

_Oh fuck! How can it be them!? Shit! how can it be her out of all the students in this school! Why her! Shit~_

Jessica has the basketball carrying in her arms.

"that's our ball alright" Sooyoung wanted to take the basketball but Jessica hides it behind her, "what the-"

"ah! The culprit" Jessica glares at Sooyoung.

"what culprit are you talking about, Jessi?" the tallest guy out of the 5 ask.

"this ball hits Tiffany on the head, Taecyeon oppa" Jessica answers.

A shorter one walks to Tiffany's side immediately, "yah, gwenchanayo?" he ask her in full concern.

_Ah~ Tippany! That's her name? Suits her really well ^^ hahaha! Okay wait, no, this is nothing to be happy at all, of course I am happy that now I know her name, tippany…. t-i-p-p-a-n-y~~ but, this is not a happy situation at all.._

Wooyoung walks closer to Tiffany, waiting for the response from Tiffany.

_Gosh~ Im about to hear her voice! Yes her! Her voice… that I have always imagine how it might sound like, for a goddess like person like her…omg, this isnt for real isnt it? It's a dream that im going to wake up from and be happy about it and grumpy that I woke up from it isnt it, she's so near me!_

For the first time, Taeyeon is standing so close to Tiffany, not close, but right in front of each other, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon. But Taeyeon lower her gaze as she didn't dare to look at Tiffany in the eyes.

_Kill me! Why is she looking at me! Is there something on my face? Some dirt grass? Damn! Stop looking at me that way, you're making me blush! Blush!? I don't even blush! I never blush before! Why am I even feeling this way right now!? What is this.. there I was this morning mentioning that I should stop thinking about her and here I am now, standing right in front of her, with her looking at me._

"dae, im alright, wooyoung oppa" Tiffany stated.

_That's….incredible! okay! I am seriously reacting like some crazy fans over their bias =.= but she has a great voice, it sounded so deep from the throat…hmmm! What's it call~ I know they have a name for that kind of voice..sexy? anniyah~ one more… what's it call~ what's it call~ ah! HUSKY! Wow~~~_

Wooyoung then looks at Sooyoung angrily, "what are you doing? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

Sooyoung cock her head to the front a little, "dangerous? As in killing someone?"

Taecyeon smiles a little at Sooyoung's mocking words.

Still, Taeyeon don't even dare to look up.

"you must be the culprit"

Jessica slowly points her finger at Taeyeon's direction, making everyone looking at her.

_Okay great! This means I cant even bring my head up, for sure Tiffany will be looking at me now! What's worst? She'll come to know that im the one who threw the basketball that hits her on the head. Great, she'll be hating me even before getting to me, what the hell, taeyeon. Did she even wants to know you? you're the only one who wants to know her. I bet she barely knows your existence, like she even cares if im alive or not. But of course I wouldn't want her to even hate me…_

"why are you blaming my friend now! Just give me the ball and we'll get going" Sooyoung who is getting angrier.

"did you- do this on purpose? Trying to get the attention?" Jessica ask.

They all looks at Taeyeon whose head is hanging low, looking all so guilty. But the fact is that she cant look at Tiffany in the eyes directly.

"yah! The short one! Im talking to you" Jessica talks even louder this time.

_Stop acting this way kim tae yeon, you look like a coward. Come on, face it._

Taeyeon brace herself to look up after looking at the ground the entire time, her eyes by pass across with Tiffany who is standing her opposite direction before it gets to Jessica.

"oh you. You're the one who scares us with the ringing bell this morning" Jessica says angrily, remembering how she was shock by the sudden bell ringing from behind her and Tiffany this morning.

"she scares you girls?" Wooyoung ask, "what are you up to huh? Picking a fight? Bully from the other side?"

"yah! This is too much! We're here to get our ball back, that's all" Sooyoung glares at all of them.

"not so easy, I believe you have some explanation to do" Jessica glares at Taeyeon, making Taeyeon hold on her breath on the cold stare.

"no, I didn't mean to scare any of you two this morning, I just want to-" Taeyeon's eyes lingers upon Tiffany's direction for awhile.

_Just want to say hi to you for the first time after two years of looking at you through the window, tippany_

She looks back at Jessica before continuing her explanation, "just want to greet you two"

"for what? We don't even know each other" Jessica snorts.

"I just thought we can be-" Taeyeon stuck at the last word, it stuck in between her throat.

_No! kim tae yeon! Don't you even dare say the word friends! What she even think! Tippany will think of you as a weirdo!_

"be what?" Jessica ask.

"friends?" Wooyoung ask in a sarcasm way.

Even Sooyoung is looking at Taeyeon who is shying away from all this.

Taeyeon's cheeks become burning red and no, it wasn't the sun that causes this.

"seriously? In what class of order do you think you can make friends with people like us?" Wooyong continues to insult.

"why you- shortie! That's enough!" Sooyoung steps forward as if she's ready for any fight if it is put up, indeed, she is a little taller than Wooyoung.

Wooyoung who is embarrassed in the situation, steps up too, but Taecyeon quickly steps in between them, "that's enough, wooyoung, is never right to lay a hand on girls" Taecyeon says.

Sooyoung steps back to Taeyeon's side.

"which part of her is a girl, taec! Hyung come on!" Wooyoung stated.

"for the fact you just called her a her, that shows that she is a girl" Taeyeon who is in quick wit answers.

Taeyeon caught a small laugh is going to escape from Tiffany's mouth, but she quickly regains quietly when she sees Taeyeon looking at her, when Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, taeyeon looks away.

_Whoa! She laughs at my witty answer! Hahaha! Shit you, kim tae yeon! We're in the middle of an argument and here you are, all happy that Tippany almost laughs at your witty answer!_

"alright, that's enough, Tiffany, you're okay right?" Taecyeon ask.

Tiffany nods her head.

"good, Jessica, give me the ball" he held his palm at in front of Jessica.

"mwo? You're giving it back to them?" Jessica ask in surprise.

"of course" Taecyeon nod his head, "is theirs anyway, is only right for us to return it to the rightful owner, Jessica"

"then its only right when someone did something wrong and apologize to Tiffany" Jessica answers.

Taecyeon sighs at Jessica's stubbornness, he then looks at Taeyeon.

"if you want your ball back" he answers shortly while looking at Taeyeon.

"gwencha-" Tiffany who cant finish her sentence.

"mianhae" Taeyeon bow her head a little, mostly because she was embarrassed.

_Great, just when you thought you can know her, is when you actually embarrass yourself in front of her… whatever, just get me a rope and I'll be killing myself already._

Taeyeon gets back at her standing position.

"now can we have the ball back?" Sooyoung ask in anger.

"Jessica" Taecyeon held his palm in front her again, this time, she obediently obey his instruct and place the basketball on his palm, "thanks"

Taecyeon then hand the ball over to Sooyoung properly, she grab it quickly away from him.

"let's go, taeyeon" Sooyoung walks out from the gate.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, for one moment, they look at each other but only then, Taeyeon realize Sooyoung is already leaving, she quickly follows behind.

_If it wasn't for Sooyoung whom has forced me to join basketball! This wouldn't have happened! I've ruin the chances of getting to know her! Yeah, that blondie…whats her name again? Jesshicah! She's acting all like a spoil brat and that shortie who seems to be Tippany's boyfriend since he was so overly concern about her once he knew she was hit by a ball, he got angry! They all look down at people who aren't from their school!_

Taeyeon and Sooyoung slowly walks back to their old spot where they always left their drinking bottles there.

"yah! You angry?"

"im really alright, wooyoung oppa" Tiffany assures the over concern guy who is sticking close beside her now, keep asking the same annoying question.

"okay, let's go back to class, WY" Taecyeon says to Wooyoung.

"I'll see you later, fany" Wooyoung left with Taecyeon and the rest.

"wow, he sure is sticky" Tiffany sighs.

"he's just being worried" Jessica answers, "come on, we gotta go too"

"wait, I think I left my book under tree, wait here"

Tiffany runs to the place where Jessica and her were there a moment ago,

"there you are" she saw her book laying on the grass, she picks it up, but only to turn and looks at the wall, when she hears two familiar voices, coming over from the other side of the wall.

...

...

* * *

"yah Taeyeon, hold on" Sooyoung calls out, following behind the shortie in front of her who walks in quick pace because of the anger in her is boiling quickly.

_Great, the one chance I can hear her voice and is the time when I embarrass myself in front of her! The ball that I blocked with my hand actually concludes of hitting her head! Ugh! What have you done kim tae yeon! Is such a bad day for you!_

"Taeyeon ah!"

"boya" Taeyeon leans her back lazily against the big oak tree behind her, she picks her water bottle up from the ground.

"is it true…? What he said."

"what? Which part?" Taeyeon twist the bottle cap open and threw the cap on the ground, gulping down the water down her throat.

"the part where he asked about you trying to make friends with that two girls"

Somehow, the water got stuck in between Taeyeon's throat, she cough the remaining water out.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her palm, she slowly looks at Sooyoung who is still awaiting for her answer, "the hell- no"

_Im so sorry! I have to lie again =( I really didn't want to, but what would Sooyoung think of me if I tell her so? It'll be so weird!_

"then why did you greet them in the morning?"

"i….i was just trying to be friendly…"

"to them? You should know how stuck up those people are!"

"dae dae dae" Taeyeon who didn't wants to argue just agrees to whatever that sooyoung said.

"Yah! Fany ah! Pali ah~~"

Jessica shouts from the other side, Tiffany pick her book up and decide its enough of eavesdropping at the conversation, she runs to Jessica.

"yah. Wae? What takes you so long?" Jessica ask as they both make their way back to the classroom.

Tiffany shakes her head, "anniya..Jessica..that girl.." she thinks back about the conversation she heard.

"oh? What Tiff?" Jessica who didn't really hears what Tiffany said.

Tiffany smiles to herself, most probably laughing at her own for thinking about it, since she doesn't even know that girl, she shakes her head, "nothing"

Jessica looks at Tiffany then nods her head, thinking that she misheard things.

Sooyoung and Taeyeon decide to go for the after school extra class.

Taeyeon lay her chin on the desk where else her science teacher is teaching in front of the blackboard, but nothing from what the teacher said, went into Taeyeon's mind.

As she is clearly bothered by what happened earlier just now.

She sighs quietly, looking at the blackboard, trying to make out what she was taught but her eyebrows arched in disappointment, she grumbles and hid her face under her folded arms.

_Why why why why why why why why why! Just whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Now she'll think of me as some kind of creeper who is desperate to make friends with her! Well, just maybe, yes?...ugh! I sound like a desperate person who is hunger for some food after not eaten for a zillion years! TAEYEON WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU! why do I just want to know her so much?! Just why! *sigh* this is so..embarrassing…look at me…pathetic!_

Taeyeon shakes her head at her thoughts.

_But she kept looking at me, maybe..she wants to be a friend of mine too? HAH! Who do you think you are? =.= she's not a creeper like you taeyeon ah! She's probably just looking at me and thinks im another idiot who just threw a ball on her head. I should've apologize even more sincerely! What if she thinks im does rough bad ass type of a person!? Huh! I don't think she even remember you existed, Taeyeon. Just why are you thinking so much!_

Suddenly , there's a knock that Taeyeon heard. She looks up and saw her science teacher already standing right in front of her, Taeyeon quickly sit up straight.

"having some problem miss kim?" the teacher asked.

"n-no…"

"good" he then returns back to the black board, continuing his teaching.

Class was over, Taeyeon walks to where she left her bike in the morning, unlocking the pad lock.

Keeping the chain that was tying around the bicycle securely into her bag.

"you sure you'll be alright going home alone?" Sooyoung ask as she undo the chain of her own bike too. Taeyeon nods her head, "see you tomorrow"

...

...

...

Next morning, Taeyeon woke up a little later than the usual, because, normally, she would've woke up earlier so she can see Tiffany walk pass her house, through the window in her bedroom. But today, Taeyeon decided not to, since she has made up her mind to finally start forgetting Tiffany and stops thinking about her.

_Dae! Kim Tae Yeon HWAITING! You know you can do it, what you felt, was lust. Nothing but a lust._

Taeyeon nods her head unconsciously towards her own thoughts, she then head out off her room. She jog down the stairs, her mum is indeed very surprise to see her daughter up so early.

"how come?"

Taeyeon smiles, "how come what ma…? Why did I wake up early today? Well, I just didn't want to be late, that's why"

Mrs. Kim nods her head, Jiwoong who came down stairs too, ruffles Taeyeon's hair from behind.

"yah! Paboyah oppa! Im going to school! Why are you messing up with my hair" she frowns.

Jiwoong smirks naughtily, sitting himself by the dining table, "I see no difference"

Taeyeon stuck her tongue out at her brother's sarcasm, she then return to her cute self when she looks at her mum, "omma, I'll be home later. Annyeong"

"dae, be careful"

Taeyeon walks out to the garden, smelling the fresh air, taking a deep breath before she leaps onto her bike. Just as she cycle down the block, a familiar presence is right in front of her, but this time, its different.

_It looks like Tippany from the back view. What the hell! Im sure it was her! There is no way I could not recognize that beautiful hair from the back, gosh! Taeyeon! Forget it! You said to yourself last night, you swore you will not think about her anymore! So be it!_

Taeyeon nods her head and starts cycling faster, so she can passes Tiffany.

Just as Taeyeon twist her bike handle to a corner around the curve.

Her eyes accidentally met with Tiffany's, to Taeyeon's surprise, the latter she always wanted to know, bows her head lightly in a mannerism way, "annyeonghaseyo" she greeted.

_O.O the hell!?_

Because she wasn't aware of the pole right in front of her, Taeyeon just cycle towards it,

Causing accident happens between her bike and the pole and she, herself.

_"ohmygod"_

Taeyeon heard the familiar voice once again, the voice that she was keen to hear again after yesterday's incident. Tiffany rush to her side, squatting right next to Taeyeon who is sitting on the ground, a little unconscious, since she just rammed into a pole. Tiffany tug her fringe behind her ear, "are you alright?" she asked as the concern look on her face makes Taeyeon melt.

"hey, are you alright? Do you want me to get an ambulance?" she asked again as she watches worriedly at how Taeyeon wasn't responding to her.

_My goodness, tell me this is just part of a dream, where I will wake up and still smiling about it._

_Hmmmm, I wonder where is the blonde, I bet Tippany wont be that nice if the blonde is around._

_Taeyeon ah! You're so lucky, she is just right next to you! tell her! Tell her that she's beautiful._

Tiffany place one of her palm at the side of Taeyeon's cheek, "oh god! You're burning in heat!"

_You cause it alright….why are you touching me!? Im a stranger Tippany~ you cant do that! You're making my heart beat faster than the moment I rammed my bike into the pole! Her touch, what the hell is wrong with my heart now!? How can it beat fast and slow at the same time! My god! Even my heart was reacting properly! Yahhh! Don't you dare betray me, you stupid heart._

Tiffany reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a mobile, Taeyeon quickly covers the screen with her own hand, "I think- im alright" Taeyeon suddenly said as she sit up more straighter in position, "thank you"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "are you sure? Your cheeks are literally burning"

_You made it._

"yeah… the weather is hot…"

_What a stupid lame excuse!_

Tiffany arches her eyebrows up, "o-kay…" Tiffany gets up and offer a helping hand for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon only stare at it. Hesitating to grab the hand in front of her although her heart tells her to do so.

_No no no no! don't even think about touching those hands! Control, taeyeon. Control._

Taeyeon shakes her head, and pretends to pick her bike up with both hands, totally ignoring the help that Tiffany offers.

Tiffany retreat her hand embarrassingly, "i guess you're alright now"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"okay, well- I'll get going then" Tiffany walk pass Taeyeon and continues her journey to her school.

Just when Tiffany has walk away from a distance, Taeyeon look at her, more like looking at her back.

_Tippany~ Don't…. don't be so nice to me… you're making things hard for me._

Taeyeon frowns.

_What is this, please, someone tell me, what am I feeling now…._

Taeyeon shakes her head hard, trying to shake those thoughts out of her mind.

But nothing seems to work at all, nothing. Taeyeon gets back on her bike.

As she takes the first step to pedal, she heard the sound of thunder rolling in the skies.

Taeyeon look up, the sky seems to be darker than it's usual for a morning session.

She look in front of her, not far away from her, Tiffany is still on her way, walking.

Taeyeon look one more time at the sky before starting to cycle.

_What! Raining? Early in the morning? Andwae!_

Taeyeon cycle with all her might, getting ahead closer to Tiffany, that's when she stops exactly in front of Tiffany by twisting the head of the bicycle to the side, blocking Tiffany to continue her way. Tiffany jumps up in surprise of what happened, her eyes widen, looking at Taeyeon.

_Omg,that is seriously adorable. Stop it already! Please! You're torturing me with your cuteness!_

Taeyeon look at Tiffany for a second before she swings her bag to the front and unzip it.

She pulls out a raincoat out from her bag.

"boya?" Tiffany ask as looks at Taeyeon.

_I just don't want you to be all wet and get sick later._

Taeyeon hands the raincoat at Tiffany.

"wae?" Tiffany wants to know why Taeyeon offers her the raincoat since they didn't know each other well and since Taeyeon didn't even want to talk to her at all not long ago, not even accepting the help that she offered.

Taeyeon only look up to the dark skies, which Tiffany follows along, looking at the skies that are about to cry anytime soon. She then looks back at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon hand the raincoat even closer towards Tiffany.

_Please just take it already._

Tiffany grab the raincoat, she bows a little, as a thank you gesture for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon only manage to curve her lips a little around the corner, she swings her bag back onto her back and starts pedaling quickly away.

Just in time to cycle away, before Tiffany caught her with her face turning bright red.

_Tippany, please… don't get sick._

Taeyeon locks her bicycle at the pole, as she walks into the library to search for some books.

She looks through shelves after shelves.

_Am I stupid for not grabbing her hand when she offers to help me up?_

Taeyeon let her fingers brush against the hard side of the book, going through with the name, trying to search for the book she needs.

_She offers to help because I fall, I ignored, and will that make me a total weirdo?_

Taeyeon's hand drop aside, but she quickly returns to search for her book again.

_Taeyeon ah~ what is it that has got into you…_

Just then, her index finger stops at one book, that titles "Am I In Love?"

Her eyes widen, she looks around to see if anyone is looking at her surprise expression.

_Anniyah._

Taeyeon shakes her head, she walks away, but stopped… not far away.

_Isnt that's what you always wanted to know? Your feelings towards Tippany…_

Taeyeon lick her dry chapped lips, she sighs heavily.

_I don't even know about love… how can be assure that there was something wrong with me?_

Taeyeon roll her eyes at her own thoughts.

_I probably need some help…oh fuck! I do need help on this! just whom am I to kid!?_

Taeyeon then slowly nods her head unconsciously.

_But how can a book help me out and solve the matters in my life now.._

Taeyeon look back, at where the book was at, where it was sitting on.

_Enough! I believe its just a lust! Nothing more!_

Taeyeon decides to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyeon walks to an empty table, she slams the book on to the table.

"ugh" she grumbles in annoyance as she pulls the chair out to sit.

She has her right elbow place on the table as she leans her head on her palm sideways.

Looking around one last time before she flips open the book.

The first page written:

Are you in love?

_How the hell do you expect me to know? I never have a love relationship before.._

She rolls her eyes at the stupid question and flips to the next page.

Do you think you are in love?

_What the helllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~! What kind of author is this! who the heck is this author!_

Taeyeon looks at the back cover of the book.

_Peter Gretchen. A guy. Great, hello, Gretchen, what the heck with the beginning? What's with all the brain teaser questions. If I knew the answer to it, do you think your book will be published?_

Taeyeon return back to the page where she was there before, she flips to the next page.

Are you having trouble?

_Uh-huh._

She flips to the fourth page.

Are you thinking of that person now?

_Now that you asked, Gretchen, yes. I am thinking of Tippany…_

Do you, think of that person every day?

Taeyeon eyes look around the moment she starts thinking, she frowns a little.

_Yes, I guess._

Do you think of the person all the time?

Taeyeon shakes her head to this question.

_Not when I have things to do, but, whenever I have the time to think, she does…well, pop up in my mind._

You find yourself wanting to know a lot more about this person that you start doing something like a stalker.

"shhhh!" Taeyeon place her left hand index finger over her mouth as though the question is ask out loud, embarrassed at the situation, Taeyeon quickly resume back to her normal position.

_NO! Im not a stalker! I am not stalking her!_

And now you find yourself, screaming mentally at me because I got you.

Taeyeon's eyes widen.

_Damn this Peter fella guy!_

She flips the next page, her jaw drop opens immediately.

If it's not love, if it's not lust, it's a crush for sure.

"what are you reading?"

A voice asked from behind that shock Taeyeon, she immediately flip close the book and turn it around so the front page is facing down on the table.

Sooyoung pulls the empty chair beside her and sit it, "what is that you are reading?" she eyed the book under Taeyeon's hand. Taeyeon shakes her head.

"a book"

"I know it's a book, duh, obviously. But I asked, what book is that"

"nothing that you will be interested" Taeyeon who didn't want Sooyoung to know.

Sooyoung tries to grab the book, but Taeyeon quickly hid it behind her back, not giving any chances for Sooyoung.

"yah! It must be something!"

"is nothing!"

"is not nothing when you reacted that way!"

_Yeah yeah yeah, if I tell you I might turns out to be a homo or something, liking the same sex, will you still be my best friend =.=_

"shut up, let me be"

"come on Taeng! What are you hiding away from me?"

"nothing…is just a stupid book"

"just. .book."

Taeyeon nods her head when Sooyoung repeats her words.

"if this is how you treat a friend, fine…" Sooyoung cross her arms, looking away from taeyeon.

"yahhhh, choi soo young" Taeyeon looks at her slightly annoyed friend.

But Sooyoung totally ignore her call.

_Damn! Blame this heart for being so soft like a marshmallow._

Taeyeon puts the book back on the table and slowly slid it right in front of Sooyoung.

Sooyoung looks at her, raising one side of her eyebrow.

"go on" Taeyeon answers shortly.

Sooyoung smiled and grab the book, but the smile soon replace by a shocking expression instead, "boya!? You're in love!?"

Taeyeon raise her hand up and looks around, some student looking in their way.

"wow, thank you! just what I needed! The whole school to know, thanks choi soo young" Taeyeon says in full of sarcasm.

"mian…but who?"

"no one"

Sooyoung looks at Taeyeon one kind, "no one? Ayyy, no way it's no one"

"it's the truth believe it or not is up to you"

"then why are you reading it?"

"uh! Who even talks about me reading it? I just so happens to grab it off the shelves"

_I have got to lie, please understand my situation, I cant come clean when I am not even sure of it._

"serious?"

"yes, sooyoung, if I was ever in love… I'll let you know"

"deal" Sooyoung offers a hand shake.

"deal" Taeyeon took the hand that was being offer and shook it.

Sooyoung smiles cheekily.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Taeyeon wave goodbye to her best friend as she gets on her bike and starts cycling back. On her way home, she sees Tiffany not far away in front to where she is heading to, leaning her back against the street light pole, with the raincoat hanging around her arms.

_Tippany._

Tiffany happens to look up and to Taeyeon's direction, she smiled and bow a little once again.

_I cant ignore her this time._

Taeyeon cycles up to her and gets off the bike, walking to Tiffany with the bike, pulling along beside her.

"annyeonghaseyo" Tiffany greets with a small smile.

"annyeong" Taeyeon greets back awkwardly.

"here" Tiffany hands back the raincoat to Taeyeon, "gomawo"

_Ahhhhhhhh! Why am I even melting at those simple words that she speaks! You're failure kim tae yeon!_

"you're welcome"

"I haven't get to know your name" Tiffany smiles when she says so.

"m-my name?"

_Yes, your name you idiot! You don't even know you're a human now aren't you!?_

Taeyeon mentally slapping herself when she sees Tiffany giggles a little and nod her head.

_That giggle…that's like Christmas bell ringing in my ears!_

"ah dae! Taeyeon, Kim TaeYeon" Taeyeon nervously answers.

"ahhh.. Taeyeon-sshi"

_OMG! Did she just say my name! TAKE ME ALREADY GOD!_

"d-dae" Taeyeon looks on the ground, "euh?"

Taeyeon looks at the plastic bag that Tiffany is holding, inside, there's a sculpturing model.

"is that a model house?" Taeyeon ask in curiosity.

"dae. How did you know? Your school learn about it already?" Tiffany ask in delight.

But Taeyeon slowly shakes her head, "our school cant afford to do it for each student…"

"owh…then how did you…know about it?" Tiffany felt sorry.

"I love doing model house! Is fun creating it! Just imagine, is nothing in the beginning, but with your own ideas from your mind, creative ways to build it, you can create something! How cool is that!" Taeyeon who loves to do interior designing, cant seems to control her excitement.

_Great, you have just embarrassed yourself once again in front of her for the second time you meet her._

"Taeyeon-sshi"

_Wow, 2 years of just looking at her through the window, looking at how she walks pass._

"taeyeon?" Tiffany tilt her head aside as she tries to study the space out Taeyeon.

_She's finally here, right in front of me, and me, standing so close to her… this is so unreal…_

"taeyeon?" Tiffany wave her hand right in front of Taeyeon's face.

_And it felt like she's calling after my name….what the heck! She's really calling for me._

"d-dae!?" Taeyeon quickly answers.

"Are you alright?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon nods her head.

"I have an idea, I don't know if you are cool with it" Tiffany says.

"go on"

"since you're into modeling house, you think…you can help me with it?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon jaw drop open immediately.

_Did I hear that wrongly? Is she asking for my help? Is she asking me to meet her up to do the project together!? Thank you Goddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!_

Taeyeon literally did a victory cheer mentally, smiling happily.

"you're alright with that?" Tiffany ask, still waiting for an answer.

"sure thing!" Taeyeon answers quickly, "I mean, sure, you know, I love…love…"

_Love you? Ayyyy! Andwae! Is just lust Taeyeon ah!_

"what do you love?" Tiffany ask.

"I love doing modeling house, always wished to do one"

Tiffany smiles.

_Stop killing me already, tippany…jebal…_

But truthfully, Taeyeon indeed always love to design on things, especially modeling house.

But the things to prepared, is just too much and quite pricey too, if you want a good quality.

"so, I'll meet you here tomorrow after class, then we can head to the park" Tiffany suggest.

"sounds good" Taeyeon who is already getting excited for tomorrow's plan already.

"cool, see you later then, Taeyeon-sshi" Tiffany bow one last time and leaves.

Taeyeon can only stand there, looking at Tiffany's back, day dreaming about tomorrow.

.

Things were getting more and more excited as Taeyeon was hoping for the time to pass faster.

She jumps onto her bike and pedal as fast as she could.

_Pany~ im gonna meet pany~!_

Sweats were actually forming around her forehead, dripping it off her cheeks by the side.

Taeyeon tighten the muscles around her jaw as she cycles even faster.

She even jumps off the bike when she is about to reach the park.

Taeyeon leans the bicycle at a street lamp, securing it in safety with a chain around it.

Taeyeon bite her lips nervously as she tugs the handle of her school bag, taking a deep breath.

Stepping into the park, her eyes begin to search around, for Tiffany.

Every single time Taeyeon look around, she felt her heart beats even faster than a normal pace, as if she's about to have a heart attack anytime soon, she clench her hands into fist and felt how sticky her palms were with the sweat. She gulp nervously as she continues to search around.

_Where is she…._

Taeyeon frowns after she has been searching around and still do not see Tiffany anywhere.

"Taeyeon-sshi"

Taeyeon freeze the moment she heard that familiar one and only husky voice calling out for her, she stayed frozen in her place, staying still before she slowly turns around. Tiffany waves her hand up high in the air, smiling.

_This is a dream for sure….im going to wake up anytime soon…_

Taeyeon has an awkward smile played across her face, she waves back.

Taking the first step towards where Tiffany is, is sort of the hardest thing for her to do now.

Don't look like it, but it is, as for Taeyeon.

_Stop sweating, taeyeon….just relax, act normal…that's all you ever need to do…. Stop overreacting..you might scare her off with your weird reactions._

Taeyeon slowly walks to the shelter where a table and four chairs where under it.

"am I late?" Taeyeon ask as she nervously, trying her best to control her hands from shaking too much.

Tiffany shakes her head, "no…" she smiles.

Taeyeon nods her head, looking around, trying not to have a direct eye contact with Tiffany, she place her bag on the side of the table.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, puzzled, wondering why she is still standing, looking around.

"taeyeon-sshi"

"ah? Dae?"

"don't you….want to sit?"

"oh yeah" Taeyeon scratch the back of her head, feeling stupid.

She then sits next to Tiffany.

"shall we start?"

"y-yeah" Taeyeon unzip the collar of her jacket, feeling that it's suffocating her all of a sudden.

Things are beginning to warm up in between the awkwardness that they felt in the beginning.

Taeyeon can even look at Tiffany right in the eye without turning into a bright tomato immediately, although she still feels her cheeks burning later on, but she enjoyed how Tiffany is being all funny and joking about things, she thought Tiffany would've been a cold type of a person. But it's definitely is different, Tiffany is a whole lot nicer.

After 5 hours of working out on Tiffany's project, they are done at last.

"oh my goshhhh~" Tiffany lazily place her chin on the table, she puff airs out.

Taeyeon smiles as she starts packing.

"thank you" Tiffany look up at Taeyeon, "if it wasn't for you, I don't know how long it would've take me to finish it up"

"you're welcome… I had fun doing so"

"you're really good taeyeon-aaa" Tiffany said, now putting her chin on her palm, looking straight at Taeyeon.

"gomawo" Taeyeon smiles away shyly.

Just then, they hear thunder grumbling around in the sky above them.

" dang! I think it's going to rain" Tiffany looks at the sky, turning dark.

"come on" Taeyeon quickly stands up and packs their belonging even faster.

Tiffany follows Taeyeon behind, as they ran across the park, running to where Taeyeon have left her bicycle, Taeyeon gets onto her bike, "come on" she looks at Tiffany who just stands there helplessly.

Tiffany shakes her head.

"wae?" Taeyeon ask.

"I'll walk-"

"walk!?" Taeyeon points the sky, "it's going to rain anytime"

"gwenchana"

"pany ah, wae? Pali ahhh~"

"im afraid of bicycle taeyeon, I don't know how to ride them" Tiffany admits her fear.

"aigoo, get on it, im cycling… if you're scare, just grab my shirt" Taeyeon smiles assuredly.

Tiffany gulps, looking back and forth from the bicycle then to Taeyeon, hesitating.

Just then, another thunder is heard again, this time Tiffany decide is time to shake off the doubts in her mind as she climbs onto the back seat of the bicycle, grabbing each side of the shirt with her hands of Taeyeon's shirt around the waist area.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ this is a dream come true indeed!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

Small drizzle starts pouring from their head, it made Taeyeon cycles even faster.

_Shit! I don't even know where she stays~~~~all I know is she comes from somewhere, that will pass by my place._

Taeyeon take a swift corner into her house, "you get off first Tippany"

Tiffany shriek cutely a little as she leaps off from the bicycle, she runs safely under the shed, as the rain already starts pouring heavily now. Taeyeon joins her a second later, wiping the wet drops on her shirt off, "did the rain get to the house model?" Taeyeon ask concerned.

Tiffany opens the plastic bag, checking it out, she shakes her head, Taeyeon smile in relief.

They both look out at the pouring rain, it's like cats and dogs, thunder rolling at times, raining even harder each minute pass.

"ppany ah~ this is my house… you want to get in first? Maybe make a call to your parents, let them know and ask them to pick you up?" Taeyeon suggest.

"sure is okay? Your parents will be alright with me going in?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "you need to get yourself dry right?"

Taeyeon unlock the door and walks in, letting Tiffany following behind her again.

"ommmmmmmaaaaaaaaa" Taeyeon calls out.

Tiffany drops her head a little when she giggles out, Taeyeon look at her, "boya"

Tiffany shakes her head, they walk into the living room.

Lying on the couch lazily is Taeyeon's brother, Jiwoong quickly sits up when he sees his sister brought home some company, "annyeonghaseyo" he greets to Tiffany.

Tiffany bows in a mannerly way.

"never seen your friend before" Jiwoong smirks, he stood up and offers a handshake towards Tiffany.

"oh?" Tiffany says in surprise.

Taeyeon smack his brother's hand away, "stop it, where's omma?"

A lady walk out from the kitchen, with a frying stick in her hand, she wipes her hand with the apron, "taeyeon"

"omma, this is my….." Taeyeon gotten stuck.

_Like what should I introduce her as? Friend? But we barely know each other…._

"hello, I'm Tiffany, Taeyeon's friend" Tiffany bows, smiling.

"aigoooooo, jinja yeoppooo" Mrs. Kim praises as she touches Tiffany by the cheek.

_Just when you want to impress someone and your mum embarrass you in front of that person…_

"why not stay for dinner?" offers.

_Wow, omma is much faster than me! XD way to go omma!_

Tiffany bows, only showing an apologetic face, "maybe next time, aunty, because I have a dinner with a friend of mine tonight as a promise.."

"ahh, okay… next time it is then" Mrs. Kim smile, still admiring how sweet Tiffany is.

_Friend? :/ is it that guy who keeps standing by her side? Is he, her boyfriend? I bet it is… she's so pretty and he looks good with her anyway…. Yeah, why do I feel like going away now? …..what the heck am I feeling now….?_

"Taeyeon, don't be rude, bring her to your room" Mrs. Kim says.

_My room? Omma! How is that being un-rude? My room? We barely know each other… oh yeah, mummy didn't know so._

Taeyeon scratch her face, "wae…"

"your brother is here, she's a girl, it wont be nice" Mrs. Kim answers.

Seeing how Taeyeon hesitated, Tiffany thought Taeyeon didn't like what Mrs. Kim suggested.

"…gwenchana-"

"hmmm, you don't mind right Tiff?" Taeyeon ask.

"dae"

Taeyeon nods her head towards the stairs, "my room is upstairs"

"huh?"

"er…my room?" Taeyeon repeats her words.

"ah, araseo"

Taeyeon footsteps becomes heavier each time she thinks about Tiffany going out on a dinner with her so called friend, she keeps wondering who it is.

_I know, I know, she's not mine….and why the hell am I thinking the way as if she's mine isnt it?_

_I just cant help but to think about it, to keep on wondering…_

Tiffany who is following behind, realizes Taeyeon is suddenly all quiet, rather than just now in the park, being all silly, making her laugh.

They walk pass two doors and end up walking to the end of the corridor, Taeyeon opens the door, "my room" she introduce in a slightly boring voice.

Tiffany steps in after her, "wahhhhh" she looks around, very impressed with the cleanliness.

Tiffany sits on the bed, Taeyeon's eyes widen.

_Holy….oh my god! Is this for real? She's actually there, sitting on my bed, the place where I sleep! How am I to sleep on the bed every night without thinking that she has sat there before?_

"wae?" Tiffany asked.

"anniya, wae?"

Tiffany laughs, "im asking you, taeyeon… how can you ask me the same question again?"

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders, "nothing…"

"taeyeon"

"dae?"

"you're really nicer, compare to what my mind thinks you are"

"….you don't think im nice? I mean, there, in your mind…." Taeyeon tries her best not to frown.

Tiffany shakes her head, "anniyah, I thought you hated me the day after, you know, the incident?"

"ahhh" Taeyeon nods her head, acknowledging that she does remember.

"tippany~ mianhae" Taeyeon apologize very sincerely this time.

"it's alright, Taeyeon… you didn't do it on purpose isnt it…." Tiffany smiles.

"of course not" Taeyeon keeps shaking her head.

It made Tiffany laugh.

"taeyeon….my name is Tiffany"

"dae, I know, tippany"

"no, not tippany…" Tiffany sits up closer towards Taeyeon.

_Ugh….not so close, please._

"it's Ti-Ffa-Ny" Tiffany says to Taeyeon in a slow mo.

"d-dd-ddd-dae…tippany" Taeyeon gulps.

"anniya" Tiffany leans up close towards Taeyeon, "watch my lips"

Taeyeon's eyes widen, staring directly at the perfectly shaped lips.

_Tippany…..please….not so close…I am about to erupt and kiss you…please! Don't!_

"TI" her teeth were clutching closely together in reveal, making her look all so adorable.

"…t-ttti"

_Damn!_

"FAH" when she say so, her lips were apart, Taeyeon can see the pink tongue in there.

"fffffffffffff-fffffffah?"

Tiffany has her eye smile on, smiling brightly, "Ny!"

"ny!" Taeyeon quickly said, looking away, her head slightly turn to the side.

Tiffany claps her hand in joy, she then leans away.

Taeyeon breathe out in relief, tapping her heart a few times.

"now you know" Tiffany winks.

_She….did she just….wink at me?! KILL ME!_

"dae….why don't you make the call, to your…urm, friend, to pick you up…"

"ah! Dae! I almost forget! Thanks!" Tiffany reaches into her pocket, pulling a fancy pink colored phone out, she dial a number on the screen, before putting the speaker at her ear.

Tiffany jumps off from the bed and proceeds into making a call with her phone.

_That person sure is lucky to have a dinner with her, lucky enough to receive calls from Tiffany… really lucky…._

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany as she ends the call and slips the phone back into her skirt pocket.

"done" Tiffany smiles, Taeyeon smiles back.

Tiffany return sitting on the bed, in front of Taeyeon, making Taeyeon slightly bouncing up.

"look at where I am" Tiffany suddenly said, making Taeyeon looking around her room.

"I just knew you not more than 2 days, but here I am in your room" Tiffany says.

Taeyeon only nods her head, as she didn't know how to answer Tiffany.

"weird isn't it?" Tiffany returns her gaze back at Taeyeon, "is like we're close friends"

Taeyeon let out a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

"weird. I find it comfortable being around you" Tiffany speaks.

"jinja?"

"dae, felt like… I don't know, the feeling you gave me, comfy"

Taeyeon laughs, "good then"

"good?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"er..i mean…good as in…well, you are feeling comfortable, rather than the other way, isnt it?"

"is great! Means I have another friend!" Tiffany cheers.

_Okay, I feel happy and sad at the same time, this is odd…_

"dae" Taeyeon answers shortly.

"you're a nice person, Taeyeon" Tiffany pats Taeyeon on the shoulder.

"you too, tiffany"

Just then, a car honk is heard, Tiffany jolts up right away, "he's here"

Taeyeon sadly follows along, standing up.

"ah, gwenchana Taeng… I can go out myself"

"anniyah, let me send you to the door at least?" Taeyeon offers.

Tiffany slowly skips down the stairs, following behind is an upset Taeyeon.

"heomonim" Tiffany calls out, out came from the kitchen, Mrs. Kim, "im leaving, thank you" she bows nicely in respect.

"ah…ok ok…but do come back for a dinner some time when you are free, alright?" Mrs. Kim touches Tiffany's cheek.

Tiffany nods her head, flashing her eye smile again, "kamzahamida"

Taeyeon walk Tiffany to the door, no smile was able to play on her face at all, she rubs the skin of the back of her neck, she opens the door. Before Tiffany leaves, she turn around to look at Taeyeon, "thank you for the help, taeyeon~"

"is okay, small matter"

"tiffany~~~"

A guy dress up smartly walks to them under the umbrella.

And indeed it was right, it was the guy who was standing closely around Tiffany during incident.

He looks at Taeyeon unkindly, but Taeyeon didn't have any interest on looking at him anyway.

"see you next time, Taeyeon… Let's go wooyoung oppa" Tiffany gets under the umbrella with Wooyoung, she turns around and waves goodbye to Taeyeon.

After closing the door, all Taeyeon wanted to do was to be in her room, alone.

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon stops at halfway of the stairs, "dae omma?"

"where are you going? Dinner is about to be ready~"

"omma, im rather tired, so.. I'll be in my room"

"don't you want to eat?"

"maybe later" Taeyeon answers in a low tone as she continues climbing on the stairs and into her room.

Shutting the door close, Taeyeon felt her steps become heavy, she slams her hold body, face facing towards the bed. Directly her face, slams right into the pillow in front of her.

She groans, muffling the groans with her pillow.

_That's it kim tae yeon! It's over! Get over it…. Life goes on… is just not right for you to be sad for losing a…..girl~ dae… that Tiffany is pretty! Smart! Intelligent! almost everything a person is looking for…. Guys would go gaga for her….not only guys….girls too….well, maybe just me…ugh! Enough already! I am lucky enough when she said she is comfortable with me. Lucky enough that she said we are friends….friends….friend….hmmmmm….i….i don't want to be just friends…I don't….is not that I want to take the advantage, but is hard enough….for me….i don't even know if I can accept her as…just friends…and then what? See her being somebody else lover? See her holding other people's hand, see her hugging someone else, or being hug!? Ugh! No no no no no no! stay away, yes, that's right!_

Taeyeon flip herself around, now she stares on the ceiling, laying her head on her folded arms behind her head. She sighs several times, thinking what Tiffany said. Taeyeon shakes her head hard, trying to shake those feelings off.

_Boya, taeyeon ah? Trying hard to forget this girl? What you gonna do huh? Pretended that she didn't exist? Ah! Like its ever possible =.= 2years off crush…well, I should've known…it's just a crush, just a lust, who knows, I will meet someone I love even more, in the future. Whatever, life moves on….that's right…life moves on….but that guy…she and him? they don't even look like a couple, I mean sure he is sort of cute, but he….he is short for a guy….he don't have the couple look with her… couple look? Are you kidding me, taeyeon? Couple look?_

Taeyeon laughs at her own thoughts, self pathetic laugh.

_Then what? Tiffany and you have the couple look? What the heck… this is stupid… I should stop thinking about it… stop talking to myself, yeah, stop like now…yeah…don't talk..ayyy!_

Taeyeon starts grumbling in anger as she turns side to side, faster and faster pace.

_That's right! No more….no more over thinking, that's all, you and tiffany? One word…_

_IMPOSSIBLE._

_..._

_..._

* * *

The alarm set off, ringing loudly by the side, Taeyeon reach out and smacks the alarm clock on her side table away, letting it drops on the floor, it stop ringing immediately, believe that it's spoiled. Taeyeon yawn lazily, rubbing her eyes, seems like she has accidentally slept through the night and didn't have her dinner, Taeyeon push her fringe backwards and she sighs.

_Another day has passed…._

Taeyeon open and close her eyes slowly, about to fall back to sleep anytime, she shakes her head and sit up, avoiding any chances of accidentally falling back asleep. What happened yesterday seems like a dream. Taeyeon lazily sits up, her leg at the edge of the side of her bed.

She picks up the alarm clock from the ground, looking at it. She shakes it a few times.

_I need to get another new alarm clock…_

Taeyeon sighs, she touches her own forehead, feeling her temperature.

_Why am I acting as though I have broken up with Tiffany? Funny._

After taking a bath, Taeyeon look at the time on her phone, it shows the time that Tiffany and Jessica is about to walk pass her house. She makes her way, excitedly towards the window, but only to stop herself halfway there, she shakes her head.

Don't do it anymore, Taeyeon…. Be strong… time to make a change.

Taeyeon felt her hand clench into a fist form, she flex her jaw.. fighting what her mind and heart tells her to do.

_What the heck you two! I thought the heart and mind will make a great pact but why are they acting like they were sworn enemies! My mind is telling me stay put in the track, don't make any more moves but heart is telling me likewise, asking me to go and have a look… like I always do…_

Taeyeon sighs as her organs aren't working together.

If I keep on doing this, the only person who will get hurt is me… life moves on Tae…life moves on…

...

...

...

It's passed two weeks already and good news, she moves on, she did. Although till now, she has got to admit, she still thinks about Tiffany, at times… but she manages to control herself from actually going gaga over her. She has her life, Tiffany has her own, and that's it. She even goes to school earlier in order not to bump into Tiffany along the way.

"hey, shortie" Sooyoung calls out, ruffling Taeyeon's hair.

Taeyeon dodge away, looking at her best friend one kind, "what"

"it seems like the pass week, you seems to be a little bit sadder, than you usual are~"

"huh?" Taeyeon runs her fingers through her own hair.

"am I right? Or just thinking too much?"

"thinking too much" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "im just fine"

"wanna go to the library?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, just then, her eyes widen when she sees someone in front of her not far away, it's Jessica and Tiffany, and the rest of the bunch of the guys, Wooyoung included.

The group was laughing loudly, even Tiffany's voice is heard.

"opppaaaa~~~~~"

Tiffany's aegyo is literally spoken out loud, somehow, something, somewhat, Tiffany breaks the laugh and turns around, their eyes met, Taeyeon and Tiffany. After two long weeks.

Taeyeon sees how Tiffany's body language is reacting, Tiffany is decided to walk to Taeyeon actually. Quickly Taeyeon grabs Sooyoung by the arm and yank her back, walking back into their school compound.

"yahhhh, where are we going?" Sooyoung ask, trying to keep her balance from falling.

"library" Taeyeon said as she walks in the fastest pace ever, "didn't you say you wanted to?"

"yeah, but you didn't want to…" Sooyoung looks at Taeyeon, wondering.

"come on then"

_Stupid you, taeng! Why did you walk and leave just like that just now? When she saw you and about to walk to you, you left abruptly, that's stupid you know! She'll thought something happened! Or will she even care?_

Taeyeon mentally smacking herself after and after again, as she cycles home.

Thinking back what happened not long ago.

_Gwenchana….taeng…you did it at least, at least you didn't stunned and becomes gaga over her._

Taeyeon nodded, she pouted a little.

She did another swift corner, cycling right away into her house like she always does.

But shock to see Tiffany standing at her porch, not able to control the bike properly,

Taeyeon falls sideways, landing on her elbow, getting cuts from the ground.

"ah! Taeyeon!"

_That voice….that voice…I thought I'll never hear them ever again…._

Tiffany rushes to Taeyeon's side, giving a help to get Taeyeon up, Taeyeon sits up as Tiffany pushes the bicycle aside that was trapping one of Taeyeon's leg under it.

"gwenchanayo?" Tiffany ask, her eyes plays worrisome.

Taeyeon find herself accidentally drowning into those eyes, those eyes that were worriedly looking at her.

_Tiffany please….i was trying hard myself…to get far away from you…if possible, forget you…_

Tiffany's hand leans out, almost touching the injured arm, but Taeyeon already had her injured arm yank away before she can reaches to her. The reaction from Taeyeon only made Tiffany stares at her in surprise, wondering why or what made Taeyeon react that way.

_Oh shit….. now she'll totally take me as a weirdo…._

Only quiet stares in between them now, Tiffany slowly, embarrassingly retreats her hands back to her side, but she remain in her position, bending down on her knees right next to Taeyeon.

"it-it's okay… I got myself…." Taeyeon stutters.

Tiffany nods her head quietly, only watching Taeyeon, who sweeps the dirty stains off her elbow.

Taeyeon gritted her teeth when she accidentally brushes against her newly deep cuts.

Tiffany move aside when Taeyeon gets up, they look at each other awkwardly.

Taeyeon opens her mouth, her lips were moving, but she cant seem to find the right words to say, Tiffany's always brighten up eyes, are now seems to be forming into a sad one.

_Why does she look like she's about to cry…..?_

"taeyeon"

At last, the first word that breaks the awful silences treatment.

Taeyeon only manage to look at Tiffany, letting the latter to continue speaking.

"don't you want to ask, why am I here?"

Taeyeon is surprise with Tiffany's bravery, instead, she herself is nothing like but a coward. Seeing there is no response from Taeyeon, Tiffany continues, "what happened, Taeyeon?"

"n-nothing…I fall all the time..is-"

"no, us…" Tiffany corrected Taeyeon before she goes into any further details about her falling off the bicycle, Taeyeon form an O with her mouth before she looks at the ground.

"nothing"

"nothing?" Tiffany repeats the short word that Taeyeon just replied.

Taeyeon nods her head, once again, avoiding looking at Tiffany right in the eyes.

"you're different, from the last time we did my school project….after that, I no longer sees you, even in the morning" Tiffany answers.

_O_o she…what? She realizes I wasn't around in the morning anymore too? Wow! That means she does pay some attention to me! *victory cheer* no no! =.= what is that to be happy about, stupid!_

"you seems to be….." Tiffany continues, "avoiding me"

The last word seems to be the hardest for Tiffany to say it out, cos it took her some time to say it and when she did, her voice becomes so much softer. It made Taeyeon gulp.

Taeyeon let out a fake chuckle, "a-avoiding?"

Tiffany nod her head firmly, "like this afternoon, I was about to walk to you, to greet you, you left abruptly~~"

"I didn't see you" Taeyeon lies.

"you liar, you saw me"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany who seems to be sounded angrier this time, when she calls Taeyeon a liar.

_Shit! now she thinks im a liar! Why are you making yourself so badly in front of her taeyeon! Even if you two cant be together, this is not the way to make her hate you, at least let her respect you for some point, now….she's hating me! That's the least I want =(_

"if I did or said something wrong, tell me, or your mum dislike me as a friend of yours, tell me"

Tiffany's voice getting angrier at this point, Taeyeon shakes her head, no, her mum didn't dislike her, instead, her mum adores her!

"we're friends Taeyeon and friends weren't suppose to treat each other this way!" Tiffany's voice crack up, as if she was about to cry.

Taeyeon hung her head low, didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"I will not bother you anymore, Taeyeon" Tiffany walks over to the porch to pick up her school bag which were laying on the ground, she looks at Taeyeon one last time, as she decide to leave.

_Stop her taeyeon! Stop her! You're going to lose her! It's enough that you lose her love! Now, don't you dare lose the friendship you both had for each other! Please do something you coward!_

"tiffany! Jakgemma~~" Taeyeon calls out, relief that Tiffany did stop in her tracks, as she was about to walk out from Taeyeon's garden. Taeyeon lets out a sigh, it made Tiffany turns around.

An upset face was display on Tiffany's face.

"yes…..?"

Taeyeon slowly lick her lips, her very dry lips, "there is nothing wrong…"

"then why? Why did you avoid me…." Tiffany continues to ask.

_Because im trying to forget you! if I don't do it, I'll be suffering, tiffany…._

"sorry" that's all Taeyeon can say after all that had happened.

"sorry?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "if I made you felt like I have been avoiding you"

"you surely did and I wonder why and because I need to know, I have the urge to know, that is why I came, taeyeon" Tiffany answers.

"but why- you have so many others-"

"you are you, taeyeon, and they are they, don't mix it up, don't compare, is different" Tiffany's eyebrow arched close together, as her eyes concentrated on looking upon Taeyeon.

_Did you know, when you say so, you're making me think of the other way, fany? Is so hard! Why is it so hard to let you go? And now, you're only making it even harder than ever….!_

"Taeyeon, I want to know you…." Tiffany says, "to know…who you really are"

"…..why?" Taeyeon really wonders why this time.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know… but if you keep avoiding me, I will never find out"

Taeyeon sighs as she didn't receive a proper answer from Tiffany.

"there is a part of me, really wonders, how you eventually turns out to be" Tiffany suddenly said.

_You're making it so hard for me, tiffany!_

"you're….special, Taeyeon"

_Special? Like how you are so very special to me? Tiffany…. What is this conversation leading to?_

_Your words, are making me thinking differently….wae…._

"special?" Taeyeon ask, to confirm what Tiffany said.

"I want a special friend like you" Tiffany added.

The last sentence that Tiffany said, actually made Taeyeon's heart shatters.

Taeyeon quietly brush her fringe up, a slight frown is played on her face and Tiffany caught it before it fades away quickly.

"wae?" Tiffany ask, "you don't want to?"

"of course not…." Taeyeon sighs, she paused for a moment, to breathe.

_Even when you break my heart, I wont want to ever break yours, tiff…_

"who doesn't wants a friend like you, eh, fany" Taeyeon faked a smile.

But Tiffany didn't know it was a fake one, so she returns one happy smile to Taeyeon, "good!"

"then….promise me that you wont avoid me anymore after this"

Tiffany held out her pinkie finger right in front of Taeyeon.

"dae?" Tiffany ask, her eyes glowing hopefully, waiting for Taeyeon's answer.

Taeyeon hook her pinkie finger with Tiffany's, "dae"

_And I have just made the stupidest promise ever, a promise that will lead me to a deeper heart break. But, does it really matters, when I am looking at the beautiful face in front of me now?_

_Doesn't matter, cos they say, if you love a person, for what matter most, all you want is for them to be happy and you'll be happy, those are just words aren't they? Easy said than done.. I am happy when I sees her smile again, but will I ever be happy, if I saw that smile was shown to another person? The person who loves her…..who isnt me…_


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany runs to Taeyeon, grabbing both Taeyeon's hands in hers.

"gomawo, taeyeonaaa" her smile becomes even brighter.

_I swear if her smile was a sun, I be blind by now…she's so pretty…is so hard not to fall for her._

"you're really different than my other friend taeng! Jinja~~"

"jinja? Like how?" Taeyeon really wonders.

Tiffany tilt her head sideways, "you might want to bandage the injured elbow first, it's bleeding" she frowns. Taeyeon twist her hand sideways a little so she can have a peek at her cut elbow.

"never mind, it's a small matter" Taeyeon say.

"hold up" Tiffany place her bag on the ground again, as she unzips her bag, she pulls out a water bottle and a packet of tissue, "taeyeon….come here" she signals Taeyeon to come over to her side, where she is squatting at and Taeyeon did, obeying the instruction from Tiffany.

"this might sting just a little~" Tiffany warns as she twist her bottle cap open and tilt the opening of it at Taeyeon's wound, letting the water drench off the dirty sands off the cut.

"is it painful?" Tiffany ask, looking at the Taeyeon who seems to didn't feel anything but yet she believe if it was her, she'll definitely be screaming by now. Taeyeon shakes her head.

Tiffany giggles, "don't pretend to be tough" she teases.

"I am not" Taeyeon snorted.

Tiffany put the bottle on the ground beside her feet and pulls out a new Kleenex.

She use the Kleenex and gently wipes the cut to dry, she blow the cuts, wanting it to dry faster.

_Shit~! Tiffany~! Andwae! You're torturing me! Stop nurturing me so nicely!_

Tiffany then pulls out her purse, pulling something out from one of the small pockets in the purse. Something pink, Tiffany throws the wrapper on the ground then sticks the plaster on Taeyeon's cut, "done~ okay~! There you go" she flashes her smile again.

Taeyeon look at her elbow, "boya~~~~" her eyes widen, "pink-ke?"

"nice isnt it?" Tiffany smile, this time with her shoulder going up.

It made Taeyeon goes gaga for a moment, but she quickly comes back to reality.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Taeyeon clench her teeth.

Tiffany knocks Taeyeon's forehead, "don't be rude! Pink is perfect"

"dae, gomawo" Taeyeon smiles a short while.

"ah!" Tiffany jumps up to her feet.

"wae?" Taeyeon look up at Tiffany, but gets up in the end too.

"I have to go…my dad is waiting for me at home…"

"oh…do you want a ride home?" Taeyeon ask, partly offering so she can see where Tiffany stays at. But to her disappointment, Tiffany shakes her head, "my car is waiting for me around the corner…"

"owhhh…" Taeyeon nods her head, trying hard to hide her disappointment.

"taeyeon, you owe me"

"dae" Taeyeon just answers, she didn't care, whatever Tiffany wants, she'll give it.

"so easy?"

Taeyeon laughs, following along by Tiffany.

"I've always wanted to learn how to cycle..you think…you can teach me? I mean, you're really good…and you are my only friend who knows how to cycle a bike!"

_Friend._

Taeyeon nods her head, "sure…anytime you want to learn, just let me know"

"anytime?"

"dae"

"what about tomorrow? It's weekend~ or…do you have your own plans?" Tiffany ask with hope.

"tomorrow sounds good, but, don't you~ have any plan?"

Tiffany shakes her head cutely, smiling, "nope, you'll be my date for tomorrow then!"

_Date…_

Taeyeon smiles, but a smile that feels sorry for herself, for being pathetic, "okay, araso"

"awww! Thanks Taeyeon! You're the best! See you tomorrow! Byeee!"

Tiffany runs off even before Taeyeon can reply her.

_To me, you're the best Tiffany… I bet I wasn't the best for you, how can i? this is pathetic, here I am again, falling hard for her, once again…when will this ever comes to an end…._

"Taeyeon ahhh~ are you planning to sleep till the afternoon?"

Taeyeon groans, wondering why Tiffany's voice in her dreams is actually sounded as though Tiffany is there in her room. Taeyeon covers the blanket over her head. She then felt her blanket being tugged.

"yahhh! Jiwoong! Stop it! Or I'll kill you!"

Taeyeon scream out, but the blanket was immediately pulled away, that's it, that breaks Taeyeon's limit, she sat up and grabs whatever it is she can reaches out for with her eyes close.

_The fuck is that? Why is it that soft? What is it that I grabbed!_

Taeyeon opens one of her eyes, only to see a redden face Tiffany, sitting on her bed, her face was burning bright red. Taeyeon immediately opens her eyes, fully awake.

Tiffany looks away when Taeyeon looks at her, her face went really red.

_This is a dream! This must be a dream!_

Taeyeon pulls the blanket over her head and then slowly opens them to the gap for her eyes to peek only, she still sees Tiffany, and she sits up, "fany?" confirming that it wasn't a dream after all….

"morning" Tiffany greeted with a bow, Taeyeon's eyes widen in full of surprise.

"fany….how come….you're in my room?"

"oh, I was waiting outside this morning, I forgot, we haven't exchange our phone numbers yet, your mum happens to come back from the market and saw me sitting at your front porch, so she invited me in…and, had breakfast while waiting for you. but as it pass 10, you were still not awake, your mum asked me to come wake you up, I did, for the past 15 minutes, you only keeps mumbling things in your dreams, and then you thought I was jiwoong oppa, and you grabbed my-" Tiffany went stuck at the end.

"grab your…?" Taeyeon wonders.

"nothing… the thing is, you're awake…" Tiffany smiles shyly.

Taeyeon nods her head and yawn lazily, she scratches her hair and yawns again.

_Fuck! Morning breath! Can she smell it from here!?_

Taeyeon sprang up onto her feet, "gimme a minute" with that, she rushes to the toilet.

Tiffany stiffs her giggles as she watches how the cartoon Taengoo rushes into the toilet, she tends to drops her head to a low gaze whenever she giggles on her own, that's when she sees a part the shirt at her chest area is crumple, remembering what cause it, make her blushes again.

They went to the beach side which consist a big pedestrian walk, is a one quiet morning.

Only the sound of the beach shore hits the tides can be heard, a soothing moment indeed.

"you ready?" Taeyeon ask as she gets off her bike and let it stand in between herself and Tiffany.

Tiffany shakes her head.

"mwo?" Taeyeon ask, "I thought you came here to learn?"

" erm, on second thought, maybe next time. Lets go home" Tiffany turn around to leave but only stop when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist, she turns around, only to find Taeyeon hold onto her wrist.

"where do you think you are going, tiffany?" Taeyeon laughs.

"home"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "after all the way that we came?"

Tiffany frowns, "I cant taeyeon… I cant…."

"how do you know? You haven't even give it a try"

"I'll fall!" just the thoughts of it, made Tiffany shakes in scare.

"you haven't even try"

"I got the feeling I will, Taeyeon!"

"I'll be there if it happens, and I wont, let you fall, when I'm around"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon right in the eyes.

_What the fuck did you just said!? Ugh! Taeyeon!_

"promise?"

"I promise, but first, you gotta trust me, alright? Do you?" Taeyeon ask.

"I trust you" Tiffany answers, putting a smile on Taeyeon's face.

"good, now come on"

They both walks back to the bicycle of where its left. While looking at the bicycle, Tiffany shakes her head again and again, "I cant"

"if you don't try, you wont know.."

"but im scare…."

"is alright to be scare…but if there's someone with you, you don't have to be too scare" Taeyeon smiles, assuring Tiffany and Tiffany believes those words, she believes, if she falls, Taeyeon will be there.

"will you be there if I fall? Hold me?" Tiffany ask nervously.

"always ready to capture you" Taeyeon answers proudly.

_There it is, I saw it again, I manage to witness it so close to me, again…those eyes, were gone, when her lips arched into a smiling form…those crescent moon shaped eyes…_

Moment later, after assuring Tiffany for the millionth time, she finally manage to gets on the bicycle, Taeyeon was around her all the time, holding on the bike next to her, making her stable.

Just when Taeyeon thinks that Tiffany is ready, "I'll be there, standing right in front there"

Taeyeon points to a distant not far from where they are standing at.

"you'll be cycling towards me"

Tiffany is already shaking her head nonstop, looking seriously at Taeyeon.

"are you crazy?"

"you can do it Tiff"

"I cant!"

"yes, you can!"

"I cant taeyeon! I cant!"

"yes you can! Just trust me!"

"i-"

"give it a try? At least once"

Tiffany frowns, Taeyeon tilt Tiffany by the chin up with her index finger, "araso, fany?"

Tiffany slowly nods her head, making Taeyeon smile like a successful instructor.

"make me proud! I'll be waiting, there" Taeyeon points again at the mark.

Taeyeon jog over to the distant where she pointed at.

"yahhh~ not too far"

Complains the nervous Tiffany.

Taeyeon stops at one point where she thinks it's perfect, she shows a thumb up at Tiffany.

Telling her to go anytime she wants.

Tiffany then lift her only foot up which were supporting her balance on the bicycle, with that she starts cycling, in a moderation pace, towards Taeyeon. A smile appears on her face, she cant believe, after all these years of wanting to cycle, she did it at last.

Being too over thinking in her mind, she suddenly lost balance control of the bicycle, at it seems to begin to be wobbling from left to right. All of a sudden, she cant control it any longer.

Taeyeon runs to Tiffany immediately, "JUMP!"

Taeyeon spread open her arms, running by the side of Tiffany who is still screaming and trying to control the bicycle, but without any hesitation, she jumps off the bike, directly heading towards the welcoming arms of Taeyeon's but unlucky for them, receiving the weight being push directly onto her chest, Taeyeon stumbles behind a few steps, she accidentally steps on the edge of the pedestrian walk, she topples off and landed straight on her back, but thank God, she landed on the sand behind her back, or else, she would've been paralyzed or something. By then, Taeyeon finally realize, coming to her sense, Tiffany, is on top of her, their body heat exchanging, breathing against each other.

_Shit…._

Taeyeon wonders why Tiffany started to giggle, "fany~ you okay?" Tiffany looks up and yet still cant stop giggling, hiding her face back at Taeyeon's chest.

"are you being scared off? And you are actually being crazy now?" Taeyeon jokes.

"yah!" Tiffany finally manages to slow down her nonstop giggling, looking at Taeyeon now, "I finally did it Taeyeon!"

"yeah" Taeyeon smiles, feeling happy for Tiffany too, "I told you"

"is fun taeyeon!" Tiffany cheers happily, "we should do it again!"

Taeyeon laughs, looking at the overly excited girl.

"thank you so so so so so so so much, taeyeon!" Tiffany leans forward and kisses Taeyeon on the forehead, for a moment, it felt like minutes that Tiffany has glued her lips on Taeyeon's forehead, when she breaks away, she only receive a big rounded eyes staring at her, "thank you!"

Tiffany gets back onto her feet.

_…oh my…..did she just….kiss me? My forehead, precisely….but…..a kiss….! Ahhh~ you're thinking too much Taeyeon ahh! I bet she kisses those people that she are thankful for, not only you! stop over thinking about things you silly!_

"taeyeon, you alright?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who is still lying in the sand, quietly.

Tiffany held out her hand, offering to help Taeyeon to get up, "taeyeon ah!"

"dae!" Taeyeon grabs Tiffany's hands as Tiffany pulls her up, "thanks"

"let's go~" Tiffany walks to where the bicycle is.

Taeyeon wipes the sand off her butt and her back, but her hand touches her forehead and stopped where it was, remembering the lips that were there not long ago. Remembering whose lips it is. Make her stunned. Make the scene repeats and rewind in her mind again and again.

"taeyeon?" Tiffany calls out as she looks back.

Taeyoen quickly move her hand away from her forehead.

"come quick" Tiffany smiles before she turns away.

_You're making it so hard for me, tiffany hwang~_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_I really like her…._

Taeyeon sighs, as she starts on her homework, but all she can do is sit in front of the computer screen, sigh, and keep on staring at the screen not doing anything.

_I cant say love because I have never love before and, how can I love someone who doesn't give me a chance to show it, right? But then, I really really like her then.. every now and then, its always her her her her her in my mind, I tried, I tried so hard to remove her out of my mind, but… things just got harder every single time we spent our time together. Eottoke?_

Taeyeon shakes her head as she begins to start typing on the keyboard, hitting every alphabet to start on her project, but every time she rereads her paragraph again, finding it not really right, so she press the backspace button and the entire paragraph is gone again, leaving the Microsoft excel all empty again. She sighs loudly again.

_Tiffany….wae…_

Just then, her phone suddenly rings, vibrating on the table loudly, Taeyeon pick her phone up, her eyes widen, seeing the name blinking on the screen. She answers it.

Tiffany : Taeyeonaaaa~~ *cheerful voice*

Taeyeon : Ah, tiffany~ dae?

Tiffany : Im bored! Wanna hang out?

Taeyeon looks at her the blank screen of her computer, she has started nothing yet on her homework.

Taeyeon : I cant, mianhae, I haven't even start on my homework yet…

Tiffany : *sighs* I can wait. How long?

Taeyeon : Mianhae, ppany~ why don't you go find others ?

Tiffany : what homework is it? *ignores Taeyeon's suggestion*

Taeyeon : English.

Tiffany : Ah! Good! Talk later, byeeee.

Taeyeon : boya? Fany-

But the line was ended.

_Why the hell did she just cut off the line? Maybe someone has arrive her house.. someone like, wooyoung perhaps? What the heck, why would I care right? Is none of my business anyway,_

_So yes, continue on my work~ focus Taeng!_

Taeyeon felt asleep while thinking of the way to start on the paragraph. The knock on her door awakens her, she gets up and use her sleeve to wipe the corner of her lips.

Scratching her head as she walks to the door, but before she can open the door, it is already burst open, once again, Taeyeon is stunned by the figure standing right outside her room.

"taeyeon!" the eye smile is in sight.

"fany?"

Tiffany walks into Taeyeon's room like she's already used to it, "let's get it started" she walks to the desk, crunching her knuckles before she starts reading the question on the sheet beside the computer. Taeyeon who is still a little sleepy, grabs a chair and sit next to Tiffany, looking at Tiffany whose eyes were slightly roll up, as if she has lots going through her mind.

Tiffany nods her head and start mouthing something, Taeyeon look at her puzzled.

One last nod of head, Tiffany starts typing quickly on the keyboard, impresses Taeyeon who is now fully awake because of the speed she is typing on how ideas are popping into her mind, unlike for Taeyeon who has actually sat there in front of the screen for hours and yet nothing started, she even falls asleep, that's worst.

"tiffa-"

"wait" Tiffany cuts Taeyeon off, her eyes literally focusing to the screen.

Taeyeon shuts her mouth and quietly leans her chin on her palm, looking at serious Tiffany.

20minutes exactly, Tiffany stops typing, a smile appears on her face, she seems to be satisfied.

Now, she finally turns around to look at Taeyeon, "yes?"

"you're done?" Taeyeon ask, looking up, trying to read through.

Tiffany nods her head, smiling.

"wah…gomawo" Taeyeon thank her, amaze by her skills of vocabulary that she uses, "you're good, tiff…no, not good, is excellent ! your English is so good!"

"tae. I forgot to tell, I grew up in America, until I was 13"

"oh~~~~" Taeyeon nods, totally impressed.

"now that you're done, can we go out?" Tiffany ask, happily.

"is sort of late now, but where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, but I would like to have some ice cream" Tiffany answers in a hope.

Taeyeon looks at her watch which shows 9:48pm, "your dad will be fine with that?"

"he's out for meeting and then gathering, he wont be home soon, I'll have the driver to send me home before 12"

Taeyeon nods her head, but didn't say anything next.

"mmmm, tae? Is it, you didn't want to go out?" Tiffany sounded a little upset.

"anniya, im thinking where to go, silly"

Tiffany smiles at the reply and she waits patiently.

"is too late to go anywhere now, I'll tell you what I have in mind, we go to the 24hours sundries and then grab some ice cream and head straight to the park nearby, how's that?"

Tiffany giggles out and nods her head, totally agreeing on this.

...

...

Tiffany waits for Taeyeon's return from the sundries on the swing as it was nearby, she's feeling pretty cold as she is just in her t-shirt and track pants and is about to snow soon. At last, a smile once again appears on her face when she sees a tiny figure walking towards her, that figure is browsing through the plastic bag that she's holding with the other hand.

"what have you got, Tae?" Tiffany ask, wondering.

Taeyeon walks next to the swing where Tiffany is, squatting next to her, she pulls out a red wrapper ice cream and hands it to Tiffany, "strawberry" Tiffany grabs it immediately.

"my favorite fruit!" Tiffany cheers, "thank you tae"

Taeyeon smiles, "you're welcome"

Tiffany has already begin ripping off the wrapper quickly, once her ice cream is in her sight, she starts sucking it, Taeyeon smiles at how cute Tiffany is, from the way she eats her ice cream.

She then pull her own ice cream out, taking a bite, looking at the dark skies.

_No stars tonight, odd. But with this special girl beside me, who cares what the sky is consisting._

"what are you looking at Tae?" Tiffany ask as she follows along, looking into the dark sky, wondering. Taeyeon held her laughter at the silly cute looking Tiffany.

"nothing" Taeyeon answers, receiving Tiffany looking back at her, they look at each other, it was silence only.

_Okay, why in the world are we looking at each other without saying a word? Come on tiff! Say something, or at least, don't stare at me that way…_

"taeyeon"

"hmmm?"

"what's your flavor?" Tiffany asked as they make their way to the empty bench under the street light in the park, they sat beside one another.

"chocolate"

"let me try" Tiffany looks at the ice cream with interest.

"what? No"

_That will be indirect kiss fany ah!_

"wae so selfish!" Tiffany frowns playfully.

"you have yours" Taeyeon stuck out her tongue but jumps up in surprise when she felt something cold touches her tongue, Tiffany has her strawberry ice cream, touches by Taeyeon's tongue. Taeyeon leans back a little, breaking off the ice cream and her tongue connection.

_i…kiss fany? XDXD ahhhhh! Taeyeon! You're silly and crazy for thinking that way! Only you can think of such things!_

"now let me taste yours" Tiffany sits closer. But Taeyeon back away, "cos you suddenly shove it in my face"

"that's not fair!" Tiffany continues to complain.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany with a smirk, a smirk that says why she is acting like a kid.

"fine" Tiffany turns away, facing back to the front, continue eating her ice cream.

_Aigooo, cute~~_

"ppany"

"what" Tiffany didn't even bother to look at Taeyeon anymore.

It made Taeyeon giggles silently and then, Taeyeon pushes her chocolate ice cream right at Tiffany's lips, smudging the whole lips with chocolate.

"yaaaaaahhhhhh" Tiffany back her head a little, now looking at Taeyeon, both trying to hide their giggles.

"nice?" Taeyeon ask, snickering.

Tiffany lick her lips, Taeyeon gulps and quickly look away, pretending to look at the empty dark skies again.

"strawberry is better" Tiffany said in the end.

"boo" Taeyeon rolls her eyes playfully.

_Here I am, in the park with her, alone, just the two of us… even when we do not know each other for too long, but it seems like we have known each other since forever.. I believe she too, felt comfortable being around with me, she comes to my house often nowadays, but nothing much of course, just homework, chit chatting, you know, normal stuffs like friends does but at times, we caught each other staring at one another, without a word being said, does normal friends does that too?_

"done" Tiffany take the last bite of her strawberry ice cream, smiling satisfyingly. She hands the ice cream stick to Taeyeon, "thank you" she quickly thanks Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gets up and walks to the back of the bench, it was not very far away, but there's a big dustbin over there. Taeyeon throws the two ice cream stick into the bin and turns around to return back to her seat, but she stop, the moment she sees Tiffany's back, viewing her from the back. A small wind blowing into Tiffany's direction, making her hair moves a little along with the wind direction. Tiffany shivers a little as she has starts hugging herself, using both her hands to rub her own arms.

_Silly girl, its cold outside now and she didn't brings her coat or jacket._

Taeyeon walks towards Tiffany, as she does, she takes her own jacket off, once she reach behind Tiffany, she bravely wrap her jacket around Tiffany, making the latter turn around in surprise of her actions.

"wae?"

"you're cold aren't you?" Taeyeon walks back to her sitting place.

"dae, but aren't you?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who is in a thin cotton t-shirt.

Taeyeon shakes her head, but she's gritting her teeth and giving all her best not to let Tiffany sees her body is actually trembling and screaming for warmth.

"liar" Tiffany hissed under her breath.

"what?" Taeyeon who clearly didn't hear what Tiffany mutters under her breath.

"um? Nothing"

"I heard you say something" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany as she says so.

"is nothing"

"what did you say fany ah" Taeyeon says in a pleading kind of way, indirectly using her aegyo.

"I said is nothing" Tiffany who is standing firm on her denial.

"fine"

"fine" Tiffany pretends to be annoyed and crosses her arms.

It was utter silence for the pass 1minute and both side cant stand it, not talking to each other, is just… not right.

"come, lets go" Taeyeon stands up, her voice clearly frustrated.

Tiffany look at Taeyeon, who is clearly upset about the situation, she tries to hide her giggles.

She follows Taeyeon, from behind quietly.

Usually they will walk side by side and talk when they are together, Taeyeon would always make sure Tiffany isnt left far behind, but right now, Taeyeon and Tiffany has a distance and she left Tiffany walking behind, alone, in the night, in the dark.

It made Tiffany frowns just by the thoughts of it.

_Fine fine fine! She don't needs to tell me, I mean who am I right? Whatever! I do not why but it just hurts when she didn't want to tell….._

While walking along the park, Taeyeon kick the small rock with her feet, letting her frustration out little by little. All of a sudden, from the back, she felt something adds the weight on her, she didn't need to see what is it as she knew, it was Tiffany who has jumped onto her back from behind.

"yah~ what are you doing?" Taeyeon felt Tiffany has already wrap her legs around her waist tightly, Tiffany's arm in her jacket wrapping around Taeyeon's neck, Tiffany smiled but of course, Taeyeon cant see, Tiffany leans her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder, "carry me back"

"are you crazy?"

_I gladly will~_

"no" Tiffany answers.

"get off me"

_Don't you dare~_

"I wont"

Taeyeon secretly smiled, "yah~ don't you know how heavy you are?"

"yah! Kim taeyeon! Just shuddup and walk already!" Tiffany pretends to be pissed off.

But she soon smiled the moment Taeyeon starts walking and holding her legs up around her waist, securely.

"taeyeon~" Tiffany leans her head against Taeyeon's back.

"hmmm, dae?"

"your back is really warm" Tiffany sighs quietly while smiling happily.

Taeyeon smiles.

_Be mine tiff, please…. I'll take good care of you, I promise…just please…_

But of course, that was only thoughts, never will Taeyeon find the courage to speak out how she feels from the inside, because, she's afraid to lose Tiffany.

It was one quiet walk along the way back, Taeyeon who is still constantly thinking and talking with her own mind, after 10 minutes walk, Taeyeon finally reaches her home, outside.

She felt odd that Tiffany didn't say anything or didn't even move.

"tiff?" Taeyeon turn her head as much as she is able to, but she can only see a little from the side that Tiffany has her head leans side way against her own arms around Taeyeon's neck.

_Fell asleep, eh?_

Taeyeon smiles with a sigh quietly, she then continues to walk up the small hill, knowing that's where Tiffany always comes from and believe that her driver were most probably there, waiting.

While walking, Taeyeon cant stand it anymore, she felt happy, even if its just her alone feeling this.

_Tiffany…yes is true, I was never in a relationship before, maybe I do not know what love is, heck I don't even know how does it feels to be in love. But if I don't, then I do not know what I call this..then, I must've really really really like you…very much….i have that feeling that I want you, I want to protect you, I want to hold onto you anytime I want, I want….to be with you…I feel so happy every time when you are around me, I really like you Tiffany~_ (Taeyeon leans her head a little to the side, against Tiffany's head) can _you be mine? Please? I promise, to take care of you, to let you feel loved…tiffany please.. I really like you, please…?_

_..._

_..._

* * *

"fany ah~" Taeyeon calls out when she sees a black car park around the corner.

"mmmm"

"fany ah~ wake up" Taeyeon gently calls out.

Tiffany rubs her eyes, "where am i….?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, silently laughing, "you'll be going home, that's where you'll be"

Tiffany continues to rub her other eye and nods her head like a kid.

"wanna come down?"

Tiffany stops rubbing her eyes and shakes her head as she returns back to laying her head back to how it was when she fell asleep, "no"

_I love you, Tiffany. I have fall in love with you, I believe this is true._

"taeyeon, I thought you're suppose to wake me up when you reach your place?" Tiffany ask, looking around now, realizing where they actually is at.

"tried to wake you up, but you're being such a dead sleep person, didn't hear me out" Taeyeon tease.

"yeah right" Tiffany rolls her eyes, with that she jumps down.

Taeyeon felt the weight lift off immediately. Just when Taeyeon was pleased to actually have Tiffany on her back, she didn't mind at all, but she wouldn't want Tiffany to felt weird about it.

How can she just tell Tiffany that she wants to carry her on her back for as long as she wants, right? That will be totally weird isnt it.

"here~" Tiffany takes off the jacket and hands it back to Taeyeon.

"you don't need it?"

Tiffany shakes her head, "my car is over there, I'll be home soon, you'll need it when you walk home..or, do you want me to send you home?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "is nearby"

She breaks her eye contact with Tiffany as she looks on the ground, "bye, tiff"

"dae, go home~" Tiffany waves goodbye and walks to her car.

...

...

Tiffany looks back and forth from the whiteboard and to her notebook on the desk,

As she double check what she noted down in her notebook was right or not.

She pushes the frame of her glasses a little, to adjust her glasses properly.

Then her vision is taken away to who is walking into her class, is Taecyeon and the rest of his gang and of course they walks to Tiffany's and Jessica's table.

"hey, girls" he greets.

"annyeonghaseyo, oppa" Tiffany returns the greeting.

"hey, tiff" Wooyoung sits on the side of Tiffany's table.

"hey" Tiffany returns her attention back on the whiteboard.

"see, woo's birthday is this coming Friday and he'll be having a party…so, you two" Taecyeon smiles, "are invited of course"

"im alright with Friday night, you tiff?" Jessica asked.

Tiffany takes her glasses off, she pinch the middle bone of her nose, nodding her head slowly.

Wooyoung looks at Taecyeon with a smile on his face after seeing that Tiffany agreed to come.

"but wait, can I bring a friend along too?" Tiffany asked.

"who?"

"can I or can I not" Tiffany find it a little annoyed as she didn't like to be questioned.

And wooyoung on the other hand wouldn't want Tiffany to missed out the party, "sure, of course"

"cool then" Tiffany continues with her homework.

"hope to see you soon, Tiff" wooyoung hugs Tiffany from the side, "come, we need to start on the list"

The rest of the guys left them and went out of the classroom.

"he seems to really love you" Jessica sudden says.

But Tiffany remains looking at her notebook with full of concentrate.

"yah" Jessica whines, getting Tiffany's attention finally, "im talking to you" she pouts.

"yeah, I know"

"and…."

"what do you want me to say?" Tiffany snorts out.

"….you don't?"

Tiffany's eyes widen, "what? Like him? no… I told you, studies are very important..for me"

"hmmmm, dae… and who are you bringing along, never knew you would bring someone along, do I know that person?"

"you'll see" Tiffany smiles.

"yeah, see you tomorrow, sooyoung" Taeyeon bid her farewell and they went different ways of different direction, she break on the pedal, stopping when she sees Tiffany waiting for her somewhere not far from Tiffany's school.

"hi, tae" Tiffany greets with a wide smile.

"hey" Taeyeon gets off from her bike, "waiting for someone?"

"you"

_Me…..?_

Taeyeon felt her heart beating in quicker pace, her face blushes.

Tiffany laughs at the reaction Taeyeon gives, she leans over and pats Taeyeon's cheek a few times gently, "shy?"

"ayyyy" Taeyeon moves her face away from Tiffany's touches, "stop teasing"

"what~ you look cute whenever you're shy"

_Stop it tiff…you're making me loving you even more nowadays._

"pali~~" Tiffany pulls Taeyeon by the wrist, "bring me home" she smiles.

"but you're so heavy~~~~" Taeyeon pretends to complain as she gets on her bike and Tiffany gets on the back passenger seat, earning a light smack from Tiffany onto her back.

Taeyeon giggles, but stop when Tiffany's slender arms were wrapping around her waist,

Taeyeon look at the hands that snake across her waist, tightly.

"taeyeon?" Tiffany call out, seeing Taeyeon didn't start pedaling.

_Tiff….._

"taeyeona~"

"d-dae?"

"why aren't you going?" Tiffany ask, looking at Taeyeon.

"d-dae"

With that Taeyeon starts pedaling.

Everything felt great for Taeyeon, with Tiffany sitting behind, Tiffany's arms around her waist,

She felt things were perfect the way it is now and she knew she's in trouble, because, she never thought she can love Tiffany any deeper, but now, it does..

Reaching home at last, Tiffany walks into Taeyeon's house, greeting mrs. Kim.

The next thing without delay, she already rushes up to Taeyeon's room, like she always did whenever she visits. Tiffany opens door, take a breath before throwing her back on the floor, and lazily slums her body down on Taeyeon's comfy bed.

Taeyeon following behind, putting her back on the chair in front of her desk. Looking at Tiffany.

_Im not a pervert, but…how I wish I can just climb on bed and snuggle close to her..pulling her into a hug close to me…I wish….i can only look and watch….and only wish for the impossible, Taeyeon ah, you're really helpless._

"taeng" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, after receiving a respond from Taeyeon, "come here" she pats to the empty side where she is laying.

Taeyeon follows the instruction and sits where Tiffany's pats.

"Wooyoung's birthday is coming up" Tiffany says, looking up at the ceiling.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, wondering why she suddenly tells her this.

"come with me?" Tiffany returns looking back at Taeyeon.

"huh?" Taeyeon eyes widen, believe she has heard wrongly, "me?" Taeyeon points to herself.

Tiffany nods her head, confirming Taeyeon's doubt.

"why?" Taeyeon ask.

"what do you mean why?" Tiffany gets up and leans sideway by her elbow, supporting her body.

"I mean why, why ask me go?"

"cos im asking"

"yeah….but I do not know your friends"

"but you're my friend" Tiffany answers quickly.

"yeah…true…but…" Taeyeon shakes her head.

"yahhhhhh~!" Tiffany starts whining again, trying to get what she wants.

"don't yahhh me, tiff…. Is awkward for me to go to unknown place filled with unknown people"

Tiffany place her own hand on her own chest, "you know me"

"out of the millions of people there"

"who's talking about millions" Tiffany tease, "please, Taeyeon?"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"yah! You're mean!" Tiffany gets up.

"whatever you call me, im not going" Taeyeon stuck her tongue out as she crosses her arms naughtily.

"that's it!"

Tiffany pushes Taeyeon down onto the bed, with herself on top, trapping Taeyeon under her.

Taeyeon's eyes widen, surprise by Tiffany's attack.

_What the hell are you doing Tiff? Are trying to seduce me or something? Why did you do this! why are you doing this to me?_

"go taeyeon" Tiffany snarled under her breath.

"I said no" Taeyeon stay strong on her answer, but she did so, because she knew Tiffany will only trap her even longer the more she says 'no'

"please~~~~~" Tiffany leans her face so much closer, making Taeyeon back her head back, pushing deeper into the mattress.

_If I suddenly peek up and somehow 'accidentally' peck on her lips, will she forgives me? Thinking that it was really an accident?_

"get off me before im out of my patience hwang" Taeyeon snarled back.

"or else what?" Tiffany dares.

"im not going to be nice" Taeyeon warns.

"ye-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One swift, Taeyeon has Tiffany trap under her now, Taeyeon smirk, seeing how shock and surprise Tiffany is, "heh~"

"show off" Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck, laughing.

_Why…..i find it so hard to breathe now….? Really, my mind is blank, I cant seem to get anything into my mind….i don't remember a proper way to breathe, god, I don't even know how to move now…..tiffany~_

Taeyeon quickly moves away, freeing Tiffany, she sits quietly, breathing hard.

Tiffany gets up and looks at Taeyeon, a little worriedly.

"Taeyeon….? Wae?" Tiffany ask, Taeyeon only shakes her head.

"are you okay?" Tiffany ask in a serious tone.

"yeah….."

"I just-" Tiffany sighs before continuing, "really want you to come with me"

"why…..? your friends are there" Taeyeon really wants to know the reason why Tiffany is so eager for her to go along with her.

"because…I felt so much more comfortable when you're around" Tiffany added.

"…wae"

"because.. I love you-"

Taeyeon felt like she died the moment she hears those words.

"the most as a friend" Tiffany finish her sentence.

_If only, she stopped at those three words….that will be more than enough….for me…. What am I even thinking….. I am the only one who feels that way….. all this time._

Taeyeon gives a small smile, pretending that she's happy with what Tiffany said, but she would've really been even happier, if Tiffany didn't finish her sentence.

"will you come?" Tiffany ask, but much to her disappointment, Taeyeon still remains unanswered and keeps quiet, Tiffany leaves the bed and walks to where her bag was left the moment ago she came into the room, "it's on Friday, this coming Friday, I'll be waiting at the park at 5pm sharp, I'll wait for 10minutes….if you didn't come….i'll get it…and go alone" Tiffany slings her bag around her back, "bye tae"

The moment Tiffany left with the door close, Taeyeon bang her body back to the bed, hardly.

Sighing loudly, covering her face with an arm place on her forehead.

_Why tiff…..why….just why make me love you even more, when I know its impossible for the both of us to be together…just why….im going to die in pain…should I go?_

...

...

Tiffany look at her phone, it's 4:56pm already and still, no sign of the person she wants to see.

She drops her phone back into her mini handbag that was slinging on her wrist.

Tiffany sighs, part of her knew, she might not be able to enjoy the party without the person around her where she hope was. And she wonders how she's going to find Taeyeon after this.

Tiffany frowns a little while she then decides to go.

"wait up"

Tiffany stops in her tracks, eyes widen, happy to hear the familiar voice.

She turns around, with the brightest eye smile ever, even the latter who witness the eye smile, smiled back, walking to her happily.

There she is, dress in white long sleeve t-shirt and white shorts, folded up the sleeves, making herself looking so smart, especially with her milky skin, it looks great, even Tiffany cant help but to stare.

"boya" Taeyeon realizes how Tiffany didn't take her eyes off her the moment she sees her walking towards her, "is it too casual? Is just a party right? No theme or something, right?"

Tiffany nods her head, "you look great, Taeyeon"

Taeyeon smile at the compliment that was given to her by Tiffany.

Now is Taeyeon's turn to scan Tiffany from head to toe, a simple black mini dress.

Short enough to shows the thighs that Taeyeon has never seen before, Taeyeon find her mouth compiling saliva, she gulp it down.

"I guess by your reaction, I look okay too?" Tiffany smirks at Taeyeon's reaction that she just witnesses.

Taeyeon smiles, "not okay" Tiffany arches her eyebrows, "far more better than okay, Tiff"

Tiffany smiles back, crossing her arms with Taeyeon's, "let's go"

Taeyeon eyes widen the moment she sees where they are, the house they are standing right outside is three times bigger than her own house, her jaw open wide.

Tiffany who is by the side only watches and stifles with giggles as she helps to close Taeyeon's mouth, pushing her mouth upwards.

Taeyeon looks at her, trying not to laugh but a smile escape her lips.

"tiff, don't leave me" Taeyeon says, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "you know, when we are inside"

Tiffany smiles, "alright"

"promise?" Taeyeon says with hope, her eyes gleams.

Tiffany nod her head, give a smile to Taeyeon, a smile that assures Taeyeon that she's keeping up with her promise.

When they walk in, the party was already started as a lot of people is around, talking to each other, with drinks in their hand, chatting happily, it was a big hall in the middle, almost as big as a ballroom. A slow song is played and someone is singing it live.

_"can you tell me how can one miss what she never had~ how could I reminisce when there is no past?"_

"yah! One of my favorite song! Come Tae!" Tiffany is already dragging Taeyeon across the dance floor to the middle, Taeyeon had no time to react but to follow along to where Tiffany is going, they stopped when they are in the middle, not so crowded, but Tiffany frowns the moment she looks around, people slow dancing.

"wae, tiffany?"

_"how could I have memories of being happy with you, boy~ can someone tell me how can this be~~~"_

Tiffany shakes her head, she hung her head low, "let's leave the dance floor"

"what?"

Tiffany wanted to leave, but Taeyeon held onto the wrist, making them stay same on the same spot, "why? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do…. But, I cant dance… I only dance when im in my room, with my door and windows all fully securely lock up" Tiffany answers, blushing.

It made Taeyeon giggles, "and you were so eager just now"

"because it's my favorite song! I have always dreamed about it~ dancing to this song…but, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself"

"take off your heels" Taeyeon ask.

"huh?"

"take it off, listen to me, tiff"

And Tiffany obeys what Taeyeon ask her to, stepping out of her heels, Taeyeon smiles.

"what are you planning to-"

"shhh~ you don't need any extra attention…" Taeyeon wink, "now, step on my feet"

"what?"

"step on my feet"

"but taeyeon-"

"do as I say, tiff, trust me… like how you trust me when you first learn to ride a bicycle"

Tiffany remembers how Taeyeon taught her to ride a bike, how she is willing to give it try because she trusted Taeyeon and now, for a small request like this, she believe, she does trust that short latter in front of her, so she did, step on top of Taeyeon's feet.

When she did so, she has to wrap her arms around Taeyeon's neck, "you don't mind if i….."

Taeyeon looks at her arms, signaling that she's going to wrap it around Tiffany's waist.

Tiffany shakes her head, letting Taeyeon know that its alright to continue and Taeyeon did.

_"how could my mind pull up incidents, recall dates and times that never happened"_

Taeyeon slowly starts moving her feet around and it actually look like they were dancing to the slow song, if you didn't look at their feet, how Tiffany is actually standing on Taeyeon's feet.

But Taeyeon didn't have any barrier on stopping her to move her feet around, she still manage to do so, like they were actually dancing for real.

"just how….i mean, what gives you this idea…." Tiffany ask, totally impress with Taeyeon's idea.

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders, "movies?" the two of them giggles close together.

_"how could we celebrate love that's too late, and how could I really mean the words that im about to say~~~~~~~"_

"since when you're a dancer?" Tiffany smiles, looking at the feet she is stepping on.

"since just now, I just copies what they are doing" Taeyeon being humble looks around at other people who is around them, she then realize, most of them are couples..well, dancing exactly the same like she and Tiffany but just that, they are the only one who are the only girl and girl couple dancing on the floor.

_Tiff….this is….perfect, one of our perfect moments together again…is it for you?_

_"I miss the times that we used to shared, I miss the love that was almost there~"_

_Is this song singing about me, my life?_

"mmmm~" Taeyeon wonders, and when she wonders, her eyes tends to looks up.

Tiffany tilts her head a little to the side, "wae, Taeyeon?"

"this song is good" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"right? I love it too~ I love the lyrics…"

"why?"

_Maybe, its because she has a love she wanted and never had? That's why she liked this song?_

"the lyrics, are so soulful…don't you think so?" Tiffany ask, smiling to the song, as they both enjoys. Taeyeon nods her head.

_"I miss the times that we used to kiss, at least in my dreams, just let me take my time and reminisce~"_

"very" Taeyeon smile as they continue to dance and listen to the amazing lyrics, which Taeyeon truly believe, its singing about her life, her love to Tiffany…

Tiffany leans her head on Taeyeon's shoulder, with Tiffany doing so, Taeyeon felt, in her world, it was only the two of them, like there is no one else around them..

_"I miss the times that we never had, what happened to us, we were almost there, whoever said its impossible to miss~ what you never had, never almost had you~~"_

_That's enough, I have got to let her know… let her know my feelings..._

"tiffany" Taeyeon softly calls out.

"dae" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"there is something that I think I have to let you know…." Taeyeon gulps, nervous.

"what is it, tae?"

"tiffany~"

Taeyeon looks at the guy who is dress in a smart tuxedo suite standing behind Tiffany,

She turn around, "wooyoung~ gosh! Happy birthday!"

"you think I can have a dance with you?" he gently ask in politeness, slightly bowing a little as he hands his hand out at Tiffany.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, Wooyoung follows the gaze, he then look surprise, "hey isnt she-"

"I'll wait for you by the bar over there" Taeyeon points to a small juice bar not far from the dance floor.

Tiffany nods her head as she gets off Taeyeon and wears her heels back, taking Wooyoung's hands, allowing him to lead her dance and she didn't even care to let him know that she didn't know how to dance.

Taeyeon quietly walks pass the unknown crowds to the bar she pointed at just now.

She grabs a glass of orange juice and leans her body at the side of the bar, looking at the look alike couple now, dancing.

_"I cannot believe I have let you go or what I should say is I should have grabbed you up and never let you go~"_

A sigh escape from Taeyeon's mouth when she sees Wooyoung's hands sneaking its way around Tiffany's waist, no choice, Tiffany has to wrap her arms around his neck.

_I really really have fall in love with you Tiffany…_

Its even hard for Taeyeon to witness the dance of the girl she loves a lot with the guy who is clearly interested in the person she loves the most.

"hey there"

Taeyeon look at her side, where the voice came from.

A girl in a white dress with golden laces around the end of the dress, smiles to Taeyeon.

"hello" Taeyeon greeted back not wanting to be rude.

"nice dress up" the girl smiles, looking at Taeyeon.

"thanks, you too" Taeyeon smiles, feeling a little bit better of not being alone in an unknown place and to actually meet someone who is quite friendly and actually takes her vision away from watching what she didn't want.

"im Suzy" the girl held her hand out at Taeyeon, Taeyeon took it and shake it, "taeyeon"

"I have never seen you around before I believe…"

"oh…are you from KyunGang High?" Taeyeon ask, which its where Tiffany studies at.

Suzy nods her head.

"im from the school next to your school~" Taeyeon said quietly, feeling slightly shy.

"I see" instead of feeling turn off, Suzy smiled, from the heart, as from what Taeyeon can see.

"you know someone from here-"

"yes she does"

An arm is hook around Taeyeon's before Taeyeon can turn around to see or react, Taeyeon smiled the moment she sees Tiffany.

"hey suzy~"

"hey, tiffany unnie"

"guess you have met my friend, Taeyeon here" Tiffany smiles.

A smile was place on Taeyeon's because Tiffany is no longer dancing with that Wooyoung guy.

"dae, she look very sharp" Suzy smiles.

"sharp?"

A snort was heard, "sharp is in the other way of saying you look good"

A blonde appear out of nowhere with her arms cross, in her bright red dress.

Taeyeon knew who it is, Tiffany's best friend, who she sees to, walking with her crush everyday to school, Tiffany lets go off Taeyeon's arm and jump into a big hug towards Jessica.

"you sang so well just now, Jess! Love it!" Tiffany cheers.

"thank you" Jessica hugs Tiffany back, but the smile disappeared when she looks at Taeyeon.

"but I believe you didn't inform me anything about your new friend here" Jessica complains.

Tiffany breaks the hug, looking at Taeyeon then back to Jessica, "Taeyeon….she's-"

"yes I know who she is, the one whom are trying to make friends with us, scared us and threw ball at you" Jessica snort in sarcasm.

_Why is she so mean TT_TT_

Taeyeon look away.

"yah~ Jessica, it was all an accident, she's really nice if you get a chance to know her" Tiffany smiles and hook her arm around with Taeyeon's again.

Jessica's eyes widen at Tiffany's moves, "since when you get so close with this girl….?"

"jess~~~"

Jessica looks at Tiffany and then to Taeyeon who barely wants to look at her, "sorry"

Taeyeon looks at Jessica, but she shake her head, showing that its alright although she every words that Jessica said is like a knife striking right at her heart.

"sorry, may I have your attention please"

Taecyeon stood on stage and speaks through the microphone. The music is slowly play off and everyone is giving their attention to the guy who looks smart in his tux, standing on stage now.

"Thank you"

He looks at everyone in the room and smile before continuing.

"thank you so much for those who are here today, giving my brother, a blast of his 18th birthday… it really meant a lot for him…"

Some of the people in the crowds clap their hands.

"well, let's bring out the cake"

Taecyeon starts clapping his hands as a few chefs push a big tray out with a big cake on top of it.

"I do have one smaller request~ where you are Tiffany"

Taeyeon and Tiffany's eyes widen at the same time, Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she looks back, both wondering why. A spotlight is shown into Tiffany's direction.

"and there you are, come on up here, Tiffany"

Jessica gets behind Tiffany and pushes her best friend gently from behind to where the stage is.

By the time when Tiffany reaches near the stage, Wooyoung is already walking up the stage.

Tiffany stop in her tracks, "stop pushing me to go up, Jess~" Tiffany whispers.

"Tiff, please, you wouldn't want him to lose his face in front of so many people isnt it?" Jessica reminds, making Tiffany looking at the crowds who is actually staring at her.

But true, Wooyoung is someone Tiffany treats as a friend, so she wouldn't want Wooyoung to be embarrassed right in front most of the students from their school.

_Tiffany. DON'T!_

Tiffany looks at Jessica, who nods her head to ask her to go up, "quickly, everyone is looking"

Tiffany takes a small deep breath as she takes her first steps at the stairs.

People around start clapping their hands.

_Please don't tiff…. He's up to something.._

Tiffany lick her lips nervously as she takes the next steps, something is feeling heavy in her heart to walk up the stairs. One moment, she looks to the side, to where Taeyeon is at.

Their eyes met.

But the crowds clapping becomes harder and louder and faster, making Tiffany without any choice but to go up on the stage quickly. When she finally reaches up on stage, Taecyeon lets Tiffany stands right next to Wooyoung as he steps backwards.

_This is heartbreaking…I do not know why…. But, my eyes are actually starting to sting like my heart does._

"alright, Tiffany, can you do us a favor and feed the birthday boy?"

"what?" Tiffany looks at Taecyeon.

But the crowds start cheering out 'feed feed feed feed' and every second cheers comes, it becomes louder.

Taecyeon pass a spoon to Tiffany that is filled with the cheese cream cake with cream, she holds the spoon. The crowds start clapping their hands again.

Taeyeon's expression is clearly turning sour at that very moment, Suzy looks at Taeyeon who is the only who didn't clap and look unhappy.

Leaving no choice for her, Tiffany has to feed Wooyoung, she turns around to face him, a smile plays on his face. As Tiffany brings the spoon up, holding it up in front of him, near his face.

"wooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~" the crowds awe at the situation.

Wooyoung smiles, looking straight at Tiffany, before leaning down and take a bite of the cake, making his lips full of cream, without any hesitation, he leans forward and kisses Tiffany on the cheek, it was so quick that it didn't left Tiffany anytime to react. The only thing she can react is like how Taeyeon is reacting, eyes widen and speechless. But the crowds are going wild about the kissing scene, awing them, cheering them to do it again.

"thank you, Tiffany~ for the best birthday ever" Wooyoung replies.

"you're welcome" Tiffany blushes as she says, but she looks to somewhere quickly, she becomes worried the moment she sees the latter no longer is standing at the bar. Just as gets off the stage, she walks to the bar, Jessica who follows behind too.

"where is Taeyeon, suzy?" Tiffany asked.

"she left" Suzy answers.

"to where" Tiffany ask.

"why do you care?" Jessica ask from behind, wondering.

Suzy points the direction.

"thanks" Tiffany smiles to Suzy and then turns around to Jessica, "I'll talk to you later, Jess"

With that Tiffany rushes off.

...

...

Tiffany looks around, she feels relieve when she sees the familiar figure standing by the pool.

"tae" she runs to the figure, earning a respond from Taeyeon as she turns around.

But quickly, Taeyeon turns back around and jumps into the pool, with a loud splash.

"YAH! WAE!" Tiffany runs to the side of the pool where Taeyeon has jump off.

Taeyeon swim back up on to the surface, smiling, "hey tiff" her voice crack.

"what the hell, taeyeon! Why are you jumping into a swimming pool?" Tiffany kneels down, so she can talks to Taeyeon in a better view.

"I just feel like swimming" Taeyeon let out an insecure fake laugh, "wanna join?" she splashes the pool water a little at Tiffany, earning a frown from Tiffany.

"yah~ don't…. you're going to get me all wet" Tiffany complains.

_Sorry, I lied…_

"taeyeon, pabo, you're going to get a cold! Is cold tonight, how can you just jump in?" Tiffany complains in worrisome in her voice.

"aha~ im fine~~~"

"im going to go get you a towel, wait" Tiffany gets up, walking back into the house.

_I really don't want to lose you….i cant, I cant afford to lose you…_

Within a few minutes, Tiffany return with a big thick towel in her arms, "come up already, Taeyeon. Swim some other time.. how do you expect me to explain to your mum if I bring her daughter back home, sick?"

Taeyeon swims near to the side of the pool, using both her hands up to push herself up and out of the swimming pool, sitting at the edge, letting her legs still dangling in the water.

Tiffany starts using the towel to wipe Taeyeon's face, she stopped the moment she wipes the face which its almost dry up, "tae…..your eyes are very very red and swollen"

_Damn it! Damn you taeyeon!_

"did you….just cry?" Tiffany wonders, but Taeyeon snatch the towel away from her hands and wipe her face continuously, shaking her head also.

"must be the chlorine in the pool water causes this" Taeyeon tries to cover up her lies with a reason. Tiffany looks at the swimming pool for a moment, before looking back at Taeyeon.

"jinja?" Tiffany ask as Taeyeon then starts wiping her hair now, "yeah, why would I lie, why would I cry" she gives out a fake laugh.

Something caught Taeyeon's eyes, the side of Tiffany's face, a stain of cream is still visible.

Taeyeon frowns angrily, earning a surprise Tiffany, "taeyeon wae-"

Taeyeon already had the towel in her hands, wiping frustrated way at the stain, the rubbing was so hard, it made Tiffany topples backwards, landing on her butt, "owww~~~ tae!"

_What are you doing Taeyeon….dont scare her, you are not able to ever afford to lose this girl._

Taeyeon stop immediately, "your face is dirty"

"and you're wiping my make up off too" Tiffany giggle as she gets back up.

Taeyeon shivers, trembling in her wet clothes.

"cold isnt it" Tiffany watches and teases, Taeyeon ignores her, Tiffany leans forward and hugs Taeyeon, so tightly.

"tiffany~~~~~" Taeyeon cant help but to hug Tiffany back, even tighter.

"feeling warmer now?" Tiffany ask with a small smiling sigh.

Taeyeon only manage to nods her head, not able to respond.

_Please stop the time now, let us stay like this for as long as I want…_

"let's go home Taeyeon~"

Their hug was separated at last, getting up, Taeyeon looks at the pool she has just jump in not long ago.

_Thank god, for this pool to be here, if it wasn't for this pool, I do not know how to explain to Tiffany, about me, crying… the rain falls because the cloud can no longer handle the weight. My tears fall because my heart can no longer handle the pain~ I love you, Tiffany Hwang._


	4. Chapter 4

They walk back to the park and continue their way back home, as once again, Tiffany has her personally driver parks at the same usual spot like always, Taeyeon still has the big towel around her, she sneeze a few times because of the wind that is blowing in their way.

"tae"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"you have something to say isnt it?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon for awhile.

"like what?" Taeyeon ask.

"I don't know, you said it yourself, that you have something to tell me, in the party, remember?"

_Well, initially I planned to tell her about my feelings towards her, but…. I do not know how or when to do so, is this even the right time? She's so beautiful, she must've been straight as hell… there is no way she will accept my confession. No way and I do not want to lose her~_

Taeyeon shakes her head, "I forgot"

"yah~"

"jinja~~~~" Taeyeon smiles.

"will you tell me when you remember then?"

"yup"

"promise?"

Taeyeon nods her head.

...

...

Taeyeon invited Sooyoung to her place the next day after the party.

"eh, 'sup, you sounded so sick on the phone~" Sooyoung closes the door behind her and walks to the bed where Sooyoung is at.

"jinjayo?" Taeyeon blows her nose with a tissue covering her nose, "flu"

"what happened?"

"nothing, just catch a cold~"

"say… why do you asked me to come, you sounded you have something to tell"

"dae…" Taeyeon bit her bottom lip.

Tiffany brings up her fist about to knock on the door, just when she heard another voice in Taeyeon's room, she stay still.

"well, what was it?" Sooyoung ask, sitting in front of Taeyeon now.

"you know… I have been reacting quite weirdly lately, right…like you said"

Sooyoung nods her head, not saying anything, allowing Taeyeon to continue.

"im….in love"

Tiffany listening from the outside, jaw drop opens.

Even Sooyoung who happens to be looking at Taeyeon is shock too.

"w-what? In l-love? Who? When?"

"shhhh~" Taeyeon place an index finger in front of her lips, "I myself is unsure about it"

"unsure about your love towards that person?"

"no, unsure about that person loves towards me~"

"who is it?"

"you wont know…well, you wont know well"

"just tell"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "not yet, let me be sure with it first…"

"then you'll let me know?"

Taeyeon nods her head, Sooyoung smile a little, "when do you plan to confess?"

"I don't know…depends on the situation, but based on how much I need that person, pretty soon I guess"

"you're sure that you're in love"

"100% affirmative"

Tiffany lets her hand drops back to her side, she then tip toe back to downstairs, walking to the living room, "mrs. Kim"

"yes?" Mrs. Kim stands up and walks to Tiffany.

"I have something came up last minute, here" Tiffany hands a packet of body warm pack, "it's for taeyeon, she caught a cold, this might just help"

"aigoooo~ you are being so nice to my daughter"

Tiffany only manage to smile, "I have to go, bye Mrs. Kim"

"alright, you take care"

Whenever Taeyeon is alone, her mind start wondering on things again,

Wondering the possibility of being with Tiffany but mostly, its going the other way instead.

She always ended up frowning, she sighs.

There's a knock on her door before it opens, her mum walks in.

"eh, omma" Taeyeon sits up.

"still feeling not well?" Mrs. Kim feels her daughter's temperature with her palm place on the forehead, Taeyeon shakes her head, "im alright, omma"

"tiff, you haven't explain~ how long did you know that girl…." Jessica whines as Tiffany starts packing up her own room.

"not too long, wae…"

"you both seems to be very close" Jessica answers.

Tiffany rolls her eyes and continues packing.

"you're not….. in love with her aren't you?"

"what!?" Tiffany don't know why, but what Jessica said, make her heart skip in a beat, "I need to pee~" Tiffany rushes to the bathroom before Jessica can say anything.

"here" Mrs. Kim pull out two body pack.

"oh?"

"Tiffany bought it for you"

"fany? She's here?" Taeyeon wanted to get out of the bed already.

"no no" Mrs. Kim stops her daughter, "she was here… but she left already"

"oh" Taeyeon calms down, "why didn't she…comes in…to my room and greets me"

"she said something was up, so she left" Mrs. Kim says, "rest more, I'll cook some porridge for you"

"dae, gomawo omma" Taeyeon grabs the body pack in her hand.

"call her, thank her, she's really nice" Mrs. Kim said, before leaving.

Taeyeon look at the cute body packs in her hands, she smiles a little, leaning her body across the bed, grabbing her phone that were left at the lamp table.

"why change the subject, you're not serious aren't you?" Jessica ask as soon as Tiffany came out from the bathroom again, she looks at Jessica nervously, who is still sitting on her bed, waiting for her answer.

"Jessica, taeyeon- she…"

Jessica startle a little when she felt a vibration at her butt, she reach out to see what was under her, vibrating, but only to have a pink phone in her hand, the screen reads 'taeyeon' as the incoming caller id. Jessica looks at the friend she loves a lot, she loves Tiffany as her best friend as her own sister like too and she didn't want anything to goes wrong for her bff.

"okay fine, then tell me, what about Wooyoung?" Jessica ask, as she pretends to do nothing but actually her fingers are getting readily to hit the answer button.

_Pick up~ pick up~ Tiffany~~~ are you that busy? Wae you left… did you overheard my conversation with sooyoung?_

Soon after that, the dialer tone is connected, meaning Tiffany has answer the call.

Taeyeon : Hey, Tiff, I heard from my mum that you came… and-

"don't even start about that person! I feel disgusted~~!"

Taeyeon : Tiff?

But all Taeyeon can hear is Tiffany's voice but not answering to her call.

Taeyeon : Tiffany…?

Then Taeyeon hears another voice, which she believe, it's Jessica's voice due to its high pitch which is extremely different from Tiffany.

"so, even if that person confess, you'll reject?"

Tiffany looks at her best friend, once again waiting for her answer. She didn't want to give any wrong information about things, even she herself is unsure of things, so she decide to keep things away from Jessica first until everything is confirmed, real.

"I told you, I put my studies as my first priorities. I'll never be in any relationship"

Taeyeon's heart sank the moment she heard those words that came out from Tiffany's voice clearly over the phone, she ended the call.

_Its over~_

Jessica saw the screen on the phone black out, showing that the caller has end its call, she quietly sneaks the phone back under the blanket and stands up, walking over to Tiffany, hugging her, "You know I've always wants the best for you"

"yeah, I know~"

"so no matter what I did, forgive me, araso?" Jessica smiles, looking at Tiffany.

"that's what bff does" Tiffany smiles back, "but jess…. Things might change…. Because of Taeyeon… she's really special… really nice… and…. Weird, how my heart always reacts weirdly towards her whenever I sees her, it forms a special feeling inside, I believe, she too, felt the same way…."

"tiff, im cool if you want to be with a girl, but…. Studies are important, our dream is to have a successful career, remember?" Jessica reminds.

"dae…we'll see how things go then"

_Why~ this hurts…this really hurt!_

Taeyeon hugs her knees close to her own body as she starts sobbing, covering her face.

A knock is heard on her door, "go away, not now please" her voice crack and she muffles it.

Immediately the door is open, walking in, was no one other than her brother, Jiwoong.

"yah~ mum says the porridge will be done in 20minutes or so"

Taeyeon covers her face, only use her right hand to show the 'ok' sign with her fingers.

"geeez, not even a thank you" Jiwoong mumbles.

Taeyeon heard the sound of the door close, so she lift her head up to breathe, but shock to see, her brother still standing there in her room.

"why are you still here!"

"why are you crying!" Jiwoong walks to his sister, kneeling by the side of the bed.

"anniya~~"

"you are! Don't deny, stupid!"

"shut dup!"

"you shut up and tell me what happened or im telling mum"

"don't you dare!"

"why shouldn't i? you're making me worry about you"

"yeah right, don't talk as if you care"

"you're my sister, of course I care, if I don't, who should I care?"

_I care so much about Tiffany~~_

Just the thought about it, Taeyeon cant help but to cry again, sobbing.

Jiwoong leans up closer, so he can actually hug her and let his sister cry in his shoulder.

"what happened, taeyeon~~~" he pats her head gently, soothing her to calm down.

But her body shook uncontrollable from her sobbing, she hides her face in her brother's shoulder.

"taeyeon, who did this to you"

"it hurts, oppa…love hurts"

"love?" his eyes widen, never think about her sister love relationship would happen so fast, "what happened, sis?"

"n-nothing?"

"sure!?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "yah don't worry, just got rejected indirectly~"

_I need to let it out, I'll feel better and i….trust my brother a lot…_

"aigooo, this kid…" Jiwoong sighs, "you know what….stupid of that person, whoever who rejects you, they don't know what they have just lost"

Taeyeon push her brother away, "stop being so mushy on things"

"is true" he touches Taeyeon's head, "my sister is daebak"

Taeyeon manage to smile a little.

"life moves on no matter what, sis…the most painful part is to know that the person you left is not going to come after you, but, just remember, whoever who left you, are no one deserve to be in your heart"

"okay….this is creepy~ are we actually talking nicely to each other now and you being nice to me" Taeyeon joke, trying to lie to her brother into thinking she's all fine again.

And he bought the act, he laughs, "no, I'll cheer you up now and break you worst later on"

"haha~ I always knew you were never nice" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"you too, well, you rest okay? Don't think so much, I'll bring your food up later…"

"so nice?"

"no, I don't want you scaring omma with your scary swollen eyes"

Before Taeyeon can smacks Jiwoong, that guy has already quickly gets up and moves away, avoiding the smack that Taeyeon is about to do, he rushes to the door, "rest" and left.

_This is getting more and more painful as hours passed…. Tiffany, did you say so, because you knew and somehow felt my love towards you indirectly through the days we are together? So, you literally rejected me indirectly through the phone…..? how am I to face you anymore…I cant believe, I lose you at the end, so fast, so quickly, so painfully. Is very painful to let go, but, is more painful to actually hang in there…. I find it so hard to breathe everytime I think about you…_

_I forgot how to stay alive when the moment, I remember how you said things…all these time were like a dream to me, now the hardest part has finally came, waking up… Tiffany, this is all so hard for me now, why… why do I have to fall in love with you knowing that there is no ending or even beginning for us, why….look at me now, all so helpless…. How was I, to ever face you anymore?_

...

...

Its been about a week, Taeyeon has stayed in Sooyoung's place for the holidays, yes indeed, Taeyeon is avoiding Tiffany, its been a week and now, school has begin.

Taeyeon did her best to actually fool a lot of people with her acting, pretending that she's all alright.. but deep down inside, she's breaking and her heart is left shattered.

After a round of the basketball practice, Taeyeon lazily leans against the tree and drinks the cold water.

"nice game today, Tae" Sooyoung cheered, Taeyeon giggles.

"I'll see you later, tae" Sooyoung heads to the bathroom to take a bath after a sweaty game.

Taeyeon leans back, letting her head hit the tree from the back, "WHY!"

She lets out her frustration.

"is that you, Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon's eyes widen, that voice, the husky voice that she has been crying every night to sleep just thinking about it, Taeyeon looks around, "tiffany?" she says out the name unwillingly.

Tiffany who is at the other side of the wall smile after getting a respond from the person, whom she has misses most, she has been looking for Taeyeon during the holidays, but only receive Mrs. Kim informing her about her daughter left to her friend's place to stayed, she has been going to Taeyeon's house for 6days without giving up, hoping to see that latter's face again, but always being crushed of hope with taeyeon not being around.

"taeyeon! Where have you been huh?"

Taeyeon gulps, not sure how to reply, "my friend's place"

"okay, then why didn't you answer to my phone calls and text messages?"

"I didn't bring my phone along, accidentally left it at home…mian"

"uh~~"

Then it was silence, Taeyeon didn't know what to say next, she used to know ways to find topic to talk about, but this time, she cant.. and she didn't want to. While Tiffany on the other side, was awaiting for the confession.

"Taeyeon, are you still there?"

"d-dd-dae"

"is there something that you want to tell me?" Tiffany smiles shyly upon what she says.

_She's going to reject me directly now, why do that Tiffany, indirectly was hurtful enough~_

"no" Taeyeon answers.

"no? Taeyeon I thought…."

They both become quiet again.

"do you… like me?"

Taeyeon head slowly lift up, hearing the question she didn't expect to.

_Why would she ask such question when she already said, she didn't want to be in any relationship? Wait, so, is she going to…. Break up our friend relationship? I really don't want to lose her to the point where I have to lose her as a friend too….!_

"of course, like a friend, tiff" Taeyeon quickly lies.

"that's not what I meant, Taeyeon….i felt it… please don't lies…."

Taeyeon press her forehead against the wall, feeling that she was about to die in any moment.

"I admit, tiff"

Tiffany smiles upon hearing the answer from Taeyeon from the other side, but just as she wanted to say something, taeyeon already start talking.

_I cant lose her as a friend…_

"taeyeon~ is that a confession….?" Tiffany bite her lips excitedly, but hold it in, not wanting Taeyeon to hear it as she ask it in a serious tone.

"anniya~" deep in Taeyeon's heart, she's sighing real hard, she tries to hold the tears back in her eyes.

Tiffany can hears her own heart drops down to the ground, "but taeyeon-"

"please don't, tiff, please…. Just let me continue liking you as a friend"

Tiffany feels a tear trickles down her cheeks, she wipes it off.

"Taeyeon"

"as friends"

"araso"

Suddenly, a choice that has been waiting to be answer from Tiffany, has been answered easily..

"taeyeon, I'll be leaving to New York few days later~"

She was to have a choice to apply to a course in a big college in the states, but when she received the form of application, her mind was only stuck about Taeyeon, she didn't want to leave Taeyeon since she's waiting for the confession, the confession she thought Taeyeon will do to her… but she thought she was wrong, since what Taeyeon had said just now.

"can we talk later after school? Let's go to the park!"

"dae" taeyeon answers shortly, because, she's hurt once again, even deeper this time.

...

...

Both was shy when they sees each other, when deep down, they just want to be in each other's arms desperately right now, both, holding the tears in the heart.

"so…..new York, eh?" Taeyeon suddenly says out.

"dae" Tiffany smiles, knowing Taeyeon trying to make the awkward atmosphere away, "what do you think Taeyeon?"

_Don't leave me, will you?_

"it sounds good!" Taeyeon gives and awkward smiles and a thumb up along.

That only breaks Tiffany even more from the inside, but she fake her inner feelings, with a smile from the outside, "I know right! Cant wait to go~"

_She cant wait to go….how can I ever be mean and asked her to stay….who am I to do so anyway._

"w-what about the exams over here? And your friends?" Taeyeon ask.

"well, exams over there will be better of course and friends…. I love them, but, career is really important for me, therefore, I need to study hard"

At last, they stopped at the park where they used to hang out in the middle of the night.

Sitting on the bench where they always sat whenever they had ice cream.

"your dad is okay with you going new York alone?"

Tiffany nods her head, "im going with Jessi too"

"ahhh~"

"taecyeon and wooyoung might even join us"

Those names made taeyeon turn to look away, she flex her jaw when she thought Tiffany cant see, because she is facing the other way.

"taeyeon ah~"

_Will I ever hear this voice calling me this way ever again?_

"dae?"

"you do well alright? Take good care of yourself…"

_Shit! im going to tear up again aren't i?_

Taeyeon quickly stands up, "my mum told me to be home early, we talk some other day alright?"

Tiffany nods her head, feeling that Taeyeon is somehow trying to avoid her, even avoid looking at her or talking to her.

"annyeong" Taeyeon left abruptly, she turns back to look at Tiffany one last time, with the sweetest smile she can ever show to Tiffany and then return her gaze back to the front, where she is heading and tears are already pouring out.

_Tiffany, because of you…. I have learn how to fake a smile to hide these tears…. I love you…_

Tiffany looks at the latter, the figure in front of her eyes, getting further and further away from her, anytime she just feels like sprang up onto her own feet and chase after Taeyeon, but her heart tells her not to, not to because, Taeyeon is going to confess to another person that one be her, and if she does what her mind tells her too, she be in more pain then she is right now.

_Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all we'll ever be? – Tiffany._

_..._

_..._

* * *

Taeyeon sits herself in front of the desk, the digital clock showing that it's 5:28am already and still, she doesn't even feels sleepy at all, she pulls out a black book and decided to write something..

_Dear diary, how suckish does it sounds right? But people tells me, writing out my feelings to you, you maybe can help me out, will you? please… do help me._

_I didn't have the guts to bring myself to the airport on the day when it was her last day staying in korea._

_Which also happens to be the day, the last day of me seeing her. I cant find a way to bring myself to see her ever since that day, we both knew, something was different already._

_Ever since that day, 3days, she never call or text me, not even coming to my place.. I did the same and neither wants to take the move, I wonder why….what are we afraid off? Well, I was afraid of losing her of course, but….why cant she make the move? Maybe she knows it after all, about my love to her…. It's not a lust I believe and im sure of it… one thing I don't get it is, they call it heartbreak, but why do I feel the whole body of mine is broken too? Like my life is left shatter forever. Forever? I asked myself the day you left, how long will I still keep on loving you… well, I have the answer, as soon as forever is through, I'll be over you… heh, silly idiot I say… but I cant help to only think that way..now the hardest part is to waking up knowing that you are not here anymore even when I want to see your face again…_

_Tiffany, you taught me how to fall in love, how to love a person, but why didn't you teach me how to stop and then you just left….how is this fair, Tiffany? Come back please…. Please just come back…remembering the good times when we are together, is probably worth of me crying my tears out alone, but words cant express how much I want you right now. I miss you tiff… wherever you are now, you're still here in my heart~_

_I would give up everything just to have one moment with you, for one moment is better than a lifetime not knowing you, yes, I am heartbroken right now, but I still want you, Tiffany…_

_Loving you might be one of my favorite mistake, but I know, in my dreams, you are forever mine, pathetic aren't i? but this is true indeed. Funny how my heart is being break but here I am still loving you… I miss you Tiffany, come back, if I tell you this, will you really come back to me?_

_Yes, the memories I had with you are worth the pain…when you left, I lost a part of me…_

_When can I see you smiling for me ever again, I want to be the reason behind those smiles of yours, will I ever be given a chance again….? All this was just thoughts, thoughts that will end up leading me to tears once again. I was strong on the in and outside, but when it comes to you, I become defenseless and all weak. I miss you._

_I could write a whole page or the whole wall, with just the words that I miss you._

_Deep inside, I am lost this time. I do not know where should be heading to…_

_Life, moves on._

*knock knock*

"yeah, come in" the 23 years old, Kim Taeyeon finally answers, putting the black book in her hand aside, while waiting for someone to walk into her office.

"taeyeon, we got ourselves a deal with Handyware company" a blonde girl walks in and settles herself comfortably on the chair in front of Taeyeon.

Taeyeon jut her lips a little as she slowly nod her head, "good. Hyo, I think you can continue to keep up with it alone, just keep me update"

Kim HyoYeon, one of Taeyeon's close friend during college and now colleague, actually, they are both share holders for their interior designing company, for the fact that they do have great team work and not only that, they always have the similar thoughts and idea.

"well, there's a few more offers, which has asked for you to highly view their documents and think about it, they seems to be really keen to have you designing their place" Hyoyeon added.

"yeah" Taeyeonn scratch the back of her neck, "but Hyo, we have projects for three months to follow up, I don't think I can slot more in…my mind will burst like a time bomb ! im a piece of walking time bomb~~"

Hyoyeon giggles cutely, "Taeyeon, is money here we are talking about. But, if you really have problems to keep up with so many, you know I can always help out some~"

Taeyeon sighs and smiles a little, "okay, just make sure to take those projects which you think you can follow with it and really fulfill customers condition and demand, we need to always provide customer with the best service we can ever give"

She switch the position of her leg crossing, as she felt her right was about to 'sleep'

She sighs once she looks at the silver watch on her wrist, it's passed 15minutes since the last time she looks at her watch. Stirring the cup of coffee with the teaspoon, a frown slowly appears on her face, she then took out the teaspoon and place it on the saucer, she brings the cup up, placing it at the tip of her lips and sip in some coffee.

The waiter approach to her, wondering if she needs a refill, but she kindly rejected the offer with a small smile that eventually stuns the waiter, who smiles nonstop now.

She sighs once again, looking at the only door for the entrance to this coffee shop, as she now place her chin lazily on her knuckles, her head tilted sideways a little as she do so. Just as soon as her patience was running out, the door opens, ringing bells were heard, walking into the shop, is a girl in her boots and her very short shorts, with a brown cardigan as the top, looking ever so charming, she make her way to the waiting latter, and then pull her dark shades off, placing it on the table, "sorry im late, caught in a traffic"

The girl who has been waiting for so long, with a golden brown curly hair only smirks a little upon hearing the excuse. But just as any of them wants to start a conversation, the waiter interrupts them.

"can I have your order miss?" he asked, looking at the porcelain like doll blondie who just enter the coffee shop, joining the gorgeous eye smile lady by the table.

"ice lemon tea" she answers casually with a small smile.

"o-ok…t-thanks" the waiter started to stutters and left.

The blonde looks at the girl sitting opposite her, who is kind of staring at her unkindly.

"come on, tiff, how can you blame me? It's been 5 years since I last stayed in korea" the blonde explains.

"so do I, but I reach on time, even 5 minute earlier" Tiffany roll her eyes.

"I don't even know why you would choose to open a boutique here, we have one in the states, isnt that's enough?" Jessica ask.

"this is call, leading it worldwide in the market industry, don't you want our company to be more famous and bigger, expanding all over the world~"

Jessica nods her head, agreeing. They both have been staying and studying in the states since 5 years ago, skipping their high school in korea and headed straight for college in the states.

Luckily, they was accepted, even when they didn't manage to finish high school, but scoring A's for all the exam before entering the college, proofs that they do deserve it.

The coffee shop door opens again, "look at who we have here~~" Tiffany has a sexy smirk on her face, as she sees the guy walking into the shop.

In his tightest skinny jeans in yellow, and a white sticky shirt, with a small black scarf tying around his next and a LV slinging at his wrist, Tiffany stands up when he came close, they exchanges hugs, "Kwon!"

"Tif…fa…NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he hugs her even tighter, "how long has it been! Look at you, all so pretty!"

"I say the same for you, Jokwon-sshi~~" Tiffany winks, taking another one good look at how he was dressed up, he sits next to her.

"sica. Just reach?" he ask.

Jessica nods her head, "don't mean to be rude by why are you here?"

"here's something I really don't like~" he looks at Jessica then back to Tiffany.

"what is it?" Tiffany wonders.

"you know how people always say, "no offence" but they already offended you in the first place" JoKwon roll his eyes in disgust at what he said.

"erm" Tiffany give a fake cough, "well, jess, he's here because he'll be one of the manager too for our company remember? Besides, he has really great sense of fashion~"

...

...

Another knock is receive, Taeyeon who is getting a little annoyed frowns angrily at the computer screen and whoever it is behind the door.

"come in" she calls out.

"ms. Kim" her secretary, Victoria walks in, "we have a new intern coming in for a interview"

"uh? Today?"

Victoria nods her head, "in fact, she's here already"

Taeyeon rubs her forehead a few times, "alright, get her in" she sighs quietly.

...

...

* * *

"I don't get it, why are you both acting like you are sworn enemies or something"

Tiffany looks back and forth from Jessica and JoKwon.

Jessica and JoKwon both looks at each other, not saying a word, making Tiffany more and more worry about this two, but the minute pass, before Tiffany knew it, both of them burst into laughter.

"you should've see her face!" Jessica taps the table a few times, "I have a hard time playing a straight face when she's right in front of me"

Jo Kwon continue laughing hysterically, "you're so good sica" he then high five Jessica.

"you two" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I should've known"

Just then, someone walks into the café, making Tiffany cant help but to look at her.

Even Jessica and Jo kwon both stops laughing, to turn around and see what Tiffany is looking at.

A tall tanned skin girl just walk in with her dark shades on, with a slight cockiness played on the face, emotionless expression always make people seems like they are stuck up or something.

"stop staring, Tiff…" Jessica hissed as she leans close to the table, trying to get nearer to Tiffany.

"shhhhh" Tiffany looks away, stop her admiration of the beauty good looking person at the counter.

"not bad for a girl, look her abs" JoKwon eye the tanned girl only in her track bottoms, but totally tight fitted sport bra on, "must be well trained"

"a decaf latte" the tanned girl orders, she smirks slightly a little after hearing the small compliments from the group of people behind her, even the staffs in the café cant help but to admire the beauty shape of her body.

Jessica looks at her swatch, "I gotta get going for my manicure, I'll see you both later. Muah Muah" she did the kissing in the air thing and left.

"silly girl" Jo Kwon mumbles, looking at Jessica who left the café.

"wae?" Tiffany wonders.

"im going for manicure too"

Tiffany mentally face palm herself in the mind, "go on, I'll call you both later"

"good, take care love" he then leaves.

Tiffany sighs and continues stirring her cup of coffee when she starts adding sugar in it.

"mind if I join you?"

Tiffany looks up, already, the tanned skin girl she was admiring just now, was standing right by the side of her table, with her orders in her hand.

...

...

Taeyeon waited and once again, her office door is open again, but this time Victoria came in with a girl behind her, she's rather short, but just a little bit taller than Taeyeon anyway.

_She looks….familiar…._

"hello" Taeyeon greets, she stands up.

Now finally, they met eye to eye, the girl eyes widens a little, she wanted to say something, but her mouth shuts back, after thinking awhile.

"hi" she greets in a small voice.

"have a sit" Taeyeon usher her, they both finally sit, "you're coming for an intern right?"

"yes…. Here's my document" she passes a pink rabbit file to Taeyeon.

"are you….legal to work already?" taeyeon ask, looking at the file.

"sorry about that file, it was the only file I had with me ever since high school till college and now now…..i can change it-"

Taeyeon chuckles at the nervous intern, "no worries, I look at the capability of one person, not their file"

The girl has a relieve smile on her face.

"may I proceed?" Taeyeon ask, the girl nods her head frantically.

Taeyeon studied the name for awhile, trying to freshen up her brain when she sees the intern name. Her eyes then widens up, "suzy…"

"ah dae"

"any chances that you are…."

"you are tiffany unnie's friend aren't you?" Suzy smile.

_Taeyeon~ what is wrong with you? is just the name that was mention and your heart is pounding like the first time you talked to Tiffany! The hell man! Get over it! It's been 5 years!_

Taeyeon remains her cool but nod her head, "used too… no wonder I felt like I know you somehow when you walk into my office"

"me too! It's been 5 years!" Suzy giggles shyly.

_Yeah…..my 5 years seems to be longer than it seems, I wonder if she knows anything about Tiffany's whereabouts, like….i just want to know….how she's doing….. but It will be weird if I just start to ask about Tiffany Tiffany Tiffany._

"too bad that was the last time we see each other, I didn't even get to say goodbye when you left the party so abruptly"

"sorry, I was feeling unwell at that time, but now, here we are…so…how's tiffany?"

"ah? Didn't you know? She left to continue her studies in the states…"

Taeyeon nods her head, "yeah…I heard so… something like that… so how is she doing now?"

"from what I heard, she's doing real well, she even start up her own business"

_Im happy you are living and earning well, Tiffany…._

Taeyeon nods her head, "okay, so, about your intern, tell me, what can you do for me"

"I am good with computer, I can do small graphic designs in it…and most importantly, I am willing to learn!" Suzy gotten excited, "sorry"

"no no, it's cool… hahaha…good to know… okay, I'll shall let you try, start by-"

"today?" Suzy quickly ask.

"hahhaa~ sure…why not, come, I'll bring you around…" Taeyeon gets up from her seat.

...

...

"s-sure…" Tiffany didn't know what to say, especially when she's all left alone.

The tanned girl sits herself at where Jessica was not long ago.

"you're pretty" the tanned girl looks at Tiffany.

"excuse me…?"

"I say-" the tanned girl takes her dark shades off, revealing her beautiful features to Tiffany, "you're pretty"

Tiffany gulps in surprise, she's lost at words for a moment, but manage to find her way back,

"thanks, you too"

"I know, hearing from what you and your friends said back just now" the tanned girl smirks a little, seeing how Tiffany blushes.

"s-sorry about that-"

"nothing to be sorry about" the tanned girl fluff her brown hair, "I accept those compliments, especially…." She leans forward, "from a pretty girl like you"

Tiffany leans much more back against her chair.

_Is she….flirting with me or something? – Tiffany._

"i-I have to go… I have some errands to catch up with" Tiffany stands up and did a little bow of goodbye.

"wait" the girl calls out in a cool calm way, " I haven't get your name, Im….." she held her hand out, offering a handshake.

"kwon yuri"

Tiffany looks at Yuri, hesitating.

"ahhhh, not good with strangers eh?" Yuri smiles, "nevermind, im in a rush also…. But"

Yuri walks next to Tiffany, "if we ever meet the second time again, you'll have to tell me your name" she gives a small wink and smile before she jogs out of the café.

"so, this is Victoria, our front desk, also my very very wise sectary" Taeyeon introduces.

"hi again" Suzy wave her hand a little, a shy gesture.

"and this…." Taeyeon points at Hyoyeon, "one of the manager here also, Hyoyeon"

"annyeonghaseyo" Suzy bows in a 90 degree manner.

"aiggooo, this intern is so cute~~"

"roughly, this is all I got… but there is one person you still haven't met yet… she'll be back later" Taeyeon look at the clock, "anyway, everyone….this is our new intern, also in the graphic department site, Suzy-sshi"

Suzy bows a little more, "please teach me, im new to this"

"am I missing out something?"

The four of them look at the entrance.

"ahhh! Just in time~" Taeyeon walks to the latter who just reaches the office, a little panting.

"Suzy, this is another manager here, also happens to be my best colleague buddy" Taeyeon introduces, lightly pushing the latter towards where Suzy is.

"hi" Suzy greets.

"hi, im Kwon Yuri, but you can call me Yuri" Yuri winks at Suzy who then exchanges handshakes.


	5. Chapter 5

"so- suzy eh?" Yuri smiles as she lazily puts her chin on her palm, "how's college?"

"so far so good, unnie" Suzy answers.

"don't need to call me that formal" Yuri throws another smile again, "you can call me Yuri"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes as she overheard the conversation as she is about to walk pass them.

"kwon, can I see you for a minute?"

"a minute? You sure? By the time I walk with you into your office, it takes more than that"

Yuri jokingly tease Taeyeon, who rolls her eyes.

"come on" Taeyeon walk pass Yuri and heading towards her office room.

"be back later" Yuri did a small wave to Suzy and left to follow with Taeyeon.

"sup?" Yuri ask as she enters Taeyeon's office and closes the door after entering, sitting herself at the comfortable couch in Taeyeon's office.

"you have got to stay in the office as much as possible, yul" Taeyeon scratch the side of her neck awkwardly, "Hyo has been having projects to follow up, up on her sleeves"

Yuri grabs a magazine on the coffee table beside the couch where she's at.

She browse through it, flipping through pages.

"I didn't know you read magazine~" Yuri mumbles as she look through it.

"I don't, Hyo must've left it" Taeyeon looks at Yuri and frowns, "kwon-"

"heyyyyy! That's the girl I saw earlier~~"

Yuri look at the small photo of someone she met earlier today in the coffee shop, her fingers stroke across the small article, "the hell? No name of hers? Just a picture? But wow…she's so pretty… but better in person!"

Yuri smiles as she cant help but to keep on staring on the picture itself.

_Here I am talking to her seriously and there she goes on the other hand, looking at girl's picture again._

"kwon"

"Taeyeon" Yuri stands up, walking to her, with the magazine in her hand, "you wanna see this gorgeous?" as Yuri is about to show Taeyeon, but sadly, Taeyeon wasn't interested and shook her head even before Yuri could show her, "but…she's really pretty-"

"I don't care, kwon…"

"aiiiiiii" Yuri sighs but smiles as she flip close the magazine and put it on Taeyeon's table.

"dae, araso….i'll go help her out" Yuri pinches Taeyeon by the nose, "you know, for some reason, you're very cute when you're angry"

Taeyeon stares at Yuri with her lips slowly arching downwards, making Yuri giggles.

"I'll go get busy now" Yuri did a salute before she leaves Taeyeon alone in the office again.

Taeyeon shakes her head at Yuri's playfulness.

_Just sometimes, I think I made a mistake by getting the whole idea of starting a company with my friends, despite no matter how great they are….or how close we are….somehow, at times, when they are not doing their work properly, is so hard for me to come up and say 'hey, cant you do your work? Or just quit then' things aren't as simple as that. That would definitely offended her feelings if I say so….*sigh* all I want is to run this business well! Gosh~_

Taeyeon cover her face with both her palms, rubbing her palm against the skin of her face.

She look at the document of Suzy's file left on her table.

_5 years ago….it was 5 years already? Seems like more than that, how life was so pathetic to actually think how I acted during those days…yeah, those days….._

[[FLASHBACK]]

_There I was, yet once again, sitting at the same place, perhaps same position as ever, hugging my knees close to my body, silently sobbing in between my knees, hoping that the pain in my heart will goes away, soon…but how can things be so easy, my first love was gone, just like that~_

_Without even given me a chances to be spoken out just how much I love her.._

_I was stupid to have not said how I felt, but, I know I can never lose this person…ever!_

_But how will I know…besides….even if I tell her now, would it be making any difference?_

Taeyeon carries her head up from hiding between her knees as she needs a moment to regain her breath, as she's lacking of oxygen. But slowly, her eyes, directed her to the small window by her room, the only window. Things only happened, when she finds it even harder to breath even more right now, thinking how she can see the latter that used to walk pass her house.

_5 days in a week, 5 minutes in a day, 5 seconds of watching your face, as you walk pass my house. I thought, that's all I'll ever get… never in one day I thought I could've talk to you, speak to you._

Taeyeon eyes only gotten more swollen as every tears pouring out like a tap water, from her eyes, when she remembers, how she reacted when she saw Tiffany, how she always play role plays, just pretending if she was ever to have a conversation with Tiffany some day.

_"mmmmm~ maybe I should walk up to her?"_

_Taeyeon look at herself in the mirror, "hi" she place an awkward wave right by her side._

_She shook her head hard, thinking this might scare the latter off._

_"helloooooooo" Taeyeon did a little small wave with her body going side by side a little._

_Taeyeon face palmed herself, she then shakes her head a little, shaking off the negative thoughts, Taeyeon take a deep breath and look at herself in the mirror, "okay, you can do this"_

_Taeyeon swallow the big gulp of saliva that was accumulating in her mouth, she then give herself a nod in the head in front of the mirror._

_"HI!" Taeyeon has the hand ready to wave by her side again but only this time, with the most awkward and dorky smile ever, portraying on her face, "yup! That should do it!"_

_Taeyeon grabs her back pack on the floor and ready to chase up to Tiffany,_

_"good luck to you today, kim tae yeon, make your first steps today, like baby steps"_

_Taeyeon mentally cheering for her own in the mind as she gets on the bike, ready to go to school._

But that was it, throughout the 2 years, all little taeyeon ever did was just to cycle pass Tiffany and catch a glimpse of Tiffany once she was in front further away, without Tiffany noticing, but she would always tell herself, 'tomorrow will be the day, for me to say my first hello to my first love'

But at the end of the day, Taeyeon would only scowl to herself for her wimpy attitude and for two years, Taeyeon has been rehearsing in the mirror, every morning right after she saw Tiffany passes by her house, but never once, she could find the guts to actually do so.

Thinking about it, made Taeyeon self pathetic laugh at her own, silly for what she has done.

She rubs her eyes a little as now, she sometimes do wonder why does tears sting when they dried off at the corner of her eyes and she also wonders, how come, she still has so much more tears to waste, even if its after 2 months of 12 hours per day for sure, she'll cry, her tears were still available.

[[FLASHBACK ENDS]]

Taeyeon flip her head a little backward a little, resting on the neck rest behind her.

She sighs loudly, shaking her head, thinking how immature she were back then.

Taeyeon laugh a little out in a sneer, feeling silly just to only think back about it.

_Just maybe…..i should give a visit to my old house?_

With that, Taeyeon make a move out from her office.

"I'll be going out for a break" she tells Victoria who is listening carefully, then she turns to Suzy, her new intern, she gives a gentle smile, "if you need any help, ask your senior, don't hesitate, or else, just give me a call" Taeyeon waves her phone in front of Suzy.

Suzy nods her head.

"araso! See you later then" just as Taeyeon was about to leave….

"er, taeyeon sshi"

"yeah?" Taeyeon looks at Suzy.

"i….i do not have your….number" Suzy says, shyly.

"ahhh~ she's so cute!" Yuri place an arm around Suzy, "I have, I'll give it to you, I'll give you mine also"

Taeyeon laugh a little, "I'll get going then"

...

...

Pass 3 years ago, when the Kim's family have the idea of moving to a bigger house.

It was all an unsatisfying decision for taeyeon herself, she didn't want to leave.. she was thinking, what if Tiffany comes back one day and not see her there anymore, then she'll never know when she can ever get to meet Tiffany.

[[FLASHBACK]]

"it's decided taeyeon, stop being so stubborn!" her father literally almost on the edge of screaming at her.

"no! I wont leave! I love this house!" Taeyeon kick the chair beside her as she gets up.

"act more mature, we have a guest here, taeyeon" mrs. Kim look surprisingly at how her 20 year old suddenly behaves that way, when she doesn't.

"this is my house! Our house! How can you just sell it to some stranger?" Taeyeon spit the hateful remarks as she glares at the new owner of the house that used to be her house.

The gentleman only gives a small sorry smile, but insecurities can be shown on his face, as he was maybe afraid the 20 year old might just suddenly beat him up or something. Even when Taeyeon starts talking or should I say, shouting, the man's body only reacted, stiffen in his seat.

"we sold and that's done, you can either come with us to the new home or stay on the street outside" Mr. Kim glares angrily back his daughter.

"I HATE YOU"

With that, taeyeon ran upstairs and to her room.

She heads straight to her bed, hiding her face with the pillow.

_No…..i cant leave this house! What if one day, Tiffany comes back and maybe….she wants to visit her old friends again, she'll be wondering where am I when she comes here! I cant leave this place….i cant let this place owned by some random people…I cant…._

Taeyeon then hears her family's voice outside at the garden, she walks to the window slowly, just to peep at them. She saw her dad exchanging handshakes with the new owner of the house.

And her mum, thanking the man with a happy smile.

Taeyeon let her hand brushes across the wooden frame of her window.

_These are all my memories…._

She then turn her head slowly to look at where her bed was.

_I still smell her fragrance of scent lingers on the part where she lays on my bed, the warmth…_

She then now, look at the desk beside her, flashback of Tiffany and her, sitting there while Tiffany was solving the projects of her school work for Taeyeon, but Taeyeon herself is beside, watching Tiffany with awe.

_Too much memories will be gone by then…._

She shakes her head hard, thinking hard, her eyes widen just when she has this idea in her mind.

_And there is no way I could let it all taken away, those were the only things left for me…for my moments with Tiffany!_

Right away, Taeyeon dashes out of her room, making loud noises as she goes down the stairs, heading straight to the exit, once she's outside, her parents only looks at her wonderingly, but she ignores them as she jumps on her bike

"im going out for awhile"

and cycles as fast as possible.

_The hell! Which way did he went!_

Taeyeon mentally rolled her eyes in the back of her head, as the man is literally driving away, while she is…. Cycling her way? Just to find him.

_How is that possible taeyeon._

Taeyeon shakes the negative comment off her mind, knowing it could make her give up.

Then when she sees the familiar black car not far in front of her, she knew God has answered to her prayers, a smile was played as she cycles fast to the car.

But dangerously, the car is getting into a busy road and is pretty hard for Taeyeon to keep up.

All Taeyeon has ever did much, was cycle to her school or to the park nearby her house but NOT a busy road, out on the street.

_Calm Taeyeon….calm down…._

But how could she when cars around her are literally almost sticking close to her, or the part where a huge truck behind her actually honks her loudly, nearly scaring the soul out of her.

But Taeyeon was determine to get what she wants and is not long when she is finally close to the car she's looking for, but just as the traffic lights turns red, without any fast action, Taeyeon went straight ramming at the back of the car, sending herself flying forward as her bicycle slips to the side, everything happen too fast for Taeyeon to react, but she manage to stop her own body to be slammed right down on the road, since she used both her hands to be the first thing that hits the ground, "ouch" she hissed, feeling big cuts on her palm already, knowing it'll probably be bleeding, just from the stinging sensation.

_Damn it!_

Taeyeon gets herself up by sitting onto the ground, as some by standers only watches her and none offering to help, she looks at her bleeding knees, both side, slightly has deep cuts in it.

But of course, the car owner came down to check on what's happening.

"you shouldn't have came so close, it's red light-"

The gentleman stops, once he sees the familiar face again, "you?"

"i…i…." Taeyeon gives a small pathetic laugh at her own, "I need to talk to you"

The man shakes his head.

...

Is not long when Taeyeon shriek a little as she felt the cold mineral running down her knees and then her palm blood being wash off, the man passes a few Kleenex to Taeyeon to wipe it off.

"you're chasing me all the way out here on the busy street, just because you want to tell me something" he looks at Taeyeon, a little worriedly, as if she has some mental illness or something.

"yeah" taeyeon look at the ugly cuts on both her palms.

"is this the same thing again? That you want me to not buy your house?" he ask, knowingly.

Taeyeon looks at him shyly but nods her head.

"but why? I offer great deals for it" he ask, wonderingly.

Taeyeon sighs, "I cant tell you why, but…this house…meant a lot to me"

"like?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "like I said, I cant tell you why"

"sir…..have you ever have your first love before?" Taeyeon quietly suddenly ask.

He looks at her, "I does"

"well, me too, I had my first crush, first love, my first to come to know what love is…. In that house there"

"ahhhh" he nods his head, slightly understanding what her point is about memories.

"and…I don't want to lose it…since I already lose that person" Taeyeon hung her head low.

The man sigh, "im sorry, but I cant-" as he gets up, ready to leave.

"please wait sir…." Taeyeon quickly gets up too.

"memories is all I ever got"

Taeyeon slowly admitting and the moment she says so, she tried her best to fight the tears in her eyes, she looks at the ground, "let's make a deal"

The man's head tilted to the side a little.

"give me two years" Taeyeon sobs, "two years of time, to buy this house back from you"

He accidentally let out a chuckle, "sorry, but…ms kim, what do you mean? You want me to put the house on hold, not doing anything with it for two years? And what?"

"I'll buy it back from you, triple of what you paid"

"triple?" his eyes widen, but a smile appears on his face, "ms kim, I am very very surprised by your assuring powerful thoughts, but…im sorry really-"

"please, what more can you get, just to make a life happy?"

The man sighs, "ms kim…"

"please…it really mean something to me….and I will fight for it, this time, im not going to be that stupid to let it go, I don't want to lose it"

The man looks at Taeyeon, slowly, right in the eyes.

[[END OF FLASHBACK]]

Taeyeon park her yellow mini cooper outside the house, a smile plays on her face when she pulls the handbrake. Just as she gets out of the car, she takes a deep breath, inhaling the air.

As she looks down across the road, a smiled played across her face, remembering the memories again in her mind, how she piggy back Tiffany.

Taeyeon walks to the front lawn, she stops, remembering how Tiffany nurse her when she fall off from the bicycle, Taeyeon then proceed stepping to the front of the door, she also remember the first time, her first love, her only crush, actually stand right here with her, watching the weather rained like cats and dogs.

Taeyeon then pulls a bunch of keys out from her pocket, she drive the key into the keyhole and unlock the door. Walking into the house, she remembers how Tiffany met Jiwoong and how her mum keeps showering Tiffany with compliments of her beauty, Taeyeon then make her way to her room, she looks at the bed and the un-touch, un-move things in her room, walking into her room, it feels like, 5years haven't really gone by, is like, is just yesterday she was still living in this room. As she looks over at the window, it feels like, is just yesterday, she has just sneak a peek at Tiffany who is about to pass by.

Taeyeon shakes her head, laughing sadly for herself, but she walks to her bed, and sit at the edge, her hand slowly sliding across the sheet where Tiffany had laid her body onto.

A smile even escape from her lips, when she remembers how Tiffany literally begged-forced her to go to the party with her, how she was trap underneath Tiffany.

A deep inhale and letting out big breath was coming out from Taeyeon's mouth, just as she walks to her mirror, looking back at herself, she remembers how she stupidly practice herself on just how to greet Tiffany, and for two years, after practice and practice, she has never really gotten to do the real play because, her heart usually pounds so much harder whenever she sees the latter so close to her.

_I used to see myself as a person who is deeply in love with someone whom I can never be with…_

_How pathetic was I ever used to be?_

Taeyeon look around, she's standing in the room, in a house, she has just bought few days ago.

_How silly and immature…. But I promised and I'll always keep up to my promise._

Taeyeon looks at herself in the mirror, she no longer sees the young silly thinker Taeyeon she used to be, now, she can see a full well grown self in the mirror and she is sort of glad that she has that new haircut yesterday.

_Short haircut are always so much more better to handle, it's a new life, new day for you kim tae yeon! Hwaiting !_

"AHHHHHH~!"

Taeyeon jumps up from the small can be heard scream, she quickly walks to her window,

To see what happened.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon quickly exited her house as she saw someone fall outside just right outside her house.

Just as she was close to the girl that was unfortunately injured at the ankle area, for sure as Taeyeon can see the girl is constantly rubbing her own ankle, with a bicycle laying on the ground next to her.

_Hmmmmm~ she must've fall from her bicycle._

"miss" taeyeon calls out as she was close to the girl.

The girl responded, turning around to Taeyeon's direction.

_Woah~~~ yeoppo~~_

Taeyeon was stop in her tracks as she take a quick while to admire the beauty in front of her eyes now, the girl, she has long straight black hair, one side tug behind her ears, a cute white ribbon tying a little of her hair on the back, her eyes were big, round, her lips were thin in well shaped.

"ah….dae?" the girl awkwardly responded, cutting Taeyeon out from her dream.

Taeyeon snap back to reality, "you fall from bike?"

_Okay! That is so cliché, so stupid to ask! OBVIOUSLY, you blind moron!_

The girl looks at Taeyeon, a little dark in the expression, like she's afraid of Taeyeon or something, but she still nods her head.

"need some help?" Taeyeon ask as she moves closer.

The girl nods her head, "I think I sprained my ankle~"

Taeyeon squatted next to the injured girl, looking at the purplish swollen ankle, indeed.

"hmmm, you need some medication for this" Taeyeon said, as if she knows the best.

But the girl gently nods her head, agreeing.

"my house is just right there, why not I bring you in-" but when Taeyeon looks back at the girl in the eyes, her heart probably did stop beating for a second or two, the girl is looking back at Taeyeon.

_Okay, she's really too pretty to be real…. Like pretty pretty…. And my mind isnt comparing her with Tiffany is because, both beauty is totally different, Tiffany has this sexy lady looks which makes you want her and want her for something more ayyyy~ wtf! You perverted thoughts! But back to the topic, this girl on the other hand, she must've been a high school beauty queen or something at least! It must be!_

Taeyeon studied the girl's expression a little bit, seeing how the girl's face from pain slowly becomes intense, like she's ready to run whenever Taeyeon reaches out for her.

_Okay, great! A pretty like her, being offered to go into a house by a stranger, how scary is that!_

"sorry, my house is just nearby, I just thought I can…you know…help you…er…you know…your ankle….you know….needs some medication you kn-"

"yeah I know" the girl giggles very cutely as she sees how Taeyeon keeps going on with the explanation. Taeyeon looks at her, waiting for the girl to stop giggling, but what she sees now, makes her heart flutters. The girl pretended to cough, to stop her own giggling, "sure, thanks"

Taeyeon smiles, pulling the bicycle up.

"mind to help me up?" the girl ask, still sitting on the ground, looking at Taeyeon, she held her hand out. Taeyeon immediately grab it but gently pulls her up with her strong firm grip.

The girl automatically leans on Taeyeon's side for the support, while Taeyeon had no choice but to plastered her arms firmly around the girl's waist.

Taeyeon puts the bike aside at the lawn, and then slowly guides the girl into her house.

"here" Taeyeon offers the girl to sit on the nearest couch, so she doesn't has to move so much.

"I'll be back" Taeyeon dashes up to her room, remembering she has a stash of stuffs keeping in her first aid kit. She runs back down, making loud creaking noises.

She puts the aid kit aside and pulls out a tube of deep heat cream, after studying that the expired date is still far from expiring, she hands it out to the girl.

"thanks" the girl took the tube of cream and undoing the cap, pressing out some white toothpaste like cream onto her long sleek fingers as she starts rubbing the part where it hurts.

"ahnnnn~~~~" the girl groans as she felt the pain coming from her ankle.

Taeyeon's shoulders springs up a little, everytime she hears the small groans coming from the latter, feeling a little uncomfortable, Taeyeon stands up, finding an excuse to leave.

"I'll….go get you some water" she then leaves.

Taeyeon bangs her forehead onto the wall.

_After abandoning this house for 2 years, water? Seriously, kim tae yeon….water? what are you thinking. Why are you acting so nervous for?_

"why are you acting so nervous?"

Taeyeon jump up, totally frighten by the sudden appearance of the girl, standing by her kitchen door.

"ohh, hey…. You need anything?" Taeyeon ask in an awkward nervous way.

The girl shakes her head and hands the tube of cream back to Taeyeon, "nope"

Taeyeon took it, "im sorry" she smacks the tube lightly on her palm, "but…I do not have water…"

The girl looks at Taeyeon, trying her best to understand, as if Taeyeon has speak in another language.

"cause, this house has not been occupied by anyone for the past 2 years" taeyeon explains.

The girl had the Ohhhhh thing going on, mouthing towards it, nodding her head, finally getting it.

"I thought… you said, this were your house?"

"it is… I bought it, but I live at another place…"

The girl nods her head with the Hmmmmm expression on.

Taeyeon looks away, trying her best not to be suck into this girl's cuteness.

"why are you walking around, you should rest more, don't put too much strength on your ankle"

The girl smiled a little, but she nods her way, skipping her way with her good feet to the couch and landed herself on it with a soft plop.

_Okay, what's with the cuteness and everything now~_

"hey" the girl call out, "come here"

And Taeyeon did, sitting herself at the other couch.

"I don't think I know your name yet…." The girl says.

"taeyeon, kim taeyeon, but you can call me Taeyeon"

"ahhhh" the girl nods her head, "such cute name"

"and yours?"

"im yoon ah, my friends call me yoona"

Taeyeon nods her head, "that's a very nice name as well~"

"thanks, so back to the point, why were you acting so nervous back just now?"

_=.= cant she just put it to a stop?_

"I look like that huh?" taeyeon giggles, "but I am not… but why aren't you nervous? You're in a stranger house"

"cos you're a girl" Yoona answers casually, "although, a kind of pretty and handsome looking one at the same time I say, your hair….looks jjang"

Taeyeon blushes at the compliment, "you're very pretty too"

Yoona nervously look at the watch that was around her thin skinny wrist.

Taeyeon find it uncomfortable looking at it, but she didn't stare, as it would be rude, who is she to judge anyway, but….she's just concern about it.

"rushing to somewhere?"

"dae….my break hour is about to end in another 25 minutes time" Yoona answers nervously.

"i-"

Nervous yoona who didn't heard Taeyeon, "what to do! Eottokeh! I need to get a cab quick!"

"i-"

"where do you think I can get a cab here? I am not familiar with this place!"

"i-"

"where do you think I can get a cab Taeyeon?" she look at Taeyeon, pleadingly.

"outside, come"

Taeyeon help her up and guide her out of the house, she lock the door and press the car keys, it made cute beeping sound, "there's your cab" Taeyeon smirk as Yoona look at her.

Taeyeon then help yoona to the passenger side, "but-"

"get in, before you run late"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Yoona gets into the car, buckling her seatbelt already.

"you need to lead me"

"downtown Seoul"

"dae"

...

...

After leading by Yoona, Taeyeon finally manage to reach the destination, within 10minutes.

"you're a smooth driver" Yoona compliment Taeyeon once again.

"haha~ get going…" Taeyeon lower her gaze a little to have a good look at the new building, "it look unfinished…"

"inside, yeah, we just newly shifted here~" Yoona answers, looking at Taeyeon who seems to be cute, with her mouth opens a little, looking at the building like a kid just entered a zoo.

Taeyeon realizes, she quickly leans back, "what do you work as?"

"oh, im a model, working for a modeling agency~"

"ahhh, no wonder" Taeyeon smiles.

"you?" ask Yoona.

"interior designer"

"do you have a name card or something?" ask Yoona.

Taeyeon quickly feels around her pocket and pulls her wallet out, sadly, she didn't refill her own business card in her wallet since she finished giving it out the other day, but she pulls one out where she keeps for standby.

"kwon yuri?" Yoona read out the name on the card, "but I thought-"

"oh yeah, sorry, I ran out of my business card, but, Yuri is my colleague, so yeah, anything you need… designing your new office or stuff, you can give a call to that number"

Yoona nods her head, "ne! thanks taeyeon~" about to get out from the car, "I owe you one"

Taeyeon just nods her head, smiling.

She watches as the cute latter skips her way a little into the building, with that Taeyeon drove away.

...

"I seriously like need a mini cooper, its so cute"

Tiffany watches as a yellow mini cooper drove away.

Jessica rolls her eyes, "you can get better car than that"

"that's my dream car since I was in high school, remember?"

"dae"

"I think I'll just get one when I have the time to look around in Korea" Tiffany smiles, happy just by the thoughts of it.

"when will this building ever be done" Jessica ask lazily looking at it.

"soon, they said"

The two managers walk into the building, walking to the lift.

"yoong?" Tiffany calls out, seeing the girl at the lift.

"Fany unnie~" Yoona bows a little, but her face becomes quiet when she looks at Jessica.

"what's wrong?" Tiffany realize that Yoona is limping a little as they get into the lift.

"I fall off from my bicycle- AHHH! MY BIKE!"

"yahhh! Wae?" Jessica ask, frustrated that she has just been scare by Yoona.

"ah…nothing….nothing…" yoona hold up a card, the name card she has just gotten.

Jessica took the card, reading it, like she's studying it to understand it.

"Designz" Jessica eyes filled with interested, she hands the card to Tiffany, "looks like its fated, you needed an interior designer, you've got one"

Tiffany took it, her eyes widen at the name of Yuri.

_Nahhhh~ it couldn't be that Yuri I met earlier…. – Tiffany_

"how do I even know if they are good?" Tiffany ask, handing the card back to Yoona.

"she's really nice!"

"she is?" Tiffany looks at Yoona.

"yeah, she helped me when I sprained my ankle~ if it wasn't for her, I'll still be sitting there at the road, waiting for help and never got back in time"

Tiffany just nods her head.

"pabo, you could always try out and see the floor plan~" Jessica answers.

Tiffany took a moment to think, "hmmmm, call her to meet me up tomorrow in my office"

"araso unnie" Yoona answers, just the thoughts of being able to see the good looking Taeyeon, she seems happy enough.

...

...

* * *

"yoona" Tiffany calls out, with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand, "you mind to give a call to that company….designez, I have a free slot today, so probably, you can slot in"

Yoona nods her head, "sure"

"thank you" Tiffany walks straight into her office.

Yoona looks at the card for awhile as she starts dialing for the main number.

Victoria : designz, how may I help you?

Yoona : oh hey~ hi~ im having a new company outlet, so, I sort of need, erm…

Victoria : idea?

Yoona : yes.

Victoria : when would you like our interior to meet you up? And where

Yoona : Seoul downtown, what about today?

Victoria : today? That's last minut-

Yoona : er, hello?

Yuri looks at Victoria, her hand covering the over the phone, "I'll go, doesn't matter"

"go where?" Taeyeon who just came back from her break, hears Yuri.

"a new project, most probably" Yuri answers back.

Taeyeon nod her head, amaze at how suddenly Yuri was all so hard working, "okay, all the best"

She then strode back into her office.

Yoona : er….hello? anyone there?

Yuri : yes yes, just drop me the name of your company, I'll be there

Yoona : oh okay~ its in seoul, near downtown city mall, its called FanSica.

Yuri : and you are?

Yoona : Yoona.

Yuri : okay, see you soon Yoona.

Yuri with that ends the call.

"I will get this deal" she answers confidently, using her fingers to tickle Victoria's chin.

Victoria playfully flick her fingers at Yuri's fingers.

"good luck" she said to Yuri, smiling.

"with that kind of smile, im sure i am filled with luck!"

Victoria rolls her eyes, shaking her head, trying to hide her smile, "go, impress us, yul"

"as Yulsual" Yuri wink another time and she's off to go.

"hey yul!" Taeyeon walks out from her office, "how do you think you are going?"

"cab"

"nah~ that's not gonna work, here-"

Taeyeon throws her car keys towards Yuri's direction, with a quick reaction, Yuri catches it without any problem.

"thanks" Yuri smiles.

"all the best" Taeyeon smile back.

...

...

Yuri park the car right outside, she gets out of the car, locking the car, she pull her sunglasses down to her nose, peeking at the tall building, which looks…..unfinished….

"what the hell~" she mutters.

_This is going to be one hard one to deal with, probably a person who bargains for cheaper price – Yuri._

Yuri sighs but she walks into the building anyway, after asking the guard for the direction to the company name of FanSica, Yuri gets into the lift and makes her way to the company where her new client is awaiting for her arrival.

She sighs again when it stops at the floor she has pressed for, she walks out from the lift and immediately saw a small paper sign sticking at the big glass door, "FanSica" she reads, "just what I was looking for" she shrugs her shoulder and pushes the door open.

Empty.

"yooooohoooooo~ anyone here?" Yuri calls out at the front counter.

Waiting for another 5 minute, she impatiently, taps the desk, "hello!?" she calls out a little bit louder now.

Her bored complexion, changes into complete admiration when she sees a girl runs out only in a white singlet, her mouth hang opens a little, staring.

The girl walks to behind the desk, looking at how Yuri is staring at her, "its rude to stare you know" she says, a little feeling uncomfortable.

"I know, but a beauty like you, are worth to look at, are meant to look at"

Yoona blushes immediately after hearing the remarks, Yuri smirks as victory when she sees how Yoona reacted after what she said, "hi there"

"how may I help you?" Yoona totally ignoring how the person in front her now, is being a little more flirtatious.

"ah, im here to look for…..yoona"

"me?"

"ah" Yuri's eyes widen, "you _are_ yoona…..so nice to meet you, finally, no wonder, on the phone, talking to you, your voice….just like you, beautiful"

Yoona fake a cough, "you must be from Designz"

"yeap, indeed"

Yoona rolls her eyes, seeing how flirty a person can ever be.

"the last room" Yoona says.

"huh?"

"my manager is there, in that room"

"what about you?"

Yoona rolls her eyes, "im just the model here" she then leaves the front desk, going back into another room.

Yuri look at Yoona one last time with admiration, she then heads to where she is directed to.

Yoona manage to look after Yuri passes by her room, she stare at her unkindly,

"boya~" she mutters with a slight frown and put on a shirt over her head.

Yuri had her sunglass on, she knock on a door, but no response, she knocks again

Slightly disappointed that none were answer, she frowned and opens the door gently, "annyeonghaseyo~" she calls out softly as she perk her head in between the open gap.

No one is in there, she frowns even more, "what. What kind of place is this…where are the humans?" she closes the door. But she flinch backwards as she turns around, her back hitting the close door, "WHO ARE YOU!"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "shouldn't I be asking that question?" she ask in a tone.

_Another model? She's pretty – Yuri._

"hi" Yuri takes her sunglasses off, Jessica tilted her head to the side a little, remembering she sort of seen this girl in front of her somewhere before.

"why are you here?"

Jessica asked, sounded a little slightly uninterested.

_Tiff called her over? But that girl, the last thing I know, she said, and stated, she never wants a relationship – Jessica._

"im from Designz" Yuri throws a killer smile, but was only cut off by the girl in front her, staring her with no emotion, no expression.

"the other room, the last one" Jessica answers shortly as she slightly pushes Yuri aside as she walks to the door, "next time make sure where you are heading to" with that, Jessica slams the door close.

Yuri stares at the door, scowling.

_What kind of person is she? Rude! But…she's really pretty close up, her skin are like Taeng's, fair! Well, im the dark one here, of course most are fairer than I do _ - Yuri_

Yuri rolls her eyes in her own thoughts as she walks to the last room, knocking on the door.

"come in"

_Love that voice, sounded so familiar though – Yuri._

"annyeonghaseyo-" Yuri was about to bow, but when she opens the door, it feels like she has just won a lottery, to just only see who is sitting behind the desk, looking back at her with her eyes widen also, "tiffany"

"you?" Tiffany stands up immediately, Yuri makes her way in, she did a small bow while Tiffany returns a 90 degrees bow.

_Wow, so cute…..unlike the other one I met not long ago – Yuri._

"we meet again" Yuri smiles, walking to the desk, offering her handshake.

"y-yes….but why are you here?" Tiffany ask, still confuse.

"well, you called for Designz and here I am"

"y-you are kwon yuri?" Tiffany asked, finding it silly, but of course she is.

Yuri nods her head, "and remember what we said the last time?"

"that if we meet again and I'll tell you my name" Tiffany answers, confidently.

"I like your memory" Yuri wink, her hand still offering for a handshake.

Tiffany accepted, "Tiffany Hwang"

Yuri nods her head, "I knew a pretty girl like you will have a nice name behind that"

_She's really….flirty…I don't know, but who am I to judge – Tiffany._

_These are all fated! Yes it is! – Yuri._

"have a seat" Tiffany offers and Yuri kindly obey.

They talks and starts their discussion, seems like what it seems, Tiffany has a few shop in the states, a modeling agency, a modeling company, a few boutiques, all her business was start with her best friend Jessica, which Yuri herself believe it was the rude one she met not long ago (lol)

But as Tiffany talks about herself, just telling Yuri more details about herself, so the project of designing her newly first company will be much more easier, but as Yuri stay watching Tiffany talking, she cant help but to be mesmerized by the girl in front of her. The way she talk, she will hesitantly, says _'urm~~'_ in every sentence, like she's thinking what to say next and Yuri finds that really cute.

"you think you can come up interesting for me?" Tiffany ask in the end, smiling.

Yuri pressed her back against the chair.

_That smile….it aint a joke….. – Yuri_

"yuri?" Tiffany looks at Yuri.

_The way she calls my name, it aint a joke either, why do I feel like I fell in love? I just met her two times! – Yuri_

"yuri?" Tiffany slightly waves her hand in front of Yuri's face, wondering why the designer in front of her is spacing out.

"give me a second" Yuri suddenly said, as she starts scribbling some details about Tiffany.

Things like the color she loves, yes, its pink.

"why are you…..writing that down?" Tiffany ask.

"better in the future" Yuri smirks as she puts down the pen.

"future?" ask Tiffany.

Yuri nods her head.

"future?" Tiffany repeated the same word again, making sure she didn't get it wrong.

"dae, Tiffany-sshi" Yuri giggles, finding the latter getting cuter and cuter each time.

"anyway, back to the point first, do you think..you can-"

"only on one condition" Yuri smiles, she lean forward, away from the chair, as close as she can to Tiffany, "if I got the idea that can impress you, and that you hire my company to do the designing for you…we'll go on a proper date"

"date?" Tiffany looks at Yuri, "proper date?"

"is not like im officially asking you to be my girlfriend, but a date like dinner or lunch"

"why?"

"that's just the whole part of the deal~"

"why?"

"cant I have a meal with a pretty girl like you?"

"but why, don't you think it's too fast-"

"cause I like you"

Tiffany's eyes widens.

_Well, I have heard this quite some time already, during high school, college, work, well….it's the cycle of life….but….she…Yuri….Yuri is really gorgeous, her tanned body, well workout body, she's tall and she's knows the right thing to say and all these….are fated? But seeing how flirty she is, instead of putting effort on listening to the details I stated just now, I don't think she'll come up with any concept that would suit me – Tiffany._

"okay" Tiffany answers.

Yuri smacks her palm on the desk, "yes" she cheered.

"but" Tiffany looks back at Yuri, "if you come up with something that cant impress me, we will not be contacting each other already" she wink.

Yuri jaw drops open, "that's unfair"

"how was it unfair?" Tiffany snorts as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Yuri cant help but to stare at those arms, slightly hugging and pressing against her well looking boobs of the owner. Yuri lick her lip before she gulps, "deal"

Tiffany smirks, "see you tomorrow"

"TOMORROW?"

"wae? Don't you want to see me?" this time, its Tiffany who leans closer to the desk, her head resting on her palm.

_She's attacking me with her cuteness! – Yuri._

"tomorrow it is" Yuri answers confidently, "be ready for a meal with me tomorrow" and left.

_She's confident, I love confidence, she's something – Tiffany._

Tiffany found herself smiling to herself at what just happened.

...

...

Yuri frustrated, knock her head a few times with the tip of the pencil, she then angrily crumples the paper in front of her and threw it across the room, Taeyeon who was entering the room, dodge by jumping aside, she chuckles dork-ily like.

"wae, kwon?" Taeyeon sip the coffee, from the cup in her hand.

"I need to really get this project, I need to get this deal" Yuri roughly yank her head.

"aigooo, just relax, you know you can" Taeyeon assures her best friend.

"I really want too" Yuri sighs.

Just then, they both hears the door bell ringing, "she's here"

"who?"

"my friend" Yuri smiles and gets up to leave the drawing table.

"friend? You called a friend over?" Taeyeon eye Yuri who already about to leave the room, "I thought you're stress enough with the project?"

"yeah, I am, that is the whole point of me calling her over" Yuri smiles, "I'll be back"

Taeyeon watches as Yuri disappear out of the room, she sighs.

She walks to the drawing table, and saw some small details Yuri scribble onto a paper and pinned onto the corner of the table.

Pink

_Mmmmmm~_

Immediately, she has an idea how the shop should look like, not wanting to forget it, she runs out of the room, so she can inform Yuri about it. Sharing her ideas.

But when she walks into the living room, she stop in her tracks.

Yuri, in the living room, with a girl, busy making out, Taeyeon can see Yuri's tongue plunging into the girl's mouth, she tried to look away, and walk away without making any sound, but the girl sharing the passionate kiss with her best friend, realizes Taeyeon's presence.

She got embarrass also, so she stop the kiss and lightly pushes Yuri away by the chest.

"wae" Yuri ask frustrated.

Yuri then sees how embarrass the girl is, so she looks around and saw, behind her is awkward taeyeon.

"yes, tae?"

"sorry to interrupt, I just have an idea come up" Taeyeon answers.

"hmmm" Yuri bit her bottom lips, she then turn back to the girl she kisses not long ago, "wait for me in my room, seo"

The girl who's face is all red, nod her head and make her way to the stairs, totally trying to avoid making eyes contact with Taeyeon, that goes the same to Taeyeon.

"yes, buddy" Yuri throws one arm around Taeyeon shoulder, "idea?"

"yeah, you see, I saw your mini details at the corner of the table, stating that she has so many company build up and that she loves pink, and you can see, all the company she had, are all somehow all related to fashion, so this girl must be really up to date and she-"

"tae, I give up" Yuri cut in.

_Here's a girl, all ready for the next stage and its been long since I last had action… - Yuri._

"give up? But I thought you said you wanted to get the deal?"

"I was" Yuri answers, "but there's a girl up there needed me"

"yul~"

"jinja….if I have no idea for this project, well, screw it, means I don't have fate with it"

Taeyeon frown, slightly angry at how fast a person gives up, how a person willing to give up for a girl.

"you're giving things up for a girl?"

"you wont know" Yuri laughs, "when is the last time you had….erm" Yuri looks around, making sure no one is around, (as if there is, they are at home) "sex"

Taeyeon yank Yuri's arm away from her shoulder, "none"

"not even with Sunny? Your previous girlfriend"

"that was during college and no" Taeyeon protest.

"then too bad, cause if you had it, you will know how strong it is, when you're….you know…horny"

Taeyeon uses her index finger to poke into her ear, as if she can block does words.

Making Yuri laughs even harder, "chill, it's the fact"

"its your choice" Taeyeon answers, knowing Yuri is more into girls if given a choice between work and girls.

"good" Yuri patted Taeyeon on the head, "you really understands me well"

"is not good" Taeyeon answers.

"it feels good though"

"im not talking about that…" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"hahahaha! You need to find some girls to get it on before you say so" Yuri winks, "let it be, besides, she was just challenging me, she has in her thoughts, that I can never impress her"

"who?"

"that client! Ti-"

Before Yuri can finish talking, Taeyeon's phone rings in the room.

"ugh, up to you" Taeyeon rushes to her room.

...

...

Yuri woke up the next day, with Seohyun naked under the covers with her, in her arms.

Seohyun who seems to realize Yuri's awakening, slowly opens her eyes too.

"morning" Seohyun greeted with a faded soft voice, looking all so tired.

"last night was good" Yuri wraps her arms around Seohyun's waist, "you're good"

"you too"

They exchanges giggles before they lean in for a kiss.

Yuri's phone ring, "hold it right there, seo"

Yuri turn her back to face Seohyun as she reaches out to grab her phone on the table lamp, she look at the unknown number, "who the heck is it"

She press on the answer button anyway.

Yuri : who is it.

Tiffany : morning, don't mean to bother you.

Yuri immediately sits up, hearing that voice, knowing she cant be wrong in judging who that voice belongs to, the only voice that could make her heart beat a little faster.

Yuri : oh hey~ Tiffany! Good morning!

Seohyun looks at Yuri who looks all so excited all of a sudden.

Tiffany : you think you can come up to my office this morning instead of the afternoon? I have like meetings in the afternoon.

Yuri : sure.

Tiffany : okay, see ya!

Yuri was all smiling even when the call was ended.

_Wait! Fuck! I didn't draw anything! I haven't come up with anything yet! – Yuri._

"yul~ who's that" Seohyun ask as leans her head against Yuri's chest.

"a client of mine" Yuri lost the smile.

...

...


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri walks to the kitchen, "ooi" she greets in her way when she sees her best friend, reading the newspaper.

"morning" taeyeon greets back.

Yuri who didn't bothers to even tidy up her hair, went and grab some coffee from the coffee maker.

"your eyes look swollen" Yuri said as she grab an apple from the dining table and start munching it.

"where's that girl?"

"which one?"

Taeyeon face palm herself, "that one, the last night one…?"

"oh" Yuri giggles, "upstairs, cleaning herself up before she leaves for school"

"dafuq? School!"

"sorry sorry, college I mean"

"college? Kwon yuri! You….you….you…" Taeyeon didn't know how to say out the word in a nice way.

"yeah, we fuck last night, is that what you are trying to say" Yuri laughs.

"is not funny! She might be underage"

"she's 20, official" Yuri throws the half eaten apple into the bin, "well grown I said"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "anyway" she return her gaze fix to the newspaper, "I've draw some floor plan for you last night, while you were busy…." Taeyeon fake a cough, "that is why I slept late and I drank a lot of coffee before I go to bed, that explains why my eyes were swollen and so do my face"

"what!? YOU DID!?" Yuri squirt some coffee out from her mouth, she wipes it, "you serious!?"

"yeah, why?" taeyeon ask wonderingly.

Yuri runs to Taeyeon's side, kissing Taeyeon by the side of the cheek, "you life savior"

Taeyeon back her head away, "yeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!" she wipes the spot where Yuri kisses, "I did it, because I don't want bad reputation for our company's image okay"

"thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Yuri rushes down to the drawing room, "wow, kim taengoo, you are great!" she cheered.

Even she herself is impressed by the drawings drawn by Taeyeon.

_Mmmmmm~ I should have another copy of it – Yuri._

Yuri walks over to the copy machine and made one set of copies.

When she finally did, she put the copied one into a brown file, keeping it save.

All of a sudden, she receive a back hug, she smile, turning around, knowingly who it is.

"hi, baby seo~" she greets the hugging girl with a smile and kisses her on the lips.

"think you can send me to class today?"

"of course"

Yuri and Seohyun intertwined their fingers together.

"yul, let me help you with the files" seohyun grab the brown file and put it into her files.

"thank you"

They both went out of the room, but Seohyun immediately becomes all shy again, meeting up with Taeyeon.

"hey, mind if I borrow your car? It's Friday, our shop is close anyway" Yuri ask.

Taeyeon shakes her head, "no prob, go ahead"

"thanks buddy, I owe you one"

"you always owe me" Taeyeon mumbles, but just too soft for Yuri to hear it.

...

...

Yuri excitedly and happily walks into FanSica again, with the brown file in her hands, with what is content inside, especially when Taeyeon is the one personally who drew it, she knew, a meal with Tiffany is already on the list.

She whistles a little as she walks to the room she was in last night, knocking it a few times before entering, getting the same command of coming in from the voice she admires, she then step in and once again, meets the beauty in the eyes.

"hello"

Tiffany smiles back, giving a small nod in the head, watches as Yuri confidently sits in front of her desk, "I believe you are back with something you are quite confident with"

"you've guessed correct" Yuri hands the brown file to Tiffany.

Tiffany took it, but her eyes were looking at Yuri all the time, seeing how confident Yuri is.

"guess who you will be having meal with today" Yuri smiles, looking back at Tiffany.

Tiffany cant help but to smile also, "don't be so over confident"

Tiffany pull out some papers from the brown file, she looks through the paper and every time she looks, pages after another, she just cant help but to love it more and more at the design that were drawn.

"wow~ this is impressive~~"

A big smile of victory escapes from Yuri's face.

"I love how you add such details to the color of pink!" Tiffany smiles happily, "that is why you wrote it down!"

"now-"

"these design are marvelous….how did you come up with such concept…?" Tiffany ask in admiration.

"well, you had a few companies in state and all of them have one thing in common, that they are all related to fashion" Yuri crosses her arms, feeling satisfy just even with Tiffany's face who is totally giving admiration looking at the papers again and again.

"looks like we have got ourselves a deal" Tiffany winks.

"and?"

"a meal too" Tiffany smiles, half rolling her eyes.

"pick you up at 6, for dinner tonight" Yuri said as gets up, leaving.

'well, perhaps, two meal… breakfast on me" Tiffany gets up also, grabbing her purse off her desk.

_Looks like she's finally impressed with me – Yuri._

...

...

Taeyeon yawn, wanting to take a nap, she walk pass the drawing room and saw some familiar papers on the desk, she walks over and her eyes widen.

"paboyah!"

She looks at the drawing she did for Yuri's project, laying deadly on the table.

"that pabo! Aish~!" she hissed, "she must've been too busy running her hands all over Seohyun's body that she forgets to bring this!"

Taeyeon held up those papers in her hands, "aishhhhhh!"

Finally, Taeyeon made her way to where the address is located at, bringing her to this familiar building.

_Hey~ isnt this where…Yoona works at? – Taeyeon._

Taeyeon pay the cab as she then gets off and look at the tall building.

Taeyeon gets out from the lift, walking to the big glass door, "Fansica? What kind of name is that…sounded like a fanclub instead of a modeling company"

Taeyeon walks in, she accidentally opens the door too hard and fast, making it hit a person behind, she hears grunting sound, coming from behind the doors, "oh shit…sorr- yoona!"

Taeyeon quickly helped Yoona up from the ground, Yoona stood up, pouting, rubbing her hand against her forehead, "im so sorry….i didn't see you coming"

"why are you here, taeyeon?"

"ahhhh~ im here" Taeyeon hold up the files, "this I believe, are the floor plan to your company"

"but your colleague is here not long ago and went out with my manager already"

"jinja? She must've make some copies then….."

"oh yeah! Taeyeon!"

"ah dae dae?"

" I left my bike at your place…."

"oh yeahhh~~ now I remember…." Taeyeon giggles, "how's your ankle?"

"its fine" Yoona smiles.

"well, I do not have my car now… maybe…"

"maybe I will just drop you my contact number and you let me know when I can go pick it up….with you" Yoona says shyly.

"sounded good enough" Taeyeon smiles, a little shy also.

...

...

Yuri looks at her watch, its already 10 minutes pass 6.

Her phone rings, she smile seeing who the caller is.

Yuri : Dae~ Tiffany~

Tiffany : where are you? im at the entrance of the building..

Yuri : im right in front, come down the stairs and you'll see me beside a yellow car.

Tiffany : dae.

Tiffany walks down the stairs, her steps suddenly becomes heavier when she sees Yuri..

And the car…

_Are all these…..crazy or what! she drew something which totally impresses me and now, she drives the car of my dreams! – Tiffany_

"hey again" Yuri greeted when she sees Tiffany.

"hey, nice car"

"thank you"

As they are in the car, on their way to somewhere, Yuri cant help but to keep looking over at Tiffany's side, making Tiffany caught her so.

"wae" Tiffany giggles.

"nah, nothing, just…you're really very pretty"

"sweet tooth"

"seriously, jinja….you are taking every breath away from me now and then"

"well" Tiffany felt shy, "keep your eyes on the road, I don't want this to be my last breath"

Yuri smiles, "are you single?"

"why do you ask so?"

"I just want to know…."

"well I am, are you?"

Yuri nods her head, her eyes fix to the road she's driving on, "very"

"jinja?" one side of Tiffany's eyebrow was slightly lifted up.

"why? You don't believe?"

"well, you are….kind of….good looking..so, its impossible for you to stay single"

"I say the same to you, good thing we are both hot and single, eh?" Yuri smirk as she took a quick glance of Tiffany.

_Flirtatious as usual, but I can say, she's….nice – Tiffany._

"I love my single life" Tiffany says out.

"you wont say the same when you find the right one….the one that can cause your heart to beat fast and slow at the same time at the same pace"

Tiffany immediately looks at Yuri.

"sorry, did I say something wrong?"

_I miss those feelings, I used to had them…. And now…. I don't – Tiffany._

"yuri, do you believe in fate?"

"I do, like how we are fated to meet again and again"

Yuri answers confidently and a little proud also.

Tiffany smiles, "I don't….some people were fated to meet, but not long to be together"

"you've been hurt in the past before"

"how did you know….." Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"from the sound of it, don't worry, im here, fated to put smile on you"

"cheesy!" Tiffany stuck her tongue out, "fix your eyes on the road~"

"with a beauty besides me, hardest thing ever"

Tiffany and Yuri, both laughs, "where are we going Yuri"

_There my heart goes again, just her calling my name, my heart pounded like crazy! – Yuri._

"my place"

"your place?"

"yeah…what is the most sincere meal? Not expensive ones, but the ones you made yourself"

"hmmmm"

Yuri looks over at Tiffany quickly once again, "are you feeling uncomfortable?"

_She's sort of well, sweet – Tiffany_

Tiffany shakes her head, "what you said, true"

...

...

* * *

"your house look clean and really, nice….. interior designer house are always good looking I guess" Tiffany stated, "just like the designer themselves" she winks at Yuri, who cant stop smiling.

"my gums are hurting"

"wae"

"you keep me smiling all night" Yuri walks to the kitchen and switch the lights on, "make yourself comfortable first, I'll start cooking"

"dae"

_Mmmm~ I guess Taeyeon is out for tonight, cool, that leaves me and Tiffany more privacy, she does seems to be a little more starting to get, comfortable with me… good sign – Yuri._

Yuri puts on the apron, she starts the gas up and grab some pans.

_Love her taste on design, just like what I wanted…..hmmmmm….looks like all these are sort….of…..fated? – Tiffany_

Tiffany then hears keys rustling and the main door came open.

It was that moment she can never forget for the rest of her life, she knew, it will do something to remain in her memories forever, the moment, the person walks in, looking back at her, her breath was taken away, is like, something, or bad evil spirit has come suck her breath away,

Never in her life, she thought she will see that face again.

And when their eyes met, its like time stops on its own, Tiffany slowly stands up.

_After 5 years…I thought I got over it….i did somehow, but….there she is…there she really is….standing right there….staring back at me….is this a dream? If it is….why does it feels so real! My heart…..is like a hurricane….this is impossible…why is she here! In my house….. no way….. this couldn't be real!_

"t-ta-taeyeon…?"

The voice, the same familiar voice that calls out for her, still sounds the same and nothing change.

_5 years seems like it was only just yesterday, with her calling out my name…..nothing change, my heart still beats crazy like the first time and every time when I sees her…_

But for what it seems like, Taeyeon herself has lost her voice, she was in the state of shock.

Yuri came out from the kitchen, also hearing someone opens the door.

"hey, taeng! Didn't know you'll be back so early" Yuri greets as she has a wooden spatula in her right hand, "don't worry, Tiff, this is my best mate, Taeyeon, my college bestie, my bff and my share holder of the company, Designz"

The two person, only stood there in silent, letting Yuri do the talking, while they still cant believe, they have finally seen each other, for after 5 years.

_She cuts her hair off, she looks so much cuter than before! How come it seems like she age backwards instead? *laughs* ohmygod~ this is incredible….. – Tiffany._

_I have never thought of I'll see this face again _

"and Taeyeon, this is my new friend, Tiffany hwang, and also happens to be our new client….you know, the one you helped out with the floor plan last night"

_So! It was Taeyeon's idea?! – Tiffany._

"she's pretty happy with it" Yuri becomes happy, while the other two was still in a state of shock.

_I am having the urge to run over to her side and pull her into my embrace... but that's not possible…..with Yuri here, it's such a long story to be told….. no one knows about my feelings towards Tiffany…. No one, but me…._

"well, we're having dinner together, want me to cook your portion?" Yuri ask.

"i-"

_For 5 years, for what it seems like, but it took me more than that to forget her existence completely, but that never happen…. And now, here we are again, meeting each other again, only this time, we're grownups….. and for so long….i've always wondered, why didn't she came to the airport to send me off and….. were our feelings mutual? – Tiffany._

"maybe yes, she should join us" Tiffany who answers off for Taeyeon.

Yuri looks at Tiffany then to Taeyeon, "yeah, fany's right"

_Fany…? How close are you with this girl….. _

"I need some help in the kitchen, taeng?" Yuri ask for help, Taeyeon nodded her head, "fany, make yourself comfy and dinner will be serve"

...

...

Taeyeon who is still absent in the mind, grab an apron hanging at the side of the kitchen door, even Yuri realize how puzzled Taeyeon is looking like, right now.

"hey"

Yuri use her elbow to nudge Taeyeon by the chest, "yeoppo isnt it?" Yuri smiles.

Taeyeon who hear those words, slowly comes to her senses of what her best friend just said.

"what…?"

"I say, she's really very pretty" Yuri repeats, "don't you think so…..her voice is so…..deep…"

"yuri"

"yeah?"

"how did you get to know her, where did you meet her?"

Yuri starts stirring the soup in the pot as she starts thinking, "mmmmmm~ in the café, I walked into the café nearby our shop and she already started to stare at me from the moment I walked in….she cant even take her eyes off me"

_She cant take her eyes off Yuri? Does that mean she has feelings for Yuri?_

"and she was with a gang of friends at that time, but they left and she was all alone, seeing how pretty this beauty is, I dared myself to walk up to her…. I just love how she look up at me, a little startle, since I introduces myself randomly and she didn't want to even let me know her name!" Yuri giggles, remembering the moment.

_I missed how she look at me, how we actually look at each other._

"I told her, if we have fate to yet meet again, she'll have to tell me her name…. and fate it was" Yuri winks, switching the switches on the pot to OFF.

"we really meet again!"

"but yul, I thought you have seohyun? That girl this morning"

"that girl studies, taeng"

"and so?"

"she can rarely make a full time for me, besides, she's a girl… I want something new, a lady, like-"

Taeyeon unconsciously grab the hem of her apron tightly.

"…tiffany" Yuri finishes her sentence.

_WHAT! NO! SHE'S MINE! –wait…..did I just said that? That Tiffany is mine? No….she isnt…. She isnt Taeng….. lets be honest….. you're a wimp!_

"Yuri…..are you sure Tiffany is who you want"

"right now? Yes, I am very sure of that" Yuri use the ladle and scoop some soup out, pouring it into a bowl.

Finally, things were settled at the dining table, with Taeyeon sitting at the other side, opposite of Tiffany and Yuri, who is sitting side by side.

_My heart, is fluttering like crazy…it's been so long since I last feel this way, since I last….seen Taeyeon that is…. I wonder if she still feels the same – Tiffany._

_Im going to burst into pieces anytime soon, how can this be real… she's right here again! No longer in the states….. back to here, Korea!_

"so" Tiffany started, receiving immediate response from Taeyeon and Yuri, both looking at her.

_There it goes again, my heart pumping blood into my vessels like crazy, just hearing her voice…_

"tell me, how did you both know each other….college right, yuri?"

"yeap! Freshmen year! Taeyeon here, is very quiet while I was the class clown, but don't see her being all quiet or shy, her girlfriend is the head of cheerleader squad-"

The moment Yuri mention the word, GIRLFRIEND, Tiffany's spoon immediately drops with a loud clank into the bowl. Making Taeyeon feel odd, why, Tiffany acts that way, when hearing so.

"sorry, it slipped out of my fingers grasp" Tiffany quickly hold the spoon again.

"it's my previous girlfriend" Taeyeon quickly answers before Yuri can continue.

Their eyes met for awhile.

_So….she had a girlfriend….wonder if she's still single or not….i….never had one….maybe I have been just too busy with my work and determination to open an agency myself but im glad she live well…ok…..im not! Im jealous! How the hell can she just UGH! Shhhhh~ calm it, hwang… well who knows, maybe….just maybe…. I was just thinking too much, thinking that she's into me….– Tiffany._

"See, taeng and her girlfriend always-"

Tiffany cough loudly, loud enough to make Yuri to stop from going any further, "so!"

She turns and face to Yuri, "tell me about you….. what about you" she smiles brightly.

_Enough already with her girlfriend in the past or present…..i don't want to know about it, I am not interested to know it anymore…stop it…..maybe I was the only one who had feelings for her – Tiffany_

Yuri starts telling about her past to Tiffany, who were listening while wearing a smile over her face, like she enjoyed listening to it.

_Is she…..interested in Yuri? She seems to be…..but after all, I was the one who has the one sided love….. there is no one to be blame but me, myself, I have never said a thing about my feelings towards her…. Never did….._

Taeyeon puts her spoon down, "I erm…"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, like there's a pain in her eyes to just look at Taeyeon.

_She's probably mad that I didn't sent her off in the airport….._

"im not feeling well, I'll be up in my room"

_She's feeling awkward with my presence… - Tiffany._

"taeng, wae so sudden?" Yuri ask.

Yuri's phone rings, she see the caller name and quickly stood up, "excuse me for a minute" and then left.

"why weren't you there…..when I leave" Tiffany bravely asked.

_Wow! I didn't see that coming!_

_Did I just….ask a weird question – Tiffany._

"do you hate me for I do not know what reason, whatever it is…. Why did you leave me all of a sudden? Are our friendship that breakable? Easily broken? You left me wondered for a whole 2 years…. Not a single letter from you…. not even an email…. Am I that, hatred by you?"

_Hate you? I cant even love you enough….. how can I have the feelings of hate towards someone I love with my heart dearly? Someone, I still love… no, I don't hate you tiffany…. I love you more than you can ever imagine… 5years…_

_She remained silence, I guess what my instinct felt, is real after all, she doesn't has one bit of feelings for me, I have thought of it too much, are you that stupid on love Tiffany? – Tiffany._

"tiff-" but Taeyeon didn't manage to finish what she is starting, she see Yuri coming back to their side from the back, with a slightly worried face, "what is wrong Yul?"

"oh nothing" Yuri shakes her head, trying to cover up her worrisome with a smile when Tiffany turns her head around to look at her, Yuri returns to her seat, "come lets eat, less talk"

Yuri starts eating very quickly, Tiffany take one last look at Taeyeon.

"I agree, less talk" she pressed those words so hard that it was indirectly striking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon's phone vibrates on the table, Tiffany look at it for awhile before she ignores, not looking at Taeyeon, continue eating.

Taeyeon frowned at what she's getting from Tiffany but she took her phone and unlock the screen, "huh?" Taeyeon's eyes blinks a few times, when she sees the message of who she is receiving from, she looks at Yuri.

[TAENG! YOU NEED TO HELP ME OUT! THIS IS URGENT!][KwonYul][tae]

_Help her out? Like what? but…. I really need to talk to Tiffany, before she misunderstood me any further…. Whether she likes me or not now, I have got to let her know…_

Taeyeon just return a sign at Yuri who is looking at her, with a small nod by the head.

...

...

Tiffany helped carrying the dirty dishes into the kitchen, "its alright tiff, leave it there, I'll wash it"

"Sure you don't need any help?" she smiles to Yuri.

_Why the hell does she needs to keep smiling to Yuri!_

"you're cute" Yuri unconsciously say it out.

"you too" Tiffany tip toe and kissed Yuri by the cheeks.

_WHAT DA FUQ! Tell me that aint real! My eyes must be playing tricks on me!_

Yuri not afraid, leans down to returns a gentle peck back at Tiffany's cheek.

_Take that, kim tae yeon – Tiffany._

Tiffany smiles cutely while her heart was smirking, knowing that Taeyeon is watching every single move she is making with Yuri right now.

_NO WAY! This sucks! Stop being a jealous freak taeyeon! She's not yours! She can kiss anyone she wants! NO NO NO NO! that's it!_

"tae, I need you to send Tiffany home, is it alright?"

"what?" Tiffany and Taeyeon both said at the same time, they look at one another.

"remember, I have a big project coming up with…" Yuri sends eye signs to Taeyeon who immediately get it.

_Helping yuri or not, this is it….. I want to let Tiffany how I felt and feels now and then…._

"it's okay yuri, I can get a cab, no need to bother Taeyeon for such small matters…. I believe she is a busy person too" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"no tiff, is late and I will get worried of you~"

_I'm the one who should say that to her!_

"But i-"

"I insist, Tiffany" Taeyeon said.

_7years of loving you, 5 years of not having you, now you're back…. Is finally time for me to tell you nothing but the truth._

"yeah tiff" Yuri gently squeezes Tiffany's shoulder, "please…"

_Yuri! Come on! Why are you touching her!_

"okay, I guess I have no choice" Tiffany answers back reluctantly.

_No choice? Da fuq! So! She rather have Yuri sending her home? They just met! WHAT THE FUQ! Come on! Am I really that hatred? I think she hates me more! No, wrong… I think she hates me…_

"see you tomorrow" Yuri pats Tiffany by the head.

...

...

* * *

Feeling quite unhappy with the kissing scene she witness back then in the house, Taeyeon pulls the handbrake roughly, making loud noise.

Tiffany turn to look at Taeyeon, "can you not do that? It's people's car that you are driving, don't let your emotion gets you and you try to get it back with people's belonging"

Taeyeon arched her eyebrows, "people's car? This is my car"

_h-her car? But I thought this car belongs to Yuri? – Tiffany._

And as if Taeyeon can read her mind, "you thought it was yul's? no! she borrowed mine"

They become cold and quiet again towards each other.

_People who didn't meet for 5 years, finally meet again, should be all happy and stuffs, by why are we acting like we actually hate each other? I don't hate her, that's what I know for sure, perhaps she hated me…_

"you need to ask me where im staying so I can bring you back to my place"

_Bring me back to your place?_

_What have you just said? – Tiffany._

"I mean my place, as in showing you….erm, ho-how to send me home"

"im not stupid, I get what you said"

"for 5 years, I haven't seen you, and being rude is how you plan to treat me?" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"you kissed yuri" Taeyeon accidentally says it out.

_FUCK! That not supposes to come out from your mouth you idiot!_

"so? Why? You have a crush on Yuri too or something?"

_Or you have a crush on me…..? –Tiffany._

_I have got to let her know…..maybe I'll lose her again after letting her know how I feel…. But, I don't want to ever lie to her, I lied to her for 5years…. And my heart is broken for that long time of period…. At least, I will be relieve once she know how I really felt, whether she accept it or not, most probably not, I'll go ahead with it…..bear with it… just die mentally._

Taeyeon stop her car at a familiar place.

_Wait a minute….is this….wow….even though the place is quite dark, but I can recognize where this is… - Tiffany._

Tiffany unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out from the car, having a better view of her old high school, where she used to study at.

Finally, Taeyeon gets out from the car also.

"why are we here?" Tiffany asked, her voice no longer sneer with sarcasm.

"my school is getting demolish weeks later, they're going to build a better building, to combine with your school, a primary and high together" Taeyeon answers, looking at Tiffany nodding her head.

"Tiffany"

_I haven't hear that voice calling after my name for 5 years and now, hearing so… why did it melted my heart for some reason…. You're a freak, Tiffany! – Tiffany._

_I miss saying this name… I have to do it, God, please help me through…._

"you mind to step into your school?"

"what?" Tiffany look at the open gate, "you want me to break an entry?"

"not precisely breaking an entry, just walk in" Taeyeon almost laugh out, but she remains her cool.

"why?"

_Cos, there is something that I need to let you know, but I cant say so, with you, looking still so pretty as ever, looking back at me….._

"just, walk to where….we used to be"

"we? Used to be?" Tiffany got a little confuse.

"yes, the spot where you like to relax under the tree"

Tiffany looks far, the tree has been cut off, she guess, since the big oak tree is no longer there, by the side of the wall, "I don't see any tree anymore"

"tiffany"

"araso"

They parted their ways, Taeyeon expanded her cheeks, puffing it with air, as she makes her way to her position, her side of the wall.

_This is it._

It was a whole long of 5 minutes of silence.

"taeyeon, what is it now"

Taeyeon startle herself with Tiffany's calling.

"c-can you hear me?"

"yes, loud and clear"

Taeyeon gulps, "gggg-ggood"

"make it quick, what is that you want me to do, is quite dark and im not afraid to tell you, im afraid to be alone in the dark"

Taeyeon self giggles when she hears Tiffany saying so.

_She's still as cute as ever…okay, here it goes._

"tiff, I just need you to listen to me…."

"mmmm, dae"

"remember when you asked me why I didn't go to the airport?"

"yeah~" Tiffany sounded disappointed.

"that's cause I have a reason"

"what is"

"I cant bear to watch you leave"

Tiffany remain quiet, awaiting for Taeyeon to continue.

"i…" Taeyeon sighs loudly, "I wanted you"

Both hearts are beating in quicker pace, more and more faster each minute passed.

"and I wanted you to stay…and if I bring myself to the airport that day, I don't know what would've happened"

"then why when I asked you, did you….have feelings for me…..you-"

"I lied and im sorry" Taeyeon quickly admits her wrong doings, "its wrong to lies, but I can never afford it, to lose you on any circumstances…."

"are you-"

"yes, im confessing"

A smile appears on Tiffany's face, while sweats keeps forming on Taeyeon's forehead.

"I have fall in love with you back when we was 16, when I first saw you walk pass my house"

Taeyeon got nervous, as she is about to admit all her sneaky stalker stuffs to someone, she has love for so long, like finally.

"I always woke up an hour earlier, get myself ready, by the window, and watch you with Jessica, walk pass my house, for the pass 7years….then 2 years later…. Something happened within my thoughts, you talked to me…well, not really in a good way of how we meet officially…."

Tiffany covers her mouth to quiet the giggles that almost escapes from her mouth.

She remembers about the basketball incident, that's how she gets to know Taeyeon.

"I really really….really, like you…..back then, I do not know what love is….. I was never in a relationship before, and liking my own sex, really bothers me…. No no, my love to you was never a bothers to me, but…..i was so confused at that time, I thought something is wrong with me…."

Taeyeon lay her head against the wall in front of her.

"I don't know anything about love until I met you….i still wasn't sure if its able to be called love….but, I believe, I just like you very very very very very very very…." Taeyeon sighs.

"very much"

"I love the way you smile, the way you talk, the way you looks at me, the way you laughs when I joke, the way your eyebrows always arched close together, whenever you frowns or get upset, I love how you cared about me, I love…our first hug…..our first dance…for all I know, whenever you're in my room, we're hanging out, I just….wanted to hug you….and want you to be mine…" Taeyeon lets out a final breath of feeling relieve.

"you meant a lot to me….for me….5years might be gone, without you knowing how I felt….but I don't want another 5years bygone just like that again…but that day, when you asked me, when we're here remember? You asked me, if I was to have feelings for you… and and- also, do you remember, when I said I wanted to tell you something and when you asked, I said I forgot? Well…..i want to…..tell you…..erm…..that I…"

_Fuq! How can…ugh! Im already half way of confessing, no point of getting shy at this point!_

_Go for it~!_

"that I love you" Taeyeon finally said.

Then things becomes quiet, Taeyeon is waiting for Tiffany's respond, but none.

"tippani?"

"fany are you there?" Taeyeon look above the wall, "why is she so quiet!" taeyeon mumbles.

"maybe~ she left!"

"no no!" Taeyeon jumps up and down, trying to look over the wall.

"you're short"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Taeyeon feet landed on the ground and step on her other leg, she trips over and lands on her butt, she cant believe her eyes of who is standing in front of her right now.

_She didn't leave…..does this mean….._

"you're suppose to be on the other side" Taeyeon got embarrass as she gets back onto her feet.

"I know, but I like to come over and watch you say it"

"ohhh~"

"tell me, taeyeon…. What did you say….?"

"that i…well, i….." Taeyeon stammers.

"well, if its so hard for you to say so, I don't think its-"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!?"

Taeyeon's voice echo through the empty building of her previous school, behind them.

She covers her mouth, Tiffany eyes widen, but slowly becomes crescent moon shape like.

"not okay"

"what?"

"you hear me, I say, not okay" Tiffany turns around and starts leaving.

"not okay?" Taeyeon ask herself in self disbelieve, "not okay!?"

"fany wait up" taeyeon chase up right behind Tiffany, tapping Tiffany's shoulder, "fany, what do you mean not okay?"

Tiffany stop walking, bite her bottom lip and then turn to face Taeyeon, "you think once you confess, I must accept it? Wow, then I must've had a lot of boyfriend during the pass 7 years"

"I know im nothing compared to others….im nothing special" Taeyeon mumbles in defeat.

"show me you are something then" Tiffany smiles quietly and starts walking again, this time, only slower.

"huh?"

...

...

* * *

"Fany ahhhh~~~ wait up for me"

Taeyeon chases from behind, not knowing, a creeper Tiffany has already has a small smile plays across her face, hiding it away from the person who is chasing after her from behind.

[[FLASHBACK OF TIFFANY'S VERSION]]

Tiffany sits in her room, all alone, bringing her knees closer to her chest, pressing it close against her chest, she breathe, trying to calm herself with every breath.

And every time something confuses her mind, she'll just keep on shaking her head hard.

_Andwae! Tiffany! What are you thinking!? What WERE you thinking! That is not suppose to happens….Odd~ my heart flutters like crazy~! It pitter patters like raining cats and dogs~! I have….never felt this way before…..dugeun dugeun, there goes my heart again…just every time when I think about it._

Tiffany bite her bottom lip, reaching out for her totoro doll, laying by the side of her, she hugs it tightly, placing her nose on Totoro's nose, "you think is love?" she whispers.

But then, quickly, she ask and answer the question on her own, by shaking her head numerously.

_Couldn't be… COULDN'T BE? Then explain what's with all the crazy heart fluttering moments every time you sees her!_

And just by the thoughts of Tiffany, made her smile by herself again.

_But she's really cute….gahhhhh! when did this starts to happen! When did I start to like a….. girl?_

Tiffany shakes her head, because in her religion, liking your own sex was a sin.

_Sin? Jinja? Then why make me fall for her, God?_

Tiffany physically knocks her own head a few times, for blaming God.

_Mianhae, I don't mean that, you know I don't…. but…. Im sorry! I cant help but to fall in love with her… I cant…..yes, I said it, I am in love with her….._

[[FLASHBACK ENDED]]

"fany please"

Her heart softens the moment she heard the soft pleading coming from someone behind her, she smiled again, but she hid the smile just as soon as she turns around to look at Taeyeon, putting a poker face on, "what"

Taeyeon chase up and finally reaches up right in front of Tiffany, "what…what do you mean?"

"pabo" Tiffany flicks on Taeyeon's forehead.

Taeyeon frowns, rubbing her forehead where she has just been flicked, "owwww….it hurts"

"you deserve it, don't you think?" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"pani ah….i still don't get it….. what do you mean do something to make me look special"

"I never said do something to make you look special, I said do something to show yourself are special"

"but I never was" Taeyeon frowns.

Tiffany smiles, "to me you are"

Taeyeon slowly looks at Tiffany, wondering if she has heard wrong, but she know she never, because Tiffany is smiling at her, "i… I was?"

"5 years ago" Tiffany answers shortly, "show me you still are 5 years after"

...

...

All the way, driving to Tiffany house, Taeyeon cant help but to have a smile on her face.

She didn't talk much about herself, but instead, she asked lots about Tiffany's life in the states.

"I guess I did right"

"did right?" Tiffany ask.

"dae….you said studies was always your first priority, so if I did went to the airport, things might've been different" Taeyeon concentrates on the road she is driving on.

"well, stop being so over confidence about that" Tiffany rolls her eyes, not letting any giggles escape from her mouth.

_Wait what? how did she knows that studies were my first priority? I don't remember me telling her so – Tiffany._

But just then, Taeyeon stops her car outside of a house, looking all English type and comfy.

"this is me" Tiffany unbuckles her seatbelt.

"nice, you're staying alone?"

Tiffany nods her head, "but my friends come over during the weekends"

"ohh" Taeyeon didn't have that smile anymore on her face, "you be careful alright?"

"I will, you too" Tiffany carry her handbag, "I guess, this is it"

"no, this is not it…..we'll be meeting a lot more from now onwards" Taeyeon shows a smile.

Earning huge giggle from Tiffany.

"araso…..we'll see, besides, I guess we will, the project is a deal…."

"project?" Taeyeon has forgotten.

"the one Yuri-"

"yeah" Taeyeon just cuts Tiffany off, as she remembers how Tiffany kisses Yuri back in her house, she looks away.

Is she jealous? Ohmo~ that is soooooo cute! – Tiffany.

"yah, wae"

"anniya" Taeyeon just wave her hand and still looking out of the window.

_Its yuri yuri yuri, look! I got it! She's hot and tall and tanned and good looking and everything! While I was the opposite, but I got nothing to lose, I really loves you and I am not saying she doesn't, but I had love you for 7 years and still going on, she just barely knew you for a week, so, whose love is stronger now? Yuri yuri yuri! Geeeeeeeeeeeee! Enoughhhhh!_

"You sure?" Tiffany tries to see what reaction she can gets from Taeyeon, but Taeyeon just quietly nods her head, "look at me when im talking to you"

Taeyeon flex her jaw, pouted a little, but she did manage to turn around to look at Tiffany with a sour face.

"your mood swings sucks you know" Tiffany blurted out.

"I know, that's me"

Tiffany's eyes widens, "are you possibly…..jealous?" she ask, half teasing.

"me? Jealous? Aha~ no way-"

"okay, good then" Tiffany wanted to get out of the car, but Taeyeon grabs Tiffany's wrist.

"now what" Tiffany pretends to glares at Taeyeon.

"I am….." Taeyeon lets go of Tiffany's wrist, "jealous" she admits.

Next thing before she can say anything or neither say so, Tiffany smacks her lips at Taeyeon's cheek, with a small lip smacking sound, Taeyeon, shocked, looks at her, holding the place where Tiffany has kissed.

"now, its equal, don't be anymore" Tiffany shows her eye smile, "good night"

Taeyeon, stunned, only watches how Tiffany leaves the car, "night" she mutters.

_She kissed me…..she really just did…gosh! Her lips were so soft against my cheek!_

Taeyeon pull the mirror down and looks at the side of her face, a pink stain of lipstick was seen on her cheek, Taeyeon let a grin appears on her face as her fingers touch the lipstick stain.

Tiffany who is at her door, watching, has a smile, caught of how Taeyeon reacted towards her kiss, "is never too hard to love such a person like you tae tae" she whispers under her breath.

_She kiss me! Jinja! Oh yes! This time tiffany…im not going to let you go!_

...

...

Taeyeon was still smiling when she reaches home, throwing her car keys onto the coffee table.

She then sees Yuri smooching a girl on the couch, like she's about to eat the girl's face up, from the way she was kissing that girl, her lips were literally _swallowing_ that girl.

"mmmh" Yuri lets her hands pull the shirt of the girl off her, throwing it aside, making it landed right on Taeyeon's feet.

_This wasn't suppose to happen….kwon yuri, friends or not, im not going to let you lay a hand on my tiffany, that's right, my tiffany….._

Taeyeon then quietly tip toe into her bedroom.

Next morning, Taeyeon woke up, even when brushing her teeth, the thoughts where and when Tiffany kisses her, causes her to actually smirk.

_Aish~ Taeyeon, that is just barely anything more but just a kiss….a friendly kiss…..yeah, keep your cool~~~_

Taeyeon spits her toothpaste out, gargle her mouth cleanse with water, spit it into the sink and made her way out from the bathroom.

_Is a kiss from Tiffany hwang! Whom am I kidding with!_

Taeyeon jumps a few times up, with a fist up, she giggles at her own dorki-ness.

With that, it has made Taeyeon's day, she make her way to the kitchen.

"yo, I made you bacon with scramble eggs" Yuri said as she scoops the fresh cooked eggs into Taeyeon's plate, "thanks for the help, buddy"

Taeyeon nod her head, but sat on the stool and grab the fork, diving in for the food, she pokes the scramble eggs a few times, looking at it, then she looks at Yuri, "who is that last night?"

"huh?"

"the one with you on the couch" Taeyeon clarifies herself in much more details.

"owh that…. That's seohyun, she said she was stress from studies and needed a relief" Yuri answers as she washes the frying pan, wiping her wet hands on her apron, "wae"

"look, we're buddies and I am just concern of this…. I don't want anything bad happen"

"what is it, you sounded all so serious" Yuri tries to giggle but didn't when she see how straight Taeyeon is about it, "wae"

"you know what im trying to say, you kissed Tiffany few hours ago and after that, you're making out with someone who is not Tiffany on the couch"

"well, I wished it was Tiffany who I am making out on the couch with"

Taeyeon throws her fork right across Yuri, Yuri dodge it, "the fuck!"

_Shit! control yourself taeng!_

"like I said…..i just don't want you to be in any bad situation….why cant you just make a choice?" Taeyeon cough, at the same time, trying to calm herself down.

Yuri slowly nods her head, "I know you're just concern about me, don't worry, I've made up my mind this morning"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri and believe whatever she is about to say next because Yuri looks all serious at that moment, she nods her head, to show that she's listening for her continuation.

"and honestly, I decide to end all this hooking with other people and stuffs, is time to settle down…." Yuri takes a bite of her bacon, "im breaking up with Seohyun"

_You what!_

And as though Yuri can read what's on Taeyeon's mind, "im breaking up with Seohyun" she repeats herself again, "and I'll go after Tiffany"

_Noooooo! Tiffany is who im going after! Not you! no!_

"you'll support me, right buddy?" ask Yuri.

_OF COURSE…NOT! NO WAY! That's my tiffany kwon! Go get your girl yourself! Any girl but Tiffany! She's mine! Well…..not true, she is not mine yet, but she will be! I will make her be mine!_

Taeyeon looks at the person in front of her, the person whom had helped her so much but in the college days, when Sooyoung, her all time high school friend, suddenly disappeared with her whole family, no one knows where they left.

With her best friend gone and her first love gone, all she left, was to cry during the night time, in the corner of the room, and it was Yuri, Yuri who actually helped so much, helped Taeyeon to gain her strength back, helped Taeyeon to gain her momentum back… and honestly, it wasn't for Yuri, Taeyeon wouldn't have had the money and brain behind Designz company.

Yuri was Taeyeon's hyper pill, when two of her most important thing in her life were gone, Yuri replaced herself as one of the most important person for Taeyeon..if it wasn't for Yuri, Taeyeon would never had the will to finish her college life.

_Eottoke~~~~~_

Taeyeon looks at her best buddy, her almost can be called, life savior, right in front of her, waiting for her response.


	7. Chapter 7

_Where are you Sooyoung…?_

There she goes again, crying in the corner of her dorm, alone in the dark, not wanting to wake any of her college dorm buddy up, she always hide herself in the corner of the dark, crying in between her knees, hoping that it would at least, quiet down her sobbing and it does helps that way.

_You left me when I needed someone most….._

She lets out more tears after those thoughts.

Her best friend left without saying anything, no one in the school knows what the real reasons are, all she knew is, her friend has been not attending to classes, so she decided one day, to visit her at her place, thinking she was sick or something, wanting to know why she has skipped school for days, but all of this were left unanswered when she walk and stop right in front of quiet house, it looks none occupied.

It was not long, she stood there, right in front of the house, not knowing how to react to the sudden lost of her friend, only letting tears streaming down her cheeks.

They were friends ever since kindy, there hooked pinkie fingers and promised to be there for each other all the time, but her friend left her also in the end, not long when her first one and only love, left her, just 3 days ago.

Having to lose both person she love most, is not what she predicted, at times, she wonders, what have she done to receive such treatment, to receive such punishment, she even starts wondering, was it her past life, that was the cause of these.

She stand there, only to realize, she has lost two of her most precious things, thinking, she was all alone now, no one to be there for her, well, yes is true she still has her family, but just sometimes, and just at times, your family members doesn't really understands you well.

Well, maybe it was just for her case, because, every time, when Taeyeon argued with her parents or her pesky brother, she send a text message about her feeling unhappy to Sooyoung and normally, it wouldn't take more than 10minutes, to receive a phone call from the receive, that is also if she is not eating, but if it so, Sooyoung has never failed to called Taeyeon right on the same day when she receives the text message.

Taeyeon would probably grumbles all her problems to her best friend, who is on the other receiver, listening all the way, for years, without a complain and she too, always gives the best advices to Taeyeon and most of the times, Taeyeon always smiles at the end of the call after hearing out her friend cheering and advices.

_'I still owe you meals'_

Taeyeon could only mumbles those words, to the empty house which was used to live by her best friend, right now, its all empty, there's no car in there, Sooyoung's purple curtains are no longer hanging at the second floor bedroom window.

But all she left for Taeyeon were only questions and questions, repeatedly asking in her mind again and again and still do even when she starts her college off in the new semester.

She still wonders, where have her friend left, where has her best friend move to, what is she doing now, and most importantly, has she forgotten about her? Why didn't she tell her everything like she does, well, not precisely, she never has got the chance to tell Sooyoung about her crush towards Tiffany, she intend to, but….she was gone when Taeyeon wanted to.

But still, the questionnaire was, why and where did she go?

"are you okay?"

A gentle voice startles Taeyeon, but mostly, she is too embarrass to even bring her head up, knowing due to the cries, her eyes were probably swollen like how goldfish looks like.

"yeah"

Taeyeon answers shortly, not even budge to bring her head up to look at who it is.

Next thing, it was quiet for a moment, but not too long, Taeyeon felt a soft thing was being brush against her fingers.

"hold it"

Through the grasp of it, Taeyeon identified the object that she is holding, is nothing but a Kleenex.

"don't sit too long on the wooden floor, its never good for your back spine"

Taeyeon didn't have the mood to talk, so she just nod her head.

Taeyeon never knew who the girl was, but she didn't have the will to know so.

She was always the freak in her class, she don't talks and when people tries to have a conversation with her, she'll just keep quiet and zone out, so people in the class starts calling her stuck up bitch, some even calls her a psycho, for she didn't know if those students even know the meaning of it, but, is not like she cares, call whatever they like, she'll be what she wants and she doesn't feels like talking.

"you're a creep!" A girl shouts in Taeyeon's face.

But Taeyeon just stayed quiet, not even flinching when the girl literally screamed in her face, her eyes, were staring out of zone.

"she must have been possessed or something" other girls start laughing at the stupid childish accusation.

"lets help her" one of the mean girls suggest.

With that, they hold up chalks in the fingers and surrounded Taeyeon, drawing Taeyeon's face with it, laughing off, but Taeyeon, was nowhere fighting against them, she was too weak to react, to dead to fight back, she felt like she died.

The continuation of the teasing and laughing was not long until the girls starts stumbling aside, due to someone coming from behind them, pulling them and pushing them aside.

"damn it! Where's your humanity!" the tanned girl stares at the girls who is standing aside, looking afraid at her.

"she's stupid….look at her, yuri! She's not even responding~" one of the girls said.

"stupid or not, who are you to judge anyway? Who are you to do this to her!" Yuri glares at them.

"why are you helping her! Being friends with her aren't doing any good to your popularity you know~!" one of the girl holding Yuri's wrist.

"Popularity or not" Yuri yank herself free from any grasp, "this girl here, is someone whom im going to protect, so be it"

Those words made Taeyeon looks at Yuri, those were the exact words that was said by Sooyoung back when they were 5, in the back of the kindergarden playground, a group of boys actually started playing rough with Taeyeon, ganging up to take turns and pull Taeyeon's piggytail. All Taeyeon could do was to cry out, but none of the teachers heard it, not when someone, who was unexpectedly, strong, pushing the boys to landed face on the ground.

Taeyeon looks up at the girl who is at her age, but so much taller than her, although she has dark skin, but her smile was brighter than anyone's.

"bullies! Stay away from my buddy! Imma protect her from now onwards!"

Taeyeon smiled, looking at the girl who warns the boys off, placing both hands each on her waist.

"got it!?" the girl stomp one feet forward, making the boys scatter away for their life, the taller girl who just saved Taeyeon, turns around and smiles, offering a hand out to help Taeyeon to get up.

"t-hank you" Taeyeon smiles.

"awww, its okay! You look so petite but so cute! Like a doll!"

The two girls laughed, "im sooyoung by the way"

"come here" Yuri offers a hand to help Taeyeon out, unconsciously, Taeyeon grab it.

They make their way to the fountain in one of the garden, there, Taeyeon sitting in front of Yuri, who is taking the towel around her neck and wetting it with the fountain water.

"why did you let them do that to you"

Yuri ask as she starts wiping the white stain on Taeyeon's face.

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders, but then, the voice sounded so familiar.

Yuri frowns as she expected something coming out from Taeyeon's mouth.

"homesick?"

Taeyeon shook her head.

"broke up?"

Is not the case, but she feels like it, still, is not the case, so Taeyeon shook her head.

"taken wrong course?"

Taeyeon shook her head harder.

"yahhhhhh~ you can talk, so do so"

"i…"

In the end, Taeyeon just shook her head once again, earning a big sigh from Yuri.

"family matters?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, hanging her head low.

Yuri takes one last try, "mmmmm, then it must be friends matters"

Receiving a respond from Taeyeon who looks at her, Yuri knew, she hit the jackpot.

"you want to tell?"

For Taeyeon, Yuri is someone she just know, but she really don't feel comfortable telling her all about her love life and her best friend who suddenly disappears. Taeyeon slowly shakes her head, Yuri tilt her head.

"okay, I will not force you…but you know what, Taeyeon…."

Yuri wipes the chalk on Taeyeon's forehead off, "you are being really sad right now was because your friend , well, I don't know, but something must have happened, and you are still sad about it, is because, you love them very much and I believe, a friend like you, are so likable and lovable, so…I believe, they wouldn't want to see you being this way either"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri, accepting the fact, that what Yuri said, makes perfect sense.

"if you being sad, it means its hurting you, being sad, doesn't helps you to get your life moving on, it just pulls your heart down and hurts you all the way….. you need to learn how to love yourself first, before you starts loving someone else….because, if you don't learn how to love yourself, what makes you think, you can give your love to someone else"

Taeyeon just remain quiet even after Yuri was done talking, Yuri smiles, placing the towel in Taeyeon's hands, "just remember, whenever you need someone, I will be that someone, im your roommate, but….i can also be your new friend….okay?"

Still, Taeyeon just stares, Yuri stands up, walking to the exit.

"Y-y-yu-yuri" Taeyeon calls out, earning a wide smile from Yuri, who stops in her tracks.

"yes?"

"can I be your friend?" Taeyeon ask cutely, like it was all back to primary.

That's when Taeyeon saw the kindest warmest smile after such a long disappointment, Yuri's smile, make her felt she could trust again, Yuri nods her head.

"we'll be best buddy!" yuri calls out.

And that's when…Taeyeon finally smiles again, for after so long.

...

...

* * *

"Taeyeon?" Yuri look at Taeyeon who had spaced out for a moment.

She walks to her friend, wondering, as she gently shakes Taeyeon by the shoulders,

"hey, gwenchanayo…..?"

Taeyeon finally came to her senses after having the quick flashback of what Yuri did for her last time during college, "yuri, actually-"

"actually, I think you need a rest" Yuri beams a small frown at Taeyeon.

"no, yuri, i-"

"you're tired because you helped me out on the plan, go, you need some rest"

Yuri gets behind Taeyeon and gently pushes the shorter girl by the shoulders to head towards upstairs.

Taeyeon took the first step of the stairs, "yuri"

"guess what, I'll make you some herbal tea, araso? It'll helps to relief tense" Yuri smiles.

_I cant tell her now….._

Taeyeon nods her head.

"go to your room, I'll bring it to your room later" Yuri walks to the kitchen.

Taeyeon lays on her bed, looking at the ceiling, and is as if the ceiling is showing a play on the bare wall, seems like there were flashes of the moment where she saw Tiffany in her house, after 5 years, she finally get to see Tiffany again with her own eyes.

_Best part? Is physically and not mentally._

Taeyeon smiles, her finger reaches out to touch the cheek, the part where Tiffany has kisses her not long ago in the car. Taeyeon sighs with a big smile.

_Are all this fated? Who can believe it, like finally, after 5 years, wow….. I get to meet her again! Jinja….. I wonder….. how are things going to be like, if I was to express my love to her in the past 5 years…. Nahhh~ she wants to put her studies in first place anyway….well, the past is not a matter now….is now what it matters. Whether to get her or not, is all up to me now….in my hands…._

Another smile appears on Taeyeon's face once again, but the smile didn't last long when the words that Yuri said, finally repeats in her mind again.

_Yuri ahhhhh…._

Taeyeon let her hand smack against her forehead.

_I love this girl, the girl who has been helping me through my college years…. She's the one who search and gave me back the strength that I lost and needed…. I thought I had lost them forever, but she's the one who keeps reminding me, hope will never be gone for as long as I am still breathing and still wants it…._

Taeyeon groans in frustration, she's left stuck.

Yuri has asked for a meet up with Tiffany at the coffee shop nearby her company building, exactly the opposite of the building across the road.

"sorry that I cant send you home last night personally" Yuri beams an apologetic smile.

"gwenchana" Tiffany stirs her cup of coffee.

"I promise….the next time, I will surely be the one personally sending you home" Yuri assures.

Tiffany just smiles shyly.

"so, when can you start your work?" Tiffany ask.

"tomorrow, but let me find the best contractor I can get first" Yuri smiles.

"wow….guess this is going to be good"

"for you, it will be great"

"maybe the best?"

"out of the rest" Yuri and Tiffany both laugh.

Tiffany slowly nods her head, "well, im looking forward for it"

"tiffany" Yuri looks at Tiffany, not taking her eyes off Tiffany even for a second.

"yes?"

"can you tell me more about yourself?" ask Yuri.

Tiffany see a familiar yellow mini coupé drives off from the opposite building, she half hoping it is not who she think it is.

_Stupid me! I shouldn't have come! I should've know, Yuri had told me she's going to meet with Tiffany…_

Taeyeon tightens her grip on the steering wheels.

Remembering the scene she has just witnesses, how Tiffany was smiling and laughing happily with Yuri, even from the back figure, Taeyeon knew it was Yuri.

_She seems so happy with Yuri, I didn't see her smiling to me that way, well, she did, like 5 years ago! Uhhhhh! Taeyeon! Why are your jealousy emotions getting so fast in attacking you!_

Taeyeon park her car at the open car park she found in front of her company, she locks the car and gets into her office.

"morning, taeyeon" Victoria greets.

"morning" Taeyeon mumbles back as she head to her office room.

Suzy follows behind Taeyeon, "urm….hey"

Taeyeon turns around, "oh hey, yes?"

"i…..i was just wondering, if you want to have anything for lunch?" Suzy ask, Taeyeon looks at her, "i-im going for my break….so, do you need anything?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, knowing she doesn't has any appetite left, "thanks for asking"

Taeyeon slams herself onto her chair, she sighs loudly as she rest her head on the neck rest.

Blowing air out from her pouting mouth, she sighs, scratching the back of her neck, she sighs again, she just feels so jealous about what she witnessed just not long ago.

That's when she knew, she has got to have Tiffany as hers….

There's a knock on the door.

"come in"

Victoria walks in, "taeyeon, there's this client-"

"ask hyoyeon to attend that client, im not in a mood"

"but this client is asking for you, taeyeon"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "I don't see any appointment in my diary today, so yeah, next time, ask them to make an appointment first"

Victoria nods her head, "dae, I'll let her know"

"good"

Taeyeon did a thumb up for Victoria, "thank you"

Victoria smiles and close the door, Taeyeon let out another sighs.

_Keep on sighing like you are stress out or something…..geeeez! tell her if you want her! Show her if you want her!_

Just then, Taeyeon's iphone beeps a few times, she puff her cheeks as she reaches out for her phone and look at the screen, she studies the unknown number on her screen and the message display on her screen.

_[araso, next time I will remember to make an 'appointment' to meet you :(]_

Taeyeon wonders which client would actually text her that way, none of her client text her with emoticons in it, she reads the message again and again, she decides to call the unknown number.

Xxxxxxx : dae?

Taeyeon : hey, I've received a text message from you and I'm just wondering how did you get my number and….who are you?

Xxxxxxx : I see, well, this is hwang speaking.

Taeyeon : …hwang…..? HWANG! Oh my gosh! Tiffany!?

Tiffany : guess you're a busy person, so yeah, talk next ti-

Taeyeon : no no no no no! please don't hang up yet….

Little did Taeyeon even know, on the other side of the phone, Tiffany is smiling, hearing how cute the pleading was from Taeyeon.

Tiffany : I'll remember to make an appointment next time, Ms. Kim

Taeyeon : aihhhh~ I didn't know it was you~ where are you now?

Taeyeon stands up, ready to leave her office.

Tiffany : driving back to my office.

Taeyeon felt bitter all of a sudden after hearing what Tiffany said, she just feel like, she really wanted to see that face again.

Tiffany : Taeyeon?

That voice….so familiar of how the way she called me during 5 years ago.

Tiffany : Tae?

Taeyeon : ah! Yes?

Tiffany : If there's nothing, I guess we'll talk next time.

Taeyeon : can I bring you out for dinner tonight?

Tiffany : Urm…

Taeyeon : it wont take long, but there are some thing that I would like you to know.

_Maybe….just maybe, she's going to express her love out on me again! Kyaaaa~ that will be so cute – Tiffany_

Tiffany : okay, Italian Pizza opposite my company, that building.

Taeyeon : Sounds good, see you at 7 tonight.

Tiffany : Alright.

When both side ended the call, they had the same thing, a big smile on their face, heart thundering in their chest, both… are ready and excited for tonight's dinner.

Taeyeon gulps as she parks her car at where she's suppose to meet Tiffany at for dinner,

She looks at the rear mirror, checking herself out, making sure she looks sensible enough to meet up with the dream love of hers.

where else, Tiffany is 10 minutes earlier, already found a table for two in the restaurant.

She pulls out a small mirror from her handbag on the table and check on her lipstick,

She look at the mirror and turn her head to the sides a little to the left and then right.

Looks like she's ready for anything, or should she say, what she really wants is, what she's ready for.

The door push opens, Tiffany felt her heart beats faster, her blood rushes in her veins.

She felt her breath was taken away, the moment she sees Taeyeon stepping into the restaurant and very quickly, spotted out where Tiffany is.

_Keep your cool – Tiffany_

_Keep your cool and not make a fool out of yourself…..hwaiting…..you can do it!_

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, "hi" she greets as she pulls the chair in front of her, opposite of where Tiffany is sitting across the table and sit herself, she felt her palms both getting sweaty.

"how may I help you?"

The voice somehow startle Taeyeon, making poor Taeyeon jump up in a surprise, her back palm accidentally hitting the pepper bottle off from the table, smashing against the slippery wax floor below them, breaking into pieces.

Taeyeon quickly stands up as if she's about to bend down and pick up the broken pieces of glasses, "shit- im so sorry~"

"it's okay, ma'am" the waiter stops Taeyeon before she hurts herself, another waiter carries a broom stick out and then sweep the broken glasses off and into the dust pan.

"sorry" Taeyeon's face becomes redden when she also feels Tiffany looking at her now.

_Great, now she'll think of me as an idiot or fool, so clumsy and act so stupidly…._

After making their orders, the waiter left, Taeyeon caught Tiffany is looking at her right in the eyes, not even looking away, Taeyeon quickly look out of the window, avoiding any eye contact from Tiffany, it made the other latter sighs.

Causing Taeyeon to look back at Tiffany.

_She's probably hating me now, or getting bored of me._

"are you avoiding me?" Tiffany crosses her arms as she leans at the back of her chair.

"huh? What? me? No" Taeyeon quickly explains.

"alright, answer me~"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "did you came to my office this afternoon?"

A frown escapes from Taeyeon's lip, but she nods her head, making Tiffany's eyes widens.

"pass by?" ask Tiffany.

"I thought I can bring you out for lunch" Taeyeon answers honestly.

"and?" Tiffany urge for the truth from Taeyeon.

"and….i guess I was a step late-"

"you are, Yuri came" Tiffany answers, but she didn't know that her answer hurts Taeyeon a lot.

"I know" Taeyeon looks away.

"I saw your car, I saw you drove off, my instinct told me it was you..i wanted it to be you and at the same time, hoping its not you"

"why?"

"I wanted it to be you is because I want to make it believe that you came to look for me, because you want to see me but at the same time, I was hoping it wasn't you because stupid me, was actually not wanting you to see me with someone else, it made me felt like I was cheating on you, but then….i just came to my senses, that I am still single and open, so, I shouldn't feel that way"

Taeyeon rubs her sweaty palms at her jeans nervously, she tries to understand better about Tiffany and what she just said.

"from what I can understand is that, Yuri….. she's your best friend?" ask Tiffany.

"yeap"

"so, I guess you'll know, she is sort of going after me…."

Taeyeon sighs but nods her head, "I do"

"so, what is this now? You're pushing me to her? Because-"

"NO" Taeyeon quickly says, "I wont push you to anyone, but I will let you choose…"

Tiffany keeps quiet, allowing Taeyeon to continue.

"I love Yuri as my best friend, she indeed, helped me so much….but…..im not going to let you go….not when I was at least given a chance to go after you….i wont waste this chance, Tiffany"

Tiffany feels butterflies flying around in her stomach, she wanted so much to hug Taeyeon, but she kept calm and keep her cool.

"I really really really like you" taeyeon shakes her head, "no, I love you"

Tiffany's eyes widens again at Taeyeon's open confession.

Dinner ended a little bit awkwardly.

They take a stroll at the side walk, Taeyeon looks at the girl beside her, she was so nervous back in the restaurant just now, that she didn't even realize how beautiful Tiffany is, in the flowery red dress, Tiffany caught Taeyeon smiling, "wae?"

"you look very beautiful in this dress"

Tiffany usually gets complimented on the way she dress up, but she somehow felt her cheeks were burning red when she gets complimented by Taeyeon, "thanks" she answers coolly.

"Tiffany"

"yes?"

"you think we can go on another date?" Taeyeon ask in a mannerly way, "I want to know you better, what you did during the past 5 years, in the…. States"

_Ow gosh! Stop being so cute and sweet! – Tiffany_

"why is that"

"I would like to know you better so I can understand you…." Taeyeon answers, although she felt embarrassed also.

Tiffany stuck her tongue out naughtily, she wanted to walk away from Taeyeon, wanting the girl behind her to chase her up, grab her wrist or something, just anything that can make her heart flutters.

But she didn't realize, she taken a step towards the busy night road with speeding cars towards her.

"YAHHHHHH~~~ PABO!"

All Tiffany could hear is a voice screaming in panic and anger, car honking at her, when she looks to her side, all she could see is bright lights shining at her face, she can barely see anything but just bright lights.

For a moment, she has flash of her going to get hit by a car and die.

But those flash went away, when she felt a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her so hard to the back, making her fall backwards helplessly, just a second away from the car that zoom pass her so fast, if she wasn't pull back, believe me, her life is gone that night, maybe not that bad, but she'll end up laying on the bed ward.

But right now, she just have to be thankful, that she is not laying on a ward bed but she's laying into an open arms, that protective hugs her with one arm, her head hits the soft chest, she can literally hears the fast heart beat of kim tae yeon.

As Tiffany looks above her, since she has stumble into Taeyeon's arms, she looks at the face.

An expression she has never seen before, even during 5 years ago..

An expression that would scare her if she didn't know what reason behind it, but with the reason of why its on Taeyeon's face now, Tiffany felt her heart actually melted like a soft ice cream under a hot weather, she feels that way anyway now looking at Taeyeon.

The concern look in Taeyeon's eyes, the skin that was white but now becoming pale with worrisome, the sharp glare earns from Taeyeon's sharp piercing eyes glaring at the car that almost hit Tiffany not long ago, has actually stopped at the corner.

"what are you staring at!"

The man that came out from the car shouts loudly at Taeyeon, whose eyes never even blink once, no sign of scare is found in Taeyeon's eyes no matter how muscular the man looks like.

Taeyeon took one step forward, but then she stops, as she felt Tiffany's grip clutch tightly at her shirt, creating forms of wrinkles around the grip causing to her shirt. Taeyeon looks at Tiffany who snuggles closer to her protective protection, clearly shock and scare of what just happened.

"CLEARLY IS YOUR GIRL'S FAULT EVEN IF I RUN INTO HER JUST NOW!"

"That's it" Taeyeon growls and steps forward, her glare returns to the man, flashing in anger, as if she's ready to take that man down anytime anywhere. Who is to stop it from happen? No one but the girl who is shaking her head now, causing Taeyeon to stop and look at her.

"tae tae, don't~"

Tiffany's tiny voice crooks, still shaking her head, her face not able to be look at since she's hiding them in Taeyeon's chest, "let him be"

"but"

"please, tae tae"

That voice, Taeyeon believe, it's the only voice that her heart will ever response to, Taeyeon looks back at the man, giving one last glare, before she protectively has one arm hugging Tiffany as she turns around and walks back to another side of where they came from in the beginning.

That gets to Taeyeon's car, Tiffany sitting at the passenger side, with the door open, her legs still outside of the car, she watches as Taeyeon runs back to her with a bag of plastic bag in her hand, Taeyeon squatted herself next in front of Tiffany.

Taeyeon look at Tiffany for once before her eyes returning to search in the plastic bag.

_Those protective angry eyes are now gone…..i felt so safe, despite I was almost ran over by a car just now, her expression, shows that….she really really wants to protect me, well, she did…. Her arms were so warm just now….when I was hug by her even with just one arm, it felt so….secure…she will protect me with all her might… - Tiffany._

Taeyeon pulls a bottle of mineral water out, she looks at Tiffany while she twist the cap open,

She hands it to Tiffany, Tiffany take it and drank some water, she then hands the water bottle back to Taeyeon, to twist close the bottle cap, at last keeping it in the plastic bag again.

"you okay now?"

Taeyeon's voice, ever so gentle now, asking Tiffany.

_Just now, frightens me so much! I thought I was about to lose her again, and not for 5 years, but if it happens, this time it might be forever, thank God, God has mercy on me…I just don't want to ever lose her anymore…._

Tiffany quietly nods her head.

Taeyeon sighs, she looks at Tiffany in the eyes, "you scare me a moment ago, pabo"

"…yahhhh~ stop calling me that"

"i…I thought I'll lose you"

With that Taeyeon got up a little and hugs Tiffany, pulling Tiffany smashing against her petite yet reliable body, hugging Tiffany tightly, Tiffany rest her chin above Taeyeon's shoulder.

...

...

* * *

It was quiet for a moment, the hug, for what it seems, no one wants to let go so soon.

But it was Tiffany the one who break the hug, she did it really carefully and gently, so that Taeyeon won't felt like Tiffany hate it, because she doesn't.

They look at each other, Taeyeon's eyes soften against Tiffany's.

"I'll bring you home, kay?" the older girl speaks out gently, earning one nod from Tiffany.

Things become quite awkward once again, Tiffany looks at how Taeyeon is so focus, fixing the eyes on the road, but the grip of hers on the steering wheels were grip so tightly, that her knuckles were becoming pale white.

_What's going on~~ - Tiffany._

"Taeyeon…..are you alright? You don't seems to be…"

"I am not" answers Taeyeon.

"wae…"

"I thought I would've lost you just now" Taeyeon admits.

They stop at the red traffic light, under the night, in the dark gloomy car, Taeyeon turns around to look at Tiffany, "it scares me" when Taeyeon says so, her voice were so soft, is like she just crook out those words, like it hurts her to even say such thing. Taeyeon sighs and turns away.

"tae-"

"tiff, I really don't want to lose you" Taeyeon starts driving, but her eyes were so deep in focus in what she's about to say.

"I'd lose you once, I know how hard it is….i never get to forget you, the things we did, the things we shared together, give me enough time, to proof, you are who I need and I'll make myself who you need" Taeyeon turn her car around, stopping in front of the familiar house that she came for the second time.

Taeyeon steps on the brake pedal and pull the handbrake, she looks at Tiffany, trying to put a smile on her own face, but her lips were trembling, making it seems like she is forcing a smile.

Tiffany's hand reaches out and places itself on top of Taeyeon's chest.

It make Taeyeon eyes widens in shock of what move did Tiffany did and how her heart was thumping so hard, she gulps and see Tiffany giggles somehow, maybe, just maybe Tiffany felt how hard her heart is beating right now?

_Shittt- what are… what the…. This isnt right…. Why is she doing this to me!?_

"shhhhh~ calm down….you're going to get a heart attack" Tiffany chuckles cutely.

Tiffany smiles again before pulling her hand away.

"don't worry, if time is what you need, you got it"

They looks at each other, "thanks" Taeyeon said.

_Such a cute dork! Still the cute dork that I had came to know! – Tiffany._

"I have morning meetings tomorrow, so yeah, guess this is tonight" Tiffany gesture Taeyeon to come closer, Taeyeon tilt her head to the side a little, trying to understand what Tiffany is going to do next, but she obeys Tiffany like usual, so she goes closer towards Tiffany, as far as her seatbelt allows her to, with that, Tiffany leans forward and kisses Taeyeon on the forehead.

"Thank you for tonight" she whispers those words against Taeyeon's forehead, her hot breath trickling the forehead, Tiffany then unbuckles her seatbelt, "goodnight"

"wait" Taeyeon hold onto Tiffany's wrist, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

_Do it Taeng….do it….just do it!_

Taeyeon unconsciously nods her head to her own thoughts, making Tiffany wondering what she has in the mind and why is she nodding her head all of a sudden.

Taeyeon takes a deep breath, "c-can…..can I…..erm…..kiss your forehead?"

_AWWW GOSHHHHH! THAT IS SO CUTE! SO INNOCENT! – Tiffany._

Tiffany sighs with a cute chuckle, but she nods her head, and leans her head down a little, making things easier for Taeyeon, a smile escape Taeyeon's face when she leans forward and kiss Tiffany on the forehead, making a smooching sound when her lip smacks away.

Even Tiffany herself can feel hot in the cheeks now, but she held her cool.

"Goodnight" Tiffany bids again, as she opens the car door.

"night" Taeyeon smiles, "er, Tiff! Wait-"

"what is it this time?" Tiffany teases.

"can you…..give me a text message before you go to bed…?"

_Maybe, this is how it is like to be in a relationship? I don't know…..but, we're not like really together yet….still, I feel so sweet…..she's so cute! And sweet! – Tiffany_

"okay" Tiffany smiles shyly and waves goodbye as she walks back into her house.

...

...

Taeyeon walks into her living room, yawning as she took her jacket off, she switch the lights back on.

_She must be out tonight._

Taeyeon realize how quiet the house is now and believe that Yuri has gone out.

She then make her way up the stairs, heading to her room.

Just then, her phone rings, making her jump up a little in shock, but she smiled even looking at the unknown number which is familiar with the one this afternoon and she believe, it's the person she love a lot, calling her right now.

_Eottoke…..dugeun dugeun~~~!_

Taeyeon leans her back against the wall.

_Pick up the phone you idiot before it becomes a missed call!_

Taeyeon breath in and out with a few times, letting a small 'fuhhhhhh' out from her lip, she then slide across her phone to answer the incoming call.

Tiffany : Busy? What took you so long?

_I was nervous! Oh my god! Her voice sounds so delicious through the phone! Delicious? Boya….but…oh my goodness!_

Taeyeon : j-just erm…well, you know…

Tiffany : what? I know what, taeyeon?

Taeyeon scratch her forehead, she let out a silent sigh, feeling silly for not knowing what to say due to being too nervous.

Tiffany : Tae….are you okay?

Taeyeon : ….yeah.

Tiffany : you don't sound like though.

_She must be thinking I am an idiot….come on tae! Just talk!_

Tiffany : If im bothering you, just let me know, I'll cut the call short-

Taeyeon : Anni~~! I just…..i just…..got nervous….i don't know what to say….

Tiffany : *giggled silently* hmmmmmm~~

Taeyeon : Pani ah~ Mianhae~

Tiffany : what are you apologizing for?

Taeyeon : being this way.

Tiffany : nervous?

Taeyeon : ne.

Tiffany on the other side, covers the phone as she lets out a loud deep laugh.

_Can she get any cuter? – Tiffany_

Tiffany : Gwenchana…..

Taeyeon : I really-

"TAEYEON!"

Tiffany : who's that?

Taeyeon : Yuri must be home.

"COME HELP ME TAE! SHE'S HEAVY!"

Tiffany : She?

Tiffany covers her mouth for the accidental blurt.

Taeyeon holds the phone away, "DAE! GIMME A MINUTE!" she then put the phone back close to her ear.

_Who is the she they are talking about? – Tiffany._

Tiffany : I guess you'll be busy.

_Please say no , stay, talk on the phone to me – Tiffany._

Taeyeon : yeah…

Tiffany frowns.

Taeyeon : But…tiff….if you don't mind….can I call you tomorrow?

Tiffany : urm, for?

Taeyeon : I don't know…..honestly, I just want to hear your voice…can i?'

Tiffany smiles again.

Tiffany : dae…

Taeyeon : sleep early, sweetest dream pani ah~~

Tiffany : you too. Night.

Tiffany let her hand touches her own chest, feeling her own heart beat, for all she know, she has a smile craft on her face now and her heart was actually beating faster than its normal pace.

_Is this how it feels like, to be in love? Hmmmmm, but I wonder who else is living with them…. I didn't know there's someone else living with them in the house….i thought it was just her and Yuri…this is crazy, we're just friends and yet, I felt she's cheating on me… Fany ah! Stop it, you both aren't together yet! You have got to control your emotions! Hmmm! I need a bath! Freshen up! – Tiffany_

Right after taking a bath, Tiffany walk out from the bathroom, with the towel wrapping her wet hair up, she looks at her phone. And saw a message, received.

Message Receive From : TaeYeon TO Tiffany

_Fany ah~ is going to be a cold night tonight, make sure you have your blanket on…_

_And oh yes, just want you to know… it was Yuri's friend… who is drunk… no one else…_

_Well, yeah… so….._

_Night._

Tiffany smiles before she starts typing quickly on her phone screen.

Message Send To : Tae Yeon FROM Tiffany

_Well, thanks for the explanation? Hahaha~ oh well, im tired, off to bed, goodnight._

_You should sleep early as well._

She press the sent button.

_I cant wait to see her anymore – Tiffany._

Taeyeon make her way to downstairs and see Yuri already carry a lifeless body laying down on their couch in the living room.

"…Yuri….." Taeyeon walks closer to the couch, her eyes widen, "what happened to Seohyun?"

"she?" Yuri looks at seohyun who is laying quiet on the couch, "she's just drunk….she cant accept the fact, so she drank a lot"

"fact?"

Yuri nods her head, before answering Taeyeon, she covers Seohyun with a blanket that was hang over the couch.

"it's not fair for Tiffany"

Taeyeon eyes almost pop out after hearing the name of the person she loves a lot, being said by her best friend.

Yuri walks to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"what is?" Taeyeon ask nervously.

"well, since im going after her, it wont be fair right? If I keep on seeing other girls behind her back" Yuri continues.

"you're serious about Tiffany?"

_She never has been serious on any relationship….but….she's doing it for Tiffany now?_

Yuri nods her head, "of course"

Taeyeon gulps.

_Just kill me._

"you'll support me right, Tae?"

_Like I said, just kill me._

"Yuri, you need to know-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a vomiting sound coming from behind them.

The two best friends turn around only to see Seohyun gets up and vomited all over the carpet.

Both having the disgust expression on their face.

"I'll have that clean, no worries, I'll get the carpet for dry clean tomorrow" Yuri makes her way to the living room again.

_The carpet is the least im worrying about now…._

...

There's a knock on Tiffany's office room, "come on in"

She only becomes happy when she sees Taeyeon walking into her office with a food tumbler in her hand, "hey"

"hey" Tiffany getting up also, smiling, "you're….here….but you didn't tell me"

"sorry, I was thinking of surprising you" Taeyeon admitted shyly.

They sit next to one another with a table in between them, Taeyeon place the tumbler on the table, before revealing it to Tiffany.

_Awwww! How sweet! – Tiffany._

"ahhh, what kind of surprise?" Tiffany ask in a steady tone, whereby she really just want to scream and hugs the latter in front of her now.

"I, urm, made you some breakfast…." Taeyeon answers shyly, her cheeks burning.

Tiffany eyes gleams in happiness when she sees there's bacon, sausages, eggs on the first floor of the tumbler and the second contains fresh salads.

Taeyeon scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, awaiting for Tiffany's reaction but she's so nervous that she didn't even have the guts to look at Tiffany right in the eyes.

"well, thank you….im touched" Tiffany admitted but her voice still manage to maintain calm.

"here" taeyeon hands the fork to Tiffany.

Tiffany take it, she poke the bacon and then takes a bite, "mmmm" she let her fingertips wiping the side of her lips, but she missed the spot of where the mayonnaise is at.

Taeyeon leans over and use her own finger instead to wipe it off, both stops and looks at each other.

_What did I just did? Control yourself kim tae yeon!_

"erm….."

"is good, not bad" Tiffany compliment as she now poke her fork in the salad, eating the fresh lettuce, chewing it, making crunchy noises.

_i…..gosh! she's just real down to earth cutie! – Tiffany_

"want some?" Tiffany held up her fork, with the tomato being poke at the end of it, in front of Taeyeon's mouth, but Taeyeon back away, hurting Tiffany's feeling a little.

Taeyeon studied quickly the expression of Tiffany's.

"erm, I don't eat tomato ever since I was a kid"

"wae?" Tiffany wonders.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "never knew why, just didn't like it"

"I see" Tiffany shrugs her shoulders also as she takes a whole bite of the tomato.

She puts her fork down.

Next thing before Taeyeon can react, she was pulled by Tiffany by the collars on her shirt.

Their nose touches,

Then their lips met,

Taeyeon's eyes widens, staring back shockingly at Tiffany, who had her eyes close.

Taeyeon felt something being push into her mouth,

She knew it must be the tomato, but she felt something else.

Something that can move on its own, and tomato doesn't move on its own.

And that moving thing is brushing against her tongue now, before Taeyeon can react.

Tiffany pulls away, leaving the tomato in Taeyeon's mouth.

Tiffany smile like nothing just happens, she pick her fork back up and start eating her remaining salad.

_Did we just…..make out indirectly? She tongued me! Wait…..really? does that means she….oh my god! This calls for a celebration! Seriously~~ we make out! Not really, I was like a sculpture…not reacting….but is all so quick…._

Taeyeon chewed quickly on the tomato, ignoring how the disgusting taste it is, when the tomato juice spurts in her mouth.

_What are you doing tiffany! You're making things too quick you might scare her! – Tiffany._

Taeyeon swallow the chewed tomato, "one more" Taeyeon has her mouth open.

Tiffany giggles, but she pick up the tomato with her fingers, about to put it into Taeyeon's mouth, Taeyeon clamp her mouth shut tightly, shaking her head.

"I want the one exactly like the one just now" Taeyeon requested.

_Im not going to miss my chance this time!_

A door knock is heard, a pretty girl walks in.

Her eyes widen seeing Taeyeon sitting there in the office, "you?"

Taeyeon look back at her.

_Trouble._

Tiffany sighs seeing the situation from the two person.


	8. Chapter 8

"hey jess, you're back early" Tiffany stands up and make her way to Jessica, "allow me to intro-"

"I know who she is" Jessica answers coldly, still glaring at Taeyeon.

Tiffany frown and Taeyeon saw it, she stands up also, awkwardly shoving both her hands into each of her jeans pocket, "hey" she greets, "I have some work to do"

_She doesn't like me, still doesn't and I wonders why….like, what did I do? Maybe killed her or something in the previous life? I owe her or something?_

Tiffany becomes down on the inside immediately, she knew she has a lot of explanation to do.

"okay"

Taeyeon walk pass the two best friends, "see you"

"yeah" Tiffany smiles, "thanks for the food"

Taeyeon bows and totally avoiding any eye contact with Jessica, she leaves.

After that, Tiffany sighs loudly as she makes her way to the table, packing up the tumbler.

"why does it seems like you hate her or something?" Tiffany sighs again.

"why cant i?" Jessica answers shortly, crossing her arms as her butt leans against the corner of the table.

"then why should you? what did she ever do?" Tiffany looks at Jessica.

"liking her" Jessica answers.

"and how is that wrong?"

Jessica sits herself on the chair, "why her tiff"

"because-"

Tiffany's phone rings, "hold up"

She answers it.

Yuri : Hi tiff, you think I can bring you to the factory today to show you the woods that you need for your cabinet? You free?

_Staying here means small arguments with Jessie and I don't want that – Tiffany._

Tiffany : you mean like now?

Yuri : yeah, if you're fine with it.

Tiffany : cool, pick me up.

Yuri : sounds great, I'll be there in about another 15 minutes.

Tiffany : ne, see you soon.

Yuri : bye.

Tiffany ends the call, earning a sharp glare from Jessica.

"look jess, im taking things real slow, I do not know why you hated her so much, you don't even know her much, but…. I can never promise you that things wont happen between me and Taeyeon"

Tiffany walks over to her cupboard and take her handbag out, "go back home, the office isnt done yet and it's a little dusty…you should rest" Tiffany beams a smile.

Jessica shakes her head, "I hope you know what you want"

"I do" Tiffany smiles again.

Suzy tries her best to reach out for a file on the top of the cupboard, but she fails to.

Taeyeon just so happens to pass by, stops and look at her, "need help?"

"ah, Taeyeon-sshi" Suzy tug a few stranded hairs behind her ears, she bows her head a little.

Taeyeon smiles, but she's smart, she looks on top of the cupboard, "you need that file?"

Suzy nods her head.

Taeyeon grab the stool nearby.

"Ah! I didn't see that" says Suzy, "I can do it-"

"Gwenchana, you're wearing dress today, not a good idea isnt it" Taeyeon smiles and step onto the stool, easily reaching out for the file on the cupboard. Taeyeon then jumps down from the stool, but her foot slip, making her unstable, she falls forward, towards Suzy.

Crashing her body onto Suzy's, letting the file drop on the floor beside them.

Taeyeon gulps at how close their faces are, just then, the door swing open.

"opps" Yuri mumbles, but a smirk plays on her face, Taeyeon quickly gets on her feet and then helping Suzy up, she bends down to pick the file up and hand it to Suzy.

"thank you" Suzy bows to Taeyeon, leaving, she stops and bow once to Yuri and then leaves.

Yuri smirks.

"is not what you thinking" Taeyeon quickly explain.

Yuri brings her palms up, facing Taeyeon, "it's cool"

Taeyeon groans as she walk pass Yuri and into her office, but Yuri follow close behind.

"hey, can I borrow your car?" Yuri ask.

Taeyeon nods her head and then nod her head towards the table, where her car keys are at.

"you're fine?"

"yeah, I don't have any plans tonight anyway, I'll just hike Hyo's car home"

"Thanks" Yuri take the car keys, "don't wait for me"

Yuri left, Taeyeon makes her way behind her table, jumping on to the comfortable chair.

Something caught her eyes, the magazine, that was left by Yuri from a long time ago.

Then she remembers something, something, someone Yuri wanted to show her actually but she didn't, she grabs the magazine, roughly browsing through it quickly.

She stops at a page, seeing a familiar face.

A smile appears on her face.

_Tiffany~~~_

Taeyeon fingers stroking the picture of Tiffany, it was a small picture of Tiffany, talking about Tiffany's success of the runaway in America.

_This girl is incredible, she's smart and everything, capable to handle things the way she wants…. Yeah….._

Taeyeon let her fingers now pressing her own lips, remembering how Tiffany tongued her.

A small chuckle escapes from her mouth.

Shaking her head in disbelief of what Tiffany did.

_So brave….there's no reason for me not to like her….she's my everything…._

Tiffany gets into the car, buckling her seatbelt up, "hello"

"you look prettier today, Tiffany" Yuri smiles.

Tiffany smiles.

Her sitting in the passenger seat, in Taeyeon's car, reminds her of the time where she kissed Taeyeon on the forehead and how cute Taeyeon actually requested to give a kiss back onto her forehead, she accidentally let out a giggle.

"someone's happy" Yuri smile also, seeing how cute Tiffany looks like now.

Tiffany just keep quiet, slightly nodding her head.

They walk around in the factory, looking at samples after samples of the wood.

A man introducing them to all kind of woods, pulling it down easily on a high cabinet.

Telling and showing them quality of the wood.

"we'll be needing like a lot of them, so, any cheaper price?" Yuri ask, smiling.

"of course" the man looks at Yuri and Tiffany, "for your new home, eh?"

"eh?" Tiffany looks at the man.

"no no, actually, she's having a new office and im just her interior designer" Yuri explain.

"oh, that's too bad, you two look good together" the man compliments them, making the two shy away, "ah, here's one I think that would suits your request"

The man tip toe to reach out and pull a wood from above them.

"ahhh" Tiffany rubs her eyes immediately, since some dust actually fall into her eyes.

"oh shit!"the man trip to the side, pulling the wood out, falling right at Tiffany's direction.

"TIFFANY!"

Yuri reacted quickly, running to Tiffany's side, blocking those falling woods with her right arm, "OWWWWWW"

Suzy knocks onto Taeyeon's door, walking in, "here's the document that you asked me to check onto"

Taeyeon nods her head, both still shy at what happened not long ago.

"if there's nothing, I'll go out first-"

"er, suzy ah~"

"ne?"

Suzy looks at Taeyeon, a little embarrass as she remembers what happened, but she wonders, why is her heart beating like crazy right now.

"sorry about what happened earlier"

"ah, it's not your fault Taeyeon sshi"

Taeyeon smiles, "just call me Taeyeon, don't be too formal"

"d-dae" Suzy nods her head.

"TAEYEON!"

Suzy and Taeyeon both jumps up, shock and surprise.

Victoria came rushing into the office room, panting.

"whoa whoa whoa~ what is it~~~" Taeyeon stands up.

"y-yu…" she pants even harder.

"me?" Taeyeon looks at Victoria.

Victoria shakes her head.

"breathe victoria~" Taeyeon looks at Victoria.

Victoria gulp, "yuri…..she….she's in the hospital"

Taeyeon's eyes widen.

"she brought her client to the wood factory this morning and something happened"

"c-client? Which client!?"

"Tiffany hwang"

Taeyeon felt her heart drop.

They rushes into the hospital.

Taeyeon's eyes scanning around, "fany!"

Taeyeon runs to Tiffany, she hold both sides of Tiffany's arm.

_Oh! Thank god she's fine! Seriously, jinja!_

"taeyeon" is the only thing Tiffany is able to speak after getting freak out.

_Hug me, tae tae… please just hug me…. Im really scare – Tiffany_

"how is Yuri?" Taeyeon remembers.

"the doctors are inside with her" Tiffany answers worriedly.

"what…happened?"

"she saved me….from the woods falling onto my head… if it wasn't for her, I would've been more injured" Tiffany felt so sorry at what happened to Yuri.

A doctor walks out, pushing a wheel chair in front of him.

Tiffany and Taeyeon both walks to Yuri, who is smiling at them.

"yuri ahhhh~ mianhae~~~" Tiffany kneel down a little, making her eyes with Yuri's on the same par, both her hands on Yuri's thighs, "im so sorry" Tiffany apologize again.

"fany ah~ you have apologize to me from the ride to the hospital" Yuri smiles.

Taeyeon looks at how Tiffany has her hands on Yuri's thighs, how Tiffany looks like she was on the edge of crying.

"ah, Taeyeon, you're here" Yuri finally sees Taeyeon.

Taeyeon just play a small smile on her face, seeing how Tiffany is not even taking one seconds off looking at Yuri, Taeyeon flexes her jaw.

She then looks back at someone who she felt is looking at her, she smiles again to Yuri.

"how are you feeling, buddy?" Taeyeon ask.

"yeah, im okay…." Yuri answers.

"all the splinters that were stuck into her arms, were already taken out, but she still needs to be more careful" the doctor tells them.

"yuri" Tiffany soft voice crook out.

"gwenchana~~~~"

Tiffany looks at Yuri, then held onto her injured arm, "sorry"

Taeyeon looks away, trying her best not to look at what's going on.

Yuri then hears her tummy grumbling, she laughs out awkwardly.

"guess im kind of hungry, I missed my breakfast"

Tiffany and Yuri both giggles, "shall we go to the food court and eat then?"

"of course, anything with you" Yuri smiles back.

Tiffany gets back onto her feet, turning to look at Taeyeon.

"taeyeon, let's go together" she smiles to Taeyeon.

"im not hungry, you both go ahead, wouldn't want to bother you both, Yuri, take care, take a few days leave."

The smile on Tiffany's face faded away, she realizes Taeyeon is avoiding any eye contact with her.

_Enough already…._

"dae" Yuri answers.

Taeyeon did a bow as she turns to leave.

Yuri looks at Taeyeon then to Tiffany.

_What is going on with her….it's hurting me…. – Tiffany._

"fany ah~"

Tiffany turns around to look at Yuri who is getting up from the wheelchair, "you mind to help me pass the car keys to Taeyeon?"

"ah? Sure"

...

...

Tiffany gets off from the lift, she walks out from the hospital and sees Taeyeon sitting at the park bench.

_This feeling really sucks~ there I have, thinking I have fate, being able to meet Tiffany back again, but there it goes, my best friend, falling in love with my first and last love….ugh! I am such a bad friend! Im a mean person! How can I be jealous when Yuri is injured! I should have been worried but no! there I goes, getting all jealous just because she saved Tiffany! I shouldn't have feel that way! Is not right at all! Im such an idiot, how can I be all jealous!_

"Taeyeon"

Taeyeon turn her right, seeing Tiffany walking to her, she stands up immediately.

"oh hey, I thought you're going to eat with Yuri?"

_Did she came out after me? For me….. maybe?_

"I am, but she wants me to pass you this" Tiffany shows the car keys in her hand.

_Great~_

Taeyeon takes the keys, "thanks" she answers shortly.

"taeyeon, something wrong?" Tiffany ask, walking closer to Taeyeon.

But Taeyeon step back, "nothing"

_Did she just back away from me? – Tiffany._

"I think you should go back to Yuri, she's waiting"

_Im not a good friend, not at all._

_Go back to Yuri? What the hell? – Tiffany._

"does yesterday means nothing to you at all?" Tiffany looks at taeyeon.

_I love you so much, but, so much that I have actually ignored the fact that Yuri is the injured one._

_I felt so mean…._

"it doesn't-" Tiffany not able to finish her words because…

"TAEYEON!?"

The two of them turn to the side where the voice came from.

Taeyeon's eyes widens, jaw drop opens really very wide.

"OH GOD! TAEYEON!"

The girl was smiling so sweetly and happily looking at Taeyeon, her eyes widen too, her smile so bright, showing her perfected white set of teeth, she runs to Taeyeon immediately hugging Taeyeon tightly.

But it wasn't only two person who is surprise, the one watching and witnessing what is going on, has her eyes open wide also.

_Who is she! Why are they hugging! Why ar- - Tiffany._

Tiffany eyes widens as she sees Taeyeon's arms now hugging the girl's waist tightly, returning the hug.

_Fuck! She's returning the hug!? What the hell! Last night she was treating me all so sweet, like she's after me, chasing after me! And now? THIS! damn it! No no, don't lose control tiffany hwang, control yourself, control your anger, Taeyeon is just a friend of yours… well, yes, she's just a friend, but why did she confess to me so many times and now she's hugging another girl right in front of me!? Looks like she barely even remembers that im still here! Hello! – Tiffany._

True enough, Taeyeon didn't look at Tiffany even when she walks away.

Tiffany take one last look at Taeyeon and the girl, before stepping back into the hospital.

_Maybe….that's her ex girlfriend that Yuri had once talked about! – Tiffany._

Tiffany felt pain in the heart that Taeyeon didn't even realizes that Tiffany has left.

"God! I cant believe it!" the girl shriek!

Taeyeon smiles, "me too"

...

...

* * *

Tiffany take one last look and she wish she didn't had, when she still see Taeyeon hugging the girl tightly, she gasp and walk right straight back into the hospital, but only to get shock to see Yuri is already standing there.

Yuri manage to glance at Taeyeon who is outside, she too, wonder, who it was as she has never seen that girl before.

"ah, Yuri! I was-" Tiffany started to stammers, "i- you-"

"wae, fany ah?" Yuri ask in concern.

_I don't want to lose her…..i, I don't want to lose taeyeon – Tiffany_

Tiffany shakes her head, but she was shock when Yuri suddenly pulled her into a hug.

She did not pull away, because it was what she need at that moment.

After hugging for awhile, Taeyeon breaks the hug and look at the girl in the eyes.

She has become even prettier, her hair is long and no longer short.

She even has curls at the end of her long brownish latte hair.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CHOI SOO YOUNG!"

That's all that Taeyeon manage to say or scream at the girl, making those patients in the park, stop and stare at them.

Sooyoung put an index finger at her own lip, trying to calm the petite girl in front of her.

"shhhhh~~~ everyone is looking at us" sooyoung giggle cutely.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE! CHOI SOO YOUNG! YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION TO DO!"

Taeyeon didn't care how many people is watching them right now, she didn't care if people around them or even Sooyoung, is looking at her, gathering tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sooyoung said shortly as she leans down and hugs Taeyeon again.

"choi soo young!" Taeyeon finally let her guards down, allowing her tears to flow out, "I miss you"

Taeyeon nodding her head, making Sooyoung felt her hair being mess with Taeyeon's head by her side, "I know" she nods her head along, "me too..i have a client to meet here, we'll talk after that"

Taeyeon stares at the girl, wondering if she should let her long lost best friend out of her sight again.

"can I come with you?" Taeyeon ask like a small kid.

Making Sooyoung laugh, "for so many years and nothing about you change" but she nod her head in the end, "araso"

Tiffany stirred in her cup with her straw, making the piece of lemon in her cup goes round and round.

"tiffany"

"ne?"

Yuri looks at Tiffany, "tiff, stop" she placed a hand on top of Tiffany's, "you want to tell me?"

Tiffany pulls her hand away, "tell you about what?"

"why did you suddenly act that way and who is that with Taeyeon out there, hugging"

Tiffany looks at Yuri.

_So, she didn't know who it is…which means, it isnt Taeyeon's ex girlfriend? Or maybe….it was Taeyeon's other girlfriend? *sigh* care less, Tiffany, care less! Taeyeon is just a friend of yours ! – Tiffany._

Tiffany slowly shakes her head.

"Tiffany…..are you….in love with Taeyeon?"

And that question made Tiffany look straight at Yuri, eyes widen.

_Oh god! Was it that obvious? – Tiffany._

"y-yuri, i-"

"you are aren't you?" Yuri ask.

Didn't receive any response from Tiffany, Yuri sighs loudly, making Tiffany look back at her.

"I really like you Fany"

Tiffany eyes widens, like they were about to pop out anytime from her sockets.

"jinja, nomu nomu nomu chuwa" Yuri admits.

"yuri…."

"I told Taeyeon about it"

"you told Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask.

"yeah, she's my buddy, she knows almost everything about me" Yuri answers.

_So, Taeyeon knows all along about Yuri's feelings towards me and yet she said nothing about it? She didn't even have the guts to tell Yuri that she herself has feelings for me too? Or she didn't tell because she didn't really love me that deep? This is too much…. Kim tae yeon! What do you exactly wants? Am I your toy? Think you can throw me to anyone when you didn't want me? – Tiffany._

Tiffany remembers how Taeyeon actually asked her to go back to Yuri, when all Tiffany wants was to be by her side and know what is going on.

Too deep in her thoughts, Tiffany stir the cup with the spoon even faster and furious, just then, she over did it, making the cup tips to the side, pouring all the liquid from the cup on to the table and dripping off to the floor.

"shit!" Tiffany stands up immediately.

Yuri who also stands up only looks at Tiffany.

"i-im sorry" Tiffany apologize before bowing and left abruptly, feeling embarrass.

But Yuri aint going to let the girl so easily, she follow up closely behind, pulling Tiffany by the arm, to turn around and look at her, Yuri eyes only widens at the sight in front of her right now, Tiffany is in her tears, crying silently.

"f-fany"

"she just don't love me anymore"

That's all that Tiffany can ever mumbles and let her head buries into the crook of Yuri's neck, crying out.

...

...

"so" Taeyeon looks at Sooyoung who now busy clicking her Galaxy Note, "hey, im talking to you"

_I still cant believe it, well, is not like I thought she's dead or something, I knew she isnt, but never in my life I thought about seeing her again, ever!_

Sooyoung puts her phone down on the table, smiling at Taeyeon sweetly, "I know, you grumpy dork"

"grumpy dork? Why you mean giant! You left me when I needed you most!" Taeyeon fist bangs against the table.

Sooyoung has one eyebrow lift up, "when you needed me most?" she repeats the sentences as if she has heard them wrongly, but she knew she isnt, the moment Taeyeon look away sadly.

"yah~" Sooyoung reach out and pats Taeyeon on the head.

But Taeyeon back her head away frowning, "im not a kid anymore"

"you still look like one" Sooyoung smiles, "sorry" she finally said.

"tell me why"

Sooyoung slowly nods her head in hesitation before licking her lips, making decision to tell Taeyeon what actually happened, "sorry, I had no choice, family matters"

Taeyeon looks at Sooyoung.

"well, my dad gambles all our belongings, the last things we ever had, home, was gone into the debt too…when I went home one day, mum abruptly ask me to pack up and leave immediately, I was given no chance to ask why and no chance-" Sooyoung frowns, "to even say goodbye to my best friend"

Sooyoung sighs.

"we cant tell, our whereabouts, loan sharks are searching for us high and low….we shifted to HongKong meanwhile, I continues my studies in the states with the help from my aunt there, she said, it would be a waste for me not to continue my studies, at such young age…"

"I could've help you, could've tried…you know, when I went to your house, it was nothing but an empty lot, it hurts me, I lost some part of me" Taeyeon sighs.

Sooyoung nods her head, "I lost something precious in my life too. You…"

"so, what were you doing back at the hospital, why would your client be in the hospital?" Taeyeon ask.

"well, I am a lawyer now, so, yeah, there's a case going on" Sooyoung answers making Taeyeon had her jaw open wide.

Taeyeon comes to her senses after a few moments of spacing out, feeling proud of her own best friend, she claps her hand, "wuu wuu wuu" she cheered like her normal self dork like.

Making Sooyoung laughs, "you never change, but your hair, wow"

Taeyeon just smiles, "don't leave me again without telling, okay?"

Sooyoung nods her head, "I promise"

"so, tell me, what is it that you needed me most?"

And that question immediately reminds Taeyeon of Tiffany, she frown, remembering how Tiffany is following Yuri instead of her, how Tiffany never takes her eyes off Yuri and her existence there is invisible.

"nah~ is nothing" Taeyeon sighs disappointingly.

"tell me, I can read it all over your face"

"really? What did my face tells you?"

"heart broken in relationship"

Taeyeon looks at Sooyoung.

"heh. Got it right, didn't i?"

"half"

"half?"

"yeah, I am heartbroken, but I am not in a relationship"

"you love him and he didn't know?"

"well" taeyeon gulps before continuing, "it's a her….actually"

"okay, so she didn't know?"

"what? that's you respond? Your best friend is in love with a girl, your best friend is a…"

Taeyeon look around.

"like you said, you are my best friend, do you think I mind? Come on Tae, is 2012, anything can be happen, im not surprise" Sooyoung answers casually.

Taeyeon smiles, "im glad you're back"

"so, what is it that has been bothering you?"

"she….i don't know, she knows about my feelings…but….she loves teasing me! And just sometimes, she seems to care about others more than she cares about me" Taeyeon covers her face, sighing out loudly.

"did you ask her to be yours?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "…..i cant….."

"why not?"

"I don't dare….she's so…perfect, while im so-"

"no one is perfect, taengoo, even the girl you are liking now, although I do not know who she is, but definitely, no one is perfect, everyone has their flaws, like, her flaws probably be, she cared of one person too much in front of you, and your flaws was, getting jealous too quickly… Taeyeon, if you love her, you'll never let her go, you'll make her yours, not delaying time, proof it to her, how much you meant to her"

Yuri and Tiffany sat on the couch for the pass 2 hours, talking to one another.

Sitting close by together.

"so"

Yuri suddenly says out, "we should"

"do you really think we should…..?" Tiffany hesitated.

"come on, you want this right?" Yuri smiles.

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

"Yuri ahh~ im hom-"

Taeyeon keys drop on the ground once she steps into the house, is like she got the shock of her life.

When she witness how Yuri has her head going side by side, with Tiffany's in front of her face, closing her eyes.

_They're making out!?_

Yuri breaks the kiss, turning her head around to look at Taeyeon, "oh hey"

_Don't you dare oh hey me, kwon yuri!_

Taeyeon's eyes immediately stares or should I say glares at Tiffany's direction.

Tiffany look away.

_Look at her expression! She's embarrassed that she got caught! Fuck! She cheated my feelings! With my buddy!_

"sorry for disturbing, continue on" Taeyeon makes her way to the kitchen, before she could let Tiffany or Yuri caught her crying.

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon walks to the kitchen quickly.

_She didn't care. -Tiffany_

Tiffany hold on the tears in her eyes, forcing herself not to cry, not now.

Yuri looks at Tiffany, worrying.

Tiffany stands up, "I need to go, thanks Yuri"

"fany ah~~"

Taeyeon hears the door opens and slam shut, her body leans up against the kitchen wall, letting the wall support her weight, when she no longer can find the strength to even stand straight herself.

_Thank you, yuri? Thank her? You kiss me in the morning and kiss Yuri during the night…..what are you, playing my feelings? Playing Yuri's feelings? Fuck! This hurts!_

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she wipes it off with the back of her palm.

She starts drinking her sky juice from the wine glass, gulping down.

She was never thirsty, all she feels now, was hurt, betrayed.

This really hurts!

Taeyeon is filled with anger of feeling betrayal, feeling lost that she has lost her first love.

She accidentally bites the chip of the wine glass,

Getting her lip cut.

She walks to the kitchen counter, spitting out the remaining glasses into the sink.

Blood is seen in the sink as she spits, she can feel her lips, wetter, not with the drink, but her own blood, it was dripping it off her chin now.

But it wasn't her cut that hurts her, it was the cut that was mentally made and caused by Tiffany Hwang.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon drop the broken wine glass into the sink, letting it clunk into the sink.

Both of her hands grip tightly against the marble sink counter top.

She lowers her head down, crying silently until she heard footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"what's going on?" Yuri ask from behind.

Taeyeon's grip become tighter.

_What's going on? Huh! Kwon yuri! What's going on?_

But Taeyeon took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_She is also a victim of Tiffany….she also didn't know that I love Tiffany….i cant blame her… I have no right to blame her, I didn't tell her anything when she told me everything, I should have told her so in the beginning, but I didn't, I was the mean one…. I just let her continue on, going after Tiffany even when I am going after Tiffany as well….i was the idiot…_

"nothing" taeyeon manage to answer, as she speaks, she tasted some of her own blood on the cut lip.

"were you treating me as your best friend, when I told you that I was going after Tiffany….even when you are too, going after her behind my back?"

Taeyeon's breathing becomes harder, she cant believe what she just heard from Yuri.

And what Yuri said, is….true.

"do you think is fair for me, for buying all your acts when you first time saw her when I brought her home, you pretended or act like you do not know her?" Yuri continues to ask.

But Taeyeon didn't know how to answer, she's in fault.

"she was your first love, you should have at least told me, but instead, you didn't, you decide not to? And just let me continue going after her, even when you too?"

_I am not in the mood for this!_

Taeyeon hung her head low, turning around, wanting to just leave the kitchen, she's hurt enough already being cheated from Tiffany, now, she just wants some silence moments, not all this hurtful comments from her best friend.

But Taeyeon was stop by Yuri who block Taeyeon's way with her long slender arm.

"how long are you going to pretend?"

"enough, now let me pass" Taeyeon hiss without looking at Yuri.

Yuri who is shock, by Taeyeon's attitude, because it is the first time she sees Taeyeon acts that way after all these years of staying with her under one roof.

Yuri drop her arm back to her side, Taeyeon making her way out finally.

"you're lucky she loves you all the time"

Somehow, Taeyeon stop in her tracks, she wondered if she has heard wrong, but she know she isnt, she finally turn around to face Yuri.

Yuri has her arms crossed, "this girl loves you"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri, eyes widens.

"no! not me, I mean her as in Tiffany" Yuri quickly explains, the situation is funny, it even made Taeyeon almost chuckling out, seeing how panic Yuri looks like, as if Taeyeon would have really misunderstand her, but she's smiling now because…she felt silly and that she still haven't really lose Tiffany, or did she? Tiffany left!

"but you two kiss"

"it was my idea" yuri smirks, shyly admitting.

"yah! Kwon yuri! How can you-" Taeyeon took a step forward while Yuri step back.

"hit me later, go find your girl, I swear, if it wasn't you, I would have still go for her, she's one hot chick"

"but-"

"don't you feel weird how did I know all this crush you have towards her?"

Taeyeon stupidly nods her head.

"go now! Or you'll lose your girl" Yuri rolls her eyes.

Taeyeon smiles, "thank you" she runs to the door, grabbing her car keys, "I'll kill you for kissing her"

"it's soft" Yuri teases, making Taeyeon scowl.

Taeyeon drives around, praying hard that Tiffany didn't go home.

_She wont be going home, I've misunderstood her.. fany ah~ where are you._

Taeyeon pulls her phone out and search for Tiffany's number to call.

But the line was cut off when Tiffany rejected Taeyeon's call.

[Fany ah~ we need to talk][Taeyeon][Tiffany]

Taeyeon send the text message.

But she only becomes more upset when she receives no reply at all from the person she is searching for now, Taeyeon drives around.

Just as she was about to pass by a small park, on top of the hill nearby her house, she sees a black car parking by the side of the road, looking at the time that it was almost 12am, not much people will hang around in the park at this time.

Taeyeon decide to take a chance as she parks behind the car, getting out from her car, she pray so hard in heart that what she has in her mind is affirmative, that Tiffany will be there.

God answers to Taeyeon's prayers, Taeyeon see a figure standing by the hill top behind those wooden made bars, looking at the city lights at far away.

Taeyeon smiles, looking at the skies above her.

'thank you' she mouthed as she continue creeping up behind the figure quietly.

When she reaches close to the figure behind, she wraps her arms around the waist tightly.

The girl finally turns around, Taeyeon shock, lets go.

*SMACK*

The girl that Taeyeon just hug, slaps Taeyeon across the face.

"sorry, I thought you were someone" taeyeon explains.

"HMPH!" The girl stomps off, leaving Taeyeon rubbing her redden cheek, frowning.

Just as Taeyeon turn her head, she see someone sitting at the small shelter, getting up, about to leave and this time, she wont make any mistake, since the girl actually glared and hissed at her before leaving.

"Pani ahhh~! Wait!" Taeyeon chase Tiffany, grabbing her wrist.

"LET GO OFF ME" Tiffany growls angrily.

_Silly me, how she is seriously pissed off at me, but why am I actually feeling her growl of anger is cute! UGH! Taeyeon!_

"Tiffany! Please!" Taeyeon's voice echoes the quiet dark place as she shouted a little.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon, under the moonlight, Taeyeon can see how swollen Tiffany eyes were.

_She must've been crying…..like me, back when I was in the kitchen….please don't let my guesses goes wrong this time!_

"you"

"liar" Tiffany hissed, struggling to break free from Taeyeon's strong grip, "now let go"

"not again, not anymore"

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany hard, making Tiffany smash close against her body, she then smartly, wraps her arms around Tiffany's waist, their face just inches apart, for a moment, they look at each other, how close their distance was.

_The last time we were this close, I was feeling so secure, was the time I was about to get hit by a car…. – Tiffany._

But Tiffany shakes the thoughts out of her mind as she now has both her hands each side of Taeyeon's chest, pushing Taeyeon away, but not with all her might.

_Because…..i want to stay like this with her, for a moment… - Tiffany._

Taeyeon see how Tiffany was struggling less from getting away, now let one of her hand to reach up and let fingers rubbing hard against Tiffany's plump lip.

Indeed, they were soft like what Yuri said, this just makes her furious as she rubs harder.

Earning Tiffany slapping her hand away, Tiffany glaring back at Taeyeon.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ME!"

"those lip" Taeyeon glares back at Tiffany, "were mine"

Seeing how fierce Taeyeon actually looks like now, made Tiffany feel a little bit scare.

But she's not going to let Taeyeon know that, so she stares right back into taeyeon's gaze.

"since when!" she hissed back at Taeyeon's face, "NOW LET GO OFF ME! I HATE YOU"

This made Taeyeon open her mouth a little, she never expect to hear this from Tiffany herself.

She didn't want to even hear this from the person she loves most.

Tiffany's heart was thumping like mad when Taeyeon's arms were slowly loosing around her waist.

_Oh no~ I've hurt her! Taeyeon! I don't mean it! No! she hurt you first! I did hated her! I wasn't lying….but. I was expecting she would make it back to me….she will right? Taeyeon, mianhae! – Tiffany._

"Jusokhaminida" Taeyeon looks away, her arms now by her side.

_This is it….._

_It's over for us, I've ruined it – Tiffany_

"Fany, I'm an idiot I know…." Taeyeon voice crook.

"I'm an idiot to myself too, I kept hurting myself by keeping all my feelings to myself, not telling anyone truly of how I feels and I get so greedy just wanting you to be mine when I didn't even do much, I am selfish when it comes to you, I don't want anybody to be too close to you than I do, because I want you to be mine, but then again, I never manage to show or tell how much you really meant to me….i wont blame Yuri for anything, instead, I am going home to apologize to her, for not telling her the truth, telling her that the girl she is going after, is the only girl that I ever wanted. I was stupid and foolish to have not been brave like you, but is because I am afraid, one wrong step, would make you left me and I would never plan to see you leaving me again without you knowing how deep my love is towards you…I love you so much that when Yuri was injured for saving you, I admit, I wasn't one bit of worried when I saw that she's all alright, instead I was all jealous when I see how you looks at Yuri, not taking your eyes off her even a seconds, when I was just one step beside you, I seems to be invisible..i was mean for thinking and acting that way. I only hurt myself 100 times more when I asked you to go back after Yuri when all I ever wants to do, was to hug you and asked you not to and ask you to stay by my side and never ever leave me, because, I can love you more than Yuri can….i can Tiffany, I really can.

I am willing to sacrifice anything for you, I love you so much till this point…I know I have hurt you, but I have hurt myself so much more….i cant bear to not have you as mine…please forgive this idiot"

Taeyeon hung her head low after admitting how she really feels all this time.

Tiffany stares at the dork, crying once again, not because she was sad, but she was touched, someone loves her so much more than she thought.

She walk close to Taeyeon and hugs the latter immediately.

"if you're an idiot, what does it makes me as?"

"huh?"

"what to do" Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck when Taeyeon look up, "I'm in love with the idiot you were talking about" her eyes smile shinning brighter than the moon tonight.

Taeyeon too, was smiling, "Tiffany~ be my girlfriend?"

_At last – Tiffany_

_Please…..Tiff, please…._

Tiffany nods her head, smiling more, making her eyes lost into crescent moonlight shape.

"ne"

Taeyeon right away, hugs Tiffany, their chin leaning on top of each other shoulder.

"thanks" Taeyeon sighs happily.

Tiffany shakes her head lightly, "no….we're just fated to be together"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "I still cant accept it"

"what is it?" Tiffany ask wonderingly, she then see how Taeyeon is staring at her lips not her eyes anymore, "she kissed my chin not lips, pabo"

"jinja?" Taeyeon look back at Tiffany.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "why would I lie?"

Tiffany then suddenly push Taeyeon away.

"what th- OWWWWWW" Taeyeon push Tiffany's fingers away from pressing against her injured cut lips, "that hurts!"

"how did you get that?"

"a cut from the wine glass" taeyeon explain still feeling the pain now that she has come to her senses.

"why are you so careless, pabo!" Tiffany held one of her hand out, "come here"

"wae~~~~" Taeyeon hesitated.

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, "do you want to come here or not?"

Taeyeon walks close to Tiffany.

Tiffany let her thumb gently caressing the cut lips, she frowns, "I don't like seeing you injured"

"i-"

"let me make it better"

"how-"

Those fingers that were caressing Taeyeon's lip before, now pull her chin up a little.

Tiffany looks at the injured lip, before letting her tongue slip out in sight, closing herself up close to Taeyeon.

_Ohmygod! Here we go again! This is some ecstasy! Give me a time machine or whatever, make it longer._

Tiffany starts licking back and forth against the injured part and Taeyeon swear, it was all better.

For Taeyeon didn't know it was on purpose or accident, Tiffany's tongue accidentally slips in between Taeyeon's lips, making Taeyeon not wanting to lose any chances this time, begin to suck on Tiffany's tongue.

"mmmmm"

_Holy Hwang, is that a moan!?_

Just as Taeyeon's tongue were on its move to find Tiffany's, she pulled away.

Making Taeyeon slightly disappointed as she wanted more.

_Geeeeez! I need to be quicker next time! What do you expect! It was my first time doing French kissing…._

"is late, I got a meeting tomorrow" Tiffany answers.

"you want to go home already?" Taeyeon slightly whining but she didn't want to look like a baby in front of her girlfriend, but she really wants to be with her a little longer.

Tiffany nods her head, "send me home"

"but I thought that's your car" Taeyeon pointed to the black car but is no longer in sight.

"no, that car belongs to the girl who slapped you just now" Tiffany almost laugh out.

"aihhhhh"

"why did you hug her anyway, pabo" Tiffany tease.

"I thought she was you"

Tiffany chuckle out at last, earning a very cute sad pout from Taeyeon.

"araso" Tiffany leans down and kisses Taeyeon by the cheek, "can you send me home now?"

In the car, on their way home back to Tiffany's home.

Taeyeon is holding Tiffany's hand while the other, stirring the steering wheel.

Both were smiling.

"Tae Tae"

Taeyeon smile shyly immediately, feeling happy with the cute nickname earn by her girlfriend.

"ne"

"who is that girl at the hospital today, hugging you?"

"oh, that's sooyoung, my best friend, you remember, during high school, when I want to get the basketball back again, the tall girl that was with me, that's her"

"oh"

"why" Taeyeon place Tiffany's hand attentively on her thigh, because she need both her hand to steer the wheels as she makes a U-Turn.

"why are you two hugging?"

"she left me since high school without telling, she came back"

"oh" Tiffany answers shortly.

"wae?"

"nothing"

"jealous huh?"

Tiffany let her hand squeezes Taeyeon's thigh, "you think"

Taeyeon gulps, feeling uneasy.

"i-i-i-I urm-"

Tiffany pulls her hand away, "done turning wheels already?"

"dae" taeyeon answers cutely, holding Tiffany's hand again.

They smile to each other when their eyes met.

Taeyeon pull the brake when she reaches outside Tiffany's house.

"girlfriend, can I see you tomorrow?"

Tiffany laughs out loud, "girlfriend? Is this all you can call me?"

"no, lovely" Taeyeon smiles, "so, can i?"

"yes, tae tae" Tiffany giggles.

"we'll go to the supermarket"

"why the market?"

"so, we can get lots and lots of tomatoes!" Taeyeon cheered.

"dorky"

"I'll miss you" Taeyeon admits.

"me too" Tiffany leans forward, kissing Taeyeon on the lip, nothing more, just a long deep peck.

"night tae tae" Tiffany unbuckles her seatbelt.

"night fany ah" Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon drives off, then she only decides to go in, she jump up in shock, seeing Jessica standing there.

"I guess you have some explanation to do?" the cold voice ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiffany sighs as she drops lazily at the nearest couch, she smiled.

But her smile faded when Jessica has a cold look on.

"just"

"what?"

"I just started the relationship with Taeyeon" Tiffany answers, feeling happy from the inside.

"why"

"why? There is no need of why, she loves me so much, precisely, that's all…just why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her as much as you think"

"but you does, aren't you?" Tiffany ask.

Tiffany sighs, Jessica stands up and walks slowly to Tiffany, sitting on the couch arm rest.

"you're my best best best friend, Tiffany, I treated you like my own sister…."

"I know" Tiffany almost whining, "that is why I want support from you most, she's really nice, she loves me more than she loves herself, she is so protective over me that it made me feel so special~"

Jessica just nod her head silently.

"trust me?" Tiffany looks up at Jessica, her eyes like a puppy.

Jessica rolls her eyes as the aegyo from Tiffany gets to her and for the record, only Tiffany's aegyo can work on her.

"I trust you, not her" Jessica walks away.

"ayy~ she's fine, you'll like her if you both can meet up"

"aha, no thanks" Jessica almost going up the stairs, "I swear myong, if she hurts you-"

Jessica did a throat slit sign, "she's a goner"

Tiffany laughs out huskily, "dae…don't worry"

"yuri"

Taeyeon calls out softly as she walks out to the garden, seeing her friend sitting on the bench swing alone, starring out at the dark blue skies.

"hey, you're home" Yuri greets Taeyeon with a smile, she pats the vacant sit beside her a few times, showing that she is offering Taeyeon a sit.

Taeyeon get on the swing with Yuri.

"so, how it goes?" Yuri ask, smiling at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon just nods her head, feeling thankful she still has her friend here with her, because, she wouldn't want to lose Yuri as a friend.

"thank you" Taeyeon has one arm hangs around Yuri's neck.

Yuri have a playful smack onto Taeyeon's thigh, "when she admitted that she has feelings on you, I was relieve and upset at the same time, but I was feeling alright, I know she would be save with people like you, cos I know your personality, you take good care of people around you"

"I really love her Yul, im sorry that I didn't come out honestly" Taeyeon hung her head low, feeling bad that she didn't come out clean in the beginning.

Yuri caught the reaction, she pats Taeyeon's back a few times.

"for the record, if you lose her, I'm going for her"

Taeyeon look at Yuri who smirks naughtily.

"that's not gonna happen"

The two friends laugh.

Taeyeon lay on her back, an arm as her 'pillow' behind her head.

She brings her phone up to a view and start scrolling through the contacts.

A giggle escape as she edit the Tiffany's name in her phone contact to 'wife' instead now.

Taeyeon chuckle as dork as she is when she click save.

_Taeyeon~ Taeyeon~ cant believe it, yeah? Like finally~ she's yours….you can officially call her yours, not just in the mind mentally, but oh yeah~ she's yours like for real! Okay!_

Taeyeon jump up on her bed, jumping up and down, doing a few fist pump.

_Tiffany Hwang belongs to me, Kim Tae Yeon! Hehehehee! Hell yeah! She's mine!_

_God, im so happy._

Taeyeon stops jumping like a kid on her bed as she sits on the edge and press on the 'call' button, once again, there it goes, her heart beating like crazy, she knows that Tiffany is her girlfriend now, but that just only makes her even nervous. Like she cant believe its real.

Tiffany : Yeah?

For once, Taeyeon hope the ringing continues and not the husky voice answering it so quickly.

Her breath hitch for a second.

Tiffany : Taeyeon?

Taeyeon gulps.

_Speak you dummy!_

Tiffany : Hello?

Taeyeon : er, yeah..hello..

Tiffany : ah, Tae Tae wae? *smiles*

Taeyeon : nothing….

Tiffany : nothing?

Taeyeon : no no no!

Taeyeon sighs, she feels like slapping herself for being like so stupid right now.

Tiffany : No?

Taeyeon : Tiff..

Tiffany : Ne?

Taeyeon : am I stupid for being so…..i don't know….loss at words?

Taeyeon answers honestly, making Tiffany on the other line goes awww and smiles.

Tiffany : well, are you always that way? Maybe it's because you don't like talking on the phone or something, mayb-

Taeyeon : anniya, is just when it comes to you, I always gets nervous..

Tiffany : Taeyeon ah~

Taeyeon : ah? Dae?

Tiffany : mmmmmmmmmmmmmuahhhhh~~~!

Taeyeon use her other free hand to held her cheek, feeling how it instantly burns against her palm, she realize, she just blushed so hard.

She only feel better when she heard giggles from the other line.

Tiffany : are you fanning yourself now cos your cheeks are burning?

Tiffany teases Taeyeon.

Tiffany : this is what I love about you, one of the thing I love about you. so….innocent.

Taeyeon : heh..

Taeyeon felt embarrass.

Tiffany : taeyeon~

Taeyeon : ne?

Tiffany : I love you.

Taeyeon : me too.

Tiffany : I really love you, but I need my sleep, I have to wake up like at 8 tomorrow…

Taeyeon : ah~ I understand…go to sleep…

Tiffany : I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, kay? You sleep early too.

_She sounds like an angel~_

Taeyeon : kay.

Tiffany : Good night kiss?

Taeyeon : ….i….urm….

Taeyeon gulps nervously and this continues for about 3 minutes.

Tiffany lets out a husky seductive laugh.

Tiffany : okay, my shy tae tae, let's just go to bed..

Taeyeon : i-

_I wanna do it, I want to give her fake kiss through the line too!_

Tiffany : night night tae tae.

Taeyeon frowns, disappointed at herself.

Taeyeon : night, fany.

As soon as Taeyeon hears a dead tone from the end, she puts her phone on the night stand.

Feeling disappointed in herself.

_I have got to do something about it, she's mine and I need to show her, how much I love her._

...

...

Tiffany wake up, stretching her body lazily on the bed.

She looks at her phone, half hoping she gets a text message from her lover.

Nope.

But that didn't disappoint her, since it's really early and she didn't want to expect much on her new starting love, yet.

After done with herself, getting all ready, she walks downstairs.

"morning jessi, you're up early" Tiffany greets as she walks into the kitchen.

Jessica just nods her head, reading a newspaper from the couch in the living room.

"I'll go to the office to check it out after in the noon"

"mmmm" Tiffany just nods her head, roughly gulping down a few mouth of coffee.

She then puts it into the sink, "I'll take your car and I'll come pick you up later"

"dae" Jessica answers.

"Bye" Tiffany stops to kiss Jessica on the head as she makes her way to the door, ready to leave.

But her eyes widens the moment she sees Taeyeon standing outside her house with her car.

Taeyeon waves awkwardly with a smile, Tiffany stayed frozen, cant believe she gets more than what she expected.

"wae-" Jessica caught Tiffany's stiff action as she walks to the door to see it for herself, even she's shock, "guess you don't need my car" Jessica grab her car keys from Tiffany, "go, you lover is waiting" she said in a unsatisfied tone and gently push Tiffany to step out of the house.

"see you later sica" Tiffany calls out and runs towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look at her Tiffany, sort of running towards her, with the morning wind blowing in her face.

_So cute~_

Then her eyes sort of lead to the person behind Tiffany who is watching, who realize Taeyeon looking at her, staring back at her.

Jessica lifted her head up a little, before she squint her eyes a little, looking at Taeyeon.

She then close the door.

_What is up with that girl~~_

But Taeyeon didn't care about Jessica much, when she sees Tiffany running close to her, Taeyeon open her arms wide, welcoming Tiffany, with that, Tiffany jumps into Taeyeon's embrace.

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany tightly, earning a tight hug back from Tiffany.

Taeyeon inhale the beautiful scent coming from Tiffany's hair.

"how come?" Tiffany shriek in joy, jumping a little.

They break the hug so they can talk looking at each other.

Taeyeon smiles.

"I just want to see you….and send you to work, since I don't have much work today"

"awww!" Tiffany smiles brightly and hugs Taeyeon so tight that it almost choke the other latter.

During the car ride, Tiffany cant stop smiling, looking at Taeyeon.

_She is so unexpectedly sweet! – Tiffany_

"staring is not good you know" Taeyeon teases, concentrating on her driving.

"I know, cant help it" Tiffany smiles even wider, "tae tae"

Taeyeon smiles everytime she hears Tiffany calling her that way.

"you're so different on the calls and in person you know, on the phone, you're so shy and all" Tiffany teases back.

"yeap, that's why im getting more tomatoes" Taeyeon tease back in a naughty way as she steps on the brake pedal for a red light ahead.

She took this advantage to turn to the side to look at Tiffany.

Her girlfriend, Tiffany looking back at her, both exchanges smiles.

"you're beautiful you know" Taeyeon blurt out.

Tiffany leans forward, her face so close to Taeyeon's.

And she whispers so tenderly, letting her breath hits Taeyeon's face when she did, "I know"

Seeing how Taeyeon gulps after she did so, makes her wants to giggle, but she knew that would make Taeyeon felt like she was teasing too much, so she hid it.

"kiss me?"

Taeyeon let out a small short giggle before leaning closer, closing the gap and give a peck.

Their lips jutted, they are sharing nothing but a lip to lip touch kiss.

Just in time, as Taeyeon pull away, enough time to see the traffic light change to green.

...

...

Yuri knew working out can helps her out on releasing all her stress.

After running two hours on the treadmill, she pants tiredly, wiping the sweats off her neck with the towel before leaving it hanging around her neck as she walks to a bench to rest.

She looks around, that's when she sees on the other side of the treadmill, another member was on it, seems like she has run for quite awhile, cos right now, the girl is adjusting the power to a slower pace, almost on walking pace.

Yuri watches as how the girl has her head tilted backwards a little, showing more of her sweaty neck.

Sweats were literally dripping off the blondie.

Yuri continue watches as how the blonde continues to pant in exhaustion, her lips parted a little as she did so.

Yuri shift uncomfortably in her seat, she gulps, looking around before continuing to watch the sexy blonde.

The neck view with the panting from the blonde, makes people starts imagining dirty stuffs.

Yuri soon realize, the blonde is in her white sport bra and those sweats are no help to stop Yuri's continuation of keep watching.

Yuri look at how the chest jiggles up and down with every steps the blonde takes, how the sweat would actually slide down in between the open cleavage.

Yuri cant stand any longer she make a decision, she stands up, making her way to the sexy blonde.

The two lovers decide to go to a café, just as Taeyeon enters.

The floor was slippery, making Taeyeon slip, but her quick reflex made her grab or hold whatever she can from falling down.

The wall in front of her did saved her from falling down, but in between her and the wall, was a waitress who was passing by, now stuck in between Taeyeon and the wall.

Her eyes were shock, but when she look at Taeyeon who was about to chuckle, she felt relieve.

"you all….should've put a sign"

The waitress nods her head and laughs along with Taeyeon.

Tiffany from the side caught how the waitress was actually laughing and looking at Taeyeon's lips.

_What is this!? – Tiffany_

Tiffany walks towards Taeyeon, jerking Taeyeon by the collar of the shirt hard.

Making the waitress flirty eyes breaking contact with her Taeyeon, now looking at her.

_Why did she pull me that way! That is embarrassing!_

Taeyeon turn around with the anger in her face, looking back at Tiffany.

Causing Tiffany to actually stare back with anger also.

Not saying anything, Tiffany headed straight to the exit.

"what?" Taeyeon mutters, looking at her girlfriend who is leaving without her disbelievingly.

Taeyeon turn around to give a small bow to the waitress before following her girlfriend behind.

"Tiffany wait"

Taeyeon calls out, seeing Tiffany still walking away from her not far.

"Tiffany!"

Taeyeon calls out louder this time as she manage to get closer to Tiffany, pulling her girlfriend to a stop by holding her wrist.

Tiffany shakes her wrist to free, shaking Taeyeon's grip away harshly.

"oh, so now it's Tiffany?" she crosses her arms.

"what?" Taeyeon look at Tiffany disbelievingly.

"why didn't you continue flirting with the waitress inside?" Tiffany rolls her eyes, continue to walk away from Taeyeon.

"flirt?" Taeyeon follow close beside Tiffany, "HEY!" Taeyeon stops Tiffany.

"what is wrong with you?" Taeyeon eyed Tiffany.

"oh yeah, right, I've forgotten" Tiffany flung both her hands up in the air, "I was the one getting all the attention from the whore waitress just now"

"what? whore? Why are you calling her that?"

"enough, I want to go back to my office"

"no"

"no?"

"not until we settle this, what is this Tiff~" Taeyeon voice becoming more gentle than before.

And this somehow softens Tiffany too.

"now come on" Taeyeon walks closer to Tiffany, holding each side of her arms, "you want to tell me?"

Tiffany felt shiver instead of tensing up when Taeyeon starts rubbing her palms on her arms.

"it's stupid, let's just ignore it" Tiffany finally answer calmly.

"andwae….tell me, let's make a promise, let's not hide anything from each other, now and in the future"

Tiffany silently nods her head, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Taeyeon.

"I love you"

Was the word being said by the lips being pressed hard against her own forehead, making Tiffany smiles and blush when she realize they are in the public.

Tiffany look at Taeyeon, "I love you t-too"

Taeyeon look at how Tiffany blink her eyes a few times, looking so cute as ever, Taeyeon brush a few stranded hair from Tiffany's forehead, "you know how cute you look like now?"

And this made Tiffany felt guilty of how she acted just now, she quickly hugs Taeyeon, "sorry"

"gwenchana"

"I was just jealous, I saw how she looks at you, your lips" Tiffany finally admits.

Taeyeon breaks the hug, looking back at Tiffany, "is that….jealousy?"

Tiffany frowns, her cheeks turning pinkish as she looks away from Taeyeon, feeling shy.

"hey, look at me" Taeyeon soft voice did the trick, "this lips, were only meant for this"

Taeyeon then leans down and kisses Tiffany hard, for once, both decides, not to give a damn to the pedestrian who might be watching.

"hey"

Yuri greets the sweaty blonde whom she has been watching.

"do I know you?" the blonde ask without even looking at Yuri.

"you don't, but we can, you're hot"

"thanks, I know, now can you leave?" the blonde continues her jogging pace on the treadmill.

"you're sweating~"

Yuri looks at the blonde, but her eyes trailing down to the chest.

She was so mesmerize by the chest and cleavage, she didn't even notice that the blonde is now staring at her, stopping the treadmill.

Just as Yuri realize something is going wrong, not right, a palm was landed on her left side of the cheek, hard.

"owwww!" she groans, holding her cheek.

"what are you looking at!" the blonde hiss, her voice getting loud.

"nothing!"

"you dumbo! I saw it, you were looking at my breast"

"no I wasn't" Yuri looks at the blonde, cant believe that she has just get a slap, in front of so many people.

Great! I need to stop coming to this gym anymore! – Yuri.

"needless to slap me, you b-"

"can I help?"

The blonde and yuri turn to the side to see a good looking girl, walking towards them.

"I saw and witness everything, from the bar, you were eye sexing towards this lady"

The blonde smirks, Yuri jaw drop opens.

"what the hell, what does has it got to do with you anyway"

"from my license? As a lawfully lawyer from the states of America, I'm Choi Soo Young"

Sooyoung smiles, feeling proud of it.

...

...

* * *

The blonde now stands beside Sooyoung, smiling wickedly at Yuri.

"do you want to call it as a case, miss?" Sooyoung ask.

"i-i…." Yuri stammers, she didn't want to be in too much trouble, especially for her lust.

"nevermind, I guess she is just another fans of mine"

"fans? Who the heck are you" Yuri ask.

"stop being rude" the blonde hiss back angrily.

"she must have not been into the states, she's Jessica jung, a well known model in America" Sooyoung answers the curiosity question in Yuri's mind.

Jessica looks at Sooyoung for a moment, proud that someone know her at least.

But she reluctantly looks back at Yuri.

"gee, I thought and just see her as any other hot chick, believe me, I am not a fan of yours…."

Yuri cross her arms, "even now, knowing who you are, I still wont be"

Jessica glares at Yuri unkindly, "humph, stupid people" she then walks away.

Yuri and Sooyoung both exchanges glances, before parting away.

"hey, wait" Sooyoung calls out, going after Jessica.

"what?" Jessica stops walking, looking at Sooyoung, "you want a signature or a picture"

Sooyoung laughs out, shaking her head, "none of that but, I would like to know you better"

Jessica furrows her eyebrows close together, "maybe if we meet again" she then walks away.

_That's the kind of girl I want to know – Sooyoung._

Yuri is done bathing, as she wipes her wet hair in the towel, something is bothering her mind.

_Wait a minute, come to think of it, I sort of has this vision where I think I sort of knew this Jessica Jung….no, not that I know she's a model, but is like I've seen her before….somewhere._

_….but I just cant remember where have I seen her before….. – Yuri._

Just then, Yuri sees Jessica walking to a locker in her towels.

Jessica looks at Yuri coldly.

"pervert" she says in her nasal voice.

_Pervert? I am…not…? – Yuri_

"wait!" Yuri says, "im sorry"

Jessica snorted.

"I mean it, im sorry" Yuri answers, "is just that you are too hot and all sweaty and-"

"so you're admitting, that you did look at my breast?" Jessica looks at Yuri.

"i-"

Jessica sighs in sarcasm, "Pathetic pervert aren't you"

"I am not pathetic, just perverted maybe?"

This made Jessica giggles out accidentally and Yuri smirks.

"whatever"

"I really would like to know you better, Jessica Jung…not the girl who is a famous model in america, but you as you…." Yuri answers.

"if fate brings us to meet another time" Jessica rolls her eyes cutely as she leaves.

"YES!" Yuri cheer.

_Odd, I heard that same old line twice today – Jessica._

Taeyeon stops her car, she looks at Tiffany.

"where's jessica's car?" Taeyeon ask curiously, since its already 11pm.

Tiffany shakes her head.

"she only stays over during the weekends"

"so, you're alone tonight?" Taeyeon ask concerned.

Tiffany nods her head.

Tiffany shifts her body, leaning sideways, looking at Taeyeon, "or…..you can stay with me tonight?"

Taeyeon gulps in nervous, making Tiffany chuckles, she pinch Taeyeon by the cheeks.

Leaning in and peck Taeyeon on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"n-ne"

"night" Tiffany winks, getting out of the car.

Taeyeon took her seatbelt off.

_Who is an idiot to turn off that kind of offer?_

Just then, her phone rings, she looks at the unknown caller.

Taeyeon : Hello?

Yoona : Is me, Taeyeon-sshi, yoona-sshi.

Taeyeon : ah…yoona…

Taeyeon watches as Tiffany walks into her house, closing the door behind.

Yoona : Im just wondering if you are free right now….

Taeyeon : now? Why? What is it?

Yoona : you see- I need my bike back and…

Taeyeon : like now?

Yoona : dae….but if you are busy-

Yoona started to sound disappointed.

Taeyeon : alright, text me your address of where I should pick you up. I'll be there.

Yoona : dae! Gomawo~

Taeyeon end the call.

She starts her car and drive away, but while on her way to pick Yoona up, Taeyeon called her girlfriend.

Tiffany : Ne?

Taeyeon hears Tiffany's voice sort of echo in the background.

Taeyeon : Fany-ahh~ are you busy…?

Tiffany : ?

Taeyeon hears water splashing this time. Her eyes widen.

_*gulps*__she is not where she is at I am thinking right now isnt it…_

Tiffany : Taeyeon~~

The way Tiffany purrs in such a kitty way makes the hair on Taeyeon back neck stands up.

The imagination starts running wildly on Taeyeon's mind.

Is not that she wants to. But…

_Tiffany__\+ Bath Room + Water Sound = Bathing + Bubble bath = Naked_

It seems like she has a light bulb lighted above her head, Taeyeon shakes her head, shaking those thoughts in her mind off.

Tiffany : Tae?

Taeyeon : d-dae….?

Tiffany : *giggles* what is it….

Taeyeon : w-what….are you doing…

Taeyeon smacks her forehead hard, feeling a stinging sensation right at where she has slapped.

_I seriously just asked the stupidest question ever! Seriously!_

Taeyeon : an-

Tiffany : well, im taking my bubble bath, you know….the usually….rubbings….and-

Taeyeon can swear she can hear how Tiffany smirks at the other end.

Taeyeon : i….i need to drive….talk later.

Tiffany *giggles* drive back to my place and join me or help out?

Tiffany laughs out silently, as her teasing continues on.

While Taeyeon was shaking her head hard.

Taeyeon : f-fany…

Tiffany : dae, focus on your driving, love ya.

Taeyeon : yeah, me too.

Taeyeon throws her phone on the passenger seat.

_I wanted to tell her what I was up to….but instead…geeeeee, fany ah~ what a teaser you are!_

...

...

Taeyeon and Yoona carefully help each other out on putting the bike in the back of the car.

"Thank you" Yoona smiles sweetly.

"you're welcome" taeyeon winks, shutting the car trunk, "now, let's get you home"

"dae" Yoona bow a little as she walks back to the passenger side.

She step over a big stone and trip over it, making herself falling straight to the dirt.

"ah!"

Taeyeon heard the yelp, running quickly to Yoona's side, bending down next to her.

"I cant see the cut" Taeyeon tries to wipe the dirt off Yoona's knees in the dark.

"come on, get up" Taeyeon help Yoona up by putting an arm over her shoulder.

Yoona stumble her way till Taeyeon lead her to the car, making her sit with her feet out on the road.

"I'll be back, stay" Taeyeon leaves Yoona as she walks to the trunk again, grabbing some stuffs.

Taeyeon came back with a small torch light with an aid kit, she then get on her knees.

"pass me the bottle behind you"

Yoona turn behind and she sees a bottle of water on the seat behind her, she reach out and take it, handing it to Taeyeon.

Yoona watches as Taeyeon twist the cap bottle open and throws it at the side of the road.

"this might sting" Taeyeon warns.

Yoona quietly nervously bites her lips, getting ready for the stinging feeling Taeyeon warned.

As Taeyeon gently pour some cold mineral water on her knees to wash the dirt off, she did felt the pain stinging, but still something she can stand, she watches how Taeyeon gentle fingers brushing the dirt off slowly, afraid she might hurt her.

Yoona continue watches how Taeyeon has the small torch light in her mouth, while holding it up shinning Yoona's knees.

_Eottoke…..why is my heart beating so quickly….i have never felt this way before – Yoona._

Taeyeon emptied the bottle as she leaves it aside now, grabbing the aid kit to herself.

Opening it, pulling out some cottons, now she wipes the knees, making sure its dry.

She then pull out some big plaster from the kit.

Ending it with a two big plaster on each of Yoona's knees.

Taeyeon takes the torch light out from her mouth, looking at Yoona.

"why are you always injuring yourself whenever im around huh" Taeyeon smiles.

Yoona shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe we should just stop meeting so you wont be injured-"

"anni!"

Taeyeon looks at Yoona, who is shock at her own words also.

_Hahaha~ she looks just like the girl next door, a cute kid._

Yoona hung her head low, embarrassedly.

Taeyeon gets up and pats Yoona on the head, "I was just kidding"

"gomawo, Taeyeon-sshi"

Taeyeon turn around to look at Yoona with a welcome smile.

With that, she returns back to her driver seat, making Yoona's mind, keep replaying the smile she just witness.

...

...

Tiffany and Taeyeon having their lunch at the restaurant where they used to had.

"so"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

"you have any plans this evening?" Taeyeon ask, looking back at Tiffany, chewing on her salad.

Tiffany smiles, shakes her head as she looks back at her plate.

"you?" she ask, without looking at Taeyeon as she scoops up her food.

"no either"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon again, "any plan?"

"what do you have in mind?" Tiffany ask again.

"well, I want to introduce you to my friends…." Taeyeon answers.

Making Tiffany smiles even brighter, "awww, you're so cute!"

Taeyeon blushes at the remarks, "ayyy, im serious…"

"im serious also" Tiffany leans her chin on her hand, looking at Taeyeon cutely, making Taeyeon blushes even harder.

"so…what do you say? Tonight…my place…"

"mmmmm" Tiffany looks at her plate but very slowly she looks back at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon blink her eyes, watching the seductive Tiffany in action.

"your place" Tiffany suck on her spoon clean and place it at the side of her plate, "sounds….yummy"

Taeyeon gulps, pretending to look cool, but Tiffany knows, she's hiding her shyness behind it.

"so…is that a yes?" Taeyeon ask, trying to avoid direct eyes contact with Tiffany.

"of course, you wont mind if I bring Jessi along too right? It'll be better for us" Tiffany smiles.

_That girl will kill me with my kitchen knife!_

Taeyeon nods her head, smiling.

"hey jess" Tiffany walks into her office, she see how Jessica is actually looking at Yoona.

"what's going on?"

Jessica nod her head towards Yoona, "you ask her"

"wae?" Tiffany looks at Yoona now.

Yoona pulls her skirt up a little, revealing her knees that were plastered.

"oh gosh~ goodness, do you still feel pain?" Tiffany ask worriedly as she walks to Yoona.

Yoona smiles and shakes her head.

"thank god, you're alright" Tiffany taps her heart a few times.

"alright? Thank god our business are not open yet…or else, where can we find a girl for the runaway projects?" Jessica snorts, crossing her arms.

Yoona smile faded.

Tiffany rolls her eyes at Jessica, "we'll sort it out if it does anyway"

"just make sure there's no scar" Jessica answers bitterly.

Yoona just nod her head quietly, leaving Jessica and Tiffany in private.

"hey, did you drive today?"

"yeah, why?" Jessica ask, curious.

"let's go"

"huh?"

...

...

Yuri watches boringly from the kitchen counter at Taeyeon who has an apron on, cooking the steaks.

"seriously…..why didn't you just go on a date with Tiffany somewhere"

"cos I want you two to know each other better" Taeyeon answers busily.

"who says we aren't" Yuri smirks.

"oh my god! Stop the car and let me get out, then you can go have a nice dinner with your taeyeon" Jessica crossed her arms.

"come on, jess. Give it a try" Tiffany focus on the road.

"why should I"

"cos you're my best friend" Tiffany answers, "why do you hate her so much, she hasn't done anything"

"yet..that is…" Jessica answers back, "and I don't hate her, just dislike"

"why"

"no reason"

"uh, sica…you cant just dislike one person without a reason" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"yes I can"

Jessica looks out of the window, not wanting to continue the bickering.

"you been to her place?"

"yeah.." Tiffany answers shortly.

"ohmygod, have you-" Jessica eyes widen, looking at Tiffany and then lower her gaze.

Tiffany caught at the side of where Jessica is looking at, "NO! im still a V okay"

Jessica chuckles, "okay"

Tiffany shakes her head, disbelievingly but laughing along with her best friend.

"you mean she haven't-"

"no"

"not even….touchy?"

"no, that's not taetae"

Jessica opens her mouth, sticking her index finger into her mouth, making it looks like she wants to barf, "please…."

"what~" Tiffany giggles.

"seriously, just bring her out on a date or something" Yuri watch as Taeyeon place all the dish on the table.

"why" Taeyeon smiles, satisfy with her work.

"you two will be all lovey dovey and while I become forever alone" Yuri frowns.

Taeyeon giggles, "we wont, I promise…besides, she's bringing a friend along"

"friend? She's hot?" Yuri ask, in interest.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "she….well…I don't know…she has nice features…is her working friend anyway, I bet you saw her before when you go to their office" Taeyeon walks into the kitchen.

"working friend….."

Then Yuri is having a time to think back who she has seen in the office when she went there.

"yoona?" Yuri ask, smiling, remembering the sweet girl she met.

"nope. Jessica Jung" Taeyeon answers.

Yuri jaw drops open.

_Jessica jung!? The gym girl I met few days ago? OH YEAH! No wonder I felt like she was familiar! I've met her in the office when I bring the documents and floor plans! Odd, she seems like she didn't know me….oh well, like she said…she's a big star in the states…. – Yuri._

Yuri smiles, "good, I wont be that bored and awkward then"

Taeyeon walk out, smiling when she sees Yuri smiles, "yeap and just in case, if you don't get along with Jessica, I've called my best friend too~ she just came back from the states too"

"best friend? I thought I was your best friend" Yuri pretended to be sad.

Taeyeon walks to her side and hug her by the side, "you are! I can have two best friend cant i?"

Yuri stuck her tongue out, "just make sure im first"

Taeyeon winks back.

The doorbells rings.

"they're here" Taeyeon walks to the door, Yuri jumps off from the stool, sling one of her arm around Taeyeon's shoulder as they walk to the door.

_Fate indeed, Jessica jung – Yuri._

Taeyeon opens the door, she smile because the first thing she saw was Tiffany smiling back at her.

But Jessica was shock to see Yuri smiling back at her, standing next to her.

"hi" Yuri waves her hand at Jessica, smiling cheekily.

"ah~ let me introduce, Yuri, this is Tiffany and Jessica and-"

"Ooi~ Taeyeon ahh~~"

The four of them turn to see a tall girl walking to them, walking pass the dark gate.

Jessica and Sooyoun met in the eyes, they stare at each other.

The situation making Sooyoung stop in her tracks for a moment, but when she sees Jessica bows a little, a smile escapes from her face, she then continues to walks to them.

Yuri tip toe a little to have a good view of who is invited.

But her jaw drop opens in shock.

"hey, sooyoung…" Taeyeon smiles, "just in time"

Yuri's arm around Taeyeon's shoulder drops back to her side.

Jessica turns back around, quickly looking at Yuri.

Their eyes staring deep into each others.

...

...

* * *

As Sooyoung walks closer, she only stare in disbelieve.

Yuri and Sooyoung looking at one another, it seems like a small little anger is flaring in their eyes now.

"hey, lets get in" taeyeon smiles, her eyes not taking off Tiffany.

The atmosphere is pretty awkward for Sooyoung, Yuri and Jessica.

"well. I hope you all will enjoy the dinner" Taeyeon says, breaking the cold moments.

"let's hope we wont get poison" Yuri jokes.

Earning laughter from Taeyeon and Tiffany and Jessica.

Sooyoung looks at Jessica, then back to Yuri.

"if she does, I can start a case" Sooyoung smirks at Yuri.

"oh, so you're going to sue your best friend?" Yuri ask back in sarcasm.

Taeyeon looks back and forth in between Sooyoung and Yuri.

She wonders how come the joke is starting to sound serious.

"not if the best friend is a pervert" Sooyoung continues.

"pervert?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, Taeyeon shot back a confuse look.

"let's just eat, shall we?" Jessica voice out at last, earning a curious look from Tiffany.

...

...

Dinner is over and is quiet to the point where if a pin fall, it can be heard.

Taeyeon pack up the dishes and put it in the sink, she starts washing it.

"you look so cute in the apron"

Taeyeon turn around only to find Tiffany standing at the kitchen entrance, she smiles.

"go watch tv"

Tiffany shakes her head, making her way to Taeyeon.

"I rather watch you"

Tiffany climbs onto the stool at the kitchen counter, "tae tae, is odd of how they acted"

"mmm, you mean Sooyoung and Yuri?"

"yeah"

"I feel it too…but I'll ask them later"

"both were your best friend…you should sort it out"

"I will" Taeyeon nods her head, "probably they are jealous"

"jealous?"

"yeah, they want me as their one and only best friend, im a really nice person you know" Taeyeon answers naughtily.

Tiffany jumps off the stool quietly, sneaking right behind Taeyeon, kissing her suddenly by the cheek, "I know, that's why you are mine"

Taeyeon blushes.

She then felt Tiffany's arms wrapping around her ant waist tightly.

Now Tiffany had her chin leaning up against her shoulder.

"you know, you're so good with the dishes~" Tiffany whispers right into Taeyeon's ear by the side, making Taeyeon shivers by it, "you should come over my place and do it"

Taeyeon felt Tiffany hot breath tickling her ear, she can feels her own cheeks burning up.

Tiffany sees how cute her girlfriend reacted with her teasing, she cant help but to kiss Taeyeon by the neck.

"tiff"

Tiffany immediately let go taeyeon, as she turn around in time to see Jessica walking in.

"let's go?"

Tiffany nods her head, "bye tae"

Taeyeon switch the tap off, wiping her wet hands on the apron, "dae…."

Jessica looks at Taeyeon for a moment, "thanks for the dinner"

Taeyeon eyebrows lift up a little, "sure….not a problem"

Tiffany smiles at the situation, walking over to Jessica, smiling brightly, "come on"

Taeyeon send Tiffany and Jessica to the door, waving good bye as they drove off from her garage. As she close her door, she walks to the living room.

What she see is Yuri sitting at one end of the couch while Sooyoung sits at the other end.

And none of them looks at each other, don't even say about chit chatting.

"have….you two met before?" Taeyeon bravely asked.

Now both Yuri and Sooyoung turns around to Taeyeon's direction.

Taeyeon walks to the nearest couch that faces them and sits on it.

"are there any misunderstanding?"

But none speaks out and Taeyeon felt like she is talking to the wall.

"I'll be up in my room" Yuri stands up.

"yah, yuri ah~" Taeyeon looks at her, frowning, she then looks over at Sooyoung.

Yuri stay quiet with her arms cross and Sooyoung didn't likes lying to Taeyeon.

"well" Sooyoung starts, "she was caught eye sexing Jessica in the gym few days ago"

Taeyeon shot a shock look at Yuri's direction.

"I wasn't eye sexing her!" Yuri now faces Sooyoung, "I don't even know what that is"

"you sure you wasn't? you sure you didn't know what it is?" Sooyoung eyed Yuri in sarcasm, scanning her up and down, didn't believe a single word Yuri said.

"I was just looking at her"

"you mean her chest"

Taeyeon just look at her two best friends in shock.

"oh go ahead sue me then" Yuri rolls her eyes.

"you bet I will if Jessica wants to" Sooyoung stands up.

Now the two only acted like kids as the stand close to one another, staring fierce in the eyes.

Taeyeon gets up quickly and stands in between them, "chill you two"

Sooyoung only glares at Yuri, "Taeyeon, thanks for the dinner" she hissed before taking her bag up from the couch and decided to leave the house.

Yuri let out a sigh of frustration as she wanted to just go straight to her room.

"yuri" taeyeon calls out.

"what" she answers back without looking at the latter.

"I trust you, for the record" taeyeon looks at Yuri who stops going up the stairs, "I'll sort it out with Sooyoung tomorrow, I think she misunderstood you…and just to let you know, whether you are interested in it or not, she's not a bad person"

Yuri just stays quiet before she walks into her room, she gives a small quick nod in the head.

...

...

There's a knock on Jessica's door, "in"

She answers shortly as the door slowly opens, it only reveals a Sooyoung in a smart suit.

Looking all gorgeous.

Although she might be darker on the skin tone, but her smile didn't fade behind it.

Her long curly at the end hair make her look even prettier.

Any guys would go gaga over her.

Jessica watches as Sooyoung bows a little in her mannerism before entering.

"sooyoung"

Sooyoung smiles again, "may i?" she looks at the vacant chair.

With Jessica nodding her head, Sooyoung pulls the chair away from hiding under the desk.

Sitting just right in front of Jessica, she crosses her leg.

"what is it" Jessica ask.

Sooyoung laughs, "you always answer or ask thing so shortly?"

"why would I make it longer to delay the conversation? No need to"

Jessica realizes the way Sooyoung laughs, one of her eyes actually form into a small wink.

"what brings you here" Jessica ask.

"about Yuri"

"yuri?"

"after thinking awhile, I don't find it right, so, just want to ask you… do you want to put it up as a case? Which I can tell you, with me handling it, things will definitely be good on your side"

Jessica shakes her head, "I said I didn't want to, let it be, why you are still on it?"

"I don't feel like is fair for you"

"nothing in this world is fair, besides, im used to all those staring kind of things in the US"

Sooyoung giggles at how Jessica is proud of herself.

"I see"

"anything else?"

"remember our promised? If we were to meet again, we can go on a date"

Jessica looks at Sooyoung, slightly impressed with her daring moves.

"I remembered, of course, but I believe you remembered it wrongly, I said, thinking about going on the date, nothing like what you said"

"alright. So can I date you?"

Jessica looks at Sooyoung in disbelief.

"don't you think it's a little too quick?"

Sooyoung shakes her head.

"I think it is" Jessica answers with a small smile on her face, "now if you'll excuse me, I have lots of documents to run through"

Sooyoung gets off from her seat, "you were right..things were never fair…"

Jessica looks at Sooyoung right away after hearing those words coming out from the lawyer.

"well, next time then, I shall not bother you, bye Jess"

Jessica watches as Sooyoung left, she shakes her head, laughing a little at herself.

She has never been dating anyone ever since her last break up with her ex boyfriend, Taecyeon in the US, things weren't easy for her, but because of her coolness, they still remained as close friends although deep inside, Jessica just wanted to runs away from him.

He touch her, climbing onto her, getting himself ahead.

She remembers how she pushed him aside, saying she is still not ready to lose her virginity yet.

And he was turn off, but he stated he would wait, willing to.

Until their love was slowly fading, both realize what other needs were.

So they decided, splitting up would be the best way for both.

Before she can try to shakes things off her mind for any further continuation.

She heard another knock on the door, "come on in" she calls out lazily.

Her eyes widen when she sees Yuri's head pop in between the gap of the open door.

Yuri steps in.

"what do you think you are doing" Jessica stares at her.

"you said to come in" Yuri smirks.

"that's before I know who it is, if I know who it is, I wouldn't have said so"

And that wipes of the smirks off Yuri's face, Yuri steps closer to Jessica's desk as she place a beautiful bouquet of red roses on Jessica's desk, right in front of her.

She looks unimpressed and look back at Yuri blankly.

"im not going to sue you for your information on the updates, so, just take your flowers back"

Yuri shakes her head, "that wasn't it…I said I wanted us to go on a date if we ever have the fate to meet again"

Jessica rolls her eyes, it's been the second time she hears this line and from the person who said the same thing with her on the other day in the gym.

"as you can see, the files on this desk, were the documents I need to look through, im bu-"

"I'll wait"

Jessica crosses her arms, "wait?"

"yes, no matter how long it takes, let me take you for a meal, my treat"

"like I said, I'll be busy"

"and I'll be waiting" Yuri smiles, with that she leaves.

...

...

Jessica yawn tiredly as she throws the last file onto her desk, looking at her watch, it's already showing that it's near 9pm, she stretch her body lazily, before getting up and grab her cloak from the hanger behind the door, she locks the main office doors.

As she was walking to her car, she sees a figure walking towards her.

It is no one other than Yuri, smiling.

"at last"

Jessica stares at Yuri, "you're serious?"

Yuri nods her head, "always is"

Jessica laughs a little and Yuri smiles at the sight.

"you know, you look really cute when you laughs that way…"

That made Jessica stops laughing immediately, she looks at Yuri.

"please, sica….just a date"

_Sica….no one ever calls me that way except Taec oppa – Jessica_

"no" Jessica shakes her head.

Yuri gets on to one knee, "please"

Some passerby starts to stop walking as they watch and it wasn't an everyday sight for the Koreans.

"yuri, get up!" Jessica hissed angrily.

"not if you agree"

"okay fine" Jessica groans.

Yuri jumps back onto her feet, smiling, "thanks!"

"it's not a date, it's just a dinner" Jessica reminds.

"anything you like"

Yuri drove Jessica to a place called Shabu Kawaii, judging from its outlook of the restaurant and the way its named, Jessica believed it's a Japanese restaurant.

They got themselves a table near to the koi pond in the garden.

"nice place" Jessica looks around, impressed.

"yahhhh~ kwon yuri~~~"

A girl in her Japanese outfit and clogs walks to their table, smiling.

The girl look somewhere around their age, she looks really cute with her short blonde boy haircut, looking stunning.

"sunny ah~" Yuri stands up to give a hug to the girl in the Japanese outfit.

"it's been so long since you last visit" Sunny pouted.

"I've been busy, aigooo" Yuri smiles.

"so does Taeyeon, but she has been coming at least once a week" Suuny pouted even more.

Jessica finds it a little annoying at how Sunny is acting all cute and baby.

_Wait! Did she said…..taeyeon? as in Tiffany's taeyeon? – Jessica._

"ah, let me introduce, this is Jessica, a friend of mine" Yuri introduces.

Jessica just waves her hand coolly.

"annyeong haseyo" Sunny did a full 90 degrees bow.

"anyway, I wont bother your date, order, food is on me tonight"

Sunny smiles as she smacks Yuri playfully on the chest, making Yuri giggles and Jessica rolling her eyes at the sight.

"happy birthday, Yuri" with that Sunny takes another bow again to Jessica and leaves the two alone.

Yuri goes back to her seat, still smiling.

"happy birthday?" Jessica repeats the word Sunny just said.

Yuri looks at Jessica, "yeah…"

"it was your birthday today?" Jessica ask, earning a nod from Yuri, "don't you have friends to celebrate it with you? where's your best friend Taeyeon?"

"taeyeon is probably busy with Tiffany, but she bought me a present this morning"

"don't you have other friends?"

"I do"

"then why would you spend a dinner with me…." Jessica ask.

"I can have birthday celebrated every year….but having my first date with Jessica Jung will only happen once in a lifetime"

Jessica looks at Yuri right away….

She has never heard anyway says this before.

Especially from someone she has been treating cold.

...

...

* * *

"Taeyeon"

Tiffany calls out as she has her head lean sideways against Taeyeon's shoulder.

The two newly lovebirds sitting on the bench in the park,

Looking at the moon.

Their fingers intertwined closely together.

"ne?" she answers Tiffany.

"have you thought what would happened if only you admitted that you love me back when before I left…..?" Tiffany suddenly ask.

Taeyeon swallows the saliva in her mouth.

"truthfully, I don't know…but…if you didn't for to the states to further your studies….you might not even become half the successful person you are today"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"but I've always wanted you"

Taeyeon look back down at Tiffany, earning another eyes smile from her girlfriend.

She leans down and kisses Tiffany on the lips.

Tiffany parted her lips, sucking Taeyeon's lips, eager for Taeyeon to make the next move.

She moves her head away from taeyeon's shoulder, so she could give a full to Taeyeon to take in demand, she wants taeyeon so much more.

Tiffany let the tip of her tongue brush against Taeyeon's bottom lip.

Making Taeyeon groan in frustration.

And then, Taeyeon did it, Taeyeon let her tongue slip into Tiffany's ready opened entrance.

Tiffany smiles in excitement that this time Taeyeon is the one who finally did it first.

She suck on Taeyeon's pink muscle lovingly.

Hearing how taeyeon groans makes Tiffany wanted to hear even more.

Tiffany let Taeyeon's arm that was in between them, pressed in between her chest now.

She knew Taeyeon felt it, when she felt Taeyeon's arm muscles flexes.

While still kissing, they felt vibration coming from the bench, making them have to stop the kiss.

Tiffany : yes, Jessica?

Jessica : come home now…im bored…it's late.

Tiffany : you're home? I thought you'll be at your parents house?

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon is still breathing heavily after their kissing session.

Jessica : supposedly, but then, I went home late after having a dinner. So I decide to hit our place for tonight, cant you just come home now?

Tiffany reach out and touches Taeyeon by the side of the cheek, asking her to calm down.

Tiffany : yeah, I'll be home soon.

Jessica : okay, I'll be waiting. So don't be late.

Tiffany ends the call, she slips the phone back into her pocket.

"you okay?" Tiffany ask her cute girlfriend as she cant hide her giggles anymore.

"you need to go home now huh?"

Tiffany nods her head softly.

"araso, come…. I'll send you home"

...

...

Taeyeon park her car into her garage after done sending Tiffany home.

As she walks up to her front porch, she jumps up a little by surprise, seeing someone sitting at the steps.

As she goes closer, Yoona stands up.

"thank god" Yoona gets on her feet, hugging Taeyeon right away.

Taeyeon who is stunned, only stands there, didn't know how to react at the sudden moves.

She then comes to her senses when she hears sobbing coming from the girl.

" " Taeyeon pats Yoona's back, trying to soothe the girl to stop crying.

"my house…"

"your house wae"

Yoona sobs even harder.

"the electric got cut off"

_Okay, so, the electric got cut off…but why the need of crying? Aigooo~ this child._

"wait- how did you know where I stay?" Taeyeon ask as she breaks the hug.

"mian" Yoona getting even more teary, "I know is wrong to look at private documents!"

"aww, hey~ shhh shhhh~ uljimaaa~" Taeyeon pats Yoona head a few times.

"can I come into your house?" Yoona ask innocently.

_My house!? Er…I guess it's alright, since Yuri will be here, it doesn't mean anything…we are not alone in the house anyway….yeah…_

Seeing how Taeyeon hesitated makes Yoona second guess.

"gwenchana, I'll find a place then-"

"aihhh~ look at the time, its late, where can a girl like you go? It's dangerous, come on in" Taeyeon smiles, assuring Yoona that is alright.

They walk into the house.

"yuri ahhhh~" taeyeon calls out for her friend.

Jessica lays on Tiffany be, remembering those words that Yuri said during their dinner.

Tiffany got out from the bathroom, jumping onto bed, joining Jessica.

"so, tell me, why did you had dinner outside…you hated eating alone"

Tiffany ask as she pulls the blanket to covers themselves.

"I didn't had it alone"

"WHAT!? you're with someone!?" Tiffany got all excited.

"hold your voice low, geeeez" Jessica complains.

"who was it? Do I know him?"

"yuri"

"her?"

Jessica nods her head, "she just bring out for a meal because she feels sorry"

"you sure that's the reason" Tiffany smirks.

"yeah"

"okay, fine…so where did you guys go"

"talking about where we go, guess what" Jessica smirks this time.

"what"

"we went to Shabu Kawaii"

"oh, that place, the food there is good"

"you know that place?" Jessica ask.

Tiffany nods her head, "yeah, Taeyeon brings me there often. It's her favorite restaurant"

Jessica jaw drops open a little.

"wae?" Tiffany looks at Jessica.

"do you also happens to know who own the restaurant?"

Tiffany shakes her head, " ?"

"her name is call Sunny as I remembered how Yuri call her….if im not mistaken"

"and so?"

"she happens to be your Taeyeon ex girlfriend"

_What! okay, stay calm, she's just Tae's ex girlfriend…Taeyeon had an ex girlfriend, I knew that…..so what's the point getting so rage about this…..no wait, why did she keep going to the restaurant anyway? And bringing me there often but she didn't mention anything about her ex owning that restaurant! – Tiffany._

"she didn't tell you didn't she" Jessica looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany ignores Jessica's question as she grabs her cell phone, jumping off her bed.

Walking out from her room, Jessica yawns and lays her head on Tiffany's pillow, pulling the Hello Kitty doll close to her body.

Yuri serves the boiled tea to Yoona and Taeyeon.

"all the way from China"

"gomawo" Yoona said her thanks.

Taeyeon hears her phone rings, "excuse me" she runs into her room.

Answering the call.

Tiffany : I think you have some explanation to do, tae.

Taeyeon : explanation?

_Oh! Right! Yoona is working with tiffany, she probably informed Tiffany about her house losing the electric.._

Taeyeon : didn't she tell you?

Tiffany : what?

Taeyeon : Yoona….her house is out of electric….

Tiffany : Yoona? What is it with Yoona?

_Now Yoona? – Tiffany_

_Oh shit!_

Tiffany : what is it with yoona!

Taeyeon : sheisatmyhousenow.

Tiffany : what? I cant hear you, taeyeon.

Taeyeon : aigoo, I say~ sheisatmyhouserightnow.

Tiffany : taeyeon, is either you speak properly or don't ever speak to me ever again.

Taeyeon : ara ara, I said, she is at my hou-

Tiffany : SHE IS AT YOUR WHAT!?

Taeyeon pulls her phone away from her ear for awhile.

Taeyeon : No need for screaming, tiff.

Tiffany : get her out of your house, now!

Taeyeon : what? stop being unreasonable, tiff. She need a place. Yuri is here with me, to keep her accompany.

_So, first, she hides things about her ex owning that stupid restaurant we frequently went._

_And now she's saying that I am unreasonable!? – Tiffany._

Tiffany : alright, fine. I'll just invite some guys over to my place now then.

_What!? guys?!_

Taeyeon : don't you dare!

And the truth is, it's the first time Tiffany hears such angry growl from Taeyeon.

But she's not going to let her guards down.

_Not especially when I am not wrong! – Tiffany._

Tiffany : so you can and I cant?

Taeyeon : Tiffany! I didn't invite her! What the hell are you thinking!

_We haven't even been together for a moment, but look at this…we're already arguing! – Tiffany._

Taeyeon : stop being unreasonable.

Tiffany stayed quiet.

Taeyeon calm herself down for a moment.

_This is not what I want….i do not want us to argue….no…._

Taeyeon : Ti-

Tiffany : I have meetings tomorrow, night.

Taeyeon : Ti-

The line was cut off, Tiffany has ended the call.

And that makes Taeyeon even more frustrated.

She sighs before going downstairs to join Yuri and Yoona.

But only come to find Yuri alone at the couch, refilling the tea all by herself.

"where's yoona?"

"ayy~ you left for so long, she called her friend up to pick her up" Yuri answers, "argued?"

Taeyeon frowns, "how did you know"

"your expressions becomes gloomy after coming out from your room"

Taeyeon sighs and drop herself at the couch, "she's too jealous on everything!"

"isnt that good? Means she loves you a-"

"too much isnt a good thing, yul"

"what was it about"

"I told her yoona is at our place, she got all crazy and starts screaming in the phone, being all unreasonable"

"taeyeon-"

Taeyeon's phone beep in receiving message.

"aih, read it first"

[just so you know, I am your girlfriend now, if you have forgotten][Tiffany][Taeyeon]

This made Taeyeon even more frustrated.

[what do you mean, tiff….you always are! Is not like I have cheated on you or something~][Taeyeon][Tiffany]

"Taeyeon….is normal for her to react that way…if she didn't, that would be a bigger problem" Yuri continues, "just switch roles, if she was the one who called you up, telling you that she has a guy in her house now because his house is out of electric….how would you react?"


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Tiffany got out from her office, she sees the familiar car that for a moment, she wish she didn't. She ignore it and continue walking, knowing Taeyeon got out from the car and went after her.

"fany ah~ wait" Taeyeon place a hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

Tiffany shove Taeyeon's hand away, "what"

"you've been ignoring my calls and text the whole day" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, apologetic.

"so?"

"stop it" Taeyeon frowns, "I don't want us to argue"

"then you-"

"IM SORRY" Taeyeon frowns, "I didn't knew she come, but at least I was honest with you and didn't lies"

"taeyeon, that's not the point. You're not single anymore and you should know, its alright for me to get jealous since im your girlfriend" Tiffany crosses her arms, puffing angrily.

Taeyeon smiled and pulled Tiffany into a hug.

"I love you, fany ah~ all this time" Taeyeon sighs, smiling, "and you should know it"

Tiffany stayed quiet.

"for what it matters, you're the only one I love and have in my heart"

Taeyeon breaks the hug so she can look at Tiffany right in the eyes, "do you trust me?"

It took quite some time, because Tiffany is still angry for what happened, but she finally nods her head at the end. Making Taeyeon smiles even wider.

"now let's go have our dinner okay?"

"where" Tiffany gets into the car.

"shabu kawaii" Taeyeon starts the car, who didn't realize Tiffany's expression is getting all angry again.

"why there"

"the food there is great~"

"that's all?" Tiffany and Taeyeon looks at each other.

"or was it because your ex lover is working there and owns the restaurant" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"h…how did you know?"

"surprise kim tae yeon? Because were you planning to hide it from me?" Tiffany crosses her arms again.

"no. I wasn't" Taeyeon sighs, slapping the steering wheels, "i-"

"just drive" Tiffany looks out at the window.

"tiff-"

"I said, just drive before I gets out from the car" Tiffany warns.

Taeyeon let out another heavy sighs and starts driving.

Things were quiet all the way to Shabu Kawaii and frankly, it angry Tiffany even more that Taeyeon still comes to this restaurant even after how she believe she has obviously stated how much she didn't like it through her tone during the small fight just now.

Taeyeon unbuckle her seatbelt, she looks at Tiffany, who still has her face looking at the other way, it hurts her, but she has to do what it has to do.

Taeyeon gets out from the car and walks to Tiffany's side, opening the door for her.

Tiffany grabs her handbag and step out from the car.

"can we not act this way?" Taeyeon ask in a soft voice as her hand rubs at the back of Tiffany's back, Tiffany just keep quiet, walking to the restaurant, leaving Taeyeon behind.

They got a table for four in a private room type.

_I cant believe it. She still can brings me here? She even told the waiter, she wants her usual table, guess she's been here so often that she has a table of her own~ whatever! Is her choice! – Tiffany._

"tiff" Taeyeon speaks softly again, letting her shoulder brush against Tiffany's.

"tiff~~~" Taeyeon holds one of Tiffany's hand that was on her thighs.

The moment Taeyeon's hand accidentally felt the skin of Tiffany's thighs, actually sent shivers down her spine and for a moment, she wanted to felt more.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Taeyeon lets go off the hand and stands up, "I've ordered the food, I'll be back love"

Taeyeon bends down and kisses Tiffany's crown of the head before leaving.

As soon as Taeyeon is out from the room, closing the door, Tiffany hunch her back, sighing.

Tiffany scratches the back of her neck, she jolt up a little as the door opens.

In came a girl in a Japanese outfit, looking all cute and her height was similar to Taeyeon's.

She bows towards Tiffany, looking around, "taeyeon's gone?"

"er…she went to the bathroom…you are?" Tiffany's hunch is telling her who it is.

"Sunny-sshi" sunny smiles, "you don't mind if I stay here for awhile?"

Tiffany shakes her head softly, not wanting to be rude although how she much she feels like running away right now.

"excuse me for being rude, but are you taengoo's girlfriend?" Sunny asked.

_Taengoo? Hmmmmm, Taeyeon has been bringing me here so often but she has never once introduce us to one another maybe because she didn't want to? Or maybe… I should just tell the truth and let Sunny know so she'll at least back off? – Tiffany_

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

"ahhhh~ I wonder why she never tell me about it" Sunny answer in response.

_Believe me, I want to know why either – Tiffany_

"You haven't tell me your name though" Sunny smiles.

"oh, sorry… Tiffany, Tiffany Hwang~" Tiffany answers.

_Maybe because Taeyeon still…..has feelings for her? – Tiffany_

"Tiffany~ if I was to tell you, I was still in love with Taeyeon, can you leave her?"

Tiffany stares at Sunny with her eyes wide, jaw slowly drops open.

"w-what"

"I say-"

"sorry, sunny-sshi, but I love taeyeon a lot….and she too, loves me a lot…an-and….i cant….let you have her…..but if she chooses you…i-"

Sunny burst out laughing, slapping her hand on the table.

"mianhae~" she tries to quiet down her laugh, "mian fany-sshi~ aigooo~~"

Jessica stops on her cycling machine and gets off it, she wipes her sweats off and something caught her eyes around the corner, when she look up.

The girl caught off guard, who were looking at her, gets up and leaves.

Jessica jogs her way towards the leaving girl.

"soo…sooyoung~" Jessica calls out.

Sooyoung turns around, giving a small smile and bow, "hey"

"why were you running away when you saw me?" Jessica ask.

"I wasn't…..i wasn't running away"

"okay fine" Jessica stares at Sooyoung, "you are avoiding me, why is that"

"I am not"

"oh yes you are" Jessica snorts.

"I am not, Jessica"

"fine" Jessica was about to walks away until Sooyoung goes in her way, blocking her to leave.

"okay, I was" Sooyoung admitted finally.

Jessica smirks in victory, "so why is that" both her hands on her hips.

"first, can I buy you a drink? You look like you need one" Sooyoung looks at the sweaty Jessica.

They bought two cans of drinks from the vending machine, making their way to the bench besides the swimming pool. Sooyoung open the tab of the drink for Jessica, passing the can to her.

"thanks" Jessica takes a sip.

Sooyoung just nods her head, looking at swimming pool.

"So, tell me, why are you avoiding me on purpose"

"I am not avoiding you, Jessica"

"you look like you are"

"well…I just… don't want to make myself feel worse"

"huh?"

"remember yesterday when I ask for us to go for a meal? And you said you have so much work to do~"

"how can you be angry at that and avoid me because of it, I really am busy" Jessica smacks the can onto the bench in between them.

"I was not angry at that Jessica. I wasn't angry at anything"

"then" Jessica glares at Sooyoung.

"I was just upset"

"of what?"

"when I saw you going into the car with Yuri…." Sooyoung looks away.

Jessica had her mouth half open, shock to hear this from Sooyoung.

_Where is she! She should be here! Hmmm~ at least I get to know about Sunny… - Tiffany._

"I heard….you were her ex lover" Tiffany slowly said.

Sunny nods her head, looking proud, "yes I was, in college"

"if you wouldn't mind me, can I know why….you know….you two…break up?"

"why" Sunny looks at Tiffany.

"because…Taeyeon seems for what it is, she seems all perfect in being a lover that you ever wanted, she's caring and loving…really…such a beautiful person"

Tiffany becomes shy immediately after praising her own lover in front of her lover ex lover.

Sunny giggles, "she is all sweet isnt she? Melts you"

Tiffany nods her head slowly.

"well, she's really sweet to me, until, it was near the end of college life, both of us didn't want to continue on for a degree, but I wanted to get mine…so I decide to go to Japan to further my knowledge…and I asked her to come along. But she was determined to stay in korea anyway..and often we argued about this…..it wasn't long until I decide to go alone, even though, we knew, this steps might lead our love to drift further apart…"

Tiffany continues to listen, trying to understand the emotions that Taeyeon and Sunny both went through.

"about 2 months later on, Taeyeon came to japan, we stayed together in my dorm…but we knew things wasn't right…I can feel it…so, our love left us like that…we lost in contact…but a year later after getting my degree, I came back to Korea, to open Shabu Kawaii" Sunny smiles, "and I happened to call her come for the design, can you believe it? I thought it was fate that brings us together…and when I saw her, my feelings arouse again, but I knew it, looking in her eyes, she never feel the same way again. So we stayed as friend"

_She really loves Taeyeon a lot….. – Tiffany_

"so, Taeyeon didn't want to leave Korea was the reason you both breaks up?" Tiffany ask, feeling sorry.

Sunny nods her head sadly with a forceful smile, "but at least we're still friends…you know Tiffany, I have never seen her smile so happily with her eyes brightens up, until when she brought you here"

Tiffany smiles, feeling silly for being too jealous about it.

"I guess I can call myself lucky"

"Taeyeon is lucky to have you too" Sunny smiles.

Jessica close her mouth, looking away also, "you were stalking me?"

"I wasn't Jessica, I waited for you…and then, when I saw you and Yuri together, I drove home"

Jessica looks at Sooyoung who looks really sad even she is just viewing her side profile right now.

_Where is that strong aura lawyer I saw the other day…. – Jessica_

"you were right Jessica, nothing is ever fair" Sooyoung sounded really disappointed.

Somewhere, in the corner of Jessica's heart, it hurts her to see how weak Sooyoung sounded and look like. She's used to the strong firm lawyer she first know.

"ayyy~ you sound pathetic now" Jessica tries to lighten up the atmosphere.

Sooyoung let out a sympathetic laugh at her own, "yeah" she nods her head a few times.

"let's get going, is late now" Sooyoung gets up.

Jessica looks at her, she then gets up and using all her strength and might.

Pushing Sooyoung right into the pool.

Things were still awkward between Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Taeyeon pull the handbrakes, Tiffany look at their surroundings.

Realizing that taeyeon has bring her to the beach.

Both gets out of the car, both enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the shore.

"you left so long to the bathroom just now, everything okay?"

Taeyeon turn around to look at Tiffany, feeling a little happy that Tiffany speaks first at last.

"I left to get this"

Taeyeon puts her hand into the brown cloak of her own and pulls out a small pink box, she open it right in front of Tiffany's eyes, it was a necklace with a pendant.

Taeyeon let Tiffany hold on the pink box while she pulls out the necklace, letting Tiffany look at the pendant, glittering under the moonlight.

It was a shape of a LOCK.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, asking for an explanation, but Taeyeon helps to put it around Tiffany's neck, Taeyeon smile satisfyingly, "suits you"

Tiffany held on the lock pendant looking at it, "why"

Taeyeon didn't answer it first, but pull a necklace around her neck to show it to Tiffany.

This time the pendant has a key shape, "this key can open to the lock around your neck"

"so, you're trapping me, making me yours infinitely" Tiffany teases with a straight face.

Taeyeon chuckles, "I only want you, I want to be this key"

Honestly, these words made Tiffany melt from the inside.

"you mean-" Tiffany let herself goes beside Taeyeon's ear as whispers, "you want to be key to be poke into the hole of mine"

Tiffany smirks the moment she sees how Taeyeon tingles at what she said.

"yah, you're dirty" Taeyeon pretends to complain while trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"and you're not"

Taeyeon shakes her head, Tiffany leans in and kisses Taeyeon on the lips.

"thank you" Tiffany says, "tae"

"yeah?"

"can I ask you something?"

"yeah? Sure…anything"

"if I was to go back to the States, will you come with me?" Tiffany ask, looking at Taeyeon.

"I can make you stay" Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany hugs Taeyeon tightly.

"why did you ask?"

"nothing, just you know, my hometown is in US, California" Tiffany sighs cutely, enjoying the tight arms of Taeyeon around her waist now.

"I'll go if you want me to"

Tiffany quickly looks at Taeyeon in the eyes, blinking a few times.

"serious? For me? Leaving Korea?"

"anything with you" Taeyeon answers honestly.

Tiffany quickly kisses Taeyeon, their head tilting sides to sides, kissing every inch of each other lips, breaking the kiss with a pop, "for the record, I would stay with you too, here in Korea" Tiffany shows her infamous eye smile.

...

...

* * *

"s-sica"

Jessica watches as Sooyoung waves both her long skinny hand up in the air, while bouncing a little in the swimming pool.

"I cant-"

"you cant?" Jessica repeated.

"swim"

Jessica then realizes that Sooyoung is struggling right now, quickly Jessica jumps right into the pool, swimming her way towards Sooyoung.

Jessica grabs Sooyoung by the neck, locking it in her arms, as she use all her strength to pull Sooyoung along with her to the side of the pool.

Jessica then carries herself up and out from the pool, then pulling Sooyoung by the shirt up with her.

"yah, choi sooyoung" Jessica gently slaps each side of Sooyoung's cheeks gently.

A few moments later, Sooyoung cough up a little, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"sica"

"mianhae" Jessica touches Sooyoung's forehead, "how stupid" she smacks Sooyoung on the forehead.

"oww!" sooyoung stares at Jessica, "what is that for?"

"Sooyoung and cant swim?" Jessica rolls her eyes.

Jessica gets back onto her feet, "come on"

"huh?"

"you want a dinner right?"

Sooyoung nods her head.

"come on then" with that, Jessica walks away.

_Im satisfied with Taeyeon's honesty, I can see it in her eyes, what is more, I should be more understanding, she's so sweet and cute everyone would want a piece of her! – Tiffany._

Once again, Taeyeon stops at Tiffany's house.

"thanks for tonight, Taeyeon"

"still….taeyeon" Taeyeon frowns cutely.

"tae tae" Tiffany smiles, kissing Taeyeon on the lips, their face near one another.

"you're alone tonight?" Taeyeon ask, looking at Tiffany in the eyes.

"yeah" Tiffany tries to study taeyeon's emotion and what is running in her mind by looking at her eyes, "only if you offer to stay"

"I offer you to come my place" Taeyeon answers quickly.

Tiffany back her head away, "just why cant you stay at mine instead"

"Jessica can be home anytime"

"she's not"

"nah….i don't want to risk that" taeyeon shakes her head, just thinking about being in one house with Jessica actually creeps her out, since their relationship wasn't well.

Tiffany frowns angrily but for Taeyeon, she looks cute doing that kind of face.

"fine" Tiffany wanted to open the door, but Taeyeon lock it and starts driving away.

"yah! Where do you think you are going?"

"my place" Taeyeon smiles.

"yah kim ! this is kidnapping" Tiffany pretends to whines.

Taeyeon didn't say a word but just smile slyly and focus on the road.

Yuri gets out from Taeyeon's bathroom, after done using it, since her bathroom needs to be fix by tomorrow, she had no choice but to use Taeyeon ones instead.

As she walk pass by Taeyeon's working table, she looks out at the window and sees Taeyeon driving into the garage, a smile spread across her face.

She leaves her book on Taeyeon's table and left to greet her friend home.

Taeyeon walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for Tiffany.

"I still cant believe you kidnapped me" Tiffany mumbles.

Making Taeyeon chuckles cutely "are you going to continue mumbling?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes and gets out from the car, following behind Taeyeon.

Taeyeon grab her house keys out and unlock the door, but before she can even open it, Yuri already opens it widely, greeting them with a wide smile.

"oh~ fany ahh~~" Yuri smiles becomes wider.

"hi yuri" Tiffany shows her eyes smile.

"come, come in Tiffany, its cold outside" yuri invites.

"seriously? I'm still here you know" Taeyeon jokes as she lets Tiffany steps in first before following behind, closing the door.

"alone at home Yuri?" Tiffany ask.

"yes, so lonely~" Yuri shows her sad puppy face, "glad you came though"

Tiffany's smile becomes even wider.

_What is this? flirting? Hey! Im still here you know? She's mine! – Taeyeon._

"come, you need your bath" Taeyeon usher Tiffany by the shoulders, towards the stairs.

"come back down later, I can heat up the pizza" Yuri offers.

Tiffany shows a thumb up.

Taeyeon closes the door, Tiffany walks around in the room, exanimate.

"so clean" Tiffany is surprise.

"of course"

Tiffany then felt a pair of arms hugging around her waist tightly from behind, she held onto the hands in front of her stomach, smiling.

"tiff~ I cant believe you are mine" Taeyeon admitted.

Tiffany turns around, smiling at Taeyeon, now wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's neck, pulling their face closer together.

"make me~~~~"

Tiffany's breath hitting Taeyeon's upper lips.

Tiffany cant help but to laugh out really loud, seeing how nervous Taeyeon gets when she said so. Taeyeon frowns as she felt like she was being prank, her feelings being tease.

Taeyeon ignores Tiffany and walks to her huge wardrobe, opening the doors, to see what she can let Tiffany wears.

_I just love it whenever she gets all shy and embarrass! So cute of her! – Tiffany._

Tiffany skipped her way towards where Taeyeon is.

Taeyeon didn't even realize her girlfriend standing beside her as she was busy looking through her wardrobe.

"tae tae"

Taeyeon didn't seems to hear that, still busy looking through her drawers now.

"yah! Taeyeon ah!" Tiffany whines, this time, earning a respond from Taeyeon.

"yes?"

"what are you looking for?" Tiffany ask, tilting her head to the side.

"a shirt for you to wear of course" Taeyeon smiles, pulling a black pajama pants.

Tiffany shakes her head.

Taeyeon look at her girlfriend, uncertain of what she means.

Tiffany take a quick look and pulled one of Taeyeon's ladies boxer out.

"I want to wear this" Tiffany let the boxer hangs around her index finger.

Taeyeon shakes her head wildly and snatches it away from Tiffany, pushing the pajama pants she pick out earlier towards Tiffany.

"why not!"

"no~" Taeyeon frowns, throwing her boxer back into the drawer.

Tiffany can only frowns disappointingly and watches as Taeyeon continue searching for something again and Tiffany believe, this time, Taeyeon is looking for something for Tiffany to wear as the top.

Tiffany then sees a clean white see through singlet hanging on its hanger.

She pick that out.

"I want to wear this one!" she place it in front of her body, immediately Taeyeon wanted to snatch it out from her, but this time Tiffany was quick enough to avoid Taeyeon's grasp.

She stuck her tongue out like a kid.

"Tiff~" Taeyeon voice out pleadingly.

Tiffany shakes her head with her tongue still sticking out naughtily.

"andwae" Taeyeon continue pleadingly.

"why not~"

"is too sexy" taeyeon admits.

"but you wore it"

"as my undershirt that is" Taeyeon flung both her hands up in the air.

Tiffany giggles at the action Taeyeon made.

"this means I can smell your scent"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "I don't mind to tell you this at this point" Taeyeon sighs.

Tiffany look at how serious Taeyeon is suddenly being.

"well…..there's a pervert living in my house"

Tiffany burst out laughing, seeing how Taeyeon tries to sound all serious like.

"and im serious"

"that's your best friend, meanie" Tiffany stands close to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon nods her head, "I know her too well that is"

"and?"

"please don't let her see you in that"

"jealous much?"

"worries much" Taeyeon answers cutely.

"then~" Tiffany steps closer to Taeyeon, "would you, a none pervert person, likes to see me in it then?"

Taeyeon's breath hitch the moment Tiffany wraps her arms around her neck, making their body pressing close against one another.

Taeyeon takes a gulp before answering, "well-" a small shy admitting nod comes from Taeyeon.

It made Tiffany giggles loudly, giggling at how cute her girlfriend can be at most times.

Tiffany kisses Taeyeon on the forehead.

Tiffany then hangs the singlet back to where it belongs, her palm showing to Taeyeon,

"give me my shirt then"

Taeyeon smiles and puts a white t-shirt onto Tiffany's hands.

Taeyeon watches as Tiffany turns her back and heads towards the bathroom.

She looks at how Tiffany's butt would sway side to side at times.

And her tight pants weren't helping much either.

Taeyeon swallow the saliva in her mouth, hard.

She shakes her head hard.

_I do not know how long can I stand not raping her in one sight if she continues to be all this seductive~ I need some tea! Yes!_

"tae, im done-" Tiffany says as she walks out from the bathroom.

Odd how Taeyeon isnt the room waiting for her, she continues rubbing her wet hair with the towel, drying herself off.

Tiffany then sees a long table at the corner of Taeyeon's room, near the bathroom.

A smile plays across her face when she sees the floor plans that Taeyeon drew.

Her eyes slowly wanders around and something caught her attention, a black book, laying on the table, around the corner, near the bathroom.

Tiffany pick the book up,

But her eyes only widens in surprise just on the title of the book.

"how to make your girl reaches her orgasm FAST"

_Ohmygod~ she's been reading this? I thought- no wait…ohmygod! _ since when? Like…ohmygod…kim byun tae – Tiffany._

Then there's a knock on the door.

...

...

* * *

Tiffany quickly put the book back at where it's belong.

Just in time, Taeyeon pop her head in between the open gap from the door, she smile when she sees Tiffany, "done?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"come, pizza is done and I made some tea" Taeyeon offers a hand.

Tiffany took a minute to react since she still cant believe what she sees not long ago.

But she shakes it off her mind and took the hand from Taeyeon.

What seems to be more like a supper, the both of them finally gets into the car, when Sooyoung decided to send Jessica home since it's running a little late.

"thanks" Sooyoung says.

"welcome" Jessica answers shortly.

Sooyoung turn around and smiles to Jessica, "you think-"

But her sentences were cut off by Jessica's phone ringing all of a sudden.

"sorry" Jessica apologizes as she reads the text message she just received.

[be at taeyeon's house tonight, I've been kidnap, ;D see you tomorrow][tiff][jess]

Jessica rolls her eyes.

[kidnap? Need me to call the cops?][Jess][Tiff]

"hmmm~ what is that you want to say again?" Jessica ask as she is done replying Tiffany.

Sooyoung realizes the changes of expression from Jessica after receiving the message.

"you alright? You don't seems happy"

Jessica just shakes her head, "everything is fine"

[so, far, no need][Tiff][Jess]

"no, I was just saying…I need your help to guide me to your place" Sooyoung lied.

_I don't think this is the right time to ask – Sooyoung._

Tiffany sat right next to Taeyeon on the floor, while the three starts enjoying their pizza session.

Taeyeon gets up, "I'll go get some more tea" she then left.

Yuri and Tiffany changes glances, they smiled.

Feeling a little awkward when Taeyeon is not around, remembering how they used to be.

Is not like they were really close with each other last time, is just that.

Being in the same room, alone, with the person who uses to chase after you.

Just doesn't puts you in a very comfortable position after all

"taeyeon, is a great person" Yuri suddenly says out.

"she's really caring and all loving…faithful..a very nice person" Yuri continues.

Tiffany can only smiles and nods her head, "I know~"

"you both are meant to be together" Yuri admits.

"t-thanks" Tiffany smiles, "what about you? you're not that bad either~ when are you going to have a special one?"

"not yet" Yuri smiles sadly.

"I hope you'll find yours soon one day"

They both smiles at each other.

As Taeyeon walk out with a tray towards the living room.

She see how Tiffany instantly looks at her and then smile, she felt warm and satisfy, that Tiffany belongs to her, at last, after how long she has been wanting and waiting for this day, its all worth it.

"here you go" Taeyeon place the tray onto the table in between Tiffany and Yuri.

"best tea in the world" Taeyeon claims.

Tiffany looks at it, wondering why.

"where is it from?" Tiffany ask innocently.

"I don't know" Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders.

"then why best tea in the world?" Tiffany ask again.

"cos I made it" Taeyeon chuckle dorkily.

Receiving a smack on the arm from Tiffany, who then hugs on Taeyeon's arm next.

Taeyeon use the side of her cheek to rub against Tiffany's head.

_Hmmmm~ I wonder what is Jessica doing right now….but it will be so weird isnt it, if I asked Tiffany about her all of a sudden – Yuri_

"I'll go brush my teeth" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who is busy looking at her floor plan on the bed.

Taeyeon just nod her head.

Tiffany then sneaks something out from Taeyeon's wardrobe without the owner realizing and skips her to the bathroom.

Taeyeon focus on the small details that she drew, she always wants the best for her client.

She inspects each room of design that she drew, properly.

"Tae tae"

Taeyeon didn't bother to look up, she was so focus on her drawing plan until she felt a heavy weight on her abs, "uff~"

Just when Taeyeon look up, Tiffany is already straddling on her waist, smiling.

As Taeyeon slowly lowers the drawing plan, a full view of Tiffany is in sight.

Taeyeon jaw drops open wide, surprise.

Tiffany is no longer in her boring pajama track pants and over size t-shirt.

But now in her boxer and the singlet that she herself pick up earlier not long ago.

Taeyeon look at the obvious color of Tiffany's bra through the singlet.

Then down to the super short boxers of hers which is doing a bad job as it reveals so much skin of Tiffany milky thighs.

"Tae Tae" Tiffany tilted her head to the side a little.

Taeyeon gulps.

"Tae Tae" Tiffany frowns this time, pouting.

"n-ne?"

"I'm cold" Tiffany complains.

"that's cause you're wearing so little" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "and why did you wear this way?" Taeyeon who finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"cause im comfortable in this" Tiffany smiles as she lowers her body, crouching towards Taeyeon, her cleavage in sight for Taeyeon to view.

_Snap out of it, kim tae yeon! Don't you dare do funny things to her that might ruin this relationship! Control….you can do it…._

Taeyeon mentally slaps herself, she shakes her head, but her eyes never stops linger its way back to Tiffany cleavage, Taeyeon cough up a little.

_Tiffany, please~_

Taeyeon abruptly stands up all in a sudden, making Tiffany fall to the other side of the bed.

"what the- tae?" Tiffany watches as Taeyeon gets out from the bed, walking to the door.

"I'm locking this door, just in case yuri comes in" Taeyeon mumbles as she locks her door securely, "you shou-" Taeyeon gasps the moment she felt Tiffany hugging her from behind, so tightly, she could literally feels the well shaped of Tiffany's melons press up against her back.

Taeyeon close her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

_Help me! Someone!_

"mmmh~~~ so warm" Tiffany breathe into Taeyeon's ear from the back, "your back keeps me so warm, tae tae"

"Fany ah~" Taeyeon turn around, making Tiffany break the hug when she did so.

Taeyeon touches Tiffany's face, brushing off the stranded hair, "you're so pretty"

Tiffany can only smile.

"come here, big baby" Taeyeon teases as she scoops Tiffany up.

Tiffany jump up, hugging her legs around Taeyeon's waist like a koala.

Taeyeon walks to the bed, they both were smiling to each other like the world belongs to them.

Taeyeon climbs onto bed, she bent forward, laying Tiffany on the bed underneath her.

But Tiffany still stay in her place, smiling even brighter to Taeyeon.

"I love you" Taeyeon mutters as she lowers down and start kissing Tiffany.

They took their time enjoying each other taste in the mouth.

It didn't take too long when Taeyeon hands seem to have mind of its own.

It started as gentle squeeze by the waist, but slowly, it turns to gentle but strong rubbings.

Tiffany didn't mind, even if its Taeyeon hands now underneath her singlet, rubbing her ribs.

She loves and enjoys the warmth that Taeyeon hands were doing to her.

She wants more of Taeyeon's touch.

Tiffany moans.

Taeyeon groans.

Although its been past the 15minutes of them doing this, kissing, tonguing, touching, rubbings.

But for them, it seems like nothing but just seconds.

"Taeee~" Tiffany moans.

Taeyeon breaks their kiss to only look at Tiffany in the eyes, glowing with lust of wants in their eyes, but Taeyeon knew sex isnt the thing that are important to them both.

Tiffany breaths hard in and out, only manage to stare in Taeyeon's eyes with lust of wanting too.

Taeyeon slowly shakes her head.

As Tiffany watches, Taeyeon lowers her head down, she slowly pulls the hem of Tiffany's singlet up, revealing a beautiful bare stomach, going up and down with every breath she is taking.

Taeyeon let her tongue lap some certain spot which actually arouse Tiffany.

Before Tiffany knew anything, Taeyeon already start sucking on her stomach.

Is not long Taeyeon stops sucking and starts kissing Tiffany back again, only this time, it was shorter, Taeyeon stares at Tiffany lovingly.

Her eyes not taking off Tiffany's eyes.

"your eyes-" Tiffany touches Taeyeon's face, "it's so brownish"

Taeyeon giggles, her eyes slowly linger down towards Tiffany's body, Tiffany followed.

Taeyeon let her index finger stroke against her skin.

Tiffany shivers at the touch, but then, she realizes the part where Taeyeon rubs is reddish.

_She just made a love bite around my waist – Tiffany._

"I love you, Tiffany" Taeyeon smiles, looking back at Tiffany, they exchanges smiles.

"you don't mind right? I did that~" Taeyeon ask in concern.

Tiffany shakes her head, "I love you too"

It wasn't long, they finally drifted to their slumber land.

*beep*beep*beep*

Taeyeon opens her eyes groggily, she slaps the top of the alarm clock right next to her on the table to shut it up, but then, when she comes to her senses, she quickly turns around, only to smile, when she sees that is not a dream after all.

_She's still here_

Tiffany is still in her sleep, but her arms were wrap protectively around Taeyeon's waist.

Taeyeon carefully unwrap those slender arms around her own waist.

Tiffany moves in annoyance a little, but then, Taeyeon quick reaction was to grab the fluffy pillow she slept and let Tiffany grab it, hugging it tightly against her own chest.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, smiling, before leaving for bathroom.

Taeyeon buttons up her shirt up to her collar, she looks at herself in the mirror, making sure she looks smart and clean before meeting up with some clients.

Once its done, she walks over to the bed, kneeling on one knee, watching how Tiffany eyes were close so tightly, sometimes it flutters like as if they were about to open, but it didn't.

Taeyeon reaches out and touches Tiffany by the face finally, after a long resisting.

"mmmhh~" Tiffany groans, slowly opening her eyes, her body twitching a little.

"Tae" she smiles, trying hard to keep her eyes half open.

Taeyeon smiles even wider, as she gets onto her feet and sit on the bed.

But within seconds, Taeyeon right away leans down and hug Tiffany.

"tae?"

Before letting go the hug, Taeyeon manage to kiss Tiffany by the cheeks.

Tiffany only look at her girlfriend in surprise.

"I just wanna hug you before I go to work"

Taeyeon smiles, "come give me a hug before I leave?"

It made Tiffany giggles, "but you're coming home, is not like you're leaving for good"

"well, I am going to miss you the whole day at work" Taeyeon admits, "seeing you here, make me feel heavy in the heart actually, to leave you here"

Tiffany giggles even more, rubbing her eyes now.

"come, get up now~ give me a hug, fany ah~"

Tiffany shakes her head, before smiling like a bright sun, but she gets up and hugs Taeyeon tightly, kissing Taeyeon on the lips before letting go.

Their forehead touching together.

"I am really going to miss you" Taeyeon admits unconsciously.

"I'll be here when you're home" Tiffany promises.

Taeyeon nods her head, kissing Tiffany on the forehead as she gets up.

She then directs Tiffany to lay back on the bed again, covering her with the blanket.

"sleep tight"

Tiffany nods her head.

Before Taeyeon can leave, she felt a grip on her wrist, she turn around to look at the latter.

"come home soon baby" Tiffany purrs.

Taeyeon nods her head, "yes, love"

Tiffany is quickly back to her dream land as Taeyeon left.

Is not long when the door creak open again, Tiffany squinted her eyes a little.

To only realize, it wasn't Taeyeon who walks into the room but Yuri.

She wanted to get up and ask.

But she didn't, as she watches how Yuri tip toe into the room, across the bed, as if she is not wanting to make a sound.

"where's that stupid book I left"

Tiffany can hear Yuri mumbling those words to herself, she then see Yuri walks to the table and grab the black book which she is perfectly sure it was that 'dirty' book she has seen last night.

Her eyes widen, but she quickly shut her eyes when she sees Yuri is about to look at her direction. Tiffany pretended to be asleep, until she heard the door shut close again.

When she is pretty sure that Yuri is out of the room, she opens her eyes.

_So~ that wasn't Tae Tae's book after all? Or did they both share it? Ewwwwww – Tiffany_

Tired with the thoughts, she yawn, continuing her sleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri heard the doorbell rings, she shuts her book up and leave it on the table.

Just as she opens her door, she swear her breath was taken away for the first time.

"sica"

Jessica takes her shades off and slip the sunglasses into her handbag, "hi, yuri"

"urm, is Tiffany here?" Jessica tries looking into the house.

Yuri steps aside, smiling a little, "yes, she's upstairs"

"oh" Jessica just nods her head quietly.

"you wanna come in while I get her?" Yuri offers.

"sure"

Jessica walks in as Yuri leads her into the study area.

"can I get you anything?" ask Yuri, a little happy.

"coffee?"

Yuri nods her head and left.

Jessica looks around the house, admiring how it was designed.

It was then, her eyes lingers on the table, a book.

Where it's title caught her attention. She leans her body forward a little to read the title once again, she only shivers in disgust as she saw it.

_Omg! What the hell! – Jessica._

Yuri who saw how Jessica reacted, how her face was changing into disgust.

_Fuck! How can I ever leave that book there! – Yuri_

At that moment, Yuri wanted to run for her life, but then when Jessica looks at her, she was stunned, frozen on her spot, Yuri gives a fake cough before placing the cup in front of Jessica.

"your coffee"

"is this-" Jessica eyed the book for a moment before glaring back at Yuri, "your book?"

Yuri fake a few more cough, "er what? that-"

Yuri rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, but then she shakes her head.

_Mianhae Taeyeon..just take this bullet for me…what will Jessica Jung think of me…if she knows this is mine – Yuri._

"nope" Yuri beams a sympathetic smile.

"so, it was….Taeyeon?" Jessica looks at Yuri in suspect.

Yuri shrugs her shoulder but slowly, unwanting-ly, nods her head.

Which cause Jessica to jaw drop open.

_Taeyeon is going to kill me – Yuri._

"uh, sica…I knew that voice cant belong to anyone else"

Tiffany mumbles as she gets down from the stairs.

Yuri and Jessica eyes widens at the same time, watching as Tiffany walks to join them in the study room, on the other hand, Tiffany who has forgotten that she is in Taeyeon's boxer and singlet, yawns tiredly, scratching her hair constantly.

"what" she finally looks at Yuri and Jessica.

"is that sex hair?" Jessica stares at Tiffany.

"what?" Tiffany stares at Jessica in disbelief.

Jessica then points at Tiffany's hair.

Tiffany then look at Yuri's direction, who is too, awkward at what came out from Jessica's mouth.

"NO" Tiffany stares at Jessica in a little anger.

"sure?" Jessica pushes the book a little towards to Tiffany on the table, "your girlfriend reads this book"

Tiffany looks at the familiar book, then she looks at Yuri.

"it doesn't belongs to Taeyeon-"

"well, the who does it belongs to then?" Jessica rolls her eyes, "Yuri says it isnt hers"

Tiffany looks at Yuri immediately.

"right, yuri?" Jessica ask as she gets up from sitting, Yuri gulps, only to apologize to Taeyeon once again mentally.

"yeah, it isnt" Yuri lies.

"see. If it wasn't Yuri's, it can only belong to Taeyeon~ since it's only the two of them living in this house" Jessica smirk a little, as if she has just solve a mystery case like a detective.

Tiffany stayed quiet as she didn't want to argue.

"where's the bathroom?" Jessica ask.

Yuri pointed to the kitchen direction, "we have one in there"

"thanks" Jessica smiles a little before sticking her tongue out at Tiffany and then left.

Tiffany smacks Yuri on the arm, hard.

"oww" Yuri looks at Tiffany, whose eyes were bigger than anything right now, staring right at her, "m-mwo"

"tell me, who does it belongs to" Tiffany eyed Yuri suspiciously.

"i- don't know~" Yuri lying with an awkward expression which really betray her a lot.

"liar" Tiffany hiss, "fine, im asking Taeyeon then"

"no wait-" Yuri shivers at the name being said, she know for sure she will be 'kill' by Taeyeon.

"it was mine" Yuri whispers, looking over at the kitchen worriedly.

Tiffany stares unkindly at Yuri, "you're having a crush on Jessica isnt it?"

"how did you know- I mean, no~ why did you say so"

"your eyes betrays you" Tiffany smirks.

"damn" Yuri cuss in her mumbles, Tiffany laughed.

"when and how?" Tiffany declares.

"i-im not sure of my feelings yet"

Tiffany turns around and immediately bites Yuri on the arm, real hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tiffany pulls away, wiping her saliva off her lips, she smiles evilly.

Yuri held on her arm where Tiffany bitten, as if she was deeply injured.

But it did hurts.

"what is that for?"

"for putting blame on my innocent girlfriend" Tiffany only smirks and leaves, going up to Taeyeon's room again to change.

Yuri shakes her head, still cant believe what just happened.

Taeyeon just ended a phone call with her client.

She let out a tired sigh as she rubs her temples.

There's a knock on the door, being given permission to come in.

Suzy walks into Taeyeon's office room, she bows a little.

"there's a few documents for you to sign, Taeyeon-sshi"

Taeyeon just nod her head, "place them there" she then points to the couch.

Suzy place it on the coffee table near the couch.

"taeyeon-sshi"

"yes?"

"this is for you" Suzy place a container on Taeyeon's table, earning a surprise Taeyeon looking at her, "I know that you'll be busy the whole day today, so I made an extra food for you, for your lunch"

"ah-"

"im sorry if it doesn't suit your taste" Suzy bows a little.

Taeyeon can only giggle at the girl's innocence, "gwenchana, I haven't even try yet, who knows, I might fall for it and wants you to cook for me, every single day" Taeyeon starts laughing, "now that would start bothering you and scaring you away, im afraid"

Suzy shakes her head, "no no, I would be alright, if its what you want Taeyeon-sshi"

Taeyeon can only smiles at the girl cuteness.

"is fine, thank you for the effort, that's very thoughtful of you"

Suzy bows again, "then I shall not bother you now, hope you'll like it"

As she exits, Yuri who was in her jogging suit was at the door.

Suzy bows at Yuri, Yuri smiles and pat the girl on the head, entering Taeyeon's room.

"hey"

"yeap?" Taeyeon looks at Yuri, covering in sweat, which is literally dripping off her, "you do know that you are sweating off my carpet, aren't you"

"geee, im your friend" Yuri rolls her eyes.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "what is it"

"I thought you might want to see it for yourself, follow up with your girlfriend's company job"

Taeyeon just nods her head, "I'll check it up later in the evening"

Yuri nods her head, about to leave, but Taeyeon stares intensely at some part.

"yuri"

Yuri stops and looks at Taeyeon.

"what's that" Taeyeon touches her own arms, which direct Yuri of her own arms.

"your girlfriend bitten me this morning" Yuri runs out from Taeyeon's office.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Yuri giggles as she heard the loud shout coming out from Taeyeon's office.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon walks into Tiffany's office, looking around.

As she turns around, accidentally bumping into Jessica, who almost fall but Taeyeon quickly reach out and steady her from falling, "sorry" Jessica shrugs her shoulders, shaking away Taeyeon's hands on her. Taeyeon looks at Jessica confusingly, wondering why she's been treated this way by Jessica.

"jess, is Tiffany here? I need to check with her on the paint of the wall"

"have you forgotten? You have Alzheimer or something?" Jessica rolls her eyes.

"huh?" Taeyeon look at Jessica, confused and annoyed with the sarcasm.

"she's at your place dummy" Jessica walks away.

"jess, wait" Taeyeon catch up behind Jessica, "what is it, what is that annoys you about me?"

"what…." Jessica looks at Taeyeon coldly, she sees how Taeyeon flinch the moment she stares at her that way.

"you hates me so much. Why?"

Jessica looks away, "is not important, why do you care"

"I care because I care about you, because you are Tiffany's best friend"

Jessica stares at Taeyeon for a moment, before walking to the coffee table, sitting at one of the chair, she plays with her fringe, blowing air at them.

"you really want to know?"

Taeyeon walks to Jessica, sitting next to Jessica, nodding her head, "yes"

"I don't hate you"

"good to know" taeyeon smiles, "then what is it"

….

_I don't know why, or when did I even starts to care….but, I was used to it, I was use to seeing her everyday whenever I goes to school….there she's going to pop up again, at the window._

_Three….._

_Two…_

_One….._

_*giggles*__ see….like the usual, there she is, peeping out through the window. I bet she was tip toeing on her toes, she look so small…. But of course, Tiffany hadn't realize what I realized. She was busy talking about school stuffs and her cheerleading practice. I have been aware about this person, peeping at us whenever we passes by her house everyday in the morning, for school. I know it isnt a coincidence. For she will always sneak her head up, even before we pass by. I bet the peeping tom herself doesn't even realize that I actually know what she's doing._

_She's so cute, that I really wanted to know her…..will I ever have the chance?_

…

"….i'm….the peeping tom?" Taeyeon gulps, still shock.

Jessica hesitantly nods her head, she rolls her eyes to hide her embarrassment away.

"you….you have feelings for me?"

"you should try using past tense on this matter, not true also, I do not have those deep feelings for you…"

Taeyeon let out a sigh of relieve.

Jessica glares at Taeyeon right away, the girl stay quiet immediately.

"I was dumbfound when I finally realize, that day, you never take your eyes off Tiffany….when you finally took the first step, to interact with us, after so long…I've been waiting….how I was embarrassed when you didn't even look at me-"

"because you were angry at me at that-"

"don't cut me off, Taeyeon" Jessica warns, Taeyeon nods her head quickly, allowing Jessica to continue as she did a zipping her lips right now sign.

Taeyeon gulps and actually took a step back, a little thrown off by the icy glare.

"this is….embarrassing" Jessica covers her face.

Taeyeon had her jaw hung open, she too was shock by the confession.

Never in her life, she would thought about Jessica, having a crush on her.

"jessic-" Taeyeon took a step forward, wanting to approach Jessica.

"gwenchana" Jessica suddenly look up, making Taeyeon stop in her tracks.

"it didn't take me long to get rid of you in my mind"

Now Taeyeon felt a little offended, but she shrugs her shoulders cutely, smiling shyly.

"good then…..so, that's the reason why you hated me?"

"how stupid are you, kim tae yeon, like I said, I never hate you, just-"

"dislike" Taeyeon quickly answers quickly in a witty way.

"good" Jessica nods her head, "not really actually, that's not the reason…I never thought Tiffany would…be…a lesbian…I didn't want her to be a lesbian…you know teen sistership thoughts, how it can be"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"Kim Tae Yeon" Jessica slowly looks at Taeyeon, but for what it seems, it seems more like a glare.

"n-ne?"

"sit"

Taeyeon quietly obeys and sit in the vacant chair beside Jessica.

"do you think I am actually bad, because….till now, Tiffany still thoughts I hates you…whereby I don't…and….how would she even think about me, when she knew I have a crush on you"

Taeyeon rubs her forehead, trying to think as well, wondering how would Tiffany react, if she knew all this, "no idea…do you plan to tell her?"

Jessica thinks for a moment before slowly shaking her head, "I don't know where to start…."

"Jessica….for the record, you are never a bad friend towards Tiffany" Taeyeon trying to cheer Jessica.

"you wouldn't know me enough to say so"

"huh?"

"really…you seriously mean it? What do you know about me, huh? Kim"

"well" Taeyeon took the courage to look at Jessica, in the eyes, "you're trying to protect her all the time" Taeyeon smiles to Jessica.

"like the time when I answer your call to Tiffany and secretly hid it underneath the covers and then lure her into saying things that can make you misunderstand her meaning of what she said…"

Jessica sighs before continuing.

"I lure her, lure her with talking about Wooyoung as the topic, but answer your call on a great timing, making you think that she was talking about you, when she doesn't even know you called!"

Taeyeon is definitely shock after hearing all this…

Meaning all this time, Tiffany has never rejects her, ever..it was all the misunderstanding.

Taeyeon looks at Jessica, disbelief of what she has admitted, bravely, honestly.

"you're…..a bitch"

Taeyeon and Jessica both hears the voice coming from behind them, they turn around, standing at the door way, was no one but Tiffany.

"tif-" Jessica stands up, now watching helplessly how Tiffany is tearing up.

Taeyeon too, stands up, watching the situation, how she should handle it.

"I cant believe you did that Jess….even after how I told you that I am in love with Taeyeon, you pretended like care and supports me, when you actually mislead Taeyeon with the other conversation! HOW COULD YOU!"

"tiff! I-" before Jessica can talks any further, Tiffany finally cries out, running out, away from Jessica and Taeyeon.

Taeyeon watch as Jessica falls on her knees, crying out loud too.

"sica" Taeyeon touches Jessica at the shoulder.

"go get her first, taeyeon~" Jessica sobs.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon was quick on her feet to catch up with Tiffany who just in time to see her getting into a car, "TIFF!" Taeyeon stops Tiffany by pulling her by the arm.

Tiffany yank her arm away from Taeyeon's grip, she gives a glare at Taeyeon before trying to enter the car, but was forcefully once again, pull out and stop by Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon, stop it! Please!" Tiffany for the first time screamed in Taeyeon face, even when it is not Taeyeon's fault, she felt bad, finally, she lets it out, crying her lungs out.

Taeyeon felt hurt to see Tiffany that way, she pulls Tiffany into leaning against her.

"you wanna go somewhere?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"but you let me drive alright?"

Tiffany nod her head.

Taeyeon slowly not breaking their close distant, held Tiffany to the passenger side, opening the door, allowing Tiffany to sit inside. Taeyeon pulls the seatbelt and buckle it up for Tiffany.

Who finally has a view of her girlfriend, Taeyeon is utterly pain in the heart to see Tiffany eyes all red, tears still flowing out, Taeyeon sighs before using her fingers to wipe those tears away.

Taeyeon got into the driver seat, jumping the car to start, "where do you want to go?"

"river han…?"

Taeyeon nods her head then drive away.

Neither of them talk much during the ride to river han, maybe none.

Tiffany kept herself to looking out of the window.

Once when Taeyeon stop at a traffic light, she reach out to held on Tiffany hand, she grasp tightly, sending signal to Tiffany indirectly with the touch of their hands, letting Tiffany know that things will be fine if they are with one another.

They step out from the car once they reach their destination, Tiffany walk to the bench which was unoccupied, Taeyeon sat next to her lover, she sigh before looking at Tiffany.

"you alright?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, she has stop crying during the car ride, "do you think I should feel alright? My best friend just admitted that she has this crush on my girlfriend ever since, alright, ignore that. But the part where she leads you into the misleading thoughts, how do you think I should feel alright tae!?"

_Honestly, I have no idea on this matter, all I want is you to be alright, Tiffany….you are what matters to me most right now…not others…._

Seeing Taeyeon is quiet, Tiffany let out a huge sigh and covers her face with both hands.

As Taeyeon then heard sobbing.

"Tiff.." Taeyeon scoot closer to Tiffany, wrapping an arm around Tiffany, "gwenchana~"

"NO IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Tiffany shove Taeyeon away, allowing Taeyeon to be able to look at her now, how swollen her eyes were, "HOW COULD YOU SAY IS ALRIGHT?"

Taeyeon left her mouth opens slightly a little but no words are coming out from her mouth.

Tiffany shakes her head in disappointment, "just leave me alone"

"no, Tiff" Taeyeon frowns, "the fact is, we both cant change anything, you need to forget it, besides, Jess…she doesn't like me anymore-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT TAEYEON! I FELT BETRAYED! I TOLD HER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! AND SHE DID ALL THAT, BEHIND MY BACK, HOW COULD YOU ASK ME TO FEEL ALRIGHT TO ALL THE THINGS SHE DID? HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T HURT YOU?"

Taeyeon can only let out a sigh, she knew at this moment, whatever she said to calm Tiffany would only do the otherwise.

"I treated her like a sister tae….my very own best friend…sister for life….and this is what she did….to me? Is this how friends are suppose to treat one another? Betraying one another?... im hurt…out of all people, why her…..why Jessica jung? Why must she…lies to me"

Tiffany's tears cant stop pouring out like crazy, when Taeyeon wanted to hugs her, Tiffany waved her hands 'no'

"Tiffany…I know I have no right to say this, since its between you and Jess, but…there is no right or wrong when it comes to falling in love…its out of control…"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"just like me, when I first look at you through my window, every morning, just waiting to see you walk pass by my house, I kept asking myself, what im doing, is it wrong? It must be wrong..but is it wrong to look at someone I love?"

Taeyeon daringly held Tiffany hands, both in hers.

"I was scared, what would my parents think about me, what would Sooyoung see me as…how would you react if I was to tell you that I love you….those question kept running in my mind day by day…I knew having my feelings for you back then, is something that would be wrong in other eyes, but in mine, they weren't, why can I be in any fault to be falling in love with someone that God fated me to love….how can I be said wrong as I was just loving someone I wants to be with as much as I want to live for….i just knew….i wanted you…and if I was brave enough back then, I would've held your hands like what im doing now and tell you that I love you….but I wasn't….and all that causes me to wait a little longer, but now that I finally have you, make me wait for another 100 years to come for this day, to be able to call you mine, I will still be….waiting for you, I will, I promise"

Tiffany right away hugs Taeyeon tightly, crying, feeling touch at the same time.

"it was never wrong to fall in love….all these, are made by God, he has created a road for us to walk on…look at where we are now, right in front of the beautiful scenery, we have each other…God made us as a pair Tiff….i love you and I wouldn't want to see you being hurt this way, but at the same time, I would never blame Jessica for what she has done, not that I was in joy when I heard her confession of what she did…but think about it, if she hadn't let me hear the call, maybe…just maybe, who knows, me and you are just mere nothing much but just friends, who knows….i will still be quiet about my crush feelings towards you? but because you left, it was a mistake for me that I finally realizes, how damn deep my feelings were to you, when I found you again, I knew this time, I am not going to lose you no matter what….."

"so, you're saying…what Jessi did…helped us?"

"might have" Taeyeon throws a fade weak smile, "in another way…Tiffany hwang, my Tiffany Hwang"

Taeyeon sighs out weakly with a smile as she said those words, knowing that Tiffany Hwang is finally hers.

"we are lucky to be together now…lets look forward to what the future contains for us…what is past, is past…we cant do anything about it..cant change it even if we want to-"

Tiffany looks up and pressed an index finger against Taeyeon lips, slowly shaking her head, with a small smile on her face.

_Finally, to see her smile again ^^_

"I wouldn't change a single thing, because I wouldn't want to change what I have now…" Tiffany smiles, making Taeyeon smile right back at her.

But Tiffany let out another sigh, her smile was fading away.

"whoa whoa whoa, wait!" Taeyeon suddenly said.

"waeyo taeyeon ahh?" Tiffany look at Taeyeon worriedly.

"don't let that smile fade away~" Taeyeon cutely pleads, which is one thing she seldom do and strangely, it does a trick, making Tiffany smiles, shaking her head.

"what if your own best friend betrays you…."

"well, yuri did. When she goes after you"

The two of them laughs, Taeyeon hugs Tiffany tighter than before.

"I love you tae, thank you"

Taeyeon slowly nods her head and leans down to kiss Tiffany on the lips once, before leaning away, letting the tip of their nose still touching, "I love you too, Tiff"

"tae" Tiffany held one side of Taeyeon cheek, "do you really mean it? That you'll wait for me…even for a hundred years to come?"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"you know when I lost you back then, I lost myself, but I wait…I keep on waiting…I even bought my old house…just in case if you return from states, looking for me for a visit…"

"what? your family isnt living there anymore?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "they shifted further near down town, since they open an optical shop there"

Tiffany silently nods her head.

They stay quiet for awhile while looking at the sun setting down.

"Tae….remember how I use to go to your house?" Tiffany suddenly ask and when she did, Taeyeon realizes how Tiffany tightens the grip of their hands that were intertwined.

"yes…"

"you think you can take me there now? I miss that place"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, who has her head still leaning side by side on her shoulder.

"why tiff?" Taeyeon asked, since it's a sudden request.

Tiffany leans away, now looking at Taeyeon, "since you mention it, I wanted to…."

"alright"

Taeyeon park the car into the garage, pulling the break.

As she look at Tiffany's side, she saw Tiffany smiling, not to her though, but looking at the lawn.

Taeyeon push her body slightly up a little to look at what Tiffany is looking at, might be a small cute animal or something, just then, Tiffany suddenly turns around, "what are you doing?"

"what are you looking at?" Taeyeon is still trying to see what is in her lawn.

"nothing" Tiffany giggles, rolling her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"then why are you smiling so happily?"

"just cos"

"just cos? Anniyah~ fany ahhh" Taeyeon whines as Tiffany gets off from the car, still not telling Taeyeon the reason. Taeyeon rush over to Tiffany side, holding Tiffany by her shoulders.

"pali…tell me" Taeyeon pouted.

"now why is my girlfriend acting so cute today" Tiffany kiss Taeyeon on the bloated cheeks each side to deflate it.

"fany….." Taeyeon stayed on the ground at where she is, even when Tiffany walks towards the door.

Tiffany sighs, before walking back to Taeyeon, linking their arms together now.

"fine. I was smiling because I remembered that day, when you falls and I was there to nurture your injuries….do you remember how you hated my plaster?"

Taeyeon nods her head, smiling too, "because is pink"

This time, Tiffany pouted, "do you still hate pink?" her aegyo pouring out on Taeyeon this time.

Taeyeon giggles, shaking her head, "I'll learn how to love them" she winks.

"now can we go in?" Tiffany smiles cutely.

"dae"

"wow" Tiffany stated as soon as they steps in, "nothing change…as much as I remember"

"yup, nothing change..its left how its supposed to be…how it used to be"

"Tae tae" Tiffany tug on Taeyeon's sleeve cutely from behind while she is locking the door.

"ah, ne?"

"let's go to your room! I miss it!" Tiffany cheers.

Making Taeyeon chuckles and after locking the door securely, she was not even given a chance to look at the living room as she was quickly drag by Tiffany, to her room that is.

Tiffany opens the door with a click, "wahhhhh~ still clean…" she lets go Taeyeon and start walking around in the room, she then bends down and looks at the table closely, her head tilted to the side.

"waeyo" Taeyeon hugs her from behind.

Tiffany leans her back against Taeyeon's embrace, "you said no one is living here…but how come your table is still so clean? Like there's no dust at all"

"I have a maid hired to clean up once in awhile, fany ah" Taeyeon take a sniff at Tiffany collarbone, Tiffany giggles as it tickles.

Tiffany walks away from Taeyeon jumping onto the bed.

"uhh! I miss this comfy place!"

Taeyeon can only stand there and smiling like a happy fool, looking at her lover who is literally rolling in her bed.

"Tae Tae!" Tiffany stops moving around and leans up sideway, waving her hand at Taeyeon, "come here, join me" she winks.

Taeyeon did, sitting beside Tiffany, touching Tiffany's hair, "yes?"

Tiffany sit up and wraps her arms around Taeyeon neck, bring their face closer.

"I love you so much Taeyeon"

"me too" Taeyeon close the gap and kiss Tiffany.

It didn't took long for their small romantic pecks slowly turn into a long passionate ones.

Tongues were battling for in control.

Their hands no longer keeping to themselves, roaming around each other bodies.

Both cant help but smile during their kiss, happy that they have each other.

Tiffany stops the kiss, keeping their forehead pressing against each other.

"Tae Tae, you love me so much….promise you'll stay by my side forever"

"I promise" Taeyeon kiss the tip of Tiffany's nose.

"you made me love you so much…."

Taeyeon smiles, "i-"

Tiffany cuts Taeyeon off…

"now will you make love to me?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was only silence in between them, with Taeyeon eyes open wide, looking at Tiffany, shock and surprised of what she heard coming out from Tiffany's mouth. Like a request.

Tiffany reach out and stroke the side of Taeyeon cheek softly, "I want you to be my first" she said out softly.

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon gulps nervously, a smile slowly appears on her serious face.

"is it your first also, Taeyeon?"

Their breath slowly becomes unsteady, both are nervous in the heart.

Tiffany is still waiting for Taeyeon's answer which is making her afraid that Taeyeon might have given her first to her ex.

"yes"

It made Tiffany smiles even happier.

She reaches out and touch Taeyeon face even more, slowly rubbing Taeyeon slightly red fluster cheeks, she giggles seeing how nervous Taeyeon is.

Tiffany decide to be the one who controls over this situation, she lead Taeyeon to be on top of her as she lays her back on the bed now.

"im scare Tiff….what if i…do it wrong?" Taeyeon bit her lips.

"gwenchana~ just…follow the flow….is what I want…do you want it, Tae?" Tiffany tilts her head to the side a little, looking all cute.

Taeyeon slowly but very shyly nods her head, "d-dae…"

Tiffany cock her head up, smiling very brightly, "kiss me tae tae"

Taeyeon obeys faithfully, kissing Tiffany right away, when Taeyeon was busy making out with Tiffany, so into the kiss, Tiffany herself has start unbuttoning her own shirt, failing to unbutton the last one below, her frustrating hands accidentally hits against Taeyeon's abs.

Taeyeon breaks the kiss, only to see a flustering blushing Tiffany below her, she wonders why just until she sees Tiffany's shirt is open, revealing her peachy color milky bra, Taeyeon gulps.

Taeyeon lowers her gaze.

"yyyyahhhh~" Tiffany pleads very shyly in a cute way, blushing hard.

"don't stare tae tae…."

Taeyeon chuckles, brushing her fingers against Tiffany's redden cheek.

She slowly reach down and gives a peck against Tiffany lips, slowly making her way down to Tiffany's neck, it was her first time being kiss by Taeyeon at the neck.

Although is her first, Taeyeon wanted to taste even more part of Tiffany's skin.

She starts nibbling at Tiffany's collarbone, for the first time, Tiffany moan.

Moaning in a lusty way, it was eargasm for Taeyeon to hear that.

Taeyeon hands that were rubbing against the side of Tiffany's waist slowly slide up, touching the well covered mounds.

"mmmmmff~" Tiffany lets out another lusty gasp.

Tiffany arches her back, a sign that Taeyeon quickly catch on, she reaches out behind to unclasp the buckle of the bra to release it, only to pulls the bra off, throwing it aside of the bedroom.

"tae…..take off…..yours too"

Taeyeon stops nibbling Tiffany's neck as she gets up, taking her shirt off.

She caught a glimpse of Tiffany full view breast right in front of her eyes, but her eyes quickly looks at Tiffany's face back again, "I love you tiff….i promise, I wont hurt you…."

Tiffany nods her head, "the first time usually hurts right?" she ask nervously.

Taeyeon capture Tiffany's lips with hers, "I'll make you feel better after that, I promise"

"how do you know?"

"because I love you" Taeyeon answers shortly with determination, "you sure you want it tiff?"

"more than anything with you…"

Taeyeon starts kissing Tiffany again to distract what she's doing.

As they are making out, Taeyeon slowly but very quick and swiftly pulls Tiffany's short off.

Taeyeon is dead nervous on the inside, but she didn't want to show it cos it will only make Tiffany even more nervous of the situation.

"I love you fany ah" Taeyeon whisper as she slowly strokes the outside of Tiffany's underwear.

Tiffany's thighs clamp shuts tightly as Taeyeon slowly slides her index finger up and down on her clothed core. On the inside, Tiffany cant help but to experience on the new feeling she is having now, "uhnnn"

She pants at the new feeling she is anticipating, is undesirable, she wanted more touch from Taeyeon and now, she just wants it inside her the more Taeyeon rubs her sex.

When Taeyeon felt a wet feeling against her finger, she believe it is the stain from Tiffany's underwear.

"…uhnnnnmore, tae….ahh, tae" Tiffany sighs out.

Taeyeon knew Tiffany is ready, she reaches out for the hem of Tiffany's underwear and then slowly taking it off.

"Tae" Tiffany looks into Taeyeon eyes, from the eyes contact, Tiffany can see how much Taeyeon loves her, how much Taeyeon cares about her and what they are about to do.

That's when Tiffany knew, she would never regret giving her first to Taeyeon.

"ready?"

Tiffany nods her head.

Taeyeon has one hand intertwined against Tiffany's above her head, while the other, has two fingers ready to push into Tiffany's slightly wetted core.

Tiffany slowly, looking at Taeyeon lovingly, neither side breaking their eyes contact, nod her head without any hesitation.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Just as Taeyeon pushes three quarter of her fingers in, how Tiffany's sex were clamping tightly against her two fingers which were barely inside.

Taeyeon didn't want to rush in this situation, she stayed un-move, not pushing in any further as she lets Tiffany adjust to it. She watches how Tiffany was panting hard, gasping slightly to endure through the pain, how her forehead were forming sweats.

Tiffany slowly opens her eyes, looking back at Taeyeon, her vision isnt that clear since she is breathing violently, "its okay…..t…ae….i'll adjust….just….do it"

"take your time, baby" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the forehead.

Just when Taeyeon knew it is the right moment to let Tiffany to bear it through, she pushes her fingers in, deeply, all in, she watch how Tiffany squirms on the bed, how her back arches, how those beautiful eyes shut close tightly, small tears drop were forming at the corner of her closing eyes, how she bites her bottom lips to avoid any painful screams escape from her mouth.

Taeyeon slowly pulls her fingers out a little but not all out, pushes in and out in a slow-mo.

Allowing Tiffany to feel the painful feeling for every first timer has to go through.

A few more slow push, Taeyeon finally felt she push through a thin layered of plastic, she felt it with her two fingers, she knew she has break Tiffany's hymen.

Tiffany's hand literally squeezing Taeyeon's hand in hers tightly, so tightly that it leaves her finger prints on the skin of Taeyeon's hand.

Taeyeon starts to fasten her pace in a slow way, a smile was played across her face as she sees how Tiffany was bucking her hips up and down, how Tiffany mouth were slowly open to let her panting access even better, all this sight is turning Taeyeon on.

"ohhhhh tae….that's the spot tae"

Tiffany moans the moment she felt Taeyeon fingers hit some certain spot which would make her tummy does some sort of summersault inside, how it makes her orgasm grows quickly in pace, Taeyeon did the right thing, hitting Tiffany's G-spot numerous of times, which makes Tiffany breathing unstable, cant even stable her breathing methods now.

Taeyeon plunges her fingers in and out in a quicker pace right, her arm were burning, but weirdly, she doesn't felt tired, she wants to, wants to make Tiffany cum for the first time.

Taeyeon's room is now filled with moans and panting, the post of her bed frame keep hitting the wall behind it, the bed they were laying on was making creaking noise.

"Taeyeon…uhnnnn, ahhhhh~~ harder~~~~" Tiffany lifted her head up a little not long after that, she smacks it back on the pillow under her, her whole body is no longer in control, they were shaking on their own, no matter how hard Tiffany tries to control it, they seems to listening to the movement of Taeyeon fingers instead at the moment.

As for Tiffany, she felt something weird is running inside of her stomach.

But of course, she has never have this kind of feeling before.

Like just in any seconds, something is about to squirts out from her sex.

Taeyeon knew Tiffany is coming near as her sex was clamping tightly and at times relaxing around her fingers, making her pushing in and out harder, but she didn't stops her pace, pushing even harder.

Within moments, Taeyeon felt something flows out from Tiffany's sore core, as Taeyeon took a look, she sees something red and she knew, she has already taken Tiffany's first.

Taeyeon decide to give a few more pushes to only to pull her fingers out.

"Tae"

Tiffany lifted herself a little tiredly as she tries to compose herself, regaining her breathing skills in a quicker pace but failed to as her body falls back onto the bed itself.

Taeyeon knew Tiffany is worn out with all the moaning and body jerking, so she smartly lowers herself so that Tiffany could hug her, they smile to each other.

"did I hurt you a lot?" Taeyeon ask in concern.

Tiffany shakes her head quickly, "it feels good"

Taeyeon chuckles to hide the embarrassment.

"what about you….dont you want to-"

"not now, look at how tired you are…." Taeyeon winks cutely, laying herself next to Tiffany, pulling Tiffany closer to her body, hugging Tiffany tightly, "I love you"

"i-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they hears rustling sound of keys from downstairs.

They quickly look at each other, Taeyeon let one of her feet hanging at the side of the bed.

"yah" Tiffany whispers, "don't leave me"

"I am not, im going down to check-"

"TAEYEON, ARE YOU HERE?"

Taeyeon recognize the voice, its no one but her hyung, her eyes widens in worrisome.

Tiffany look at the nervous looking Taeyeon, standing there, not knowing what to do.

"it….it's jiwoong oppa" Taeyeon voice stammering.

"what!" Tiffany hissed as she sits up, pulling the covers close to her chest.

"get dress, I'll go talk to him"

Tiffany too, getting nervous but nods her head, "Tae" she hiss again.

Taeyeon turns around to look at Tiffany.

"your shirt too"

"ahh!" taeyeon smack her own forehead, picking her shirt up which was hanging near the end of the bed, she wears it, "take your time"

Taeyeon then leaves the room, just in time, Jiwoong is at the stairs, coming right up.

...

...

* * *

"yo, is that your car out there?" Jiwoong ask his sister.

"anniya" Taeyeon shakes her head, while walking to the stairs, trying to somehow block Jiwoong from going any further.

"someone's in there" Jiwoong smirks as he tilt his head to the side to look at Taeyeon's bedroom door.

"why are you here?" Taeyeon roughly pushes her brother to go downstairs along with her.

"who's in there in your room?" He smiles back.

"why did you came?" Taeyeon ask again, trying to lead the conversation back to her point.

"is he good looking like your bro?" Jiwoong smirks again, turning his head around to look at above the stairs, still awaiting for the door to open.

Taeyeon push her brother head to look back at the front as they steps into the living room.

"stop being nosy on my business"

"hey, if there's a- wow…hi gorgeous, I believe you must be Taeng's friend" Jiwoong smiles, bowing a little.

Taeyeon turns around to the stairs direction where her brother is looking at, above the stairs about to come down, was Tiffany, all dress up as she is of how she came in, just that this time, she had her hair tied up in a bun, which in result showing more skin of her neck.

Taeyeon can see how Tiffany is trying her best to hide her embarrass expression, since they just had their first time, almost getting walk in by her own brother.

"hi" Tiffany smiles as she gets down from the stairs.

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany and Taeyeon's eyes widens in surprise that her brother manage to know who she is.

"you remember me?" Tiffany finally steps into the living room after coming down from the stairs.

"of course" Jiwoong nods his head, his arms slowly opens wide to welcome Tiffany.

Being the friendly one, Tiffany runs into his arms, hugging each other as a welcome.

"I could never forget that smile of yours" Jiwoong said.

Tiffany caught Taeyeon has her eyebrows crook in uneasy statement.

Taeyeon shakes both her arms angrily, asking Tiffany to separate the hug soon with that sign.

Tiffany stuck her tongue out, but she did breaks the hug in anyway.

"well, I think I should send-" Taeyeon is cut off by Jiwoong.

"well, you should come join me and Taeng perhaps, I've bought some teukbokki, is really nice"

"i-" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, wanting an answer of what she should do, accept or decline the offer, Taeyeon slowly shakes her head.

"come on now, Taeng, go get the forks" Jiwoong said as he already made his way to the kitchen.

Tiffany watch how Taeyeon expression become expressionless, her shoulders slum in dismay.

She walks to Taeyeon, patting her by the side of the shoulder before planting a kiss at the side of Taeyeon's cheek, letting her index finger poke the spot where she kiss not long ago.

"smudge of lipstick" Tiffany winks as she wipes it off with her finger, before walking into the kitchen.

_I cant believe, I had sex with this girl not long ago._

Taeyeon smiles unconsciously.

Tiffany who had turn around to look at Taeyeon, who seems to be day dreaming, watches her girlfriend expression.

_Lucky me~_

Taeyeon snap out of it, realizing that Tiffany is looking at her wonderingly.

Tiffany smiles, rolling her eyes as she continues her way to the kitchen.

They sat at the table, chewing the nice chewy Teukbokki.

"mmmmmm" Tiffany smiles, "is really nice!"

Jiwoong smiles, seeing how happy Tiffany is, whereby Taeyeon felt awkward like she's being a glass there.

"so..you finally came back" Jiwoong stated as he took another bite from his fork.

"how did you know..i left?"

Jiwoong uses his fork to point quickly at Taeyeon's direction, "she cried for a week, only hiding in her room, I overheard the reason why when she told omma"

Taeyeon pressed her index finger against her lips, trying to ask him to shut up.

But he only smirks and ignore her, Tiffany on the hand, giving shy smiles at Taeyeon.

"for a…..week?"

"well yeah, Taeng also look forward quickly, she was back to normal after that"

Tiffany throws glares at Taeyeon right away, who is shaking her head quickly, denying what her brother just said, "is not true" Taeyeon said it out like a whisper.

"what brought you back here then, Tiffany? You don't mind I drop the formalities right?"

"sure, I wouldn't mind" Tiffany smiles again, "well, I came back because I miss your sister"

Taeyeon quickly look at how Jiwoong reacts hearing so from Tiffany, but surprisingly he just continues looking at her, like he died in her beauty.

"and of course" Tiffany quickly added, "I am going to open a new fashion beauty line in Seoul"

"ah, I see"

Jiwoong looks around the table, "I'll go get some drinks for us" he stand up and left.

Taeyeon scoot closer to beside Tiffany, holding one of Tiffany's hand.

"wae?" Tiffany kisses the tip of Taeyeon's nose.

"he seems to be interested in you…." Taeyeon whispers jealously, not even wanting to hide how jealous she is now, "my own brother…now"

"but I am so interested in you"

Tiffany purrs sexily as she leans so much closer to Taeyeon, her breath hitting the top of Taeyeon's lips, "so…..veryyyyyyy interested" Tiffany eyes drowsily watches the movement of Taeyeon's lips, she lick her own lips before leaning in for a kiss as she cant stand it anymore not kissing Taeyeon, she decide to steal one for them before Jiwoong came back.

"the ice-"

_SHIT! – Tiffany & Taeyeon_

Tiffany breaks the kiss, her face feeling all burning red, she hides her face, embarrassed, her nose pressing the side of Taeyeon cheek, hiding herself from Jiwoong.

"the ice tray is empty…" Jiwoong finally manage to finish his sentence.

"dae" Taeyeon this time, smirks back at her brother's reaction.

Taeyeon patted the back of Tiffany's head, "gwenchana" she kisses Tiffany at the side of her temple, "he's fine with it, to know that you are mine"

Taeyeon stuck her tongue out at Jiwoong's direction.

He look dumbfound.

"I wanna go home tae…" Tiffany whispers into Taeyeon's ear.

Tiffany couldn't bring her head up to face Jiwoong now, she felt like she needs to run out from the house now.

"Hey, I'll send her home, she has an early meeting tomorrow, you don't mind right?"

"ya, no problem at all" Jiwoong waves his cup in front of Taeyeon uninterested.

Taeyeon intertwined her fingers with Tiffany's, slowly standing up, pulling Tiffany along with her.

Tiffany has her head hung low, still shy from what happened, she bows a little.

"thanks for the teukbokki"

"s-sure, see you next time Tiffany" said Jiwoong.

Once they are out from the house, Tiffany shows her palm out.

"boya?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"car keys?"

"you're driving?"

"I believe your brother has something to chat up with you, or else he wont come here.. You cant just leave him, especially when he brought food for you, Tae Tae"

Taeyeon shakes her head.

"is fine…I can always visit my parents place-"

"I don't feel nice Tae Tae, leaving your brother that way, the two of us"

"but-"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Tiffany plant a kiss on Taeyeon lips, still waiting for Taeyeon to pass the car keys. Taeyeon unwilling place the car keys onto Tiffany's palm. As is true, she hasn't been having some nice chat with her brother for some time.

"besides, I think…you can help me explain to him?" Tiffany giggles, Taeyeon chuckling along.

"ne"

"I love you, thanks for everything Taeyeon"

Taeyeon's gaze lowers below, Tiffany use her fingertips to push Taeyeon's chin up.

"that too" Tiffany leans forward for another kiss, this time, Taeyeon was more than ready to capture it back, returning the kiss. Taeyeon's tongue manage to slide in but Tiffany breaks the kiss before doing so, she gave a short suck of Taeyeon's tongue before letting it slip out from her mouth, "not here"

Taeyeon chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck understandingly, "ne, text me once you reaches home…."

Tiffany nods her head, walking to her car already.

"if you need me, let me know"

Tiffany unlocks her car, looking at Taeyeon, "in what condition you mean?" Tiffany bite the corner of her lips, all seductively. Taeyeon gulps. Tiffany smiles, but she nods her head.

She got into the car, shock at how quick Taeyeon is, already at the side of her door, "wae?"

"just….try to make it less awkward for Jess….you're the only one for her now, you're the only one who is there for her to cheer her, she has no one else…besides, I believe, you are all she wants now…"

Tiffany thinks for a moment, a smile escapes onto her face, she looks at Taeyeon, she reach out to touch Taeyeon by the face, "just how lucky I am to have a smart girlfriend"

"I say the same" Taeyeon leans down and kisses Tiffany on the forehead.

"I should go, or else we'll be kissing each other all over again"

Taeyeon chuckles in agreement, nodding her head, "dae"

Tiffany parks the rent car into her garage, she sighs as she sees Jessica's BMW is park right next to her, is not that she doesn't wants to see Jessica, she just got no idea how she should react or what she should say, things just happened.

"I wouldn't want to lose my best friend either…."

Tiffany whispers to herself, she turns the car engine to dead, pulling the keys out. Tiffany sighs longer than before as she rests her forehead onto the car steering.

[Baby, I do not know how to face her anymore….][Tiff][Tae]

Tiffany sighs another time, laying her head on the seat now instead, waiting for a reply from Taeyeon. She felt relieve the moment she felt vibration on her lap, she holds her phone up.

[you need to, sweetie. You can never avoid one thing forever, if you don't solve it now, you have to later…and the longer you delay things, the worst it gets. Is not worth to lose a best friend of yours ever since high school for one small matter, forgive is a big step for you, but think of it, it's a step for you not to lose a friend….you know you can do it \\(^_^)/ FIGHTHING!][Tae][Tiff]

Tiffany smiles, "I love you so much taeyeon ah"

Tiffany locks her door, hanging her keys at the keys frame, as she turns around.

Time seems to have freeze two girls as their eyes met.

Jessica who always has a pale skin, looks more pale now as she stood in front of Tiffany, her eyes all swollen red, her cheeks puffy red, what it seems like to be she has been crying for quite awhile.

_Taeyeon was right….falling in love with someone isnt wrong….and I have Taeyeon when I was depress and upset…..i have Taeyeon there to cheer me up….but Jessi….all this time, either of us who were sad, we were there for one another….Taecyeon has left her and all this time she only has me…she only have me….her best friend…. – Tiffany._

Tiffany snap back to reality as she realizes the two luggage bags dragging behind Jessica on its wheels, Tiffany stares at Jessica in an unbelievingly expression, hurtful expression that is.

"you're….leaving?" and it hurts Tiffany to say those words actually.

Jessica on the other hand, who felt so damn guilty on the inside, didn't had the bravery to even speak to Tiffany and just nod her head once.

"I am sorry, Tiffany"

That was the first and seems like last thing that Jessica will ever say to Tiffany, as she makes her way to the door, about to leave.

"you're gonna leave me just like that? With an apology and that's it…" Tiffany starts breaking, her voice is cracking, it causes Jessica to tear up also, seeing how Tiffany is starting to cry.

"i.."

Tiffany wipes her tears with her hand, "why are you treating me this way" Tiffany sulks.

"im so sorry" Jessica finally let her guards down, crying her heart out, she kneeled down as she starts crying uncontrollably.

Tiffany hugs Jessica tightly, kneeling in front of her too, "don't do this to me"

"im sorry" Jessica's apology coming out so weakly from her as it seems to be like a whisper.

"don't leave me, I love you Jessi…I don't want to lose you, we've been bff ever since…I cant lose you" Tiffany cries even harder.

"tiff" Jessica finally has the determine to actually hugs Tiffany back.

"don't leave me"

"im sorry"

Tiffany shakes her head, "falling in love isnt wrong"

Jessica pushes Tiffany a little so they can look at each other, "tiff….what I did, was wrong…"

"you're like my sister, I forgive you, that's the point" Tiffany throws a small smile.

Jessica grabs Tiffany into a big tight hug, "im sorry and I love you too, Tiff"

...

...

* * *

"wake up"

Taeyeon groans, feeling bothered as she is still wanting more time for her sleep.

"leave me alone, yuri"

She mumbles, sounded all obviously annoyed.

"look at the time you lazy bug~"

Curtains were heard pulling open, Taeyeon uses her blanket to cover her whole self from head to toe, she groans louder, "I'll kill you, now get out"

"kill me?"

Taeyeon hears the footsteps coming closer and closer to her and she's ready to launch at Yuri if she ever disturbs her to the extent. Taeyeon felt a weight added onto her bed, she frustratingly pulls the covers off her head, staring at Tiffany?

Taeyeon quickly sits up rubbing her eyes, she wants to make sure her eyes weren't just giving blurry images of her imagination, but when her eyes were about to get a clear vision after her vicious rubbings, she felt a warm pair of lips pressed hard against her. Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany smiles back, "morning" she pressed one side of her hand in front of her on the bed, while the other in between Taeyeon's small opening in between the thighs, "still want to kill me?"

Taeyeon laughs off, shaking her head, "mian…I thought you are yuri…"

"but….why are you here?" Taeyeon ask.

Tiffany is taken back by the question, she playfully shows an annoyed face, "so I shouldn't be here? Okay, fine…" Tiffany gets up, threatening to leave, but Taeyeon gets onto her knees quickly, pulling Tiffany hard, falling back into her bed. With Tiffany leaning on top, Taeyeon wrap her arms tightly around Tiffany's waist, securing Tiffany in the same spot.

"you know that's not what I meant, teaser" Taeyeon smiles, "how is things with Jess?"

Tiffany smiles, realizing how much Taeyeon really cares.

"you're right…I love her, I don't want to lose a best friend like her" Tiffany gives a peck on Taeyeon lips, "thanks for the advice, baby"

"Im just doing what is best for you…I want the best for you"

"huh?"

"I know losing Jess would be a big loss for you, she's your best friend..i wouldn't want to see my girlfriend being sad even for a second…not when I am around"

Tiffany kisses Taeyeon.

"what brought you here?" Taeyeon really wants to know although she knows that she's part of the reason, but this is really surprise.

"I miss…."

"you miss?"

"I miss it so much" Tiffany leans closer to Taeyeon.

"miss what so much? Me?" Taeyeon smirks.

But her smirks fade off when Tiffany shakes her head, "then what is it that you miss?"

Tiffany leans closer just so she can whispers right into Taeyeon's ear, "your fingers, pushing inside of me"

Taeyeon's jaw drop open.

Tiffany smirks this time, seeing how surprise Taeyeon is after hearing such statement from her.

She took the advantage to dip her tongue into Taeyeon's open jaw, as she then leans away.

Sitting on the bed now, with her leg crossed.

"go brush your teeth so we can make out, Tae Tae"

"ne" taeyeon sprung onto her feet, dashing into the bathroom, making Tiffany chuckling at the actions.

Taeyeon came out with a towel, wiping her wet face.

"do you know that Yuri has a crush on Jessi?" Tiffany says bluntly.

"mwo?" Taeyeon hangs her towel at the chair, "jinja? She told you- Hey, wait! Now I remember!"

"remember what?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon's sudden change.

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, sitting next to her girlfriend, holding both her hands in hers.

"did you bite Yuri on the arm?"

When Taeyeon ask, half of her heart tells her that Yuri is just prank-ing her, wanting to make her all jealous, but her doubts were all remove when Tiffany nods her head, "WHY"

"it's a secret…"

"secret? Im your boyfriend!" Taeyeon frowns.

"ooh, boyfriend" Tiffany smirks, getting on her knees as she makes her way towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon leans away as Tiffany wanted to hugs Taeyeon by the neck, Tiffany frowns.

"im serious"

"you're a jealous freak" Tiffany cross her arms, sitting on her butt now.

Taeyeon looks away, "fine. I wont force you"

"stop being so angry" Tiffany sits herself on Taeyeon's lap, she started giving small kiss around Taeyeon's neck, in a way to calm Taeyeon down, "she read an orgasm book and Jess saw the book laying on the table, she asked who it belongs to, Yuri throws the blame on you"

Taeyeon still remains silent, totally wanting more explanation of why Tiffany bites Yuri.

"I knew it wasn't, so I bite her, that's it, jealous boyfriend"

Tiffany groans as she didn't know why she is so turn on just with herself making love bites around Taeyeon's neck while Taeyeon stayed quiet, looking rather cool.

"you could've throw kicks or punches on her….why bite?"

Taeyeon frowns a little, but she cant ignore the enjoyment she is having from the love bites Tiffany is making on her neck. One of her hand is rubbing the side of Tiffany's waist, sometime squeezing it at times when she rubs some certain part.

"mmmmf~~~"

"huh tiff…why didn't you just punch her?" Taeyeon pretends to be all sounding like a jealous freak.

Tiffany kiss Taeyeon on the lips, "I love you stupid"

"ugh!" Tiffany gets off from Taeyeon's lap, standing in front of Taeyeon now.

Taeyeon wonders if Tiffany is angry.

"w-wae"

"if I keep on sitting on your lap, I swear all I want to do, is stay naked in bed with you and let you touching me all day long again and again"

Taeyeon once again jaw drop open after Tiffany's sudden remark.

Taeyeon gulp at how hot her girlfriend can ever be at most time with just saying things.

"I don't mind" Taeyeon ended up replying.

They both burst out laughing as they look at each other, "I have a meeting today with the new models..i told you about it right?"

Taeyeon smiles, as she gets up, hugging Tiffany, slightly carrying up a little.

"dae" she kisses Tiffany, "you think you can make it home tonight and I'll prepare us a meal?"

Tiffany giggles, hugging Taeyeon back.

"mmmmm, home?"

"this is your home now" Taeyeon winks.

The two once again, chuckles shyly, leaning onto each other head, smiling happily.

"dae…cant wait for tonight"

Just as Tiffany walks into her office, Jessica is already running to her, looking rather happy.

"wae" Tiffany smiles, while asking her excited looking friend.

"you wouldn't guess who happens to drop by here!"

"who-whoaaaa"

Jessica is already dragging Tiffany to her office room.

"jess…chill…what is going on…" Tiffany and Jessica finally stops at the closing door.

Jessica smiles, twisting the doorknob open, "see it for yourself"

Finally opening the door, a male, not just any male, a very good looking guy, stands up, his eyes and Tiffany's met, he bows mannerly.

"Geun Suk oppa" Tiffany said out breathlessly, shock to see this famous model standing right inside of her office room, right now.

"ahhh, Tiffany-sshi" Geun Suk smiles back, looking as charming as ever.

Jessica bumps Tiffany from behind as it seems like Tiffany is lost, just standing frozen at the door, Tiffany stumbles in, Geun Suk steps forward as he was ready to hold Tiffany to stand still, but Tiffany manage to stable herself, so he drop his arms back to his side, chuckling at the two best friend, glaring at each other now.

Jang Geun Suk has been the top requested model in America, he is famous back before Tiffany was even in the industry, partly Tiffany wanted to be a runaway model, was because of him.

He's always flock around by girls, at some moment, Tiffany did want to get to know him even more personally, but rumors had it that he will only go on dates with supermodel who were only as famous as he is, Tiffany gave up. All those rumors of his, was making an image for Tiffany like he was some kind of badass and show off, using his power wrongly in the industry.

All Tiffany wants was to know this guy, nothing much (?) she's sure of that now that she has Taeyeon, but the question is, if she's still in America, not with Taeyeon, not knowing Taeyeon's feelings towards her, would she still be going gaga over this guy?

He is really looking good, his smile, he looks too pretty to be real, sitting right in front of Tiffany's eyes, she still haven't snapped out from the surprise.

Geun Suk leans himself closer to the table in front of him, a gap between him and Tiffany, as he place his chin on his upright palm, "are you going to continue staring me and not asking me why am I here?" he smiles, a smile that was similar to Tiffany's, the same category of eye smiles.

Tiffany cough to cover up the embarrassment, while Jessica chuckles mutely at the situation.

Geun Suk leans away when he finally manage to snapped Tiffany out of it, leaning his back against the chair, "annyeong, Tippani" he gives another smile.

"So, why are you here?" Tiffany smiles, "aren't you busy with the schedules you have in America…you are always fully book"

Geun Suk chuckles at such remarks coming from the famous model herself.

"I am here for you, Tiffany Hwang"

Tiffany looks at him, surprise, then to Jessica, who is even shock to hear what he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Geun Suk manly chuckles echoes Tiffany's office, he slowly shakes his head.

"please to meet you, Tiffany and" he looks at Jessica, who is sitting behind him on the couch, "Jessica"

Jessica bows her head a little bit.

"honestly oppa" Tiffany started, "why are you here?"

"I am here for you" Geun Suk smirks.

"seriously?"

"which part of me doesn't looks like I am serious?" Geun Suk looks at Tiffany with an adore expression, he then slowly shows his infamous sweet smile, which would melt any girl.

Once again, his mischievous attitude got Tiffany stunned for a moment.

Geun Suk laugh happily, "why didn't you come back America?"

"not just yet…." Tiffany answers.

"look, I'll tell you why I am here, but, I really would love to have some Korea coffee" Geun Suk gets off from the chair, "care to join?"

Tiffany looks at Jessica who shrugs her shoulders, showing that she didn't mind.

"alright" Tiffany agrees, "let me find my pur-"

"aiiihhh~ gwenchana~~ let me buy you both the drinks, its what a man should do" Geun Suk winks and leaves the office.

When the door close, Tiffany pull Jessica from leaving, "jess..do you think..what he said…"

"was real?"

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

"I don't know, you know he's already well known for being a sweet talker, always knows a way to court a girl…"

Tiffany sighs, "it's going to be hard.."

"hard? Afraid you cant resist?" Jessica giggles, Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"sorry, I have no feelings for him"

"are you sure?" Jessica winks a few times.

"Jess-"

"girls, come on, quickly"

Geun Suk appears at the door suddenly, he winks one more time and left the girls.

Taeyeon had the trolley push in front of them, with a list of groceries she should get.

"hmmmmm" Taeyeon studies the list for awhile, then her eyes left to look around the shelves for the things she needs, shelves after shelves.

Because she wasn't looking forward, to where she pushes her trolley, it accidentally bang softly against someone's butt.

"oppps" Taeyeon quickly stops, "mianhae"

"Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon look up, only to see the sweet looking tall girl in front of her, "Suzy-sshi"

They exchange smiles, "getting some groceries?" they both ask at the same time, giggling.

"you first" they both said it again, together.

Taeyeon laughs, "you first, planning to cook for a meal?"

Suzy nods her head, "I have no idea what I should eat if I am taking outside food…"

"agree, is always better to cook yourself, much more healthy" Taeyeon nods her head.

"what about you?"

"same…cooking a meal, for me and my girlfriend"

Suzy right away stares at Taeyeon, she look shock, as Taeyeon realize the expression also.

"sorry…if I scare you about my relationship-"

Suzy shakes her head, "that is not the reason of why im shock…"

"then what is?" they both starts walking side by side while having a small chat.

"that a nice person like you Taeyeon, is not single anymore. But would've been easy to guess anyway, everyone wants a nice person to be in their life"

Taeyeon smiles shyly, "do you think im nice?"

Suzy nods her head furiously, making Taeyeon blushes at the compliment.

"you are like the best boss I have ever had!" Suzy remarks, "currently" she added.

Taeyeon let out a shy laugh, "thank you thank you"

Suzy herself starts blushing as well.

Another laughter is heard coming from the corner of the table.

Tiffany and Jessica was giggling like there's no tomorrow.

"so…Geun Suk…you really came all the way, to be the ambassador for my modeling company?" Tiffany ask in an unsure statement, he smiles a little but faded off very quickly.

He stares at her intensely.

"why cant you accept the fact that I was serious about it?" Geun Suk question her.

"well…you are a well known model all throughout Asia country and now America too, but you coming to Korea, yourself on your own, asking to be my ambassador personally…isnt that surreal"

"I told you. I want to be closer to you" He repeats himself.

Taeyeon took the ladle up, tasting the black pepper sauce for the lamb chop.

While her other hand was busy redialing Tiffany's phone number, she slip the phone at her ear, using her shoulders to hold the phone up to her ear, waiting for Tiffany to answer.

But then, once again, on her 18th call, the call was only lead to the voicemail.

Taeyeon sighs, she was slowly deep into her blues, as she random reach out to search for the salt, her hand accidentally hits the side of the boiling hot pot, "OUCH! DAMN"

Taeyeon skip a bit, making her phone drop right onto the ground, the screen blank out.

Taeyeon groans, sighing, feeling rather unhappy.

She looks at her slightly red burned skin on her hand.

"I would also like to learn about office work, if you don't mind…since I'll be staying in Korea for awhile, during the day, I would love to keep myself company with task..i wouldn't want to stay at home and bored myself to death" Geun Suk adds.

Tiffany slowly nods her head, "not a problem, we would prefer our model to study more about our company and the procedure"

"cool, besides, its another reason for me to be around you" Geun Suk added.

"actually, Geun Suk, I am-"

Jessica quickly cuts Tiffany off from going any further, knowing what Tiffany is about to say.

"mmmmm, im hungry! What about a sandwich?" Jessica smiles to Tiffany.

Geun Suk got up, "sure, im hungry as well, after all the talk, what do you want Tiffany?"

"a sandwich as well" Tiffany answers. Geun Suk nods his head, walking to the counter to make his order, as the two friends look at how the waitress was oooo and aaaaaa-ing when they sees Geun Suk.

Tiffany turns right to Jessica, "why did you cut me off?"

"seriously, he is willing to work with us for a cheap price, because of you…don't…ruin it"

"ruin it or not, he has to know that I am-"

"what do I have to know?"

Geun Suk ask as he returns back to the table.

"know that Tiffany is really hungry" Jessica smiles, "right, Tiff?"

Tiffany took some time to think about it, but she sighs and decide to goes along with it.

"yes, really hungry" in fact, she does.

Taeyeon sits at the table alone, that were place with candles in the middle of two big plates which has two yummy juicy pieces of lamb chop covered with thick black pepper sauce and then mash potato with macaroni as the side dish, Taeyeon let out a long sigh, leaning her chin on the table, looking at the dish she made. Taeyeon then hears her own stomach grumbling in hunger.

"not yet" Taeyeon looks at her own stomach now, which growls the second time.

Taeyeon had called Tiffany a few times, but sadly, it leads to the same old thing, VOICEMAIL.

_She must be really busy…_

Tiffany wipe the small bread crumbs around the corner of her lips.

She didn't know why, but she is starting to get bored and she is starting to miss…

_Taeyeon~ OH SHIT! – Tiffany._

"what time is it?" Tiffany ask worriedly in a hurry kind of way at the two that were talking about the procedure.

Geun Suk look at his gold rolex watch around his wrist, "about 11pm…why-"

Tiffany stands up right away, "I have to go! Jess, if you don't mind… keys? Please"

"to where, Tiffany….are you going somewhere?"

"Jess! The keys"

Jessica reach into her handbag, fumbling around inside to feel for her car keys, she finally got it and pass it to Tiffany.

"Geun suk oppa, you don't mind sending Jessica home tonight right?" Tiffany ask.

"yeah, sure..that wont be a problem, but why are you in a hurry?" Geun Suk ask in return.

"I'll see you tomorrow- no no no, tomorrow is weekend, so….it'll have to be on Monday"

"why cant we meet tomorrow for a casual date?" Geun Suk smiles, really very cutely this time.

"I already have one" Tiffany smiles, "bye" she waves and left the coffee shop.

_Already….have one? Hmmmmm, means the information I was given, was slowly turning out to be true..cool – GeunSuk._

Tiffany drove exceed the driving limits, but she didn't care, she feels like punching herself right now. How can she forget about her date with taeyeon, asking her sweet girlfriend to make her dinner and yet she didn't show up, well, not precisely, now she is driving as fast she could.

A drift of turning into the garage of Taeyeon's house, Tiffany turn the gear off, taking the keys out, jumping out of the car, she took the key card that Taeyeon gave her. Sliding it at the door access, her card was accepted.

The house is awfully quiet right now, Tiffany slowly makes her way walking in.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to call out her lover's name.

Her tears just stung in her eyes, painfully.

There, Taeyeon is sitting at the dining table, with her arms folded on top of the table and her head rested on it, her face hidden.

_She must've been waiting for me…..for too long…. – Tiffany._

Tears flow out constantly from Tiffany's eyes now.

Tiffany walks closer to the sleeping latter, seeing how the food was actually properly place on the table with romantic candle stick standing in between the two plates.

Tiffany accidentally sobs, she watch as Taeyeon's body twitch a little, due to her sobs.

Taeyeon slowly lifts her head up from her folded arms, blinking her eyes a little, she then sees Tiffany, she has a happy satisfy smile on her face.

"tiff-"

"im a bitch Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon is struck by the words Tiffany has just said about herself.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany falls onto her knees right onto the ground, crying behind her face hidden with her hands, Taeyeon quickly push the chair away and makes her way towards Tiffany.

She held Tiffany by both side of the arms, "Tiffany…why….what is it…why would you say yourself about that way?"

Tiffany shakes her head, her whole body trembling from her crying.

"Tiffany~ you're scaring me.." Taeyeon hugs Tiffany tightly, "what happened"

"im a bitch, Tae..i was so into business..i have almost forgot our date.." Tiffany finally answers.

Taeyeon sighs, "is that all?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon with her swollen red eyes, "w-what….do you mean"

"doesn't matter, is your work, right?"

Tiffany shakes her head furiously, quickly hugging Taeyeon tightly, "you mean more than anything else in my life, Taeyeon"

Taeyeon smiles, "you are my first love Tiffany and my last one…do you think it takes one dinner to actually separate us both?"

Tiffany starts kissing Taeyeon, pretty passionately, their tongues were tangling inside their mouth until Tiffany hears a growling sound, "aish" Taeyeon groans, pushing the two of them apart, who is now looking at her stomach, "I told you to shut up, and out of all time, you choose to make noise when I was busy with her, making out..seriously" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

Tiffany giggles at the situation she is witnessing at, her girlfriend is way too cute.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, smiling to her, "that's it, that's what makes you most beautiful, Tiffany, your smile…"

"Tae…im sorry" Tiffany apologize, Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the lips, as they break apart, Tiffany is looking at Taeyeon who is slowly shaking her head.

"it's alright, darling" Taeyeon help Tiffany up onto her feet, "can I have your Saturday?"

"what…my Saturday?"

Taeyeon nod her head, "I have something came into my mind, I want to bring you to the beach"

"Saturday?" Tiffany ask as she watch Taeyeon walking to the dining table, bringing the two plates up, "Tae" she runs to where Taeyeon is, grabbing the other side of the plates from Taeyeon, "I want to eat it"

"it's cold and-"

Tiffany shakes her head furiously, "doesn't matter…." her eyes getting teary again.

"aigoo" Taeyeon sighs, placing the two plates down back on the table and pulls Tiffany into a hug, "stop feeling guilty…im just going to go reheat this food, put it in a basket and then, we'll be off to our date"

Taeyeon beams a small frown with Tiffany, using her thumb to wipe those tears away.

She once again, shows Tiffany a happy smile, "you go get change into something comfortable, while I pack the things up"

"i-"

"let's make our second date work then" Taeyeon winks, kissing Tiffany again on the lips.

Tiffany finally manage to smile back.

GeunSuk was a great company, he was joking around, sharing his work experience with Jessica.

And Jessica had a great time with him, he finally parks his car in front of a club.

"since you're not working tomorrow…I cant find a reason not to have a drink with you" one of his eyebrows lifted up as he smiles to her gently. Jessica shrugs her shoulders, nodding her head.

"you're really one cool girl" he smiles, giving one tap on the car steering wheels.

They walk into the club where music was played loud, people were dancing around, with drinks in their hands, Jessica watch as GeunSuk was already bobbing his head towards the music, he leans close to her, real close till their face touches, "what can I get you?" he whisper loudly into her ears over the loud noisy music.

"anything you are having" Jessica answers back as she tip toes close to his ear, he leans away, looking at Jessica, smiling, before disappearing into the crowds.

Somewhere in the crowds, Jessica thought she has spotted someone familiar, she has to practically squint her eyes to have a better view, once she was assure of who it was. She makes her way to the person who is dancing sexily alone in the crowds right around the corner.

Tapping that person's shoulder a few time, finally getting a respond.

"Jessica?" Yuri ask in surprise.

Jessica smiles, "alone?"

Yuri looks around, "nope..with a few friends of mine..you?"

"same here, he went to get me some drinks" Jessica answers casually but she watches how Yuri was looking rather bitter at the answer she gave.

"have fun" Yuri gives an obvious fake smile, turning away from Jessica.

Jessica was shock to see such expression she is getting from Yuri, she didn't know why and how, but somehow, time seems to stop, the moment she held onto Yuri's wrist. While Yuri stopped in her tracks of leaving as she felt the gently grab coming from her wrist, she too was surprise to see Jessica doing so, "wae" Yuri ask in astonish.

"are you just going to leave when we just meet?" Jessica lets out an insecure chuckles.

But she sees how Yuri look away from her, her jaw flexes, as she slowly goes near to Jessica, leaning right next to her face, "I cant stay"

Jessica hears the big heavy sigh coming from Yuri as she continues.

"because I love you, Sica.."

Jessica gulps, eyes widens as the size of tennis balls when she heard the confession coming from Yuri, as she didn't expect it to happen so fast.

"and because of that, I cant stay and watch you and your boyfriend being happy together"

Jessica was speechless, she didn't know what to say for the first time, she was used of getting confessions all the time from guys to guys in the states, this is her first time hearing one, coming from a girl, well… not just any girl, a rather sexy good looking one.

Yuri finally looks at Jessica in the eyes, their face was quite close and near to one another.

"I don't want to see you with someone else than me" Yuri finishes her confession, but she smiles sadly, "so, have fun aite?" she winks, did a cute bow and left.

Jessica stood there, watching Yuri joins a table with a gang of girls at the other end of the corner.

Not even looking at her.

"wassup" GeunSuk joins Jessica finally, passing her a cup of drink for sure, a strong alcohol, based on the smell, Jessica took the cup, turning around to smile at him, she takes a big sip, "nothing~ let's find a table" she fake a smile.

Taeyeon spread the big picnic cloth onto the sand, placing the big brown basket in the middle.

She has done setting the tent up, right behind them, facing to the sea.

Tiffany has start helping, placing the cups out for each of them. She hasn't stop smiling ever since Taeyeon told her about their second date and Taeyeon is happy to see her being that way.

Taeyeon cant keep her eyes off the girl in front of her, the girl that she has crushed on ever since she was a teenage, people might call it as puppy love, but Taeyeon sees Tiffany as her forever love and she was blessed to have Tiffany as her girlfriend right now, still at times, she cant believe it, that Tiffany is her girlfriend. Now being able to sit there, right in front of Tiffany, watching how she would smile shyly at times, makes Taeyeon cant help but to thank God continuously.

"why are you staring at me" Tiffany asked without the need of looking at Taeyeon as she was taking the foods out, placing them properly.

"you're beautiful, fany ahhh" Taeyeon admits.

This time, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, kneeling closer to Taeyeon and let their lips touch for a moment, "you're gorgeous, Tae Tae"

Taeyeon smiles shyly, blushing cutely.

They took their sandals off, as they walk hand in hand, kicking the sands with their feet, taking a stroll on the empty quiet beach in a cold night. They just enjoy the smell of the sea, the windy air that brushes pass their face, but most importantly, they enjoy each other presence with one another. Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, suddenly pushing the shorter girl away from her.

Taeyeon stares in disbelief of what just happened, she was shock and thousand of reason why she was being push by Tiffany instantly flashes in her mind. But she was relief once she sees Tiffany sticking her tongue out, smiling cutely, her eyes curves even more beautifully than the moon above them.

Tiffany take one last look at Taeyeon before facing herself at the beach, she place to hands at the side of her mouth, "TAEYEONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Taeyeon eyes widens in shock and worried as she looks around, thankfully, no guards, or Tiffany would be given a warning for screaming in the middle of the night.

"I!LOVE!YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Tiffany screams loudly at the beach with her lungs almost falling out, she really scream with all her might, as she drops her hands loosely around her side, bending her body a little, breathing hard to regain her breath again, even now, she was laughing at her own silliness of what she did. Taeyeon chuckles.

She walks to Tiffany, hugging the girl from the back, Tiffany stand up right away, holding the hands of Taeyeon that were at her stomach, Taeyeon kisses the side of Tiffany's neck then to her shoulder after that, she leans her chin on the spot where she kissed, "I love you too" she whisper back. Tiffany points her index finger out into the beach direction.

"now the whole universe knows that I love you" Tiffany says cutely.

"yes, I believe little mermaid and her dad, the king of sea heard it" Taeyeon giggles, "but fany ahhh~ you might scare Nemo with the sudden screaming just now"

"doesn't matter..i love you" Tiffany giggles, "you, Taeyeon..are the most amazing girlfriend that anyone can ever ask for…you're not just caring, but you are understanding, you're sweet, you're caring..you are..taeyeon.." Tiffany sighs lovingly.

Tiffany breaks the hug, "I love you" she then rubs her nose against Taeyeon's.

"heeeee" Taeyeon smiles shyly, "saranghae! Pani ahhh!"

"chase me!" Tiffany push Taeyeon again, watching how Taeyeon stumbles backwards, she took off, running a little, but she stop when Taeyeon wasn't moving to her, "wae"

Taeyeon laughs like an ahjumma now.

"chase me tae tae" Tiffany stomp her feet in the sand, Taeyeon jogs her way to Tiffany.

"why should i? I already got you"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, showing that she wants a game.

"okay~ fine…well" Taeyeon looks around the beach and see something behind them, quite far though, "you see that big rock there?" Taeyeon points to the direction, which Tiffany takes a quick look, looking at Taeyeon, nodding her head.

"you and me, a race to that rock, the finishing line"

Tiffany is already smiling brightly, happy at the game plan that Taeyeon came up with.

"first person who stands on top of the rock, wins"

"and what do the winner get?" Tiffany ask curiously with anxiety.

"hmmmmm, anything they want?"

"like a wish?" Tiffany ask, excitingly.

Taeyeon pinches Tiffany's cheek, "yes, like a wish"

Tiffany offers her hand to Taeyeon, who arch her back a little, chuckling at Tiffany's cute attitude.

But she took the hand and did the deal hand shake thing, both cant hide the giggles.

"deal"

"alright"

They stand behind their imaginary line they drawn on the beach sand.

Getting ready in their position.

"on the count of 3-"

"THREE!" Tiffany sprints as fast as she could, Taeyeon once again, stares in disbelief.

"cheater" taeyeon calls out loudly, loud enough for Tiffany to hear that is.

Tiffany turns around, sticking her tongue out.

While Taeyeon just starts walking, as she knew, even if she run with all her might now, it is impossible to beat Tiffany, who cheated, is already half way there.

"COME ON TAE!" Tiffany was showing off, laughing, as she turns back to where she was heading.

Suddenly, is like things change into her having two left feet, causing her to trip over on her own.

Thankfully, she lands her knees onto the sand, Tiffany felt her left ankle, twisted a little.

"owwww" she frowns and groans painfully.

Tiffany sits on her butt, holding onto her slightly injured ankle.

Taeyeon is already rushing towards Tiffany, who is massaging her ankle now.

"you okay" Taeyeon bends next to Tiffany, touching Tiffany's ankle now as well, rubbing it.

Tiffany pouted, knowing she has no way to run and win, she look over at the rock, not far away from her, she sighs.

Taeyeon realize the situation, smiling a little, shaking her head, "come here, you cheater" she then carry Tiffany up in a bridal style, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, wonderingly.

Taeyeon carries Tiffany up in her arms, as though it was nothing, Tiffany smiles and wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck loosely.

"what are you doing" Tiffany ask.

"if I'm you, I hold on tighter" Taeyeon says.

Tiffany did hold on tighter as she was told, feeling Taeyeon giving all her might, holding Tiffany tighter as well, as Taeyeon give all her strength to step onto the rock, with Tiffany carrying in her arms. Is not easy, especially when you are carrying someone who almost weight the same of you.

"Tae….what are you doing…" Tiffany ask again, "let me down so I ca-"

Taeyeon shakes her head, not letting Tiffany finish what she is saying.

"uhhhhhhh"

Taeyeon took one big step, at last, the both of them is up on the rock, Taeyeon slowly let Tiffany stands back up on her own, "how's your foot, still hurts?"

Tiffany rotate her foot in clockwise, looking at it, shaking her head, "not really"

Taeyeon smiles in relief.

"tae…you could've won…" Tiffany started.

"you too, if you didn't fall" Taeyeon smirks, "cheater" she whispers naughtily.

"then why didn't you just claim your prize"

"I already won when I have you" Taeyeon wraps her arms around Tiffany's hips.

...

...

* * *

For that night, Tiffany swear she was falling in love with Taeyeon all over again.

Who can ever resist the sweetness caring side from Taeyeon anyway?

Not Tiffany that is, for sure.

Tiffany hugs Taeyeon around the neck, pulling them closer together.

Tiffany lets out a long longing to love sigh, they smile as their face were inches apart.

"how many times do you have to make me fall in love with you all over again?"

"everyday, if its what makes you stay loving me.."

"Taeyeon….." Tiffany smiles happily.

"Tiff, just know and remember, even when the whole world turns against you, I will be the one, always, standing there, facing you…no matter what" Taeyeon added more love into it.

With that, their lips met.

Jessica sighs as she looks over at her watch from time to time.

Leaning against the border of the wall behind her, it's been past half an hour of her standing there, she sighs another time.

"sica?"

The familiar voice speaks that triggers Jessica right away, leaning away from the wall, finally standing, looking back at the person she has sort of waited for. Yuri. Who has just exited the club with a bunch of her drunk friends, but seeing how alert Yuri is, around her surroundings now, she doesn't seems like she's drunk, at all.

"hey"

Jessica greets awkwardly, looking at her feet.

"hey, hyo, give me a minute" Yuri taps a girl who is joking around with another few friends in a drunk way, as Yuri then walks to Jessica, "why are you here alone? I mean, out here…where's your friend-"

Jessica watches how Yuri look around and seems so much more caring than her usual self. The Yuri she knew back in the gym, which were checking her out like a pervert, those perverted eyes were no longer staring at her in perverted mode, but instead, in a concern worry look.

"he left" Jessica answers shortly, still looking at Yuri.

"and you?"

"I was urm…waiting for you" Jessica answers, "sort of"

Yuri was shock what came out from Jessica but seeing how Jessica was shrugging her shoulders awkwardly, Yuri knew Jessica was unsure of her situation right now.

"is there anything that you want to tell or ask me?"

Jessica opens her mouth, wanting to answer Yuri, but a loud vomiting sound came from behind them, which interrupts them. Yuri look over her shoulders, "oh shit-" she then jogs over to her blonde friend sides, tapping her back, as she was crouching over to puke in the drain hole.

"Hyoyeon ahh~ I told you not to drink so much already" Yuri sighs.

Hyoyeon wave her hand in the air to show that she is fine.

Yuri rolls her eyes as she stops Hyoyeon from waving her hand like a silly girl.

"come on, I'll send you home" Yuri helps as she carries one arm of Hyoyeon's to drape it around her neck, then Yuri turns around, looking back at the beautiful lady behind her, "you too"

With all her strength, Yuri throws Hyoyeon on to the couch.

Yuri arch her back several times, "geeee, you need to cut down on your snacks" she scowl at Hyoyeon who is barely conscious at this point, but it made Jessica burst out giggling though.

In the car, it was quiet indeed.

Yuri decide to break the silence, "want to go somewhere?"

Jessica looks at Yuri, slowly nodding her head.

Tiffany and Taeyeon has jump off from the big rock, they make their way back to the beach, standing, looking at the big bright moon, shinning above them.

"beautiful just like my girlfriend here" Taeyeon hug Tiffany by the arms one sided.

Tiffany leans her head sideways on Taeyeon's shoulder.

Taeyeon turn Tiffany around, so they are facing one another, "can I have a dance with you?"

Taeyeon did a silly bow like a gentleman would do when he ask for a dance from a lady.

Tiffany did a fake bow as in return as she took Taeyeon's hand as an acceptance.

Taeyeon's head which were next to Tiffany, she whispers into Tiffany's ear.

"step onto my feet"

"mwo?" Tiffany leans back to have a look at Taeyeon, confuse.

"just like the good old times" Taeyeon wink.

And Tiffany did as what she was told to, stepping onto Taeyeon's feet.

Taeyeon wrap and arm securely tight around Tiffany's waist, she then begin to move her feet, back and forth, step by step, she slowly starts to hum, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

It didn't take Tiffany long to realize what Taeyeon was humming beautifully.

It was exactly the song they dance to, during Wooyoung's birthday.

The party that Tiffany actually did what she's doing now, stepping on Taeyeon's feet, allowing her to lead the dance.

Tiffany smile upon Taeyeon's sweetness for remembering all the small details of things that they did before, she hugs Taeyeon closer to her body.

"you remember" Tiffany sighs again, falling in love even harder than she thought she could.

"of course" Taeyeon smiles happily, "anything with you that is"

Taeyeon can no longer continue to hum as Tiffany kisses her passionately.

Their tongue pushing in and out into each other's mouth.

"touch me" Tiffany moans into Taeyeon's mouth when she sucks Taeyeon's tongue hard.

Taeyeon did, her hands moving underneath the shirt, this time, she was braver than before.

And because, she wants Tiffany to be hers all over again.

Tiffany felt Taeyeon's cold hands brush across her abs, up to her ribs, rubbing the right parts that could turn her on, "taeeeeeee" her moans purring into Taeyeon's mouth, making Taeyeon shakes.

Taeyeon could not take it any longer, she wants to make Tiffany feel good tonight.

She wants to hear Tiffany moan her name all over again and again.

She wants to see another beautiful sight of Tiffany tonight, under the beautiful moon above them, what could be better than this moment, to become one part of their memories.

Tiffany put both her arms up as Taeyeon took off her shirt and then her bra.

Right away, Tiffany press her body tightly against Taeyeon's, their kiss stop.

"yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tiffany protest, pouting at Taeyeon.

Tiffany then nod her head towards the tent direction, Taeyeon smirks cutely, knowing what Tiffany meant. She carries Tiffany up in a bridal style, while Tiffany cover her expose breast under her crossing arms. Taeyeon steps into the tent, slowly placing Tiffany laying down.

Taeyeon starts pecking kisses around Tiffany's face and neck then down to her body finally.

She let her tongue flickers against Tiffany's erected nipple, kissing it a few time before sucking it like a child on its feed.

"mmmmmmf" Taeyeon groans at the taste that came from Tiffany's breast, making Tiffany moans a few times as she watch how Taeyeon was hungrily sucking on her nipples.

Tiffany has her hand pressed up behind Taeyeon's head, holding it at its place.

Taeyeon release the nipple with a pop and trail of saliva from her mouth to the swollen nipple.

"Taeng…..tonight…." Tiffany breathes hardly, "I want us two….to enjoy"

Taeyeon smiles, she sits back up, taking her shirt off herself.

Tiffany got up and took her pants along with her panties off too.

Although Taeyeon got a little embarrass that she is naked too, but the lust of having sex with Tiffany helps to rubs that feeling off, Taeyeon hovered over on top of Tiffany.

"TaeTae" Tiffany leans upwards, with her elbow supporting her body up behind her.

"Ne?"

"I love you"

Taeyeon nods her head, "and I love you too"

With that, they kiss again, so into their kiss, Taeyeon and Tiffany's lower region touches.

They gasp, but they didn't stop kissing as they continue on, it was only when Tiffany unconsciously starts grinding her core against Taeyeon's.

"ooooohhhhh" Taeyeon moans for the first time.

"taeee~~~~~" Tiffany moans out softly.

Taeyeon grinds their sexes even harder, making Tiffany moan over the edge.

As Taeyeon rubs harder, she looks at Tiffany, her eyes concentrating looking at Tiffany, even though the other had her eyes close.

Tiffany dug her fingernails into the back of Taeyeon's neck hard, it hurts but for time being, Taeyeon can hardly feel any pain as she was enjoying the feeling she was having with Tiffany.

It was almost 5am when Jessica looks over at the watch and Yuri caught it.

"are you tired?" she ask but Jessica shakes her head.

Yuri parked her car, the two of them get out of the car.

"why the beach?" Jessica ask curiously.

"best place to relax your mind" Yuri answer, she smiles to Jessica.

Jessica takes her heels off, letting them hang around with her fingers, as they make their way to the shore, letting the waves to only hit the tip of their toes.

"are you surprised when I confessed?" Yuri suddenly ask.

Jessica stays quiet, Yuri takes it as a yes, "mianhae…but…I don't hide my feelings well"

This made Jessica looks at her.

"I don't usually confess easily, especially with someone I do not know for long, but you… you are different from any other girl that I have met before…you always makes me think of you from the day till night and this goes on continuously…"

Jessica stays quiet.

"Jessica Jung"

Jessica move her head a little, when Yuri suddenly, abruptly got up, and one knee kneeling into the sand, "please be my girlfriend"

Jessica is stunned, she looks at Yuri, with her eyes that were as big as a size of a tennis ball.

"I promise that I'll take care of you, real good care of you and I promise to put a smile on your face everyday, trying my best of course…please, Jessica…make today, a step of your happiness and a wish to my dream"

Jessica stay expressionless, but deep inside, she was smiling like crazy, her heart is beating crazily in excitement, not even Taecyeon has made her feel that way when he confessed.

It's the first time she feels that way.

"where's the ring?"

Yuri looks at Jessica, a smile about to escape from her face.

Jessica kneels on her knees, kissing Yuri on the lips, "accepted"

And as they kiss, another beautiful thing happens, the sun begin to rise, shining down in between their lips, as they break apart, they smile shyly.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Yuri pulls Jessica into a big tight hug immediately.

Taeyeon eyes opens a little by slowly, when she thought she has heard a familiar voice.

But every time slips off from her mind when she turns to her side, seeing Tiffany sleeping quietly, with Taeyeon's jacket covering her top body.

Taeyeon looks at her fingers, remembering last night, how she made Tiffany cums several times.

Moaning till she lost her voice.

Taeyeon chuckles.

And it stirred Tiffany to wake up slowly.

When Tiffany opens her eyes, Taeyeon was there, kissing her on the lips.

"morning, pretty" Taeyeon greeted.

Tiffany yawns and stretch cutely, as she is done stretching, she hugs Taeyeon, pulling the older girl closer and sealed another kiss in between the two of them.

Jessica and Yuri took a stroll, hand in hand, walking down the beach.

Jessica happens to look at the sand curiously, Yuri follows Jessica gaze and pick up what is half hidden underneath the sands.

Jessica eyes widens and smack the bra in Yuri's hand away, "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Jessica looks at Yuri, "don't pick up random stuffs, pabo yahh~ it might be dirty!"

Yuri smiles, nodding her head, even if she is getting yell, she doesn't care, she just know, Jessica is her girlfriend now and that's the only thing she cares, at the moment.

"must belong to the couple over there"

Jessica pointed to the tent not far from them.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica and Yuri stands at the tent which is zipped up all the way to the top from the inside.

"urm…excuse me…..? is anyone in there…..?"

Jessica gives a loud cough.

Loud enough for the two couple to sit up right away.

Tiffany smacks her forehead, "shit" she hissed, pulling Taeyeon's jacket up to cover her naked body.

"weird, I thought I heard Jessica" Taeyeon almost giggles.

"it is"

Taeyeon gulps, "w-what…."

"Tae!" Tiffany hissed under her breath, loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

"we're so dead embarrassing if she sees us in here….with me, naked…."

"here" Taeyeon pick up the shirt at her leg, passing it to Tiffany.

"my-"

"well, whoever it is inside, you left your bra outside, I think you might need it"

Jessica impatiently taps her feet, about to erupt into a big frustration.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "well, whatever it is, let's hope it's not your-"

"it's mine tae" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "how many people would leave their bras on the beach"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders.

"ugh! Tae! Do something!" Tiffany snatches her tee from Taeyeon, her glares sending daggers.

Taeyeon scratch the back of her neck, trying to think of what she can do.

"Tae!"

"okay okay~~" Taeyeon got up on her knees, unzipping the tent from the top, but she was immediately stops by Tiffany, who is holding a tight grip on her wrist, she looks at Tiffany, confused.

"what are you planning" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon worriedly.

"no choice, stay here until I get your bra back"

Taeyeon gets out from the tent.

"oh hey, I think this is-" Jessica stares at Taeyeon, shock, bewildered, "….yours…Taeyeon!?"

"hey je- YURI?" Taeyeon who finally realize Yuri is beside Jessica.

"is this…" Jessica looks at the bra in her hands, then back to Taeyeon.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Yuri sweep the bra off Jessica's hands, sending it off to the ground.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, bending down to pick it up, "its- OWWWWWWW OWWW"

Yuri only can looks at Jessica, her new girlfriend, standing behind her best friend, pressing her hand behind her back hardly, trapping her from moving any further and if she does, Jessica will only twist Taeyeon's hand that were pressed hard behind her back now.

"this better be not other girls kim tae yeon, you better not cheat on Tiffany!"

Jessica warns.

"oww..what? no!" Taeyeon struggles to break free.

"what's going on" Tiffany finally steps out from the tent, in Taeyeon's big brown jacket that is, zipped half way, her cleavage totally in sight. Jessica lets go of Taeyeon, who runs to Tiffany right away, standing in front of her, blocking anyone who can view her front.

Taeyeon frowns at Tiffany and before Tiffany knew anything, the jacket's zipper was being zip all the way up to the collar, after that, Taeyeon get the bra from the ground and pass it to Tiffany.

"where it first" taeyeon hissed at Tiffany, then looks at Yuri, "why are you here?"

"you me, we need to talk" Jessica stares at Tiffany.

Tiffany coolly nods her head, walking back into the tent, after going inside, Jessica steps forward, about to go into the tent, just that, Taeyeon steps in front to block Jessica from going any further, "tiff….you need to wear your…you know, back first…" Taeyeon sounded like she whines a little, but she didn't care, all she cares now is Tiffany most.

"yes, tae I know…"

"but…" Taeyeon looks at Jessica, but she didn't dare to say a word, because the princess is giving cold discomfort stares at her now.

"Taeyeon, before she knows you and even be with you, I've seen her naked from head to her ass then to her toes before, we even took bath together back in America" Jessica gives a wicked smile at the jaw dropping Taeyeon. She then enters the tent and zip it all the way up.

Taeyeon sighs but she remembers something, she turns to Yuri.

"why are you here and with her?" Taeyeon questions.

"she's my girlfriend, Taeyeon"

"your what!"

"my girlfriend" Yuri explains.

"her….?"

Yuri nods her head, "yes, Jessica Jung is my girlfriend" she smiles happily.

Tiffany buckle the back of her bra up and she puts her t-shirt back on while Jessica stares all the way, "what is it, Jess"

"why is your bra..dont tell me you…oh my god! You did didn't you" Jessica stares at Tiffany.

"what? make yourself clear"

"if you were talking about my virginity, yes, I've gave it to Taeyeon" Tiffany was all smiling while Jessica look disgust by the confess.

"wait…why are you here with Yuri?" Tiffany ask suspiciously.

But Jessica just shrugs her shoulders, "anyway, stop changing topic, you said you'll give it to the person you'll married to! Remember?"

"of course"

Tiffany smiles, "Taeyeon is the only person I wants"

Yuri went back to Taeyeon's office to follow up with some projects, while Taeyeon had followed Jessica and Tiffany to their unfinished office, to have a look at it, with the work progress.

The three walks in.

"I'll be in my office" Jessica announce, leaving the two alone.

Taeyeon already make her way to the brainstorming room, to check on the red paint in there.

She let her fingers trial across the wall, it was slightly wet as she feels her fingertips.

Suddenly, she has a back hug coming from behind of her, tightly.

"when will all this be done, Tae Tae?"

Tiffany ask from behind, her chin placing on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"in about a week" Taeyeon answers casually.

"hmmmm" Tiffany sighs, letting go the hug all so sudden, she sighs again as she walks to the couch.

"what is it? You're no satisfy with the work I've done here?" Taeyeon ask as she walks to Tiffany, who pulls her sitting down, as Tiffany gets up and sit on her lap.

"is not that, you did a brilliant job, is just that…"

"just what Tiff?"

"after all this is done, will we seldom meet?" Tiffany ask cutely.

"of course not, you have the keys to my house, you can come anytime" Taeyeon smiles.

"but I don't want us to see each other any lesser"

Taeyeon reaches out and pinches Tiffany, "we wont, don't worry"

"promise?"

"yes" Taeyeon smiles, stroking Tiffany's cheek with her palm.

"why not we get a new place and build an office of yours and mine together at one place"

"baby, our job field are quite different, beside…" Taeyeon pinches Tiffany's nose, "we will never be able to concentrate on our jobs if we have each other companies"

Tiffany agrees, nodding her head, leaning down to kiss Taeyeon.

But just as about as their lips were about to meet, of course, something would ruin this kind of moment.

"Tiffany"

Tiffany jolted up a little bit in shock, as she got onto her feet and walk out from the room.

But before leaving, she looks at Taeyeon, "I'll be back, and we'll continue where we left"

"sureeeeee" Taeyeon chuckles.

Tiffany wink and then left, Taeyeon got up also, wanting to leave the brainstorming room and check on the other rooms. Just as she was about to walk another step out from the room, she stops in the track, when a guy, was smiling cutely at her.

While he was hugging Tiffany, but he was facing her.

"what-" Before Taeyeon could even step out, she was pushes into the room again, abruptly, by someone. When Taeyeon finally have a good look of who it was, she was shock, "who was that…who was hugging Tiffany?"

"chill. he's one of our latest model and ambassador" Jessica explains.

"and why was he hugging Tiffany?"

"I got no idea, but probably because he had feelings towards her? I mean who wouldn't, right? That's Tiffany we are talking about…and…he happens to be one of Tiffany's favorite male model, who she used to have crush on"

_Crush….i'll crush him that is…._

"I need to check on other rooms, Jess, if you'll excuse me" Taeyeon gently walk pass Jessica and left the room, and when she did, the two huggers were no longer there. Taeyeo sigh, walking into the pink unfinished office room, which certainly belongs to Tiffany of course.

"Hello"

Taeyeon jump up a little, turning around, to see the guy who actually hugs her girlfriend not long ago, she didn't care if he finds her rude, but she just simply looks at him for awhile, and break the gaze without a reply.

"Kim Tae Yeon right?"

He ask, as his body leans sideways at the frame of the door, he crosses his arms, as he smiles a little, seeing how she tries to ignore him, but she did nod her head in respond.

"I'm Jang Geun Suk"

"I know" Taeyeon answers shortly and uninterested.

"am I bothering you?" he ask in a chirpy tone, that seriously kind of annoys Taeyeon.

Most of the reason is because he had hug Tiffany Hwang, for what reason, Taeyeon didn't know.

But she'll find out anyway.

Taeyeon turns around to glare at his direction, hoping he would get and understand the sign.

"quite" Taeyeon walks to the door, where he was standing at, smiling cutely, looking at her.

"now if you'll excuse me, I have a task to run, I need to check on the other rooms" Taeyeon stated as she leaves the room, leaving Jang Geun Suk there, smirking at her.

"cute….." he smiles but sigh, "things will be a lot more easier than I thought I guess…"

He crosses his arms tighter, shaking his head a little, looking at Taeyeon, who is walking away.

GeunSuk did a pistol look alike with his fingers, he squinted close one of his eyes, pointing the gun at Taeyeon's back, "piuuuuuuu~~boom" he whisper, pretending to shoot Taeyeon.

"gotcha" he smirks naughtily.

...

...

* * *

'you have got to wake up, Taeyeon, it's almost 11 you pig"

Tiffany giggles as she walks back and forth inside her office room, enjoying her call with her girlfriend, Taeyeon had been rather free lately, she doesn't needs to wakes up early, so, she demand that she wants Tiffany to wake her up.

'it's been a week I calls you, but yet, my girlfriend is still a sleepy pig, needs me to call her 3 times to make sure she is awake and not falling asleep the moment I cut the call'

Tiffany can hear faint giggles at the other end, which made her smile happier. She loves it whenever Taeyeon sounded all cutesy.

'why didn't you just set the alarm clock?'

_'you know, I wanted to see you every morning if I can whenever I wakes up, but…since you don't come over that often, so, I guess, your voice will do, first thing for me to hear'_

'tae~ I love you'

Tiffany has a hand place over her own chest, feeling how her heart would beats quicker for Taeyeon.

_'heh! You know I love you too, tiff i-'_

'hold on'

Tiffany turns around to see her door opens halfway, walking in, was the good looking gentleman in his smart blazer suit, he smiles to her.

"good morning" GeunSuk greets as he smiles charmingly, waving a brown paper bag to Tiffany.

Tiffany cant help but to smile back, while at the other end, Taeyeon did hear another voice through the phone call, she pressed her ear closer to the phone.

"hold on oppa" Tiffany smiles, as she puts the phone back at her ear.

'tae tae, I'll call you back later alright? You better not fall asleep again'

With that, Tiffany ends the call, placing her phone back into her pocket.

GeunSuk has a smile appearing from the corner of his lips, "brought you breakfast"

"oh really, how did you know I didn't had one?" Tiffany smiles as she walks back to her seat.

GeunSuk shrugs his shoulders, "I was taking guesses" he smiles.

And no one can deny that this male model has one of the charming smile ever.

He sits opposite of where Tiffany is, "am I right?"

"yes, you were" Tiffany giggles shyly, taking the brown paper bag towards her.

"bagel with black coffee, I believe is what you'll try in states"

"you were right again" Tiffany is impressed indeed.

"well, I am good at understanding you, so~ I'll see you later?" GeunSuk stands up.

"later?"

"for lunch" GeunSuk answers with a cute dimple smile.

But his smile fade away the moment Tiffany shook her head, "I cant…lots of documents to run through"

"but you still need to eat" GeunSuk winks, with that he left, without even allowing Tiffany to speak.

Tiffany let out a heavy sigh as she runs through the pile of documents on her desk.

It was offers and assignment, event for her to join, she has to study them properly before deciding which to accept, one wrong move can cause big loss to her and her company.

And that's the least she wants to happen.

A faint knock was heard at her door.

"come in" Tiffany says out without any interest at who it is.

Tiffany look up behind her glasses and sees GeunSuk standing in her room.

They smile to one another.

"yes?" Tiffany smirks.

"I know, I am annoying" GeunSuk chuckles cutely.

"good you realize that" Tiffany teases.

GeunSuk walks to Tiffany's desk and place another brown paper bag on.

Tiffany look at him curiously, "what is it this time" she ask in excitement.

"Japanese rice with eel, lots of them"

Tiffany's eyes widens, she grabs the paper bag quickly, looking inside of it, she pulls out a lunch box, which really filled with lots and lots of eel on top of the rice, "OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T HAD THIS LONG AGO" Tiffany smiles happily.

"glad so" GeunSuk smiles, "now, I shall leave and let you enjoy"

Just as GeunSuk walks to the door, about to exit.

"Geun Suk oppa"

GeunSuk turns around to look at her, "yes?"

"thank you" she smiles, already pulling out chopsticks from the paper bag.

"you're welcome" he smile and left.

"whoa" he jumps back a little, the moment after he closes the door, shock that someone is standing right behind him, "sorry, you were a little shorter than my eyes level"

And his remarks made Taeyeon stares at him, annoyed.

Taeyeon eyed him from head to toe, GeunSuk has a tight skinny light blue jeans on, with a silver blazer as his top, additional of a light grey scarf around his neck, "I didn't know you were that girlish though, sorry"

And her remarks made him stares at her in disbelief, his stares becomes glare, as he took one step forward, but not even slightly intimidate, Taeyeon stares right back at him.

"why you midget"

"midget? Coming from a girl like you, you think I am intimidated?" Taeyeon smirks.

"my oh my, cheeky little girl aren't you"

"my oh my, a little too girlish of you, don't you think"

Taeyeon watches as GeunSuk brings his hand up, slowly level upon his head, Taeyeon knew she was going to get punch any secs now, but surprisingly…..

She felt pain in the cheek, not because of any punch, but a pinch from GeunSuk.

She looks at GeunSuk, bewildered at his move.

"yah" she smacks his hand away.

"a cute person like you, aren't intimidating me either" with a smile, he left her, standing there, watching him.

Taeyeon shakes her head in disbelief, but she ignores it, as she remembers the reason she came here for. Just as Taeyeon knocks the door and opens up, she sees Tiffany already eating happily.

It made her feel upset, because the reason she came here, was to bring Tiffany out for lunch.

"Tae Tae?" Tiffany smiles happily, as she puts her chopstick down, walking in a fast pace to Taeyeon, when she gets closer to the shorter latter, Tiffany had her arms wrap tightly around the neck, "how come you were here?"

Taeyeon knew if she was to tell Tiffany that she was here because she wanted them to have a lunch together, Tiffany would've felt guilty since she already eat. And she knew perfectly well that Tiffany will still want to tag along for the lunch, even though she has eaten.

"cos I miss you"

_I am not lying, indeed, I do miss her…but oh well, guess I have to grab some lunch later alone._

"I miss you too" Tiffany pressed her lips against Taeyeon's.

Taeyeon can already taste the Japanese soya sauce lingers upon her lips.

"want some?" Tiffany ask, pulling Taeyeon to her desk, where she left her lunch box.

Taeyeon shakes her head, "no thanks…"

Taeyeon then holds Tiffany by the shoulders, pushing Tiffany to sit at her chair, "continue eating, is not good to eat halfway"

"dae" Tiffany nods her head, continue eating like Taeyeon asked her to.

"Tiff…who came into your room earlier on, in the morning, I thought I heard someone else voice"

"yeah, geunsuk oppa got me breakfast"

_Oppa…? Geee~_

"ah….he got you the lunch too?" Taeyeon ask hesitantly, she doesn't know why, she knows she shouldn't be jealous at such things, but she's feeling so and she cant control it.

Disappointingly, Tiffany nods her head.

"he's like, knowing every single thing that I liked! Jinja! It was amazing" Tiffany statement only makes Taeyeon even more jealous and when they look at each other, Tiffany sense something isnt right, "you don't mind right, tae….?"

_I do mind! But on a small matter like this…should I even? What if Tiffany is annoyed with my small jealousy over this? I wouldn't want us to argue anyway…._

Taeyeon shakes her head, smiling, "someone taking care of my baby, why not…I should be relief right?"

"really?" Tiffany leans closer to her desk, looking at Taeyeon suspiciously, "you're….not jealous?"

"no worries, fany ahhh~ im cool with it" Taeyeon force a smile onto her face.

But Tiffany was on the otherwise, frowning. Taeyeon look at Tiffany, wondering.

"why are you frowning?"

"nothing" Tiffany pulls herself away from looking at Taeyeon, as she continues to eat her eels out from the lunch box.

_Why did she act that way? Shouldn't she be happy? Maybe she's not! Maybe~ she thinks that I am not jealous because I don't care much! No! why should I hide my true feelings anyway? A relationship needs honesty to build a strong relation…lying is certainly not what I like!_

"okay. I am not okay, I was pretending that I was okay with it, but I am not. Okay? Fine. I really don't like it! I should be the one doing all this but someone else is getting ahead of me and I am so not okay with that alright? I feel- why are you laughing?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany confusingly, wondering why Tiffany was giggling constantly right now.

"hey, why are you laughing?" Taeyeon ask again.

"you're not a good liar, you'll never lies, because at the end, you would just burst it out"

"that is because I wouldn't want to lie to you"

Tiffany walks to Taeyeon, situate herself sitting on Taeyeon's lap.

"you could've be honest to me, were you here to come bring me out for lunch?"

Taeyeon hesitantly, in an unwanted way, nods her head.

"so cute" Tiffany leans down and kisses Taeyeon on the head.

"Taeyeon, I am quite busy these few days….look at the files….is driving me crazy, so, i am sorry, that I cant go out lunch with you today, or even tomorrow…but…I promise I will make it up to you"

"how?" Taeyeon ask so innocently.

"after all this, I'll come to your house and stay there" Tiffany smiles, kissing Taeyeon on the forehead.

"and when will that happen? Soon?"

Tiffany chuckles, nodding her head, "like tonight"

"tonight?" Taeyeon face brightens up.

"yes" Tiffany leans down and kisses Taeyeon for another time, "now, I want you to go get yourself some lunch"

"but I don't want to leave you"

"you'll be seeing me so much tonight that you'll be regretting what you just said" Tiffany pinches Taeyeon's nose.

Taeyeon shakes her head furiously, "anni~ I'll never get bored of you"

"you better not" Tiffany kisses Taeyeon, "go eat. Now"

Taeyeon of course obeys to her girlfriend's request like a good girl, she steps out from the shop, pressing the button down of the lift, waiting patiently, smiling, as her thoughts led her back to what Tiffany said about just now.

"oh?"

Taeyeon look to her side, realizing someone is beside her, "sica ah"

"tiff?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "but she's busy with the documents..so..just me"

"ah" Jessica nods her head, "she's been really busy"

"yup"

The lift beeps its arrival, the two steps in.

"you look bothered, what's bothering you?" Jessica ask casually.

"is my face that easy to read?" Taeyeon look to the back of the lift, where the big mirror is showing back her own reflection right now.

"I was just taking a guess, well, I was right. So, what's up?"

"why are you suddenly being so nice…"

Jessica glares at Taeyeon, "first off, I had always been nice, to certain people" she added quick enough, but when Taeyeon nods her head, she frowns, "and secondly, you are my girlfriend's best friend…someone she cares a lot.."

"well…indeed…promise me you wont tell anyone, including Tiffany?"

"YAH!" Jessica kicks Taeyeon at the leg.

"OWWWWW" Taeyeon skips on her uninjured leg, holding on the injured leg with her hands, rubbing the spot where it hurts, "what is that for!?"

"what is it that you want me to keep away from tiffany!"

"gee! It was about geun suk!" Taeyeon sighs.

"opps" Jessica walks to Taeyeon, but stop the moment Taeyeon duck away, "don't move, im trying to help"

Taeyeon hesitated, but she did let Jessica pull an arm wrapping around her neck, "sorry.." Jessica apologies again, as they step out from the lift and goes to the nearest coffee shop.

Jessica helps Taeyeon sitting at one of the vacant chair.

"sorry"

"it's okay" taeyeon answers back.

"about geunsuk oppa, what was it?"

"he….he has feelings for Tiffany, doesn't he?"

"yah, Tiffany is a young beautiful successful model, who wouldn't fall for such person?"

Taeyeon just nods her head quietly.

"don't worry…I believe he has no chances, Tiffany is in love with you, very deeply" Jessica added.

What Jessica said, made Taeyeon felt relieve at the moment.

"Jess?"

"yeah?"

Taeyeon smiles, "want to have lunch together?"

...

...

* * *

"baby, I just need to switch-mmm~taee" Tiffany let out a sigh when Taeyeon suddenly appears out of the corner, hugging Tiffany immediately, pressing her lips against Tiffany's. Taeyeon slowly pulls away from the kiss, they smile to one another.

"I've switch off the rest of the lights" Taeyeon answers.

"alright, let me get my bag"

"here" Taeyeon shows Tiffany that her black handbag is already with her.

"wow" Tiffany walks to Taeyeon, linking their arms together, "you're good"

"for someone like you, I need to be at least GREAT" Taeyeon giggles, earning a husky deep laugh from Tiffany.

Tiffany kept yawning numerous of times during the ride home, when Taeyeon step on the brake pedal at the traffic light, as she look over at Tiffany's side, she realize her girlfriend is already asleep. Taeyeon unbuckle her own seatbelt as she takes her jacket off, she quickly looks at the traffic light, which is still red, quickly she climbs over a little, to use her jacket to cover Tiffany.

As Taeyeon drove back into her garage, pulling the handbrake. She looks over, just in time, Tiffany stretches her arms, yawning, slowly opening her eyes, looking around, blinking her eyes.

She finally looks at Taeyeon, smiling as she rest her head against the headrest behind her.

"we're home" Taeyeon says to Tiffany, reaching out, using her palm to cup Tiffany's chin.

Tiffany nods her head.

"take a quick bath and we'll sleep alright? You look really tired" Taeyeon sighs with a smile.

Taeyeon fluff the pillows on her bed, pulling the covers open, she spread the bed sheet nicely.

"Taeyeon~~~~~"

Taeyeon look over her shoulders, "wae?"

"come here"

Taeyeon walks to her bathroom, the door was slightly open, she peeps in between the small open gap.

Inside, Tiffany is playing inside the bathroom, using her hands to scoop the bubbles up.

Tiffany who feels the presence of someone peeking, so she turned around. She smile when she sees the beautiful pair of eyes in between the door gap, "yahhh~ come in"

"c-come in…..?"

"yes" Tiffany giggles echo in the bathroom.

Taeyeon slowly opens the door, taking one step in, Tiffany can see how Taeyeon is rather nervous, "come closer" Taeyeon look at Tiffany with confusion.

Tiffany hides her giggles, turning her body around, pressing her chest against the tub.

She cross her arms above the tub, her chin leaning against her arms.

"why are you so shy? You've seen me naked before"

Taeyeon blushes even redder, but she makes her way to Tiffany.

Taeyeon then poke her fingers at the tip of Tiffany nose, smiling, "you're pretty"

"hmmm?"

Tiffany tilted her head to the side, looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon reaches out and touch Tiffany's bare face, "I say, you're pretty…you don't need make up on…you look pretty so naturally itself"

"I still need to look professional for my client-"

"Fany, who is Jang Geun Suk?" Taeyeon suddenly ask, but she has been wondering long about it.

"a guy who works for me part time and also our model once our company starts running in Seoul" Tiffany replies, looking at Taeyeon, "why?"

"you…had a crush on him…right?"

Tiffany frowns, "who told you that, beside, is HAD, yes, I did, in the past, I just find him cute"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon expression turns sour as if she was jealous.

"yahhh, jelly much?"

"anniya" Taeyeon frowned a little while shaking her head in denial.

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon, she suddenly gets up a little, wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's neck, pulling Taeyeon closer to her.

"….tiff!" Taeyeon press both her palms against the tub to help herself not to stumble into the tub, Taeyeon looks at Tiffany with an anxiety look on her face, wondering what her girlfriend is trying to do.

"you know how much I hate liars…" Tiffany goes closer to Taeyeon, using her front teeth to gnaw the tip of Taeyeon's nose, "and you cant lie to me, especially you"

Taeyeon cant help it, she starts kissing Tiffany, her hand pressing against the back of Tiffany's wet naked back. Slowly, she makes her way down, pecking Tiffany's neck.

"ohhh~taeee" Tiffany sighs, Taeyeon stopped and looks at Tiffany, "yeah?"

Taeyeon leans away and use her palm to feels Tiffany's forehead, Tiffany back away, looking at Taeyeon with confusion, "what is it, baby?"

"your body is kind of hot, are you having a fever?" Taeyeon watches Tiffany with worries.

Tiffany shakes her head, although she does feel a little headache ever since back in her office.

Taeyeon groans as she reaches out to feel Tiffany's forehead and neck again.

"you definitely going to get sick, clean yourself properly, get out of the tub quickly"

Tiffany pouts.

"what now?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, knowing she is about to whine.

"I want to stay a little longer~~~"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "and I don't want you to get sick"

"Tae-"

"no. I am going downstairs to get some medication for you and when I am back up, make sure you are out of the tub" with that Taeyeon gets up onto her feet, looking at Tiffany one last time and leaves after that. Tiffany could only smile, happy for what she is blessed with.

Taeyeon walks into the kitchen, but surprise to see Jessica in the kitchen.

"uh…sica?"

The blonde turns around, with an apron belongs to Taeyeon on her, "hey, Taeyeon"

Taeyeon believe Jessica is here for some reason, since Yuri is her girlfriend, she shouldn't be so surprise, "where's Yuri?" Taeyeon smiles.

"upstairs" Jessica answers casually, "where's Tiffany? She's here right?"

"yeap" Taeyeon walks to one of the kitchen cabinet, opening it, as she tips toe to look into the cabinet, she reaches out to grab the brown box but no matter much she tip toe to the extent, she cant reach it. Jessica walks over and grab the brown box for Taeyeon.

"aiiihh~ I've told Yuri not to put it too inside" Taeyeon smiles shyly at Jessica, "thanks"

"you need some slippers with insoles" Jessica lets out a big laugh.

"yahhh" Taeyeon cant help but to smile a little, she smiled because she feels comfortable around Jessica, like finally, after all the dramas. Taeyeon walks over to the water dispenser.

Opening a packet of brown bag, pulling out the tea bag, throwing it into a cup.

Suddenly, in the middle of the quietness, they heard some growling noise.

Jessica looks over her shoulders. Taeyeon turns red, even more red when Jessica looks at her tummy, "haven't had your dinner?"

"I did, but I guess, not enough" Taeyeon looks away, pouring the hot water into the cup with the tea bag in it.

"well, im making soup for Yuri, you want one?"

"sure, if it wouldn't bother you…"

"not a problem" Jessica smiles, continuing her cooking session.

Taeyeon walks into her room, the lights were dim, Tiffany is standing in front of the big tall mirror at the dressing table, using a hair dryer to blow her hair to dry.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon through the mirror, she immediately smiles, switching the noisy hair dryer off, placing it onto the table, she walks to Taeyeon, smiling brightly although she can feels her headache getting slightly worst than just now.

"what's that"

Tiffany looks into the cup that Taeyeon is holding.

"it's a tea that can help to relax one mind, lets you sleep soundly and easily"

"for me?" Tiffany smiles becomes wider.

"yes, I don't want you to fall sick" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's forehead.

Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck, with all her might, she jumps up, wrapping her legs around Taeyeon's waist.

"woahhhhhhh"

Taeyeon stumble back and forth, steadying the cup in her hand grip, which almost spill some tea out, she looks at Tiffany, "ayyy"

Tiffany frowns, "im your baby"

"big baby" Taeyeon cringe her nose, Tiffany mimic it. They giggles at each other.

"then will you regret one day, that you have a big baby to take care of?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "I don't mind to have a big baby like you as my wife"

They stayed quiet for a moment, only looking at each other, Tiffany was touched, touch that she has someone that loves her so much, she was Taeyeon's first love and Taeyeon was her first love as well, she felt her own eyes burning, about to cry, quickly Tiffany stuck out her tongue.

"who says about marrying you?"

Taeyeon frowns playfully, she starts walking to the bed, slowly balancing both Tiffany and the cup in her hand. Tiffany sits on the bed, her eyes not once taking off Taeyeon.

"here, drink this"

Tiffany takes the cup in her hands, "but wont this cause me to have bloated face tomorrow morning?"

"bloated or not, you're still pretty" Taeyeon touches Tiffany's fringe, "drink it up"

Tiffany obeys like a good child, gulping the bitter tea down her throat in one gulp.

She hands the cup back to Taeyeon, who smiles at her, "good" Taeyeon was about to get up not until when Tiffany pulls her back, not letting her leave any further, with her arms around Taeyeon's neck, Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, shaking her head furiously.

"wae"

"stay here in bed with me?"

Taeyeon nod her head, placing the cup at the night stand, as Tiffany slide further to the other side, allowing Taeyeon to sit beside her. Taeyeon relax her back against the bed post behind her.

Taeyeon pulls her phone out.

"what are you doing?" Tiffany ask.

"nothing, just checking" Taeyeon smiles, placing her phone at the night stand beside the empty cup, "now sleep~"

Tiffany kisses Taeyeon on the lips, they smile to one another, Tiffany then place her head leaning against Taeyeon's chest as she allows the latter to stroke her hair, soothing her to sleep.

"Taeyeon"

"mmmmm?"

"I want to marry you in the future"

Taeyeon smiles at Tiffany's request.

"ahh. Araso"

Tiffany looks at her own fingernails, "you'll ask me right?"

"mmmm.." Taeyeon nod her head, "you're the only person that I will ask"

Tiffany nods her head happily, Taeyeon giggles a little, slightly because it was ticklish when she feels Tiffany's head moving against her chest, "and you'll say yes?"

Tiffany yawns a little.

Finally nodding her head, as Taeyeon was waiting for her answer.

"you're the only person I will ever say yes to"

Yuri walks to the couch where Jessica is at, holding the bowl for her.

She let out a deep sigh, finally sitting at the couch, beside her girlfriend.

Yuri puts her phone down at the table in front of them, she wraps an arm around Jessica.

"tired?" Jessica place her hand on Yuri's chest.

Yuri nods her head, "Taeyeon wont be joining us for the soup session"

"oh?" Jessica looks at Yuri.

"she's upstairs with Tiffany, making Tiffany sleep"

"if I don't know Tiff, I'll thought she's a baby" Jessica laughs a little, "Taeyeon really loves Tiffany"

Jessica pulls her hand away from Yuri's chest, wanting to take the soup.

"Sica" Yuri quickly grab hold of Jessica's hand, looking at Jessica, who looks back at her surprisingly.

"ne?"

Jessica's huge eyes looking back at Yuri with curiosity.

"I really love you too"

Jessica smiles in relief, "and to thought what is going on" she grips Yuri's hand tighter.

"I know, our relationship happens quickly…but I really do love you"

Jessica nods her head, allowing Yuri to kiss her.

Tiffany blinks her eyes a few times, before opening them fully. She yawns out tiredly, letting her palm feels her own forehead, indeed, the small heat that was there last night, has reduce off.

Tiffany realize she is no longer laying on Taeyeon's chest, but on a fluffy, she sits up slowly.

But a smile places on her face, when she sees Taeyeon still in a sitting position, beside her, like last night, only that Taeyeon is asleep now, Tiffany also realizes one thing, her left hand intertwining with Taeyeon's right.

Tiffany's smile becomes even wider as she remembers last night, what they said to one another before she falls asleep.

Taeyeon groans as she is awaken by something added weight onto her thighs.

She opens her eyes, only to see Tiffany straddling on her, smiling to her.

Taeyeon rubs her eyes a few times, smiling back to Tiffany.

"morning"

"morning, Taeyeon" Tiffany pulls herself closer towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon reaches out to feels Tiffany's forehead then neck next, nodding her head.

"I feel better already" Tiffany smiles, knowing what Taeyeon is worry about.

"good girl" Taeyeon looks at how Tiffany bite the corner of her bottom lips.

"Tae~"

"ah? N-ne….?"

Taeyeon felt Tiffany was brushing their lower part together.

Although they are fully clothed in pajamas, Taeyeon could totally feel it.

Taeyeon gulps nervously, "er, Tiff?"

"shhhh" Tiffany press a finger against Taeyeon's lips.

Tiffany starts grinding her lower part against Taeyeon's.

The friction of the cloths creates some certain feeling against their sex.

Taeyeon buck her hips up a little.

Tiffany sighs with lust.

Taeyeon reaches out to kiss Tiffany.

*knock-knock*

Tiffany eyes widens, jumping to the side of the bed quickly.

Just in time as Yuri peaks in, "hey, you're awake"

Taeyeon was blushing furiously, staring at Yuri, not knowing how to respond.

"i-" Yuri opens the door fully, "oh, Tiffany is awake too" Yuri smiles.

Tiffany smiles back shyly, combing her hair with her fingers awkwardly.

Jessica pops up behind Yuri, walking into the room.

She crosses her arms, looking at Tiffany and Taeyeon then their blanket which were push all the way to the edge of the end of the bed, she smirk, "the two of them is definitely awake long ago"

"good" Yuri smiles, still not knowing what Jessica means, she walks to Taeyeon's bed, sitting at the side, "me and Jessi planned something fun for all of us"

"f-fun?" Taeyeon looks at Yuri, wondering.

"I go brush my teeth first" Tiffany hurriedly gets off bed and into the toilet.

Jessica smirks and Yuri saw it, "I'll go get the breakfast ready for us"

Yuri nods her head as Jessica smiles to her as she leaves the room.

"something happened?" Yuri looks at Taeyeon.

"no"

Yuri use one finger to poke Taeyeon's thigh and Taeyeon jerk up in a big reaction.

"so sensitive right now, huh?" Yuri laughs, "I know how it feels buddy"

"w-what" Taeyeon pretends.

Yuri rolls her eyes, "see you down stairs"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri who closes the door when she leaves, she slams her body back onto the bed, sighing, with an arm draping across her eyes, "uhh~ I love you, Tiffany Hwang"


	15. Chapter 15

"kyaaaaaaaa taeyeonnnaaaa"

Tiffany deep throaty giggles were heard echoing down the stairs.

Both Yuri and Jessica looks up at their direction, Jessica rolls her eyes while Yuri just smirks at the couple, Taeyeon was carrying Tiffany in a bridal style kind of way down the stairs.

Tiffany had her arms wrap securely and tightly around Taeyeon's neck, her legs kicking.

Jessica shakes her head as she picks up her chopstick and begins to eat her Chinese noodles again, "you two just have to doesn't it"

Taeyeon and Tiffany looks at each other, Taeyeon then slowly place Tiffany onto her feet.

Tiffany runs over to Jessica, hugging the latter at the waist, kissing Jessica by the neck.

Jessica rolls her eyes, Taeyeon walks over to Yuri's side.

"yahhhh" Tiffany let her nose press at the crook of Jessica's neck, like she's sniffing her.

Taeyeon and Yuri exchange glances, then looking back at the two best friends.

Taeyeon felt a little uneasy in the eyes, watching how Tiffany was smooching Jessica's neck.

Trying to cheer, what seems to be like, jealous Jessica.

Taeyeon let out a cough, making Tiffany looking at her, so does Jessica.

Tiffany has her eyes smile on, her chin leaning up against Jessica's shoulder.

"looks like your girlfriend is jealous" Jessica teases.

"I'm not~" Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck to hide her awkwardness.

"really? Even if I told you that the two of us used to bath together?" Jessica smirks.

Taeyeon jaw drop a little.

"naked?"

Taeyeon look over at her best friend, wondering if she's naïve or just stupid.

Taeyeon decide to go with, stupid anyway. She gives Yuri the are-you-serious kind of look.

Yuri shrugs her shoulders with a dirty mug from her face.

"so…naked…" Jessica hiss, "….and wet"

This time, it wipes Yuri's smirk off, Taeyeon shakes her head, making her way into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Taeyeon believe Jessica had said something else to tease Yuri, cause she can definitely hear Yuri making gagging sound, believing that she accidentally choke on her noodles.

"hmmmmm~~~"

Before Taeyeon could turn around, she finds a pair of smooth slender arms, wrapping around her waist from behind, Taeyeon smile, knowing who it is.

"you're not jealous right?"

"she seen you naked" Taeyeon blurted out.

"cause we're best friend" Tiffany bites Taeyeon's ear.

Taeyeon find herself shiver as respond of what Tiffany is doing.

"I've never seen Yuri naked….."

"do you want to?"

"ewwwwww"

Taeyeon turns around only to find Tiffany already kissing her on the lips.

Tiffany smiles as she pulls away, "you're so cute Taeyeon, just like the way you are back when we were teens"

Taeyeon smiles.

"I cant believe that you are mine, Tiffany..is been long since I long for you to be my girlfriend, never thought that one day, it could happen"

Tiffany leans forward and bites Taeyeon's bottom lips, before using her tongue to soothe the part where she bitten softly, "I love you"

Taeyeon leans down and kisses Tiffany on the tip of her nose, "I love you too"

The two joins the other two at the dining table finally.

"so, what's the plan that you both were talking about this morning?" Taeyeon asked.

"since Sica and Tiff's company is about to open, we thought about celebrating it a day before it happens" Yuri answers.

"Agree!" Tiffany claps her hands in excitement.

Yuri smiles, "what do you think?" she looks at Taeyeon.

"sure" Taeyeon looks at how Tiffany is being all excited and all she wants was Tiffany to be happy, finally looking back at Yuri, "sure..what are the plans?"

"barbeque by the beach" Yuri answers, Jessica nodding her head silently but looking happy.

"mmm! Daebak!" Tiffany did thumb up.

Taeyeon tries not to laugh, seeing how happy her girlfriend was just the sound of the plan.

"which beach?" Taeyeon ask.

"the beach where you both had sex" Jessica answers coolly.

Tiffany and Taeyeon blush in embarrassment.

"ayyyyy" Yuri reaches out and holds Jessica by the hand, "and also the place where we start our love life" Jessica smiles in return.

Tiffany pushing the trolley, while Jessica is looking out through the list.

"kimchi?" Jessica stops the trolley at a section.

"how many are we getting?" Tiffany ask.

"how do I know" Jessica looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany face palm herself, "the list is in your hand, Jess"

"oh" Jessica giggles, "right" she reaches out the shelves and grab two boxes of Kimchi placing it into the trolley.

"done?" Tiffany ask, Jessica nodding her head, as they continue to walk, pushing the trolley.

They were taking random stuffs on the list written by Yuri and Taeyeon.

As their lover both know that this two were not good in getting stuffs.

But both Jessica and Tiffany insisted to go get the stuffs, saying that they want to do something too.

Giggling and chit chatting.

The girls were enjoying their free time, not looking at where they were going to.

A loud clash scares both girls that shut them up right away.

Their heart thumping like crazy, Tiffany look at the other trolley that crashes into theirs.

"AIHHH!"

He let out a loud frustration sigh, taking his dark sunglasses off, "oh?" he smiles sweetly immediately, "fany ahhh, Sica" he bows a little.

"oh! Geunsuk oppa~" Tiffany smiles and bows back a little.

Jessica waves her hand at GeunSuk.

"spending your off day shopping?" Geunsuk ask in an interested voice.

"ne" Jessica answers.

"you look different today, oppa" Tiffany looks at Geunsuk.

Geunsuk purposely blink his eyes a few times, before going closer towards Tiffany.

"ne" he answer, his breath hitting against Tiffany's face, "I wore lens today"

"ahhh, grey lens" Tiffany notice.

Jessica looks at the two, whose faces are close to one another, Jessica even wonders if they realizes their distance.

"do I look good?" he smirks.

"yes" Tiffany smiles, "very"

Geunsuk then leans away, looking into the trolley of Tiffany's.

"bbq?" he ask.

Tiffany looks at Geunsuk in an impressive kind of way, "how did you know"

"fresh meat and the spices, easy guess" he replies, he then look back at his own trolley.

Tiffany and Jessica too, look at his trolley, inside were only fast cook noodles.

"oppa…are you eating that only?" Tiffany frowns, as she didn't like instant noodles, knowing how bad they were in digesting, "do you know it takes at least 2 weeks to fully digest an instant noodles?"

"I know, but I had no choice…outside food weren't that much of a choice either" he answers with a sad puppy face on, "unless….if I was invited to the BBQ party you guys will be having"

Tiffany and Jessica looks at each other.

"ahhh..look, i…need to go…is okay" Geunsuk frowns a little.

Tiffany stops him, she cant do that to her co-worker, "come join us…I'll send you the address later" Jessica stares at Tiffany.

Geunsuk smiles, "thank you….." he bows, "I owe you one"

"small matter oppa" Tiffany smiles back, feeling sorry for Geunsuk, since he's alone all the time, ever since back in the states.

"here" Geunsuk dive his hand down into his pocket, pulling out a new packet of contact lens.

He put it onto Tiffany's palm, "I bought another new pair of grey lens, you should try it, might suits you"

"but i….never put on any contact lenses before"

"just try" Geunsuk smiles assuring, "they say, if you can put in a contact lens easily, you are a brave person"

"dae, see you later oppa"

Jessica pulls Tiffany aside, "are you crazy? Inviting him over"

"so?" Tiffany puts the lenses given by Geunsuk into her pocket, "you seen it, eating instant noodles are not good ideas and not good for their health"

"I know. But shouldn't this be between me you yuri and tae? Something like a couple gathering"

Tiffany bites her bottom lips nervously, now she knew that she has trouble ahead.

"Tae wont mind…"

"yeah right" Jessica rolls her eyes, "come on, we have a few more items to get"

"Tae" Tiffany watches as Taeyeon pull out two jackets from her closet.

"ne" Taeyeon answers back.

"i…..got something to tell you…" Tiffany fingers tighten in worrisome.

"what is it"

"er…" Tiffany looks around, hoping to find some strength, to tell Taeyeon.

Taeyeon stops whatever she is doing, as she walks to Tiffany who is sitting at the edge of the bed, Taeyeon kneels in front of Tiffany, in between her thighs, "wae~~"

"urm….." Tiffany gulps, "i….."

"what is it?"

Tiffany's hand accidentally brushes pass her skirt, she felt something inside, not remembering what is in her pocket, she reaches into it to pull it out, looking at the contact lens box.

"what is this?" Taeyeon took it, "contact lens?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"you wear one? I didn't know tha-"

"I don't…just want to try it out" Tiffany answers.

"this is what you wanna tell me?" Taeyeon smiles.

"er….i guess?" Tiffany shows an awkward smile.

"you can try it on, but don't use it too frequently….you know how not good it is for your eyes, beside, you have beautiful pupils already"

Tiffany smiles back, leaning down a little to kiss Taeyeon.

"I'll see you downstairs, I need to get some stuffs ready for the BBQ"

Tiffany nods her head.

"fany ah fany ah….you're so dead meat! What will happen when Taeyeon finds out about you personally inviting Geunsuk oppa to the BBQ party? Aish~~" Tiffany looks at herself in the mirror, shaking her head, "I must tell Taeyeon soon before she misunderstand….aiiii! wae! Fany nomu pabo!"

"you should've tell"

Tiffany jolted up in shock, looking at the door, Taeyeon standing over there, looking at her.

"Taeyeonnn~~" Tiffany felt sorry, walking slowly towards Taeyeon, who opens her arms widely, welcoming Tiffany into her arms. Tiffany quietly walk into Taeyeon's arms, "mianhae…I saw him buying too many instant noodles…i…"

"sica told me the rest, you soft hearted kid"

Taeyeon use her fingers to lift Tiffany's face up by her chin, Taeyeon realizes the differences in Tiffany's eyes immediately, "beautiful"

Tiffany smiles shyly.

Taeyeon let her knuckles reaches out to gently knock Tiffany on the forehead.

"pabo…if I can wait for you for so long, to only have you, I can learn how to be understanding"

Tiffany can feels herself melting in Taeyeon's arms.

"Taeyeonnn~~~"

"if it was for me to have you forever, I am more than willing, to stay and learn, on how to be understanding, rather than to simply makes an assumption and to lose you after that"

Taeyeon shakes her head.

"I don't want to lose you…you're important for me…and I understand you, because"

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany really very tightly.

"I know you love me too" Taeyeon laughs out loudly.

Tiffany joins Taeyeon, laughing out loud as well, but she nods her head, "I do"

...

...

* * *

They arrive the beach first, Taeyeon unlock the boot of the car, as Tiffany get off.

Stepping out from the car, Taeyeon takes a deep breath of the air, smelling the fresh smell of the ocean, Taeyeon has a smile on her face as she then walks to the back of her car.

Taeyeon back hugging Tiffany from behind, placing her chin on Tiffany's shoulder.

"need help?"

Tiffany smiles at the action Taeyeon is doing to her, "stay like this, that helps"

"mmmm" Taeyeon smooches the side of Tiffany's neck, "I love you…but I wont let my girlfriend carry all the heavy stuffs herself"

Tiffany passes the baskets to Taeyeon, leaning forward to kiss Taeyeon on the lips, "love you too"

Taeyeon wink, taking the baskets in her hands, "I'll come back for the rest, let me pass this to Yuri and Jess"

"oh" Tiffany nods her head, already busying herself unpacking the baskets that were left in the boot.

Taeyeon walks to their spot, near the shore of the beach, she rolls her eyes, seeing the two familiar couples making out, like they were eating each other faces.

"you two just have too" Taeyeon mumbles, placing the baskets on the sand.

Yuri and Jessica pulls apart, looking back at her.

"hey, you don't have a right to say anything" Jessica stick her tongue out at Taeyeon.

"you and Tiffany had sex on the beach" Jessica rolls her eyes.

Taeyeon blushes at what Jessica said.

"hmmm, I'll go help Tiffany" Taeyeon uses a reason to leaves.

Just as Taeyeon jogs back to her car, she sees a figure leaning up at the side of her car, chatting with her girlfriend, Tiffany was laughing and clapping her hands at times, seemingly, happy at the conversation, it didn't took Taeyeon long to take a guess who it is.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, then the guy turns his body around, him in his white sleeveless tee.

With a big dark sunglasses on and a tight pink skinny jeans on.

He sort of smirk and smile at the same time when he looks at Taeyeon.

"annyeong haseyo" he greets with a fake cheerful cute voice, which really sends chills down Taeyeon's spine, but she shakes it off, greeting him back with a small smile and a small nod.

Taeyeon shows that she has no interest or what so ever to have a conversation with him.

But his eyes never left her as she made it to the back of her car of where they are.

Taking the baskets out.

"you need help?" he ask, but Taeyeon stubbornly shakes her head.

Geunsuk looks at Tiffany, shrugging his shoulders cutely.

"oppa~"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany right away, which made Tiffany stuck.

"ne, pani ah?" Geunsuk ask in reply.

"…urm…why don't you go help Jessica in getting the bonfire ready?" Tiffany eyes never once leaves Taeyeon.

Geunsuk smiles, "araso" he pats and ruffles Tiffany's hair, walking away with both his hands shove inside his pockets.

"Tae"

Tiffany hugs Taeyeon's arm tightly, "are you mad?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, keeping herself busy pulling the baskets out.

Tiffany pouted, "Tae"

"Tae Tae ah" Tiffany says in a pleading voice, tugging on Taeyeon's arm a little.

"Tae tae don't be mad" Tiffany smack a kiss on Taeyeon's cheek, "don't be" she kisses Taeyeon on the same spot again, "pleaseeee" she smack another two kiss for Taeyeon's cheek again.

"chagiiiii~~~~~~~"

Tiffany know her pleading isn't working, she lets go of Taeyeon's arm, sitting at the back of the boot, blocking Taeyeon's way.

"boya" Taeyeon mumbles.

"you. you're mad"

"I'm not"

"yes you are"

"I told you, im not"

"Tae Tae, your face says everything and you know you cant lie to me"

Taeyeon suddenly puff her cheeks, making it bloated, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, smiling brightly, laughing how cute her girlfriend can ever be!

"yahhhhhhhh~~~~" Tiffany reaches her hands up and press it against Taeyeon's cheeks.

Taeyeon smiles, her pressing up against Tiffany's.

"you think I'll be mad for long?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany shakes her head, "I know you wont but that also doesn't means I am okay with you being unhappy about it"

"don't worry"

"I am not worrying, Tae. I just don't want you to be unhappy"

"im happy that I have you, pabo" Taeyeon winks.

Tiffany was so delight that she wanted to jump towards Taeyeon, totally forgetting the open boot above her head, smacking the top of her head hard.

Tiffany right away squats down, her hands holding her head, sobbing were heard.

"fany!" Taeyeon bends down right away too, holding Tiffany with an arm, while the other hand reaching out to rubs the part where Tiffany hits, "gwenchana? Pabo"

"yah!" Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away, making the latter sits on the sandy ground, looking at her with shock.

"fany?"

Tiffany has tears in her eyes, "you! wae call me pabo!" Tiffany sulks.

"you are! Look at what happened to you!" Taeyeon frowns.

"because of you that is" Tiffany groans, rubbing the top of her head, but before Taeyeon know it, Tiffany launches herself at Taeyeon, pushing Taeyeon onto the sandy ground, Tiffany starts attacking Taeyeon with numerous of kisses around Taeyeon's face, avoiding her lips.

Taeyeon then flip over, making herself on top of Tiffany, kissing Tiffany back like how she was attack just now, Tiffany ended up giggling, Taeyeon stops to only look at her cute girlfriend underneath her, she smiles along.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon back in her eyes, wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's neck.

For a moment, they just stay quiet, looking at each other.

Taeyeon then touches gently above Tiffany's head, "you okay?"

Tiffany nods her head, Taeyeon sighs before leaning upwards, kissing on the top of Tiffany's head.

"Tae"

"yes?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, no matter how much and how long they have been together, Taeyeon is still amaze with Tiffany's beauty.

"you love me so much~"

Taeyeon smiles at Tiffany's remark.

"yes, I do"

"and I love you so damn much, don't you ever dare leave me" Tiffany warns, trying to put a stern face on, but failed to, making Taeyeon smiles.

Taeyeon leans down and kiss Tiffany on the bridge of her nose, "wont even dare"

"because I need you…I mean it, I need you to live"

"I"

"tsk tsk!"

Taeyeon and Tiffany looks at the two pair of feet standing beside them, when they look up, they sees Yuri and Jessica.

Jessica had her arms crossed, "and who warns us about kissing just now?" Jessica eyed Yuri.

Yuri can only smile and shakes her head, "but we have to admit, the two of them is sweet"

Yuri wraps an arm around Jessica while Taeyeon helps Tiffany to get up.

"I am feeling so much colder right now" Jessica walks to her car.

Tiffany kisses the bottom of Taeyeon's chin, "talk with Yuri"

But before Tiffany could leave, she felt an arm wraps tightly around her waist.

Taeyeon pulls Tiffany closer to her, not allowing Tiffany to even leave her side an inch.

"im going to miss you" Taeyeon smiles, making Tiffany smiles too.

Yuri pretended to shiver, hugging herself, "I think Sica is right, is getting kind of cold here"

Tiffany blushes, Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but she did let go of Tiffany.

Taeyeon watches as Tiffany skips her way to where Jessica is at.

"the two of you…are the sweetest thing after sugar on the list"

Taeyeon smiles shyly but she's rather happy with the remark her best friend given to her.

"well, you and Jessica can do the same"

Tiffany and Jessica both runs to the shore, kicking sea water at one another, shrieking.

Geunsuk smiles while watching the two girls.

"let's see if you can catch me" Jessica smirks.

"like the old times?" Tiffany smirks back.

Jessica then speed off, away from Tiffany, indeed, Jessica is a better runner than Tiffany.

When she feels like she is running far away alone enough, Jessica stop, looking back, Tiffany is indeed far far far far away from where she is.

Jessica cant help but to laugh a little, giggling, remembering the good old days they used to come to the beach and play this too, feeling rather exhausted and out of breath from running so fast, Jessica slams herself right into the sand.

"OUCH! SHIT!"

Jessica looks at her hand, her fingers were prick by the broken seashells and it was already oozing with blood out, she tries to get up, but only to fall back when her right foot steps on the other broken shells.

"damn it!"

"you okay miss- Sica!?"

Jessica looks up, seeing the familiar person she hasn't seen for quite some time.

"s-sooyoung~"

Sooyoung grabs the injured hand of Jessica's, looking at it, blowing the sand away, she put the finger at her lips, as she then gently suck it.

"sooyoung!" Jessica cant stop Sooyoung, but she can only watch helplessly.

After awhile, Sooyoung stops, she then pick Jessica up.

"where's your car?"

Jessica points Sooyoung the direction.

"yah~ sica~ wae?" Tiffany stops by Sooyoung who was passing by, as she follows.

"her toes were cut by broken shells, don't go there Tiffany" Sooyoung warns.

Tiffany just nods her head, following along, worrying about Jessica.

Jessica looks at Sooyoung, whose face was full of worrisome.

"you can place her by the bonfire, I'll go see if Taeyeon has the aid kit in her car" Tiffany rushes off when she gets a nod from Sooyoung.

"Taeyeon" Tiffany runs to Taeyeon, "do you have…."

"wae fany ah? What do you need?" Taeyeon watch how Tiffany was trying to catch her breath.

"do you have" Tiffany shakes her head, "do you have aid kit?"

"why!?" Taeyeon holds Tiffany, "where are you injured?"

"no~ not me! Is sica"

"SICA?" Yuri already rushes off.

Just when Yuri got to the bonfire, all she sees is Sooyoung's hand was underneath Jessica's butt while carrying her and Jessica had one arm wrap around Sooyoung's neck.

Yuri walks to them, "give me my girlfriend back" she sort of hiss.

Sooyoung looks at Yuri in confusion, but neither is she letting Yuri take Jessica.

Instead, Sooyoung took a step back.

Yuri's expression darkens, "let her go"

"are you crazy? She's injured" Sooyoung looks back at Yuri angrily.

Just in time, Tiffany and Taeyeon arrive at the scene.

"you two! Aihhh! Pabo!" Taeyeon breaks in between her two best friend and carries Jessica into her arms.

Taeyeon carries Jessica to the blanket that was spread out beside the bonfire.

"which foot?" Taeyeon ask.

"the right one" Jessica answers.

Yuri and Sooyoung stayed at where they were, watching worryingly.

After done with bandaging Jessica's injured foot.

"done…you'll be fine, the cut is not deep" Taeyeon assures.

"thanks" Jessica smiles awkwardly.

"do you still feel the pain?" Tiffany ask worriedly.

Jessica shakes her head.

Yuri then remembers who is standing beside her.

"I told you, to let her go"

"she's injured like I said"

"your hand were at her butt!"

Without any warning, Yuri launches herself towards Sooyoung, them, pouncing at one another.

Taeyeon quickly gets onto her feet, pushing Geunsuk aside, who is doing nothing but watch in horror.

"YAH! YOU TWO! BREAK IT!"

Taeyeon yank Yuri away by her shirt, pulling the two apart.

She stands in between the two, looking at them angrily.

"enough!" Taeyeon almost screams.

"wow~~~"

Geunsuk suddenly clapping his hands, making everyone looking at him.

"really~ wow~~~"

Geunsuk smiles to Tiffany.

He then crosses his arms, throwing his most seductive beautiful smile.

"be my girlfriend"

Everyone's eyes opens wide in shock.

"WHAT?" Tiffany is the most shock one among them all.

...

...

* * *

Geunsuk smiles cutely, "araso?"

Taeyeon shakes her head furiously, still cant believe what he just said.

"oppa! Are you crazy?!" Tiffany stands up right next to Taeyeon, "why are you confessing so suddenly~ to Taeyeon!"

Geunsuk smile becomes even wider, "why cant i? I've been looking for her for some time"

"for….me?" Taeyeon feels the confession is absurd.

"yeah" Geunsuk drinks from the water bottle, "I heard about her interior in the states, I saw her picture in the magazine, she was cute. So cute"

Taeyeon felt herself shivers a little upon hearing Geunsuk's confession, she look over to her side, Tiffany's jaw still drop open.

"then why did you come to my company? How did you know I know her?" Tiffany ask.

"I heard you were getting her as your renovation designer…so, you see, I cant just bust in her face and tells her that I love her right…so-"

"you use me" Tiffany steps forward, towards Geunsuk.

He lets out an insecure laugh, stepping backwards, "er….if you put it that way…."

"why you-" Tiffany words stuck when she felt a pair of arms hugging around her waist, pulling her back, "tae?"

Taeyeon looks at Geunsuk in the eyes, "well, im taken" she says firmly.

"I know"

Now he makes Taeyeon jaw drop opens.

Tiffany then launches forward, like she wants to attack him or something, if it wasn't for Taeyeon, they believe Geunsuk would've get a bruise in the eye or something, neither has Taeyeon seen her girlfriend this way too, it was all new, but she finds it kind of cute.

Taeyeon held Tiffany tighter and closer to herself.

"I thought I might change your mind" he smiles.

"Tiffany was my first love" Taeyeon answers, "and she still is"

Geunsuk nods his head, "araso, chill pani ahh~ you're pretty too~ especially in this contact lens"

It was obvious that Geunsuk was rather disappointed that he was rejected, his face literally says everything, "i…I'll go get the sauce for the BBQ ready" he walks back to the bonfire.

"Taeyeon~~~~"

Tiffany whines, turning around to hug Taeyeon, snuggling so close to her lover.

"gwenchana, I told him who I love" Taeyeon answers.

Tiffany shakes her head, "you're mine!"

"yes"

"mine" Tiffany mumbles, when she hid her head into Taeyeon's chest, "forever"

Taeyeon plant a kiss right above Tiffany's head, "my wish"

Sooyoung gets up onto her feet, brushing the sands off her shirt and jeans.

She looks over at Yuri, they stare at one another for a moment, finally offering her hand.

Yuri hesitated for a moment, but in the end accepted it, Sooyoung pulls her up.

"why" Yuri ask.

"first, you're Taeyeon's best friend and secondly, you got Jessica fairly, so, no reason for me to be all nasty"

Taeyeon and Tiffany looks at each other after witnessing Yuri and Sooyoung, they smile.

"grats on having a wonderful girlfriend" Sooyoung smiles, walking away.

"yahh~ soo"

Tiffany nods her head, igniting that she allows Taeyeon to go after Sooyoung.

Yuri then makes her way to where Jessica is, sitting right next to her.

"how do you feel?"

"fine" Jessica answers shortly, "do you really love me that much?" she teases.

Yuri nods her head, "like I said, I know, we started too abruptly, but my love for you, is real"

Jessica smiles, "you're so manly!" she giggles, leaning up towards Yuri.

The two share a kiss.

"yah!"

Taeyeon runs up behind Sooyoung, stopping her friend, "wait up"

"wae?" Sooyoung stops, looking at Taeyeon, the moment Taeyeon looks at her, her heart hurts.

For the first time, she sees Sooyoung having teary eyes and it hurts her a lot.

"im fine" Sooyoung fake a giggle, wiping her tears away.

"you're not…you love her don't you"

"but she don't"

Taeyeon stays quiet, knowing what Sooyoung just said is true, "you will find someone who deserve you, someday"

Sooyoung wipes her tears away, giggling, feeling pathetic, "how do you know"

"cos you're a great friend, I believe you'll be a great lover too" Taeyeon answers in confidence.

Sooyoung fake punch Taeyeon by the shoulder.

"stay here for BBQ?" Taeyeon offers.

But she frowns the moment Sooyoung shakes her head, declining the offer, "at the moment, I cant bear to watch the two of them"

Taeyeon sighs.

"im fine, jinja, I will be"

"I know you will be, but I want to be there for you-"

"I have a case to follow up, that's the reason why im here…my client just finish meeting up with me, so I have many documents to review tonight"

Taeyeon nods her head, not wanting to push her friend to the limit.

"okay, but promise, if you need someone, to drink or whatever, call me"

"you sure your tiffany don't mind that I get you all drunk?" Sooyoung laugh.

"she understands me" Taeyeon smiles.

"im glad that one of us is happy" Sooyoung smiles, "sure, I'll call you"

Waving goodbye to the leaving vehicle, Taeyeon then felt a pair of arms, slinging around her neck from behind, "is she going to be alright?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "hope so"

Tiffany sighs.

A few times, Tiffany caught Geunsuk looking over to their side, which made Tiffany snuggles closer than ever to Taeyeon. Of course, Taeyeon isnt that stupid to not realize of the situation, she wraps an arm around Tiffany's shoulder, pulling her girlfriend closer to her body.

"Taeyeon~~~"

"yes baby?"

Tiffany jutted her lips, Taeyeon cant help but to leans forward to kiss it.

"are you hungry?" Taeyeon ask, rubbing her thumb against Tiffany's lips where she just kissed.

Tiffany nods her head a little. The two walk over to the BBQ place.

Geunsuk gives a warm smile when he sees the couple.

"annyeong~~~~ here" Geunsuk passes a plate filled with two well cooked sausages.

"which one of us are you giving it to" Tiffany sends a glare at Geunsuk.

Taeyeon and Geunsuk chuckles, "you of course" Geunsuk hands it to Tiffany.

"good boy" Tiffany stick her tongue out, taking the plate.

Geunsuk nods his head, "I'll just make another one for Taeyeon-sshi…I think I've dropped the one you are biting now"

"YAH!"

Tiffany walks over to Geunsuk side, slapping his arms and chest constantly.

Yuri walks to Taeyeon's side, who is chuckling, witnessing the situation.

Yuri bumps her shoulder against Taeyeon's.

"yah, you don't mind?" she asked.

Taeyeon shakes her head, "not that I know he was crushing on me"

The two laughs even louder.

Geunsuk was dodging away from Tiffany's attack, his butt accidentally hits the corner of the table they set up, making the table goes wobbly.

"yah! Watch out!" Jessica warns, "stop playing around"

"nothing's gonna happen" Geunsuk laughs out.

"no, you're going to get kill tonight, here right now"

"ooooh~~~Im so scare!" Geunsuk puff his cheeks, sticking his tongue in and out, in and out.

"I'll kill you!"

Tiffany chase up to Geunsuk, running fast, wanting to hits him.

Her butt this time hits the corner of the table again.

Taeyeon and Yuri stops chatting when suddenly there's a burst of flames at the grills.

Jessica falls on her back due to the sudden big flame.

Geunsuk who is shock, drop to the ground.

The flame was cause by the cup that contains full of oil, left on the table, because the table was shook and it went wobbly, the cup tips over and spilled onto the grill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A piercing dead scream echoes the quiet night.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon and Yuri both rushes to the scene, with Yuri helping Jessica up.

Taeyeon has already make herself to where Tiffany is squatting down at, her hands covering her face. She believes Tiffany is shock at the happening.

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, only to stop, when Tiffany lets out another piercing scream.

That moment, Taeyeon felt her heart is about to flip out. She knew, somehow, something isnt right. She rushes to Tiffany's side, squatting down right in front of Tiffany, holding her hands.

"Fany?"

"TAE!"

Taeyeon pulls Tiffany's hands away, her jaw drops open, her heart stopped beating.

Tiffany's eyes were shut tightly, but both of her eye lids were burnt.

Without any delay, Taeyeon carries Tiffany up, running to her car.

"TAEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! TAEEEE! I CANT SEE!"

Taeyeon runs as fast as her feet carries her, she trip and falls onto her knees, broken sea shells cut through the skin of both her knees. But she stood back up, ignoring the pain, she didn't even feel it, as all she wants, was to bring Tiffany to the hospital right now.

Taeyeon settles Tiffany down in the passenger seat, rushing to the driver's side.

She starts the car engine, but before she can pulls the gear, she felt Tiffany holding her hand.

"Tae…..i cant open my eyes! Tae! What is happening to me!"

"don't worry, we're going to the hospital right now"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany shakes her head stubbornly, Taeyeon knows Tiffany is worrying.

Who isnt!

Even she's worried of the situation!

Taeyeon intertwined their fingers, she held Tiffany's hand tightly as she starts the car and starts driving as quick as she can.

"im here, Tiffany…im here…"

"HELP! I NEED DOCTORS!"

Taeyeon's voice scream through the hospital, two nurses came to Taeyeon's call.

The other nurse came to them, pushing a wheelchair along, Taeyeon place Tiffany down.

But Tiffany is still trembling and shaking and the last thing she wants is to be alone.

Tiffany's arms locked securely around Taeyeon's neck, shaking her head.

"Taeyeon please~"

Never has Taeyeon here such begging pleading voice coming from her girlfriend.

Taeyeon needs to keep her calm in order to not panic Tiffany any further more.

But witnessing her girlfriend being in such situation, she's hurt. Her heart is hurt.

Taeyeon has a tear slide down her cheek, she takes a deep breath, pulling Tiffany hands away from her neck, she held Tiffany's hand, "we have to be quick, don't worry, I'll be here"

Taeyeon nods her head towards the nurse, as she follows beside Tiffany while the nurse pushes her to the emergency room.

"you have to wait outside" the nurse command Taeyeon.

Taeyeon kneel on her knees, Taeyeon kiss the back of Tiffany's palm, she then let it pressed up against her cheek, "I'll be right outside here"

Tiffany nods her head.

Taeyeon sighs, the last time she sees Tiffany has been 3hours.

Two doctors ran into the emergency room.

Taeyeon watch in worrisome, just then, a noisy sound of heels clicking comes closer.

Just in time, when Taeyeon turns around to see what it is, a body collides against hers hardly.

"please tell me she's fine…please Taeyeon….."

Taeyeon cant help but to start getting emotional again, hugging Jessica back.

"she will be"

Jessica nods her head against Taeyeon's shoulder as she silently cries.

Yuri walks over to them, patting Taeyeon on the back, assuring her with a small smile.

It's been 8 hours.

Still, none came out from the emergency room.

Jessica is already asleep in tiredness from all her crying, Yuri has an arm wraps around Jessica's shoulder.

_God, if you exist, you hear me out now, please? Im begging you, for the first time, please…_

_Please…let her be alright…please…I don't mind, if it was to shorten my life._

_Shorten my life into half, I don't mind, as long as in return, you let Tiffany be fine._

_Please God! Show me that you exist! PLEASE!_

Taeyeon covers her face, she keeps telling herself to be strong for Tiffany, for herself.

She has too, if she was to be all sad and devastated that means is like she gave up.

Now that Tiffany is still inside, getting chances to be save by the doctors.

Taeyeon know she and Tiffany still has hope and she doesn't want to disbelief what her instinct is telling her.

Taeyeon felt something brush against her knuckles, she lift her face up, only to see Geunsuk.

He was offering her a bottle of water, but she shook her head.

He sighs, this side of him, Taeyeon has never seen before. He's always smiling and all jumpy around the place, but right now, he only has a serious devastated face as well.

Geunsuk sits right next to Taeyeon, he use his legs to bump against Taeyeon's.

Making her looking at him in response, he tried to give an assuring smile, but it failed.

"she'll be fine, Taeyeon ahh" he nods his head, believing what he just said.

Taeyeon quietly and slowly nodding her head as well.

Sooyoung who just arrives, walks to Taeyeon.

Immediately she walks over to Taeyeon, bending down on her knees, hugging Taeyeon tightly.

"she's going to be fine Taeyeon~" Sooyoung whispers as she hears sobbing coming from Taeyeon, it makes her feels like crying as well, "she will be Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon nods her head continuously.

"pabo!" Sooyoung press her palm behind Taeyeon's head, "don't be this way, she's going to be fine. God will bless her… God will protect her"

_For a moment, just not long ago, just 8 hours ago, there we are, at the beach, her beside with Tiffany, talking and hugging one another close to one another; all I can see from her, was just smile, whenever she and Tiffany exchange glances. Look at how in a blink of an eye, all this happened….the impossible, the things that no one thought could happen, happened. God if you hear me out, help the both of them, please.. – Geunsuk._

Geunsuk reaches out to pat Taeyeon's head as well.

It didn't take long for Taeyeon to get onto her feet quickly, as she heard the emergency door being push open, out came a bed ward being push out, Taeyeon quickly runs over.

But her heart breaks instantly when she sees Tiffany had an oxygen tube hanging out from her mouth, her once beautiful eyes were wrapped with white bandage.

Taeyeon instantly felt her heart throb, she cant control, but to slowly let tears gather in her eyes.

Even Jessica had a hand covering her mouth as she cries out again, Yuri hugging Jessica immediately. Sooyoung and Geunsuk sighs at the situation.

The doctor nod his head towards the nurse, as she then nods her head, like she acknowledge his sign, she and the other nurse pushes the patient bed.

"Jess, follow them, I'll stay with the doctor awhile" Taeyeon says.

Jessica nods her head, still cant stop crying at the situation.

"how did it go….?" Taeyeon didn't want to ask so, but she had to, not like she has a choice.

"she's wearing lens when this incident occurs, her eyelids were pretty much burnt, but we manage to help stop the bleeding that occurs, we also manage to successfully pull the whole melted lens out, but right now, we need about a week, to only confirm about what her outcomes are"

"then…what are the chances for her to-"

The doctor shakes his head, "I cant tell you yet, you have to be patience about it"

Taeyeon stops right outside the door, the door that is going to lead her to her misery.

As she opens the door, she sees Jessica already sitting closely beside the patient bed, holding Tiffany's hand in hers, it only breaks Taeyeon's heart when she sees Sooyoung and Yuri both shake their head at the same, meaning Tiffany is still not up yet.

Taeyeon felt she was dragging her heart along as she walks to Tiffany, her feet seems to be heavier than ever.

"what did the doctor say" Yuri ask.

Taeyeon's eyes not taking off Tiffany for once, her eyes getting teary again, "he said, they have manage to take the melted lens out from her eyes, it'll take a week to know the outcome"

Jessica find herself shaking again as she starts to cry silently.

"Soo, you drive didn't you?" Taeyeon ask.

"yes"

"bring me somewhere"

"you want to leave her? She's not even awake yet" Sooyoung ask.

"there's something that I need to do…."

"Kim Taeyeon! Your girlfriend is here! What is there to do? What is more important?" Jessica ask in anger.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Taeyeon reply.

Jessica startle when she felt Tiffany's fingers moving against in her palm.

"Honey~" Jessica brush Tiffany's fringe up, "are you awake?"

Tiffany groans but nods her head, "where am i….? why is it so dark… ! NO!"

Tiffany sits up immediately, her hands pressing her eyes,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! AM I BLIND?!"

"no, you're not Tiff-" Jessica tries to pulls Tiffany's hands away from pressing it against her eyes which were injured.

"DON'T LIE TO ME JESS! THEN WHY DO I HAVE A BANDAGE AROUND MY EYES!"

Yuri who is stronger, held both of Tiffany's hands, she watch helplessly at how her girlfriend is beginning to cry again, Jessica hid her face on the mattress, not wanting Tiffany to know that she's crying.

"WHY IS MY EYES BEING WRAP! TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHERE'S TAEYEON!?"

"I'm here"

Taeyeon runs into the room, as Yuri moves away, Taeyeon replace her hand holding against Tiffany's.

"im here silly" her voice being as soft as she can fake, trying to calm Tiffany.

"Taeyeon! You wont lies to me! Right? Tell me! What's going on!?" Tiffany ask nervously.

"listen" Taeyeon sits on the bed, going closer to Tiffany, "listen"

Taeyeon gently lead Tiffany onto her chest, letting Tiffany press the side of her face against her chest, "you hear that?"

Tiffany nods her head.

Jessica looks at the couple, when Yuri walks up behind her, holding both her shoulders.

Giving it a light squeeze.

"you'll know if I was lying or not…remember?"

"but I cant see-"

"then you'll have to listen…listen to the beat of my heart…"

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

"the doctors said the surgery was successful…"

"then why-"

"it'll only take a week to heal your injury, after a week, the bandage will be off"

"no….please….tae…is so dark in here…..please…."

Taeyeon looks up at the ceiling, holding her tears in.

"silly~ is just a week….you hear the beat of my heart?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"how does it sounds like?" Taeyeon smiles stupidly as she look at how Tiffany press her ear closer to her chest like she really is, trying to listen the heart beat.

"slow…on a pace beat…"

"if I was to lie, my heart would've beat really fast, isnt it"

"but taeyeon…is dark…im scare…" Tiffany voice crack.

Tiffany's breath hitch a little when she felt something cold touches her chest.

She use her hand to feel it, from the shape of it, it's a pendant.

"w-what is this?" Tiffany ask, her voice calmer.

Taeyeon smiles, "a couple pendant, you have the lock, and I have the key in my pocket"

"why….so sudden…?"

"do you love me?"

Tiffany nods her head.

Taeyeon on the other hand, try to brush of the feeling of being awkward, saying all these in front of her other friends, all she cares now was Tiffany to be alright.

And she knows, to make it happen, is for her to stay calm as well.

If she was in all worry and panic mode, she know it definitely wont help at all.

"I want you to wear the necklace for me…you said right…I was yours?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"so, I'll wait for you to wear the key pendant for me, araso?"

"I will, Tae…."

Taeyeon smiles in a small relieve, even Geunsuk, Sooyoung and the other couple smile at such sweet situation, for one moment, they really smile after the incident.

"Tae im scare….is so dark…I want to see…"

Taeyeon shifts her weight onto the bed, making herself sitting right next to Tiffany.

"come"

Slowly, Taeyeon lead Tiffany back onto lying on the bed, with one of her arms as Tiffany's pillow.

While the other was intertwining with Tiffany's fingers, "don't be afraid, I am here…"

"is just like, we're in our room, sleeping with the lights off, you in my arms, you snuggling so close to me, don't you feel like it?" Taeyeon slowly closes her eyelids.

But a smile appears on her face as she opens her eyes again, when she felt Tiffany nods her head, "right?"

"it does feels that way~~~" Tiffany snuggles closely to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look as her friends gets up, igniting that they are leaving them for their privacy.

Taeyeon nods her head, watching as they quietly leaves.

She then press her cheek against the crown of Tiffany's head, "I'll be here with you"

"tae…."

"Tiffany hwang"

"tae tae…."

"Tiffany?"

"yes?"

"let me be your eyes for this week"

Tiffany cant see, but she tilt her head up, as if she's trying to look at Taeyeon.

"I cant tell you how much I love you Taeyeon"

Taeyeon smiles, kissing Tiffany on the lips, pulling away.

"if there is anywhere that you want to go in this week, I'll carry you on my back. When you're hungry, I'll cook and feed you"

Tiffany shakes her head, "I don't want to go anywhere this week tae…im afraid and I just want you around me…"

"pabo, im always here for you. always"


	16. Chapter 16

Tiffany move uneasily as she is slowly waking up, when she opens her mouth, slightly panicking at her situation, she just want Taeyeon, she felt something soft pressing against her lips.

"morning" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany before smiling as she is leaning sideways, watching her girlfriend. Taeyeon watch as Tiffany quickly let her own hand feels Taeyeon's and once she felt it, she quickly intertwines their fingers.

"Tae Tae~~"

"yes? I'm here~" Taeyeon let her palm pressed up against behind Tiffany's head, as she then kisses Tiffany's on the head softly, sniffing her hair through her nose, "had a good sleep?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"I want what happened be a nightmare..i want to wake up, being able to open my eyes again"

"you will" Taeyeon smooches Tiffany's head again on the same spot, "just 6 more days"

"Tae...what if I cant see anymore" Tiffany snuggles closer to Taeyeon.

"you'll still be the Tiffany I first known"

"but I want to be able to see" Tiffany's voice started whining a little bit at this point.

"araso, but you have got to learn how to trust and believe what I said…"

Taeyeon's voice sounded all disappointed right now.

"Tae Tae! I trust you!" Tiffany felt guilty.

Taeyeon chuckles silently, "then trust that things will be fine…I'll be here"

Tiffany finally nods her head, "Tae Tae, I want to go home…our home"

"Tiff, I'm not sure if-"

"please"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"okay, I'll go see if doctor Lee allows you or not….alright?" Taeyeon waits for Tiffany respond.

"you're leaving me?"

"just for 5 minutes…think you can survive?" Taeyeon teases.

Tiffany sticks her tongue out, "be back soon"

"I will" Taeyeon plant a kiss on Tiffany's lips.

Taeyeon walks to Doctor Lee's office, he was just right outside, checking some files.

"doctor Lee" Taeyeon walks to him.

"oh hi, morning, Ms. Kim" he greets back.

"doctor Lee, Tiffany is awake and she's kind of…..urm-"

"stress out?" Doctor Lee smiles at Taeyeon, saving her thoughts.

Taeyeon nods her head, "so, she wish to go home…do you think that's possible?"

"but she'll need to take her prescription on time then, or else, is hard for her eyelids to cure"

Taeyeon nods her head furiously.

"dae, sir! I will make sure so!"

Doctor Lee chuckles, he cant help but to reach out and pats Taeyeon on the head, "go ahead, I'll prepare the procedure for you to sign off"

"GOMAWO"

Taeyeon starts walking faster, so that she can gives Tiffany the good news.

"Ms. Kim, wait up"

Taeyeon stop, turning around, she sees Doctor Lee walking to her, "should I call you for the result or Ms. Hwang?"

_What if it's a bad result? NO KIM TAE YEON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! TIFFANY WILL BE ALRIGHT! STUPID! Ughhhh… - Taeyeon._

"call me" Taeyeon takes the pen Doctor Lee offers as she drops her house number on the document.

Taeyeon help out on packing the shirts and pants that Tiffany had use into the bag, then there's a knock on the door, entering the ward is Doctor Lee, he smiles to the couple.

"how is my beautiful patient feeling today?" Doctor Lee ask as he walks to the bed.

Tiffany smiles although she cant see where her doctor is, "good"

"okay, I heard you have requested to go home and rest"

Tiffany nods her head.

Taeyeon stops packing as she watches the doctor moves closer towards Tiffany, he held Tiffany's head gently as he then slowly unwraps the bandage, Taeyeon watch with anticipation.

"sir?" Tiffany's voice trembles as she does not know what the doctor is doing.

"you see, if I was to allow you to go home, I need to check your injury before so" he answers.

Two nurse walks in to help Doctor Lee.

When the bandages finally falls off, Taeyeon felt pain in the heart to see Tiffany has two cotton pads covering her eyes, but somehow, around her eyes area, is still red looking.

Finally taking the two patches of cotton pads off the eyes, "don't open your eyes, Ms. Hwang"

Taeyeon covers her mouth as she watch in pain, both the eyelids of her girlfriend's skin seems burnt, the skin of the eyelids were wrinkly. From the looks of it, it looks darn serious.

Taeyeon keep her eyes on Doctor Lee, who studies the condition in concern.

He nods his head towards the nurses, they seems to acknowledge what he meant.

One of the nurse begin to take a new piece of bandage from the tray she brought in not long ago, while the other one grabs a new cotton pads, starts helping Tiffany to wrap her injury again.

"h-how is it, Doctor Lee….?" Tiffany ask nervously, just as so, Taeyeon wait for Doctor Lee's answer nervously as well.

Doctor Lee pats Tiffany on the head, "no worries my child, but I need you to promise me, not to stress out too much, I need you to rest as much as possible, alright?"

Tiffany nods her head.

Doctor Lee has a frustration expression on his face right now, as he looks at Taeyeon, he quickly looks at the ground, shaking his head, that moment, Taeyeon felt like her heart has sink right down to her feet.

"Ms. Kim, I need your signature for the documents on behalf of Ms. Hwang leaving the hospital"

"sure" Taeyeon knew the doctor has something to let her know and it seems like it will most probably be one hell of a bad news, "Tiff, I'll be back soon okay?"

"ne"

They two walk to the counter where the documents were prepared.

"something isnt right Doctor Lee, I can sense it" Taeyeon looks at Doctor Lee.

Doctor Lee looks through the documents, he looks even more frustrated than ever.

Taeyeon stops him from flipping the pages, "tell me"

He took a deep breath before finally looking at Taeyeon in the eyes, "it gotten severe"

Taeyeon jaw slowly drop opens, as she stumbles backwards a few times, shock, hurt, pain, upset, the whole mixture of pain running inside her now.

But Doctor Lee was quick enough to help her stand back on her feet properly.

"listen-"

"No doc, you listen. You have got to save her, please!"

"is not like I am not going to, I am..at first I thought, I could do something about it, but you've seen it yourself, the eyelids were literally burning the skin off.."

Taeyeon shakes her head, trying hard not to let whatever the doctor is saying right now, goes into her mind, she felt like crying, she wants to run to somewhere else to let her tears out.

But right now, she knows what she and both Tiffany really needs, each other.

"I will see what I can do Ms. Kim, I promise"

"please…get me the best doctor, the best treatment, price isnt a matter"

"is not about the price Ms. Kim, is about the possibility, these few days, get her rested"

"I will"

Tiffany link her arms side by side with Taeyeon, walking out of the hospital, Taeyeon had the backpack carry around on her back.

"Tae"

Tiffany helps herself to snuggle closely right by Taeyeon's side, as close as she could get.

"what are we doing…stopping here…"

"waiting for a bus"

"a bus?"

"yeah" Taeyeon smiles as she intertwines her hand with Tiffany's.

"where's your car?"

"I want to show you something.."

"show me what? is not like I can see, Tae…save it…" Tiffany sighs disappointingly.

But Taeyeon just smiles off, eager to show Tiffany what she meant, soon.

They took the bus, the last stop was at the stop below hill, where else Taeyeon's house is right above the hill top, Tiffany heard what the bus driver announced, she wonders what Taeyeon is planning to do.

"Tae, what are you doing?" Tiffany ask as they get off the bus.

"hold it" Taeyeon now carries the bag right in front of her chest, right after that, she walks to the front of Tiffany, pulling Tiffany's arms around her neck from the back.

"Tae?! What are you doing?"

"climb onto my back"

"for what? and- no way, you're planning to carry me on your back, back to our home?"

"Just do it"

Not wanting to delay or argue about it, Tiffany obeys and climbs right onto Taeyeon's back.

Taeyeon starts walking, smiling happily as she does.

"this is crazy Taeyeon~ your legs will go dead once we reaches home, pabo~ let me off, I can walk, I just need you to hold my hand-"

"no tiff"

Tiffany stops talking, as Taeyeon interrupts her.

"I told you, I'll always be there for you…I will not only walk with you, but I will carry you no matter how far it is, I will have you on my back, we'll walk together as far as we can…"

Tiffany giggles, "why are you talking as if I am blind permanently? Babo.."

Somehow, Taeyeon frowns at the statement, feeling upset, "I just want you to know"

"I know" Tiffany hugs Taeyeon's neck tighter, "love you" she whispers.

It made Taeyeon smile, "I love you too"

These few days wasn't easy, but Taeyeon is not complaining, not yet, never will.

She is coping with it well, cooking, cleaning and feeding Tiffany, its been like a daily of her routine. Where else, Tiffany on the other hand, starts feeling around with her hand, so she can walks around, getting to small area to area on her own.

Tiffany stop when she hears the door opens and close, keys being put somewhere.

"Tae?" Tiffany calls out, but she wonders why she aint getting any respond, "ahhhhhh~~~!"

Tiffany was screaming and giggling at the same time, when Taeyeon came and sweep her feet off from the ground, carrying Tiffany in her arms, turning the two of them in circles.

"Hi beautiful" Taeyeon greets back.

Taeyeon gently places Tiffany back onto the couch, Taeyeon climbs onto Tiffany.

Touching the girl's face softly, "I love you" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's forehead.

Looking at Tiffany now, she has suddenly gotten use of the bandage around her eyes.

Tiffany smiles in return, "how's work?"

"is good, but bad"

Tiffany's eyebrows furrow, "is good, but bad" she repeats, making Taeyeon chuckle, "why?"

"Good that works end quick, but not quickly enough as for I misses you badly enough"

"cheesy" Tiffany smiles shyly.

"I mean it" Taeyeon takes Tiffany's hand and kisses her knuckles.

Tiffany reaches out to feel where Taeyeon is, Taeyeon quickly leans forward for the easiness for Tiffany, who smiles instantly when she manage to touch Taeyeon's face.

"God, I love you so much kim tae yeon" Tiffany stated, "now go bath, stinky"

"stinky?" Taeyeon lift her arms up, smelling herself, making sniffing sound on purpose, she smile when she sees how Tiffany starts giggling, "yahhhh"

"I love you, go bath" Tiffany giggles.

"okay, but I want huggies when I am done" Taeyeon stated, kissing Tiffany on the lips as she jumps off from the couch.

"be quick"

"I will" Taeyeon dashes as quick her feet could.

Tiffany sits up, smiling to herself, how lucky she is, to have Taeyeon as her lover.

She reaches out to touch the necklace in her hand, letting her fingers feeling the shape of it.

It startle Tiffany a little when the phone suddenly rang loudly, she feels around, using her hearing sense to see where it comes from, she felt vibration coming close, as her hands feels a soft thick jacket, easily finding the pocket, pulling the vibrating phone out.

Thanks to her constant texting, she is good of knowing where she should slide her finger at, even though she cant see, smiling proudly when she is able to answer the call, Tiffany press the screen of the phone right next to her ear, "hello~"

"Hi, Ms. Kim, I am calling on behalf of Doctor Lee, Seoul Hospital"

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon walks down the stairs, seeing Tiffany sitting on the couch alone.

Walking to her girlfriend, sitting beside Tiffany, although not being able to see, Tiffany still turns her head around to Taeyeon's direction, Taeyeon looks at her phone in Tiffany's grip.

"someone called me?" Taeyeon ask as she wraps an arm around Tiffany's shoulders.

Tiffany smiles, nodding her head, "the hospital did"

Taeyeon eyes widens, "…..and…what they said?" asking as she felt nervous about it and Tiffany shouldn't had answered it, shouldn't.

"why do you sound nervous?" Tiffany ask suspiciously.

"n-ervous?" Taeyeon lets out a fake chuckle, but enough to convince Tiffany, "since when my girlfriend is so good at judging just by the voice" she tease.

Tiffany reaches out to feel Taeyeon's arm and then pinches Taeyeon's skin, making the girl groan but pulling Tiffany closer to her anyway.

"they just tell me to go for checkup the next 3 days, babo~" Tiffany smiles.

Taeyeon let out a thankful breathe, "ahhh…mmm, okay, I'll go with you okay?"

Tiffany nods her head and then resting her head on Taeyeon's chest.

"what shall we eat today?" Taeyeon ask, "Japanese? Korean? Chinese-" she looks at Tiffany who is shaking her head, "oh?"

"come to think of it, we never had a chance to cook together"

"yeah"

"maybe tonight?" Tiffany ask.

"why?"

Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's waist, "just"

"why not I cook for us-"

"because I cant see, isnt it?" Tiffany sounded unpleasant.

Taeyeon frowns unhappily, "that's not what I mean.."

"good, let's go to the supermarket then"

Taeyeon lets out an inaudible sigh, feeling a little sad that Tiffany is being stubborn, this is one side of Tiffany she has to accept, her stubbornness, her determination of wanting things to goes her way and if she doesn't goes along with it, they would argue at times.

_Nobody is perfect… -Taeyeon._

Taeyeon gets up, pulling Tiffany up, "Let's go change then"

Taeyeon drove the two of them to the biggest supermarket in downtown Seoul.

Helping Tiffany down from the car, walking into the supermarket, Taeyeon lead Tiffany to hold on the trolley handle, while she stands right next to Taeyeon. As they walks down aisle to another, Tiffany felt uneasy, she heard mummers and whispering around her. She believe her bandage is what cause the stir.

"…so, sweet paste sauce or sour sauce, fany ahh…?" Taeyeon looks at the shelf.

But seeing she didn't get any response, Taeyeon looks at her side, looking at Tiffany who is looking at the other side, Taeyeon sees two girls who is looking at Tiffany.

"come on" Taeyeon growls, wrapping an arm around Tiffany's shoulders as they walk away.

"they were watching me isnt it…." Tiffany sighs unhappily.

Taeyeon sighs in return, hugging Tiffany tighter.

"I wanna go home"

"but we haven't got all the ingre-"

"I said I want to go home now!" Tiffany raise her voice, many customers stops and looks at them.

"alright alright"

In the car on their way back, Tiffany is quiet. This is frustrating Taeyeon a little, Tiffany has never shown this side of hers ever before, her being so demanding and getting angry at small matters.

Taeyeon was so embarrassed, she grabs whatever she can in her sight, paying quickly and left.

They had been quiet throughout the entire journey, Tiffany looking out of the window, obviously on purpose of not wanting Taeyeon to look at her.

Taeyeon parked her car into the garage, taking all the groceries plastic bags. She gets to the passenger side, but the door suddenly opens widely, making Taeyeon jumps backwards.

Tiffany sticks out her walking stick, poking it on the floor to feel around with it, she gets out from the car, Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, holding her girlfriend's wrist, but Tiffany pulls away.

Making Taeyeon stares in horror, wondering why her girlfriend suddenly treats her so cold.

"Tiff?"

"I can walk by my own, I need to learn, don't i?"

Taeyeon is feeling disappointed, she half thank Tiffany cant see her expression now though.

"alright, be careful 'kay?"

Tiffany just slowly walks to the door.

Taeyeon place the groceries onto the counter top, unloading all of it from the plastic bags.

She hears some clicking sound, the familiar sound coming from the stick.

Taeyeon puts all the things in her hands down as she quickly makes her way to Tiffany, who is feeling her way in, "fany" Taeyeon smiles.

"I said I helped, why didn't you wake me up?" Tiffany ask.

"I thought-"

"never mind" Tiffany scoff, feeling the counter, her hand hits one of the pasta jar, making it fall right to the ground, before Taeyeon can grab it, fails to, it smash right onto the ground.

Making Tiffany jumps backwards, away from where the jar breaks.

Taeyeon quickly makes her way to the dirty floor, picking the broken glasses up, Tiffany squats down along to help out, but because she cant see and that she was just feeling her way, her index finger accidentally got cut.

"oww" Tiffany retreats her hand away, blowing the cut.

Once again, Tiffany jumps up in shock, when she feels someone hugs around her shoulders from behind, "let me see…"

Tiffany lets Taeyeon hold her hand that the finger was injured up, she felt something warm wrap around her finger, she feels something warm licking the blood off, she believe, her finger is in Taeyeon's mouth, awkwardly, she pulls her finger away. She hears Taeyeon sigh. Taking her walking stick out, Tiffany gets up, "I'll wait outside" she then leaves.

Taeyeon watches Tiffany feels her way out, she sighs, thinking to herself, that how many times she needs to sighs in a day, she wonders if it's because of the injury that causes Tiffany has a bad mood. Shaking her thoughts off, Taeyeon continue cleaning the mess up.

Done making their dinner, Taeyeon takes it to the dining table, "fany ah, im done" she calls out to Tiffany who is waiting in the living room. Seeing Tiffany is taking her time to get up slowly feeling around, Taeyeon jogs over to help Tiffany.

"stop it okay. Let me try to be independent" Tiffany stated, Taeyeon's hands quickly drops to her sides.

Tiffany pulls out one of the dining chair, sitting on it, but before she can pulls herself on the chair closer to the table, she felt two hands pressing against her thighs.

"mwo" she ask.

"can I have this dance?" Taeyeon smiles while asking.

"what dance-"

Tiffany's question were cut off when she heard music starts playing, Taeyeon who had pressed the remote control on the 'play' button, puts the remote control onto the table before pulling Tiffany up, away from the dining table.

_'can you tell me how can one miss, what she never had, how could I reminisce when there is no past, how could I have memories of being happy with you boy, can someone tell me how can this be~~~~~~~~~~'_

Tiffany is a little surprise, she was left stunned, but being lead by Taeyeon to an empty spot.

"remember this song?" Taeyeon smiles while asking.

Tiffany nods her head, wondering so much, what is Taeyeon up to.

Taeyeon leans forward, whispering into Tiffany's ear, "step onto my feet~"

"wh-what?"

"step on my feet, Tiffany" not wanting to wait too long, Taeyeon help a little, by carrying Tiffany up and stepping on her feet.

For awhile, they were just dancing while Taeyeon was stepping around, as if they were dancing.

Tiffany has arms wrap around Taeyeon's neck to steady herself from falling off, while Taeyeon has her hands held the sides of Tiffany's waist. When the two were listening to the song, it reminded the both of them during back in their high school days.

_'I miss the times that we always share, I miss the love that was almost there, I miss the time that we used to kiss~'_

"mianhae" Tiffany apologize, feeling guilty, her chin resting on top of Taeyeon's shoulders.

Taeyeon smiles, "no matter how bad your angers can get, no matter how you are going to treat me, I will still be there for you..i choose this Tiffany, I choose to be in love with you, I choose to be with you and I am going to go through all of it, with you.. Let me choose all over again if this is what it is, I am still going to make the same old decision, not a single small bit change…nothing will make me change my mind"

"even my shitty attitude this afternoon?"

Taeyeon chuckles, "that I can still bear with it" earning a slap on the back from Tiffany.

"I know you are not in a mood, if it was me, I would too, but Tiffany, everything will be fine, it will be, it has to be, it will be because I will be with you, I will go through it with you-"

"I know you will, Taeyeon" Tiffany frowns, "that's why"

"that's why?" Taeyeon repeats.

Tiffany shakes her head, "that's why I love you"

"see, you're lucky to have me" Taeyeon naughtily state.

Taeyeon smile fades away when she felt Tiffany nods against her shoulders.

"because I was bless to have you…I am going to change the road of yours, to be ours. There wont be just you or me, no mine, but there's ours on the road we are going to walk… No matter how sweaty yours or my palms might be, how we might slipped off, I promise, I'll hold you tightly, as long as you promise not to let our intertwining fingers off. No matter how slippery it can gets, let's hold on tight onto each other and never let go"

It made Tiffany smiles, for real, from the heart.

It made her heart cringes and shakes against those promise that Taeyeon made.

When the song is over, the two make it to the dining table, with the help of Taeyeon of course.

Taeyeon sitting right next to Tiffany, really close.

She watches as Tiffany slurps the pasta sauce, licking her bottom lips, Taeyeon smiles.

"promise me one thing" Tiffany puts her fork down suddenly, turning her head to Taeyeon's direction.

"yes?"

"that you'll always love me and listen to me"

"always" Taeyeon smiles.

"mmm" Tiffany nods her head, "you've got some sauce on your face"

"mwo?" Taeyeon feels around her face, but it seems pretty clean and she don't remember dirtying herself with the sauce while she eats, "fany I think-"

"there's some on your upper lips" Tiffany answers without looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looks at the big mirror from the kitchen, her face is clean and she wonders why Tiffany would suddenly say so, when she turn back around, wanting to ask Tiffany why she said so.

All she gets is Tiffany's index finger pressing at her lips, Taeyeon felt something sticky around her lips, "yahhh…what is that for- ?"

Tiffany already presses her lips against Taeyeon's. When Tiffany pulls away, all she sees is the latter smiling with her mischievous acts, "I told you, you had some sauce on your lips"

Taeyeon smiles, feeling easy that Tiffany is beginning to being herself all over again.

She reaches out to stroke the back of Tiffany's head, lovingly.

Tiffany slowly stands up, but not to leave, only to situated herself right on top of Taeyeon's lap.

Her hand slowly feels Taeyeon's face, her fingertips drawing out the shape of Taeyeon's lips before leaning down, kissing it tenderly, "I love you" Tiffany whispers against their kiss.

...

...

* * *

Sending Tiffany back to the hospital for her check up of result, while on the way, Taeyeon realize how quiet Tiffany is being right now and it makes her even more worried.

Taeyeon reaches out and hold Tiffany's hand, "nervous?"

Tiffany stayed quiet, Taeyeon sigh, she squeezes the hand she holds tighter, "don't be"

"why not?"

"because you'll be fine" Taeyeon stated with a smile, although Tiffany is not able to see it.

Taeyeon park her car at the parking area, pulling the handbrake to pull a stop for the car.

"alright…we're here…" Taeyeon takes off her seatbelt, when she reaches out to help Tiffany with hers, she was stopped by Tiffany who hold her hand, Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"you promised to listen to me, right…"

Taeyeon's face scrunched up a little, wondering what Tiffany suppose to mean by that.

"right, Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon lick the bottom of her lips, "yes…"

"if the doctors say that I wont be able to see anymore, I want you to leave me"

Taeyeon's eyes widens widely, surprised by the end of Tiffany's sentence, she quickly holds Tiffany's hands in hers instead right now, tightly.

"what are you talking about fany ah!?"

"you promised"

"TIFFANY!"

Being tough has been what Taeyeon been all the time, but this time, she cant put that strong face on any longer, knowing she may be losing Tiffany any seconds from now, scares her.

"no…" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany into an embrace, held her closely to her body, "don't say that"

"…even you think I wont have the chances to see anymore…don't you…"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "I trust you will be able to see again-"

"then why are you so afraid? The way you reacted, is like I will be blind for sure"

Taeyeon shakes her head even harder, "I just know I don't want to lose you in any way!"

"and I know you always keep up to your promise" Tiffany added at the end.

"please…you know I cant live without you"

"try to understand me" Tiffany ask for, "it will hurts me even more, if you stay by my side even when I am blind…it hurts me…"

"I love you so much Tiff-"

"then you shouldn't hurt the people you love"

Taeyeon shakes her head in disbelief, "I cant leave you…."

"you have too, you've promised"

"please, Tiffany"

Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away, "don't force me"

"…"

"you…made the promise without anyone telling you to do so, no one force you so. But you make that promise to me and you should keep it"

"Tiff..please.." Taeyeon sobs and honestly, it breaks Tiffany's heart already to hear so.

Heartlessly, Tiffany shakes her head. It made Taeyeon's tears pour out even more.

"I take it back! I don't care! I-"

"you know how much I hate liars…and if you do that, you are no different with a liar.."

"Tiff…" Taeyeon can barely feels her own heart beating any longer, she just cant think of not having Tiffany as hers, she just cant. All she can do is just shake her head intensely, constantly with tears pouring out of her redden eyes.

"we both know what the result will be"

"Tiff…"

"and I wont let a person like you be with someone who cant see"

"Tiff…"

"I know we are breaking up in a abruptly kind of way, but…nothing is predicted, nothing is able to be predict, if its predictable, nothing would be like this today….you get what I mean?"

Taeyeon stays quiet, she just know she doesn't want to lose Tiffany.

"people dies one day, Taeyeon..but memories don't, we have made, so many of them and most of them are the good ones…memories doesn't die, Taeyeon..you have it with you, for as long as you live…"

"but once the memories gets to the part where you asked me to leave you…I am going to be hurt all over again" Taeyeon added.

"you have to learn to let go"

"I can let go anything or everything, but not you Tiffany Hwang" Taeyeon's voice crack at the end, just saying that she is going to lose Tiffany, hurts immediately.

Tiffany let out a frustration sigh.

"you knew I was going blind, didn't you?" she suddenly asked, it made Taeyeon's eyes shot open wide, in shock. She didn't know Tiffany will be completely confirmed blind, but she was given notice in advance by the doctor.

"you..lied to me.." Tiffany's voice crack.

Taeyeon quickly held Tiffany's hands in hers, "please, Tiff-"

Tiffany pulls away, she shakes her head, "you have to let me go, I said it, I will not let you be with someone who is blind, stop being selfish to yourself and…be fair to me, if you love me"

Tiffany sighs, Taeyeon cried.

Taeyeon cant stop shaking her head in disbelief.

"let me go, if you love me…"

"I cant….Tiff…I cant even breathe properly right n-now…please, Tiffany. Please"

Tiffany's hand reaches out to feel the door to open it, but Taeyeon stop her.

"I really cant, Tiffany, I love you" Taeyeon added.

" . " Tiffany opens the door and stick her walking stick out on the road outside.

"Thanks for everything you have given to me, Taeyeon" with that Tiffany closes the door.

Taeyeon can already feel how wet her face is with the tears that constantly kept pouring out from her face. She knows it would only be bad if she chased up to Tiffany who is already having help by two nurses who guided her in, she knows Tiffany will still reject her. That's Tiffany, once her decision is made, she will not change it, no matter what.

Sooyoung and Yuri watches Taeyeon who packs her luggage bags, she's quiet with her swollen eyes, her tears were dried off, she feels like crying but she no longer has any more tears stores in her eyes.

"Taeyeon…do you really have to go?" Yuri sighs, "she's only saying so because of the result, give her some time, she might change her mind"

"she wont, yul, I know her too well" Taeyeon sobs, "too well"

Sooyoung and Yuri looks at one another, they shake their heads.

Taeyeon zip up her luggage bag, she turns around and suddenly were on her knees.

Making her two best friends stares at her in shock, they squat down right in front of her, trying to help Taeyeon to get up, but the shorter girl shakes her head.

"I just have one request…" Taeyeon voice quivers.

"what is it" Sooyoung held Taeyeon's elbow.

Taeyeon look at Yuri then Sooyoung, "look after Tiffany for me, after I leave…"

Yuri bites her bottom lips which were trembling hard, knowing that her best friend, her colleague, is about to leave and she didn't even have the chance to ask where she is going to.

Sooyoung's eyes were already getting teary just by looking at Taeyeon and Yuri, with her other free hand, she drape an arm around Yuri's shoulder, "we will, Taeng, you have nothing to worry about..do your thing and come back when you feels like to, alright?"

Taeyeon gives a thankful smile to her two very best friends.

"then promise us, you'll come back" Yuri lets her tears pour out finally.

It made Sooyoung cries as well.

Quietly, finally, Taeyeon wraps her arms around her two best friends, pulling them as close as she can, the three cries together.

"Taeyeon-shi"

Taeyeon turns her head around, she tried to smile a little, but she knows it will only look fake if she does so, so she only nod her head politely.

Suzy drags her pink luggage bag with her, walking towards Taeyeon.

"Thanks for agreeing-"

Even before Taeyeon can finish her words, Suzy already drops her luggage bag handle, hugging Taeyeon around the neck, "doesn't matter, I'll do whatever you want"

"Thank you" Taeyeon sighs back.

"come on, let's go" Suzy hauled a cab for the two of them.

The cab driver came out, helping out Suzy, putting their luggage bags behind the trunk.

"goodbye" Taeyeon whispers.


	17. Chapter 17

Things wasn't any easier for Tiffany as well, although she has the bandages taken off from covering her eyes, she was blind permanently as her doctor confirms her situation.

Tiffany could not really feel what she is trying to feel right now, is like she has lost the will to live,

But what troubles her most is why and how come things like this happened to her.

"hey"

Jessica greets as she walks into the ward, pulling a chair next to the bed, sitting on it.

"how are you feeling?" Jessica touches Tiffany's forehead, Tiffany has a dark black sunglasses on.

Tiffany shakes her head, "you know I will never feel any better"

"tiff, why asked her to leave when you need her most?" Jessica finally ask.

Its been a week since the break up, Jessica knowing the tough Yuri for almost a month, is shock to find out that her tough girlfriend's eyes all swollen the next day when she came to pick her up to send her to work, Yuri cant even hold her tears in when she tells Jessica about Taeyeon leaving.

Although Jessica knows, bringing this up might hurt Tiffany but she has got to know why.

Jessica believes, if Taeyeon is here, right by Tiffany's side, things would be so much easier.

"I cant let a person who loves me as much as I love her to be with someone who will never see anymore in the future…you have to understand me, Jess"

"Tiffany-"

"I still love her Jess….i still do" that's it, Tiffany finally let it out, the tears she has been forcing herself to kept it, finally flows out.

"shhhh~" Jessica immediately sits on the bed, so she is able to give Tiffany a tight hug.

"knowing that I am blind doesn't hurts as much as I love her and I had to let her go, Jess….why must this happened"

Jessica could only nods her head, patting the back of Tiffany's head.

"I told her to go. I told her to let go. She begged me Jessi, she begged me not to, but I coldly shove her love and begging away…" Tiffany tightens the hug as she just wants to cry out even more.

It's been a year and lucky news has arrived to Tiffany, she was informed to have a surgery in the afternoon.

17hours of surgery.

3hours after the surgery, Jessica has never left Tiffany's side after the surgery was done.

Doctors said it was a success, now all they have to do is just wait patiently for the result.

Jessica looks at her best friend, laying on the bed quietly still asleep from the surgery.

Her eyes once again being bandage again.

Jessica was stroking lovingly her best friend's fringe until someone came in.

Yuri smiles a little, but worrisome is playing on her face as well, "I've got your message"

Jessica already stands up to hugs Yuri tightly, "thank goodness it went well"

Yuri nods her head, "yeah" she kisses Jessica's cheek, "how are you feeling?"

Yuri holds Jessica's face up so she can have a good look at her girlfriend.

Yuri pouted a little, letting her thumbs stroke the dark circles below her girlfriend's eyes.

"when is the last time you slept?"

Jessica shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not tired…"

"yes you are" Yuri kisses Jessica on the forehead, "let me get you some coffee, araso?"

"araso"

Jessica tip toes so she could kiss Yuri on the lips.

Yuri then use her thumb to rub Jessica's lips tenderly, "I'll be back soon"

Not long after Yuri left, the handsome model walks in, greeting Jessica with a beautiful smile.

"how is my ice princess doing?" he ask cutely, walking over to give her a small hug.

Geunsuk then looks at Tiffany, "it went well right?"

Jessica nod her head as an acknowledgement.

"Geunsuk oppa~"

"oh?"

"Gomawo for looking after our company when….you know…"

Geunsuk gives a gentle smile, he crosses his arms, "I know, don't worry"

"now all we have to do is wait and pray for Tiffany to be fine" he said, earning a big smile and nod from Jessica.

"Careful" Jessica hold on tightly of Tiffany's arm as she guides her back into their house.

While Yuri following them from behind, carrying the three luggage bags that belongs to Tiffany.

Jessica help Tiffany to the sofa and then quickly headed to the door to help Yuri out on shutting the door, Yuri mouthed thank you to Jessica who then after that gives a small smooch to Yuri.

"Seobang, carry the bags to my room first, I'll help fany unpack later"

"alright" yuri nods her head, leaving only Jessica and Tiffany in the living room.

Jessica lets out a sigh of relief as she slums herself comfortably right next to Tiffany.

Tiffany let her hands feels around until she felt Jessica's hand, she grabs it immediately.

"thanks for being with me all the time, going through with me and all-"

"shhh" Jessica grip Tiffany's hand tightly, "you're my best friend, like a real sister to me, these are nothing"

"thank you" Tiffany leans forward as she initiate that she wants to give Jessica a hug, who automatically hugs Tiffany immediately.

Just then, the doorbell rings, "be right back" Jessica tells Tiffany as she then runs to the door, welcoming someone whom she thought she wouldn't see again, "Sooyoungie!"

Sooyoung smiles, lowering herself forward to give Jessica a friendly hug, "hey~~~"

"you're back from the states finally!" Jessica stated.

"yes, I've heard about the news from Yuri, CONGRATS TIFFANY!" Sooyoung said out loud, making Tiffany smiling all the way from the couch, "brought this"

Sooyoung holds up a beautiful hamper basket that has a bottle of wine inside along with beautiful fresh looking strawberries in it.

"thank you~ I'll go wash it" Jessica takes the basket into the kitchen, but before Sooyoung can make it to Tiffany, Yuri happens to walk out from Jessica's room.

"yo buddy!" Yuri jogs to Sooyoung's side and give her a friendly hug as well, "glad you can make it"

"yeah, I was off case, so I had some time, it would be good to visit once in awhile, thanks for telling me about this news"

"you know what, stay for dinner" Yuri offers.

"you sure?" Sooyoung smiles.

"yeah sure~ Jessica! Let's head to the supermarket" Yuri looks at Sooyoung, "think you can help me look after Tiffany?"

"sure of course" Sooyoung gives another sweet smile.

Finally, Sooyoung sits herself right next to Tiffany, "how are you?" she held Tiffany's hand.

"I'm good, I hope the outcome will be good, I mean…if this surgery doesn't goes well, that means i-"

"Shhh shh shhh! No no no, what are you talking about!" Sooyoung quickly answers, making Tiffany giggles, "you're going to be just fine, you'll be able to see again"

"how is…taeyeon"

Sooyoung looks at Tiffany, didn't expect Tiffany would ask so.

I have never forgotten about her or her name, how could i? That someone that I love, also, the person who loves me so much more…is just that, I didn't know how to bring myself to say that name again without feeling wanting to cry when I mention her name and think about her. Think about what we use to had. I wont say that I miss her, because she has never once left my mind or my heart…because I still love her – Tiffany

Sooyoung gulps, staying quiet for a moment as she studies Tiffany's expression, "I haven't hear about her…Tiffany, sorry"

Tiffany shakes her head in disbelief, "don't lie to me-"

"I am not, Tiffany. The day when she pack up and leave, was the last time I have ever seen her, she wrote to me but stopped several months ago, im sorry, Tiffany~" Sooyoung answers honestly.

Tiffany had no choice but to just nod her head.

_I would understand why you would choose to disappear…because…I have asked you to – Tiffany_

********4 Years Later*********

"Suzy ahh~" Taeyeon smiles as Suzy links their arms together, "finally~ we're back!"

"Dae!" Suzy smiles back.

"Let's go home~" Taeyeon announce, with the happy Suzy at her side all the time, clinging onto her arm, agreeing.

Tiffany taps the tip of her pen on the table, thinking whether or not she should sign the document up, until someone actually barge right into her office.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" the kid runs to Tiffany, with crayons occupied in both his hands.

"what have I told you about running around in the office, Mavin?" Tiffany tries to give a stern look at the beautiful looking boy.

"Sorry….." he pouted, Tiffany lets out a smile as she carries him up to let him sit on her lap, "Mummy, im bored, you said you'll bring me to the beach today"

"a few more minutes, Mavin~ mummy has more to do…" Tiffany explains.

"but mummy…..you said that in the morning…I already had my lunch mummy~~" Mavin sulks.

"Mavin, i-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Geunsuk walks into the office, with Mavin leaping off from his mummy's lap, he runs toward where Geunsuk is at, jumping into his arms, as Geunsuk happily carry Mavin up, kissing both his cheeks numerously.

"Daddy, bring me to the beach!"

...

...

* * *

Tiffany glares at Geunsuk who cant stop giving kisses to Mavin, still carrying Mavin in his arms.

"Mummy, please?"

Geunsuk smirks a little, looking at Tiffany's direction, "why not I bring Mavin to the beach first and you meet us there when you're done with your work?"

Mavin smiles to the point his dimples appear on his cheeks, his eyesmile looking exactly like Tiffany's.

"That's a good idea huh, Mavin?" Geunsuk winks a few times, with Mavin imitating him, it actually make Tiffany laughs, while shaking her head at the same time.

"Fine~" Tiffany returns back to her seat, pulling more files to herself.

"YAY" Mavin and Geunsuk both cheers, with that Geunsuk puts Mavin down to the ground, "go get your toys to dig the sands"

"ARASO!" Mavin rushes out from the room.

Geunsuk returns his attention back to Tiffany now, sitting himself at the edge corner of Tiffany's table, she looks at him, he smiles, crossing his arms across his chest.

"what"

Geunsuk smiles, "you workaholic…try to pay more attention to your son, he can help you divert attention as well, or you could pay more attention to me as well"

Tiffany stays quiet but her eyes slowly lingers to the ring around her fourth finger, "I know what I'm doing…I will, don't worry"

"we'll see you at the beach" Geunsuk gets off from the table.

"why are you always reminding Mavin to go to the beach.." Tiffany question.

"hey, the beach is a beautiful place" Geunsuk answers.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, before concentrating on the documents in front of her again, "keep your eyes on him"

"Appa" Mavin stands up after filling up the bucket with water from the beach, he spills it all off on the sand, stirring the sands with the water with his small toy shovel, "I'll make you cookies!"

Geunsuk who is enjoying the sun with his shades on, lying on the towel underneath him, just smiles a little, "Make sure you really bake them before you serve it to me"

Mason scoops the mix sand and water up into the bucket as he start walking towards Geunsuk.

"Appa! Baking is done" he smiles cutely.

Geunsuk takes his shades off, getting up to have a look in the bucket, "looks nice! Why not you have a try first?" he smirks.

"anniyo" Mavin cant hold his laughter, laughing out, "omma says to always let appa try first before I can eat it"

Geunsuk smirks fades off, "your omma….how could she teach you all these behind my back, doesn't omma loves appa at all?"

Mavin shakes his head, "omma loves mavin more than loving appa"

Geunsuk straight away grabs Mavin, biting his arms softly, tickling the cute boy who is struggling in his arms right now.

"Taeyeon" Suzy slips a few stranded hairs behind her ear, as the breezy wind blows to her wind, "I'll go get a blanket for you okay? It's getting pretty cold~"

Taeyeon nods her head.

Taeyeon and Suzy's golden retriever sitting right in front of Taeyeon right now, placing the tennis ball on Taeyeon's lap.

"GG"

The dog barks out twice, wagging its tail as it gets up on all fours.

"FETCH!" Taeyeon throws the ball as far as she could, GG bark out once and takes it leave, running towards where Taeyeon threw the ball at, it did not take long for GG to return the ball back onto Taeyeon's lap, "Good dog~" Taeyeon pats her dog head that lays on her lap.

"one more time GG?" hearing that the dog bark, hearing GG panting in an excitement, Taeyeon smiles, "araso!" Taeyeon held the ball up in her hand, throwing it with all her might.

...

...

...

_"ah? Taeyeon?"_

_Suzy is surprise to see Taeyeon standing at her door, with two luggage bags beside her on the floor, her eyes lead back to Taeyeon after looking at the bags, she only realize, the swollenness and redness of Taeyeon's eyes, it scares her actually, to see Taeyeon being this way._

_"Taeyeon?"_

_Taeyeon lets go of her luggage bags handle, "I seldom ask people for help, unless if I really need it…" she then goes on both her knees, her forehead resting on the floor, "Suzy-sshi, please…help me"_

_Suzy gets into a panic situation, she quickly kneels down and try to help Taeyeon to get up, but Taeyeon wouldn't budge, "Taeyeon~ just tell me…please, get up first"_

_"please…just promise me first" Taeyeon's voice trembles._

_Suzy who cant afford to see Taeyeon being this way, agrees._

_When the two settles down in Suzy's living room, Suzy cant help but to look at Taeyeon._

_"what is it that you need my help, Taeyeon? Something serious?"_

_Taeyeon nods her head, "yes"_

_"what is it"_

_"You do know that my girlfriend, Tiffany has got into an accident right…and that she's…blind…"_

_Suzy did hear the news from Victoria who heard it from Hyoyeon, who heard it from Yuri._

_"yes"_

_"she's….breaking up on me" Taeyeon's voice trembles as she speaks. Making suzy even more shock than ever, as she normally heard about Taeyeon and Tiffany's lovey dovey stuffs circulating around in the company, "she's breaking up on me because she's going to be blind"_

_Even just hearing what Taeyeon says, is enough to make Suzy feels bad for them, her eyes getting teary as well, using her finger tip, she wipes the corner of her eyes._

_"The day when the doctor told me about her blindness not going to be able to be cure unless.."_

_"unless there's a pair of eyes donate to her" Suzy finishes Taeyeon's sentence with her guesses which she wish she was wrong, but when Taeyeon looks straight right into her eyes, Suzy only gets up from the chair, shaking her head not even being able to stay in one place, "NO!"_

_"listen to me" Taeyeon stands up as well, "please" she stops Suzy from moving too much._

_"I've called a doctor from Japan, he will manage to do the procedure"_

_"NO" Suzy shouts, covering her ears with her hands, "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID!"_

_"is not stupid, Suzy, I am doing it for someone I love very much" Taeyeon answers firmly._

_But Suzy keeps on shaking her head._

_"all I need is you to come with me to Japan, because after the surgery, I will be needing someone to help me to get use to the new me…"_

_Suzy shakes her head in disbelief._

_"Please, Suzy…if I tell Yuri or Sooyoung about this, I wont have a chance to do something for Tiffany…please Suzy, is not easy to get the appointment with this doctor from Japan.." Taeyeon begs._

_"but is wrong Taeyeon…a fine person shouldn't just go blind suddenly-"_

_"you were right and I do not understand why Tiffany has to be blind suddenly, mine wasn't sudden, I know about it because I want to do it"_

_"No, Tae-"_

_"Suzy, if you were to betray my feelings, my only hope by telling them what im going to do, I will still go on doing it and not let any of you find me anymore…I swear..i got ways for that to happen"_

_Suzy sighs._

_It will be 3 days from now before they leave to Japan, with taeyeon's stern and firm decision, Suzy knows there is no way to change Taeyeon's mind out of this, especially is when this relates to Tiffany._

_Taeyeon has been staying at Suzy's place._

_One night as Suzy was about to go to her room to call it the night, she needs to pass by the guest room to make it to her room, as she was about to pass by, she stops, seeing that Taeyeon is standing near the switches, it made Suzy wonders why and what is Taeyeon doing._

_Suzy then sees Taeyeon reaches out to switch the lights off, making the room goes pitch black._

_But before Suzy can think of what Taeyeon is trying to do, she hears a loud thud coming after that, quickly making her way into the guest room, as she switch the lights back on._

_Seeing Taeyeon sitting on the ground, holding on her forehead, laughing though._

_"I was just-"_

_"trying to get use to the darkness" Suzy once again guesses correctly._

_Taeyeon smiles pathetically at herself and then looking at Suzy._

_"taeyeon, I want a promise from you also" Suzy looks at Taeyeon with a serious look._

_Since Taeyeon didn't say anything to reject, Suzy continues, "I want you to let me stay by your side to watch after you, so you wont be walking into walls after that"_

_Taeyeon shakes her head, "that is unfair to you…"_

_Suzy shakes her head this time, smiling, "if you don't let me do so, it'll be really unfair to me then" she smirks._

_"fine" Taeyeon rolls her eyes._

_Suzy shows her pinkie finger._

_"mwo" Taeyeon looks at Suzy._

_"pinkie promise, that you'll stick to your promise"_

_"I will stick to my promise"_

_"then hook my pinkie finger with yours"_

_"no"_

_Suzy frowns, glaring at Taeyeon, it made Taeyeon feels a little uncomfortable though, seeing how Suzy wouldn't stop glaring at her, still. Without a word, Taeyeon hooks her pinkie finger with Suzy's, making the young girl smiles although inside of her, it hurts so much._

Mavin sees a light green ball rolls near to his side, he picks it up.

GG who is rushing for the ball, jumps up onto Mavin, pushing Mavin under him.

Geunsuk quickly rushes to Mavin's side, carrying the small boy up, "you okay?"

Mavin smiles cutely nodding his head, as he is struggling to make Geunsuk knows that he wants to get down. Geunsuk who understands him well, puts him back onto the ground as Mavin starts playing with the dog, letting his 10 little fingers running through the fur constantly.

Geunsuk looks up as he sees someone sitting on a bench not far from the beach side.

"Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon tries to recognize the voice that just calls her name, it sounded familiar but she cant really remember when and where she has last heard it from.

"you cant see"

"who are you?!" Taeyeon ask nervously, since it was someone who knows her.

"oh, I've forgotten, it's already 5 years of your disappearance, you must've forgotten about me…it's me Taeyeon ah~ Geunsuk" Geunsuk replied.

Taeyeon tries to find her walking stick so she can leave but then, Geunsuk quickly grab the stick away, throwing it not far from Taeyeon's feet, but of course, the blind latter has no idea about it.

"it's been long since we last meet, why are you trying to leave?"

Taeyeon still searches around for her stick.

"don't you want to know how is Tiffany doing? Oh wait, I bet you don't have to, since you have already known, she has her sight again…"

Taeyeon stops searching for her stick, she know it was no use, "I do not know what you are talking about….we've broke up-"

"Oh Kim Tae Yeon, I know about that…for I have something to tell you too..but before that, don't you want to see Tiffany?" but before Taeyeon can answer him, "opps, I forgot! My bad! You cant see her….Sorry"

Taeyeon scowl, but she doesn't wants to pick a fight, in this kind of situation, winning is not on her side.

"you left her Taeyeon…I thought you really love her?"

"i-"

"appa! Appa!" Mavin runs to Geunsuk, clinging on to Geunsuk's thigh, while he waves to the dog that went to Taeyeon's side.

"GG" Taeyeon pats the dog's head, "appa? You're married?" she smiles, feeling happy for him since she remembers his confession to her in the past.

Geunsuk smirks, he looks at Taeyeon then to Mavin, "Mavin~tell noona, what is your omma's name"

"Omma? Mummy's name is Tippani Wang!" Mavin smiles, proud of himself.

"clever boy" Geunsuk smiles, when he looks back at Taeyeon, her smile was no longer on her face.

_Tiffany is married? The kid calls him appa and Tiffany as omma…does that means….they were both married couple? But I thought…no…5 years, there is no way Tiffany would stay single..right..im glad she's happy now…._

"Look! Mummy's parking her car!"

Mavin's eyes were sharp enough to see Tiffany parking her car at the parking slot.

"Mummy is here!" Mavin jumps off from Geunsuk's arms.

_She's here!? NO! I cant let her see me!_

Taeyeon wanted to move but she cant go without her walking stick to help her and she wonders why is Suzy gone for so long. Geunsuk looks at Taeyeon who tries to leave the scene, accidentally steps on the walking stick he threw onto the ground not long ago.

Taeyeon bends down to pick it up.

Geunsuk quickly follows closely behind Mavin who jumps into his mummy's arms.

Tiffany happily smile when she sees Mavin, who then kisses Tiffany on the lips.

"You're finally here, mummy!"

"yes, having fun?" Tiffany ask.

Geunsuk steps up close to Tiffany, "of course he is, he baked cookies with sands and said that you told him to ask me to try it first"

Tiffany sticks her tongue out.

"not only that mummy! There's a beautiful dog that I played with"

"oh really?" Tiffany ask, "where is it"

"it left" Geunsuk answers before Mavin can, "shall we go for dinner?"

"Is mavin hungry?" Tiffany watches as Mavin nods his head, she smiles again and then putting Mavin down, "alright, first to the car gets ice-cream"

Mavin already taking off in a sprint.

"come on Geun-" Tiffany look at the person behind Geunsuk.

"Taeyeon?"

Never has Taeyeon thought of hearing this voice calling her name again.

This time, she's in trouble.

Suzy walks out with the blanket, holding tightly against her chest. She knows there's trouble seeing who is around Taeyeon right now.

"chagi" Suzy quickly intertwine hers and Taeyeon's finger, clinging close to Taeyeon.

_Just play along with it….._

"chagi?" Tiffany ask, her voice in obvious pain.

...

...

* * *

"TAEYEON" Tiffany runs to Taeyeon's side, holding her arms, she is shock, nothing more can express her feelings right now.

Taeyeon feels around and grab Tiffany's hands, but using all her strength to roughly pushes Tiffany away from her, Suzy's eyes widen in shock, so does Geunsuk.

"…my walking stick…" Taeyeon said to Suzy who is beside her, but before the young latter can search for it, Tiffany's quick eyes already spotted the stick on the sand, she pushes Geunsuk aside as she quickly goes pick it up.

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon, "no….." Tiffany starts shaking her head furiously, she tries to shake her thoughts off, she doesn't want to believe the blind person standing in front of her is Taeyeon, the person she once be with, "no…" she falls on her butt, sitting on the ground, for this moment, she didn't know such thing can happen, her heart is beating in a panic pace, her mind is blank.

"stay away from Taeyeon" Suzy glares at Geunsuk before snatching the walking stick from Tiffany, "chagii, let's go home" Taeyeon nod her head to answer Suzy who quickly clings the their arm together as she leads her back to their house.

Geunsuk watch as the two people disappear around the corner of the house, he then looks at Tiffany, who is just staring at the ground, her fingers disappearing into the sand underneath her.

"Fany ahhh~ get up, let's go"

"tell me that's not Taeyeon"

Geunsuk rolls his eyes, "get off from the ground, I say let's go" Geunsuk were stuck in words when he see tears rolls down from Tiffany's cheeks, he let out a huge sigh, squatting down beside Tiffany right now, "come on Tiff, she moved on, she has a girlfriend, perhaps wife"

"tell me that's not Taeyeon"

Geunsuk growls under his breath, he stares at Tiffany, now holding both her shoulders, shaking Tiffany to her senses, "Mavin is waiting for you, let's go- TIFF"

Tiffany suddenly pushes Geunsuk as she push him aside, making him fall to the side, she trips onto her own feet, falling onto the sand, getting cuts on her knees due to the broken seashells.

Tiffany shrugs the pain off her mind, all she knows is she needs to be quick to get to Taeyeon.

But someone pull her back, not letting her go any further, she sees Geunsuk looking at her, more like staring her in anger as second pass, "time to go home, Mavin is waiting"

Being stronger, Geunsuk picks Tiffany up and throws her over his shoulders.

"LET GO!" Tiffany screamed, kicking her legs.

Too much of movements, causing Geunsuk to drop her down, Tiffany gets up and quickly make her way to where Taeyeon and Suzy left not long ago, she ignore the fact that both her knees blood were trailing down legs.

Geunsuk cant chase up with Tiffany as he remembers the little boy is still waiting in the car and leaving a 3 year old alone is nothing close to safe, all Geunsuk could do is march his way to the car.

_Taeyeon…. – Tiffany_

Tiffany makes her way around the corner, she jumps a little, frighten by the figure who seems to have been waiting for her, "STOP" Suzy steps up in front of Tiffany whose head is still going left and right as if to find Taeyeon, "she left with the cab"

"…where did she go?" Tiffany ask, so soft her voice that it seems like she is holding back from bursting out crying in front of Suzy right now, "I need to see her"

"she's my girlfriend and I don't want you to ever find her" Suzy crosses her arms.

Tiffany slowly shakes her head, "there are something, that I need to know from her"

"don't you watch Korean dramas? Support our own country film a little? Isnt it's too obvious for this whole cliché sort of drama thing, she loves you and donated her eyes to you, isnt that obvious" Suzy let out a snort.

"please let me see her" Tiffany this time, went on her knees, it shock Suzy but she needs to carry on with her attitude as she promised Taeyeon that she'll get rid of Tiffany from coming after her.

"what she did for me….was done, I cant change that, so at least, let me see her"

Tiffany begged, people who walks pass them stops a little while to check what is going on.

But Tiffany didn't mind, she just wants to see Taeyeon one more time, she needs to.

"she did too much for you" Suzy finally said out, not sounding cold at all, "Taeyeon doesn't want to see you…you'll have to leave…"

Tiffany shakes her head stubbornly as she held one of Suzy's leg with her hands, "Im begging you"

Suzy turn her head to another direction, shaking her leg off from Tiffany's hold, "enough" she turns around to leave.

"I wont leave"

Suzy stops in her tracks, she looks at Tiffany who is slowly standing up, "I will be waiting for her by the beach, where I first met her after 5 years, I will, I will not leave until I see her"

Suzy shakes her head, she then takes her leave.

...

...

No matter how hard Geunsuk begged for Tiffany to come home with him and Mavin, she was stubborn, not moving an inch away from the bench where she believed Taeyeon sat on. Due to the change of the weather, Geunsuk had to leave with Mavin, the little boy couldn't stand the cold and was starting to cry for his mum who seems to be lifeless sitting on the bench.

You've given your eyes to me….i was able to look at the world because of you, TaeTae…please just let me see you again… - Tiffany.

"You know…Taeyeon, she looks really hurt, I mean, her knees were cut in bleed and everything, yet she still kneeled down on her wounded knees just so I can let her see you again" Suzy said as she opens the kitchen cabinet. Suzy frown a little bit seeing Taeyeon just sitting there, not responding, "why not just see her Taeyeon, talk to her an-"

"and what Suzy? Let her take all the blame to herself? That was the least I wanted now, I didn't plan to let her see me this way"

"Is not fair, Taeyeon…you did so much for her, at least get a thank you from her isnt that bad" Suzy is just trying her best in persuading Taeyeon in all kind of ways to make her meet Tiffany. She knows, how much Taeyeon had missed that latter although she can no longer see Tiffany, but she knows, she wants Tiffany. But Taeyeon shook her head.

"Taeyeon" Suzy looks at Taeyeon, "does it hurts to know she has a son?"

Taeyeon turns her head to Suzy's direction, where her voice comes from, "but…how did you know about that kid? When you came back to me, the kid left-"

"Yea I know, I saw a kid running away from Tiffany, I saw her carrying him…is just my guess, was I right?" Suzy answers quickly.

Taeyeon nod her head, in fact, she feels like crying on in the inside right now, knowing that the fact, Tiffany is no longer hers. Anymore.

"Shucks! We've finished the ramen, just let me run to the supermarket nearby, I'll be back in a swift" Suzy pick up the keys from the table.

"Get your jacket, is freezing outside" Taeyeon reminded.

Suzy blow out a white air coming from her mouth as she breathes, with the plastic bag in her hand, the ramen she purchased, she's ready to head home. To her Taeyeon.

She hide her other free hand into her winter cloak pocket, it's like freezing cold.

But as soon as she was about to walk pass the beach, she sees the familiar figure sitting on the bench, instantly she knows who it is, sighing as she walks to the beach, to where Tiffany is at.

"why don't you just give up? Just go home would you? what. are you trying to get some sympathy, hoping that you'll faint and Taeyeon would come rescue you? it wont happen alright, she has given up on you the moment she met your kid and your husband" Suzy spat.

Tiffany stays quiet.

Suzy nod her head a few times, hating the ignorance she is getting from Tiffany, "fine, have it your way"

Suzy puts the plastic bag on the table, she see Taeyeon no longer waiting for her so she tip toe towards where Taeyeon's room is at, knocking the door, she opens a little, just enough for her to peek, enough to see taeyeon sitting on her bed.

"Taeyeon…do you feel cold?"

"hmmm, you're home…just a little, why?" Taeyeon ask.

"you're in your jacket and yet you still feel cold…." Suzy sighs, "can you imagine what is like being outside in a thin jacket only?"

Taeyeon chuckles, "you'll meet death if you go out in a thin jacket"

...

...

Tiffany was shivering, her tears literally made things goes worse, the dried tears that stained on her cheeks were now giving a biting sensation to the skin of her cheeks. No matter how hard she tries to hug herself in all kind of ways, no help at all.

"go home"

Tiffany stops moving the moment she hears that voice again, she didn't even dare to turn around and face that girl whose voice belongs to again. What if she cant accept the fact. She would feel like slapping herself for what the girl has sacrifice for her. As she slowly turns around, she cant help but to cry again and quickly hugging the girl beside her.

"I miss you" her voice, her breath, whispers right into the ears of the other.

Taeyeon can feel herself shiver not because of the cold, but the voice that just whispers right into her ear right now, it made her miss Tiffany hwang even more than ever, she miss Tiffany even more than the 5 years she thought she will never hear her again, now being able to hear Tiffany's voice but no longer able to see her, it made her realize how much she miss Tiffany.

Something break her thoughts off, something stops herself from having her arms about to wrap around Tiffany's waist, something cold against the back of her neck, which reminds her what situation Tiffany is in now, something that gives her signs that she is no longer single, no longer hers. Taeyeon pulled away from the hug. She can sense disappointment coming from Tiffany.

"just go home" Taeyeon says firmly, but her voice went off tune as she was trying not to cry.

Tiffany shakes her head, "why did you do this….at least, let me-"

"Just go home, Tiffany" Taeyeon repeats herself again, more strict this time.

"I love you, Kim Tae Yeon"

That's it, that word, made Taeyeon cant react, cant respond, "yeah, I know" she finally said, "me too, but the ring on your finger tells me the other way, now, would you just please, go?"

Tiffany looks at her forth finger, the beautiful silver around it, "it tells you nothing. you don't understand me. My situation. So, can we talk?"

_At least, let me explain –Tiffany_

"No" Taeyeon shakes her head, "you have to learn to let go"

The last sentence stung Tiffany, it was the exact words she said to Taeyeon, when she asked for their break up.

...

...

* * *

Tiffany quickly holds one of Taeyeon's hands, not allowing the latter leave.

"TaeTae…"

_Tiffany…I miss this…I miss hearing my name being call by her, she always makes me feels different whenever she calls my name._

"Please, TaeTae…let us have a little chat" Tiffany pleaded. Inside of her, she prays real hard that Taeyeon will agree to it, she needs to spend a little more time with Taeyeon. A sigh was heard from the blind latter, she scowl a little, before pulling her hand free from Tiffany. This action made Tiffany tears up again.

"TaeTae-"

"at least find some place, warm, then we'll talk"

...

...

"what would you like to have miss?" the waitress ask, looking at the two person sitting around the quiet corner in the café.

"two hot chocolate please, that's about it, thanks" Taeyeon hands up the menu as the waitress just take it.

Things become quiet between the two, it wasn't awkward, is just that Tiffany doesn't know what to say, looking at the girl sitting in front of her, who is blind because of her.

"There is no point of asking me why I did so, I am fully conscious when I made such decision, I am willing about it, it already happened, no point if you said I shouldn't, I already did.."

Tiffany quietly shakes her head, "I shouldn't have asked you to left me….i shouldn't ask for the break up" she slams her palm against the wooden table, causing Taeyeon to stir in shock for the sudden loud sound, "if I hadn't did so, you wouldn't have had the chance to donate your eyes to me. I WISH I WAS THE ONE STILL BEING BLIND NOT YOU TAEYEON!" she covers her face as she started to cry, her body shook so hard, her tears spilling out so much in uncontrollably.

The waitress came quickly with their orders, tapping Tiffany's shoulders a few times, "Miss? Miss are you alright…?"

Tiffany sobs were becoming more constant right now, it seems like she cant stop and it hurts Taeyeon to hear her crying, it hurts her so much.

"is okay, she'll be fine" Taeyeon answers the waitress, she listen to the footsteps leaving away from her table, she finally says to Tiffany, "stop crying…stop gaining so much attention…you crying right now wont turn back the time, you-"

"seeing you this way pains me even more, TaeTae…." Tiffany's voice crook, "this 5 years, I did not look for you even after I regain my sight, was because I don't deserve you, I was unfair, I hurt you, I was stubborn, I never think on your side, but all I ever want was you to be happy-"

"and you think leaving you was the choice for my happiness?" Taeyeon snorts.

Tiffany shakes her head slowly although Taeyeon cant see, "sorry…"

"it already happened Tiffany, things already happened, nothing can be change" Taeyeon reminds.

"please understand why I'd asked you to leave me that day. Is because I love you so much, Taeyeon…I felt guilty, when I regain my sight again, I've go through many pictures of ours, the memories…it reminds me again back to the day when we were in the car, how you begged me not to let go of the relationship, but I coldly pushes your begging aside"

Tiffany pulls a Kleenex out from the tissue box on the table to wipe her tears, her eyes all red.

"but I had to, how would you feel, if things were likewise? You would do the same…isnt it?"

Taeyeon did not answer, she stays quiet, she stays expressionless.

"I didn't have the guts to find you, to know your whereabouts, I don't deserve someone like you. now that I know you donated your eyes to me, you losing sight, i…..i feel like committing a suicide"

Tiffany's last sentence strikes Taeyeon, shocking the latter to hear such words coming from her ex lover's mouth, how could someone said something that serious as commit suicide.

"you still have a son, don't ever try to do anything silly" Taeyeon force herself to remain calms when she say so, reminding Tiffany. Half afraid that Tiffany would really do so, "I am glad that you are happy Tiffany"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"hearing his voice, I bet he's really cute"

_I need to change the topic, I have to, if I keep on continuing the topic of me donating my eyes.. I have to make something up, reminds her of her husband and son and then….lies to her about me and suzy._

"does he looks like you or Geunsuk oppa?" Taeyeon force a smile onto her face, although it pains her so much.

"Taeyeon" Tiffany holds Taeyeon's hand, at first Taeyeon let it be, but the feeling of the ring touches the skin of Taeyeon's hand, she immediately pulls her hand away and then placing her hands on her lap so Tiffany could not do any skinship with her.

It hurts Tiffany.

It hurts Taeyeon.

"you have found your happiness and I have found Suzy as my happiness, I wish you all the best"

Taeyeon use her walking stick and start leaving the café abruptly, so sudden that Tiffany wasn't quick enough to react, as she got up about to chase Taeyeon, the waitress stops Tiffany from leaving, "miss, you haven't pa-" Tiffany digs through her pocket and hands a hundred dollar bill and leaves before anyone can stop her.

She sees Taeyeon not far from her as she got out from the café, Tiffany runs with all her might, pulling Taeyeon back with her tight hug, Taeyeon could not move any longer, with the tight arms wrapping around her waist right now, she gasp, the two stood there quietly for a moment.

The two misses each other.

"I'll fight for you, I'll deal with Suzy, I'll do whatever it takes to have you back…I cant lose you another time, is not because you have donated your eyes to me, but is because I don't want to not have you beside me for another 5 years."

The two started crying silently on their own.

"10 years Taeyeon, it took us to be apart and then together again, I don't want it to be 15…I'll fight for you-"

"how can you say such thing when you're married….this is unfair and childish of you, Tiffany. Haven't you think about Geunsuk and your son, Mavin….? How are you being fair to me and Suzy, by breaking us up"

Tiffany's arms slowly loosen and how badly Taeyeon hope she didn't.

"unfair?" Tiffany repeats the word taeyeon just said, "I was…I had Mavin when he was barely one, I got him from the adoption and wore a ring on my wedding finger—"

"do not lies" taeyeon warns.

And it hurt Tiffany in just hearing Taeyeon saying so.

"….. just so people would stop going after me…yes, I was unfair to everyone..especially to you.." Tiffany finishes her explanations.

This confession, left Taeyeon speechless.

"I am sorry for the things I've did to everyone, especially to you Taeyeon…" and again, her tears were gathering up in her eyes, her lips quiver from the pain she have in heart right now, "for I don't deserve no one" this it is, her tears no longer hold up in her eyes, they finally spills out.

"Thanks, Taeyeon, for everything" Tiffany bow once, she then runs away, while wiping her tears.

"Tiff?" Taeyeon hits her sticks around, her hand feeling around in the air, "Tiffany! Wait!"

"TAEYEON!"

How Taeyeon hope it was Tiffany, but she recognize that voice, it only belongs to Suzy.

"what are you doing here alone in the winter? You're going to catch a cold"

"suzy! Can you see Tiffany?" Taeyeon ask worriedly.

Suzy looks around, but she sees no figure that looks like Tiffany, "no… and I called Yuri unnie not long ago, she told me about the little family, that wasn't really Tiffany's son, Mavin was adopted from the states"

"but that kid….called Geunsuk, appa….."

"cos that's what Geunsuk taught that kid, him being Tiffany assistant, he was around the kid most of the time when Tiffany was busy, she only let him be because this way, no other guy would come close as in asking her out for a date or something…Tiffany was….single, Taeyeon"

"CALL JESSICA NOW"

...

...

* * *

Finally, for nearly 5 years of not seeing one another, they all gather in Tiffany's house.

Taeyeon's best friends still cant believe, that the person sitting in front of them, the person who use to be so joyful and all around places, but right now, there she is sitting right next to Suzy, but what hurt them most is when they talk, Taeyeon's head turn around to all kind of direction, using her ears to lead her where the voice came from.

They stayed quiet.

Jessica intertwined her fingers with Yuri as she leans out to grab her girlfriend's hand, they have been together for 5 years or more but never had she seen her seobang eyes so red, having a hard time holding her tears back. Jessica looks to the opposite of her side, she sees how Sooyoung's lips were trembling hard, her eyes too, were red.

They didn't know what to say, it was awkwardness around them, mostly hurt and pain to see their friend this way.

"Guys….say something….please" Taeyeon sighs, feeling awkward.

"let's wait for Tiffany to come back, I'll go get you guys some drinks" Jessica gets up from her seat, she kisses Yuri's forehead before leaving, the latter who received the kiss only beams a small smile to her lover.

"for 5 years, you were gone, no contact what so ever and when you came back…" Yuri cant find herself to continue on, she turns her head away to wipe the tears from the corner of her eyes that were about to escape.

"Mianhae" Taeyeon apologize with a small bow from the head.

Sooyoung scoots closer to Taeyeon's side, wrapping an arm around Taeyeon's arm, "we wont blame you for your silly decision, we know you love her very much and so, love makes people do stupid thing, but Taeyeon…you could've at least told us, inform us, let us be there for you-"

"would you have let me do it if I was to tell you what I was going to do?" Taeyeon ask.

Sooyoung did not answer, instead, she just squeeze Taeyeon's shoulder once.

Jessica came out with the tray, placing it to the table in the middle, Suzy automatically help out to bring the cup for Taeyeon, "careful…it's hot" Suzy warns Taeyeon ahead, the blind latter nod her head, carefully taking the cup in her hands. Jessica eyes the two person, Suzy caught Jessica off guard who didn't manage to turn away, "I was around Taeyeon to take care of her, I promised to only take care of her, make sure she wont hurt herself to suit herself with her new life…" Suzy explains, Jessica nods her head twice.

"Jessica, can you call Tiffany?" Taeyeon ask.

Jessica pulls her phone out from the pocket, "okay, hold on" she start tapping her thumb on the screen, after that placing the phone by her ear, listening to the phone caller tone ringing.

Tiffany : Hello.

Jessica : Tiff! Where are you babe? It's like almost 11pm already…

Jessica looks at Taeyeon who has turn to her direction as soon as she heard Jessica calling out Tiffany's name once the call is connected.

Jessica : you know, Taeyeon is here..she's…urm, waiting for you to come home…

Tiffany : S-sorry, I don't think I'll be home tonight..

Jessica swears she hears Tiffany sobs on the other hand, her voice crack, Jessica believes Tiffany has being crying too much that it made her sound that way.

Tiffany : Jess, im with Mavin and Geunsuk oppa…so, I wont be home…okay?

Jessica : Tiff-

Tiffany : Love you Jess, bye…

With that, Tiffany cut the call off, Jessica looks at her phone once, seeing the screen went off.

"what did she say, princess?" Yuri ask Jessica, looking at the screen turning off as well, she then looks at Jessica who sends eye signs to her, she wonders why, "mwo"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "she's not coming home tonight…." She looks at Yuri then to Taeyeon and Suzy, "she's with Mavin and Geunsuk tonight…well, at least we know that she'll be fine…"

Now everyone pays their attention to Taeyeon, who seems to look rather upset hearing so.

The way her eyebrows knitted closely, "…can someone tell me about her kid and Geunsuk?"

Jessica and Yuri exchange glance.

"Tiffany told me about it, but I don't know the…full story behind it, please Jessica, lighten me about it?"

Yuri nods her head towards Jessica, agreeing that Taeyeon has the right to know about it.

"Tiff hasn't cope well when she was in the hospital, she cant see and on the other hand, breaking up with you, she cried nights after nights, till she finally stop, is when she has no more tears for her to cry" Jessica frowns.

"she almost gave up during the first half year, she spend most of her time at home in the beginning, I'd be taking turns with Geunsuk to read her important documents and then help her to hold her hand to sign for the approval, she may gets frustrated during the first few times because we need her to sign documents after another and sometimes, she might signed differently which need us to redo another document for her to sign again, she felt like she is a burden to us…and…certain times, when I helped her bath, her tears will automatically rolls out, she would admit that she misses you but that wasn't her first hard year, things were harder for her when she finally gets…." Jessica looks at Taeyeon, feeling touch and sad at the same time, "….your eyes"

Yuri has her head hangs low immediately, trying to hide her teary eyes once again.

"Taeyeon…she has a reason why she doesn't want to go look after you even when she can see again, she told me, because I asked, she said, she was ashamed, of what she did, when you plead her to save the relationship, but she was being cold and heartless, pushing you away..but Taeyeon, please understand that Tiffany has no other way…she just, love you too much also"

Jessica licks her dry lips.

"she felt guilty, for that is the main reason, she doesn't knows how to face you…she also believe, a sweet person like you, would be able to find a partner easily, she said if she was to find you happily with another person, it would only hurt her even more than she can know, more than she is already having. She's….stupid."

Jessica sighs.

"Tiffany was going meeting after another, meeting up with business men to get more contracts for our company, guys has been keen on asking her out, some perverted asshole-"

Yuri stares at Jessica, shock of what came out from her princess mouth. Left her jaw drop open.

"they were being pervert Yul! They asked Tiffany to…" Jessica just let out an irritating sigh, "but of course she didn't and sometimes, she ran out of reasons to reject the same business man, losing contracts and jobs wasn't her plan, which really will affect our company..so, she was thinking ways to resolve this problems, although she is very firm with her answer, that is she wont love another other than you.."

Taeyeon nods her head quietly.

"when she went to the hospital for her check up, she happens to pass by the infirmary, there, she met Mavin, Mavin's mum died during birth, his dad decide to give him up for adoption… he was such a beautiful baby and with no second doubt she took him in"

Jessica continues, "with Mavin she has the most firm answer and reason to reject all the men going after her….but don't get me wrong, she is not using Mavin, she loves that kid…you know, he even has Tiffany's eyesmile" Jessica smiles happily just on the thoughts of Mavin image in her mind, even Yuri smiled along, the little boy is an angel.

"but he called Geunsuk-"

"appa" Yuri answers for Taeyeon unfinished question, "he taught him that"

Jessica hits light against Yuri's chest, "you taught him to call you appa too, remember? And now he calls Yuri appa number two as well"

Yuri hugs Jessica, "and he calls you God Mummy" they smile.

_So….i've misunderstood her…she was right, she was telling the truth….even though she had my eyes, but her life wasn't as happy as I thought it would be…_

"Taeyeon, Geunsuk is after her after you left, I think is because of the time they spend around each other, of course, its on working reason…but Taeng, since you're back, why don't you-"

"no, I wont go after her Yuri…not with my condition now…"

"now you both are stupid!" Jessica snaps, shouting at Taeyeon, "would you had stayed if she didn't ask for the break up? Will you mind being in a relationship with a blind Tiffany?"

"No, I wont mind, I love her, I would've stayed if she allows me but-"

"why would you stay? You don't mind that she's blind?" Jessica persist on her question being answer.

"Because I love her very much, why would I mind, im stupid to have leave her when she ask me to, but because I respect her and love her a lot, I left"

Jessica smiles at Taeyeon's answer, "then that's enough, cos Tiffany would answer the same…"

Yuri kisses her girlfriend's forehead, "you're smarter than I thought"

"yah!" Jessica scowls, "go for her Taeng"

Just then, the door bell rings, Jessica smiles widely as she stands up, "fated…guess we should leave Taeyeon and Tiffany some time alone to talk it out"

Opening the door, she's surprise to see Geunsuk standing at the door, his face looking unhappy and angry, she has never seen such angry expression on his face before, ever.

"oppa?"

"Mavin wants his mum…" Geunsuk answers after flexing his tight clenching jaw.

"….."

Jessica stands at the door, looking at Geunsuk, but her mind wanders off. He looks at her, waiting for her to respond, but it seems like she has space out at the moment, Geunsuk waves his hand right in front of Jessica's face, to snap her back to reality, "Sica"

Without answering, Jessica left Geunsuk at the door as she rushes back into the living room.

She picks her phone up where she left on the couch.

"Sica, wae?" Yuri ask, wondering why her girlfriend is panicking suddenly.

Jessica puts her phone at her ear, she shakes her hand as she pulls the phone away and tap the screen furiously, "PICK UP!"


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri stands up as well beside of her girlfriend, "what's wrong? Who are you call…ing" her voice trails off when she sees Geunsuk walks into the living room, instantly Yuri get what is going on.

"I'll call the office" Yuri walks the kitchen table to grab her phone.

Geunsuk sees Taeyeon sitting there along with Suzy, he looks away angrily, walking to Jessica.

"where is she?" he ask.

"she said she was with you!" Jessica answers, half panicking.

Taeyeon immediately stands up, "Where is Tiffany…."

Geunsuk walks to Taeyeon, "you should've know…you were the last person she meets"

Suzy gets up, protectively pulling Taeyeon into one of her arms, wrapping around Taeyeon's shoulder. Sooyoung looks at Suzy in amaze.

"what did you said or do to her kim tae yeon!" Geunsuk spat.

Nothing…I just left…I left…I just leave her…although she hugged me…I told her to leave…she even said….no….no way! NO!

"Sooyoung! Did you drive here?" Taeyeon ask hurriedly.

Sooyoung steps forward to hold Taeyeon's hand that were reaching out, "yes"

"Yuri, get me a cab…Sooyoung, you help me send Suzy home" Taeyeon said.

"no-" Suzy is already shaking her head, clinging onto Taeyeon, "taeyeon~"

"Sorry Suzy, I need to find her…please go home" taeyeon reaches out and feels her way so she could touch Suzy's face, "I'll go home later…when things become fine" she sounded pleading her way now is because she felt like she owe Suzy and she felt sorry for not being able to love this sweet latter back.

"Soo, help me alright, make sure she is safe and sound" Taeyeon orders.

Sooyoung and Suzy looks at each other, "don't worry" Sooyoung shuffles Suzy's fringe with her palm, "I'll make sure of that" Suzy smiles a little.

"and what about you Taeyeon, how are you going to-"

"my instinct" Taeyeon answers Jessica, "but if she comes home, call me immediately, okay?"

"Okay" Jessica replies.

"sure you'll be fine…Taeng…why don't i-" Yuri feels worry.

"I can do it, Yul….trust me" Taeyeon assures.

Although Suzy is very worried about Taeyeon, but everyone knows Taeyeon is very firm and stubborn on her decision, so they had no choice but to watch Taeyeon gets into the cab they called for, "call me if she comes home"

The cab left.

"I'll be going home to take care of Mavin" Geunsuk announce, "should she be back or if you sees her, tell her to go home, Mavin needs her…"

"shall we go?" Sooyoung ask Suzy, who nods her head, the two walks to Sooyoung's car.

Sooyoung being well mannered opens the passenger door for Suzy, "thanks" the younger girl thanked.

"you know" Sooyoung starts the car, "you looks familiar"

Suzy looks at Sooyoung, "Familiar? But we just met…."

"Yes I know" Sooyoung smiles, "is like, I've seen you before"

Suzy stays quiet after that.

"You know…you're very kind hearted, taking care of Taeyeon, although you know her heart only has one person only…"

"gomawo"

...

...

_Please don't do anything stupid, Tiffany…..please don't! I don't want to lose you, to know that I lose you from this world…..please….._

"we're here miss" the cab driver looks through the mirror to look at his blind passenger at the back.

Taeyeon hand the twenty won bill to the driver, Suzy has always put all 20 won in her pocket, for her to count the money easily if she ever wants to use it.

"Miss, is kind of dark here, sure you'll be fine?" the cab driver ask in concern.

"dae" Taeyeon bows her head before leaving.

_Please be here…_

Sticking her walking stick out as she steps around, using her stick to hits around, she hears clinking steel sound, which she believes the sound comes from the gate, as she steps in, she felt is quite hard to feel around, afraid she might walk into something, due to the heavy snow covering the whole ground. Tapping around, swinging around the stick at times, nothing.

"Tiff"

Taeyeon calls out loudly, hearing her voice echoes at the big compound.

"tae tae?"

That voice please taeyeon's prayers, she walks quicker wanting to find Tiffany fast. At least, she knows Tiffany is still alive and she hopes, nothing bad is done by Tiffany herself.

"where are you!"

Tiffany wipes her tears away with her sleeves, "right here…" her voice answers in soft voice.

Taeyeon taps the stick forward as she believes there is where she hears the voice coming from.

When she felt like she poke something, she stops, "Tiff?"

"Taetae…what are you doing here" Tiffany reaches out to help Taeyeon by hold her stick, but she frown the moment Taeyeon yank her stick away from her grip, throwing the walking stick aside, Taeyeon reaches out forward, when her hands touches Tiffany's clothes material, she yank hard on it, pulling Tiffany to her, clashing into her arms, "taetae?" this action made Tiffany cries even more, she hugs Taeyeon back, really tightly, like their life depends on it.

"I thought I'll lose you again" taeyeon finally admits and sighs out.

"if I knew this were gonna happen…i…I rather I was the blind one tae" Tiffany cries out, pouring all her guiltiness out by expressing now with lots of tears.

Taeyeon shakes her head, "let's not talk about that anymore…"

"taetae, please" Tiffany sighs, her tears still not being able to stop flowing out.

Tiffany pulls away from the hug, "please"

"yes tiffany?"

_If only I could see her face right now, I miss being able to see her face, her beautiful face…but if I say this now, it will only makes her feel guiltier than ever….although her image is projecting in my mind now, but nothing can compare to the real thing…_

Taeyeon can only see darkness, but she can feel a hot breathing hitting above her lips, "tiff?"

"sorry taetae, I had to"

With that, Taeyeon feels something soft pushing against her lips, soft, but firm, that's when Taeyeon knew, what she misses most, the kisses she used to share with Tiffany whenever and wherever they gets together.

Before Taeyeon can reacts to the sudden kiss, she felt Tiffany's lips leaving hers already.

Taeyeon curse herself mentally in the mind.

"…oh god…I'm a bitch again"

_That's familiar_

"what is going on Tiff-"

"you have a girlfriend and I go on kissing you, I make you cheat her ! oh my god ! she was with you all the time when you needed someone ! no! you did not cheat! It was me trying to seduce you! I will explain to-mmmmmff~~"

Taeyeon pulls her in for another kiss, the kiss gotten rough enough to make Tiffany let out small whimpers after another, she still got it, Taeyeon kissing skills still manage to make her melt under it, it was like a spell or something, she'd do anything if Taeyeon ask her to. Their kiss ended when they felt like something is needed to be said.

"she's not my girlfriend" Taeyeon smiles, she wanted to laugh, remembering how Tiffany blabbers like a rapper nonstop just now, but she kept it cool in such situation.

Tiffany gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, eyes widen, "ohmygod, she's your wife?!"

If she could rolls her eyes at Tiffany, she would've, "of course not, I cant love another"

"I still love Tiffany Hwang" Taeyeon's voice being more rough when she said so.

5 years, Tiffany smiles again and she's happy that Taeyeon is the reason behind it, "you've given me your precious beautiful eyes so I can see the world again, so, I am your eyes Taeyeon…for you are my world"

"I heard that Mavin is looking for you…" Taeyeon says.

"….."

"we should go" Taeyeon smiles, it made Tiffany smiles as well, "I want to know more about him"

"araso! I bet he'll like you!" Tiffany clings onto Taeyeon's arm, relief that this person she is holding onto, still belongs to her even after 5 years of being apart.

"wait! My stic-"

Tiffany doesn't let Taeyeon moves another inch back behind, she held on tightly against taeyeon's arm, "you don't need it anymore TaeTae, I am your walking stick from now onwards."

...

...

Tiffany unlocks the door, there she finds Geunsuk sitting on her couch, with his arms cross.

He looks at her with anger flaring in his eyes, but the anger soon turns into hatred when he sees who Tiffany pulls in along behind her, Kim Tae Yeon.

He growls as he stood up, walking with angrily towards them.

"stop it" Tiffany stands in between Geunsuk and Taeyeon, "where's Mavin?"

"upstairs. His room. Sleeping. Why is she here?" Geunsuk questions Tiffany.

"I don't need to explain to you that" Tiffany felt Taeyeon's grips tighten against hers.

"oh yeah? I've been taking care of you when this midget was gone goodbye for 5 years, now she's back, you pushes me away!?" Geunsuk shouted.

Tiffany looks at Geunsuk, in disbelief, "Oppa, I said it before, even before you make a move on me, I said it, I wont have any special feelings for you, nothing more than just friends"

"You-"

The argument is interrupted with Mavin's loud cry coming from above.

"go get him first" Taeyeon instruct Tiffany.

"dae, if he's awake, I'll introduce Mavin to his daddy" Tiffany kisses Taeyeon on the tips of the nose before fleeing upstairs.

Geunsuk follows Tiffany after awhile.

Taeyeon felt lonely standing just there, she touch her way through feeling table and then couch, she then felt something cold against her palm, her leg randomly stepping forward, it knock something hard, she taps above the thing her leg kicked, stepping onto it, with her hand touching the steel on her side, she believes she is on the first step of the stairs.

After taking the final step, Taeyeon is quite proud of herself for being able to do this without any help but her own. But she hits into something, not hard she thank, she feels it, something like a soft silk.

"where do you think you are going?" Geunsuk growls at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gulps, "look, I thank you for taking care of Tiffany for 5 years…"

Geunsuk snorts, "stop trying to be nice…stop it…is disgusting…"

"no, I really thank you…I really do"

Geunsuk stares at Taeyeon, "let me ask you, if you were given a chance again, will you still donate your eyes to Tiffany?"

"of course"

Geunsuk flex his jaw tightly, he uses both his hands to push Taeyeon on the shoulders, making Taeyeon stumbles backwards, off from the stairs.

"OPPA!"

*THUD*

Taeyeon opens her eyes, she groans, touching the back of her head, her eyes open wide, staring in horror when she sees Geunsuk sitting on the table not far in front of her, smiling back at her.

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon is shock to see Geunsuk sitting on her table, smiling to her. Actually, she feels a little bit afraid at this moment, who doesn't, he just pushes her off from the stairs and now, is just him and her alone in the room.

Taeyeon quickly sits up, holding the blanket up, covering her body as if they were her personal shield, "w-what are you doing here! in my room!"

Geunsuk smiles in return instead of answering, he looks around and curious of why he does that, Taeyeon mimic what he did, her eyes widens, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY OLD HOUSE! HOW DID YOU EVEN HAVE THE KEYS TO COME IN?! WHERE IS TIFFANY!"

Geunsuk scowl as he has his index finger poke into his ear hole, dapping it a few times, "no need scream" he jumps off from sitting on her table.

Taeyeon looks around, it's been some time since she last come into her old teenager room.

Seeing how Geunsuk is making his way to her bed now, she quickly jumps out of it, running to her door to exit, but no matter how hard she twist and pull the doorknob, it did nothing. Taeyeon then start banging the door with her fist, "HELPPPPPP"

Without warning she felt a hand covering her mouth from behind, she bite it as hard as possible, causing the person who did that to her, he scowls at her angrily as she steps far away from him.

"no point of shouting, no one will hear you neither they will come help you" he rolls his eyes, looking at his hand which Taeyeon just bites.

"Tiffany will realize the disappearance of my presence, OH MY GOD! YOU WERE KIDNAPPING ME!" Taeyeon hides herself in one corner, shaking her head constantly.

Geunsuk rolls his eyes, jumping onto her bed, "why don't you find a reason to reason yourself with why you can suddenly see again"

"i-" Taeyeon then feels like smacking herself, why is she so stupid to realize it so late, she let both her hands caress her eyelids, blinking her eyes a few times, "h-how..c-come" she looks at Geunsuk. Worrisome strikes inside of her now.

"where is tiffany!" she begins to worry, she wonders where is Tiffany, how could Tiffany not realize about her disappearance, her fall from the stairs and her no longer in her house, maybe Tiffany has fall asleep with Mavin while trying to soothe him back to sleep.

But they just got back together, Taeyeon believe Tiffany would want them to spend more time together. Maybe Mavin cried a lot, too much, so Tiffany had to stay close to his side. But why is her heart feeling uneasy in this situation, could it be Tiffany return her eyes? But in what kind of situation can this be! Transferring back and forth, is that even possible?

"ANSWER ME" she shouts at him.

Geunsuk tilt his head to a side, he smirks a little, but he broke his gaze with hers, as he then looks at the watch around his wrist, "about time…."

"…."

Geunsuk looks at her this time, he then nod his head towards another direction, sending Taeyeon signals by his nod, she watch him nodding towards where her window is at, she wonders. Taeyeon watch as Geunsuk mouthed 'go there' which makes her really wonders what he is up to, maybe when she walks to the window, he'll probably push her off from the window, that way she'll fall and die, then he can have Tiffany all to himself.

"no, I am not going to kill you" Geunsuk laughs.

Taeyeon stare at him with shock, "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!?"

"go before is too late" Geunsuk urge her.

Unwillingly, she gets her butt off from the ground, she takes steps of hesitation towards the open window, finally making to her destination, she quickly turn around to look at him, he jumps off from the bed, making his way to her now.

When he is finally standing right by her side, "look"

Taeyeon turns her head to see the outside of her window, nothing. She looks back at him, but she didn't question him what he was up to, instead, she was curious how he knew about her living in this house, how did he even carried her in! Seems like he could read her mind again when they look at each other, he smiles, "everything will be answer later…"

"oh~ look" he points.

When Taeyeon turns to see where he is pointing, her eyes widens, she don't know how many times in a day she needs to be surprise, but what she is witnessing right now, really shock her, not to lie, she's scare.

Tiffany and Jessica, for what it seems like, they were sharing some sort of happy chit chat they were having. Tiffany is now seen bumping her shoulder against Jessica, making the blonde latter stumble a few steps to the side, laughing as well. Tiffany covering her mouth as she laughs even more. And the two of them, just walk pass Taeyeon's house, them in their school uniform.

Taeyeon took a few steps backwards, shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes not taking off the ground as she's trying to make some sense into what is happening right now.

"I am being punk right now isnt it? I am on punk or some joke entertainment show right!?"

"how can we fake your blindness?" Geunsuk simply answer.

It all make sense when he answer that way, she points at him, "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Geunsuk smiles cutely, he then snap his fingers, when he proceed walking towards Taeyeon, he was suddenly change into an all white smart suit.

"whoa…whoa whoa whoa" taeyeon chuckle pathetically, "this is crazy. CRAZY!"

"I am one of the many people, Guardian Angel" he smiles, bowing a little.

Taeyeon shakes her head, laughing like a pathetic girl, "nice try…n-nice one"

"Then explain why am I in your room, you in your 17's" he ask.

Taeyeon reaches out to touch her hair, she is even more state of shock, "n-no way" she said as she feels her fingers running through her long locks.

"I know this is hard to believe Taeyeon, but life is wonderful, anything can happen, just as you think its impossible, it might just happen.."

"what are all this…! what can it mean?" Taeyeon ask in worrisome.

"it meant, when you slept last night-" Geunsuk points her bed, "I've brought you to the future"

"how can it-"

Geunsuk shrugs his shoulders.

"all in one night? One sleep? But those years-"

"Taeyeon, I am an angel, I can make many impossible happens" he answers proudly.

"you're trying to say….i was never with Tiffany before?"

"yes, you can say so"

"does she even know my existence?"

Geunsuk shakes his head, "not now..you are back to where you haven't do a proper greeting to her"

"meaning…all the things we did…the beach and-" she stops when he nods his head, she now doesn't know if she should feel relief or the otherwise. Happy that Tiffany has no eyes injuries but at the same time, it means, Tiffany doesn't actually know her at this point. Everything was nothing but a dream?

"are you regret or relief, Taeyeon?"

"…."

"many of them, has not agree about your love with Tiffany" he suddenly says.

"who them?"

Geunsuk points towards the ceiling, making Taeyeon look at it stupidly.

"the angels above including God, himself"

"…because I am liking my own sex?" Taeyeon ask.

Geunsuk nods his head.

"look at what happen when you are with her…"

"is not that I mind about me being blind oppa-"

"so what you're trying to say is that, if I were to tell you, what you dreamed, will happen for sure, if you try going after Tiffany right now. You'll still do it?" he ask in uncertain.

"….but I really love her, oppa" she confesses, kneeling on her knees as she suddenly feels all weak, "I don't know how I should feel right now" she stammers.

Taeyeon felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, giving it a small squeeze before he squats down in front of her, "you should be happy that you're not blind"

"I am"

"…"

"but"

"…"

"is there a difference of being blind and not having Tiffany when you thought you had" Taeyeon sighs.

"so, you rather be blind just so you can be with Tiffany?"

"is not that oppa" taeyeon shakes her head, "i wont and cant answer to this question, of course I am glad that I can see again but I wont say that I am happy that all of that is just nothing but dream"

"KIM TAE YEON! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Taeyeon looks at Geunsuk.

"your mum" he whispers, "answer her first"

Taeyeon stay quiet for a moment, like she's trying to make this out, if its real or just another dream?

"DAE OMMA" Taeyeon shout loud enough to answer to her mum's scream.

"go to school, you'll see me later" he pats her head and then, just like that, he disappears into thin air. Odd, Taeyeon didn't feel scare at all, maybe is because she knows he meant no harm because like he said, he is an angel.

...

"SOOYOUNG" Taeyeon grabs her best friend by the shoulders.

Making her poor friend jump up in frighten, "DAMN! What is it kim tae yeon! Why the fuck you did that for!?"

"God, I miss seeing you!" Taeyeon hugs Sooyoung immediately, tightly.

Sooyoung becomes shock instead, because Taeyeon doesn't hugs her.

"we just see each other yesterday….it isnt that long….what's going on Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon pulls away from the hug, her eyes widens, when she sees who stands at the exit door of the library, he smiles at her, she has to admit, he does look good in that all white suit.

"I'll see you later!" Taeyeon bids, not even giving Sooyoung any chance to ask what is happening as the short latter already dashes off.

A girl walks to where Sooyoung is at, "I hope you and your friend could at least keep it down if silence isnt your choice"

Sooyoung glares at the girl in front of her, "you're not even from this school! Are you a newbie? I've never seen you before"

"does it even matter?" the girl scoff as she turns around wanting to leave Sooyoung.

Sooyoung's eyes caught something, the girl's name tag.

" huh?"

...

...

"seriously, she don't looks like a lawyer to me" Taeyeon said as she kicks the small stone with her foot, as she strolls down the school walkway with Geunsuk being beside her.

"hmmm, what do you think suits her then?" Geunsuk ask with no interest in his voice.

"A chef?"

The two crack out loud, laughing real loud, like its nobody's business.

"Oppa" taeyeon stops walking, she is serious about it, she really wants to know, "will the future now be the same with what you've shown me?"

"why"

"I miss her" Taeyeon hung her head low.

Geunsuk looks at her, their eyes met, but his soon were drifted away, Taeyeon wonders what caught his attention.

"Tiffany"

Geunsuk looks at Taeyeon, "what if I tell you it does? That there's no way to avoid it?"

"…."

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany was talking on the phone, making her way out from the school compound, like she's leaving her school or something.

"there is so many other to choose, doesn't needs to be her"

"But she is Tiffany"

_Yes, she is Tiffany….the Tiffany that I want and no one else!_

"Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon already leaves Geunsuk, making her way towards for what it seems like, Tiffany.

...

...

* * *

"daddy, I said I'll be home in 10, just give me some space to breathe okay…"

Tiffany sighs as she ends the call, sliding her phone back into her skirt pocket.

While waiting for her chauffeur to arrive, she hears loud panting coming near her, looking to her side, she sees another girl somewhere around her age perhaps, staring at her while she is out of breath from running.

"wait-" the girl pant while regaining all her strength to make the few last step to where Tiffany is at.

Tiffany starts feeling inside of her pocket, wondering if the girl is asking her to wait was it because she drop something, like her purse or ID, but everything is still in her pocket as she felt it.

"Tiff….." the girl still pants, as she now has both hands on each side of her knees, having a hard time to regain her breath, leaving Tiffany shock, staring back at her.

_How does she know my name? – Tiffany._

"er…y-yes?" Tiffany answer back hesitatingly back, not that she wants to, but she wonders how this unknown girl did actually knows her name. While the girl is taking a small few minutes to finally find a way to breathe properly again, this time, the girl looks right back at Tiffany.

_She…don't know me at all….this is all to Basic number one…_

"Tiff, it's me..." Taeyeon's voice came out sounded rather disappointed.

Tiffany has her eyebrows knitted close by, "and you are….?"

Taeyeon bite her lips, everything is seriously just a dream, all the hardship she went through with Tiffany, all the love she has done for Tiffany, all nothing but a dream. Taeyeon can hear her own heart crashing deep inside.

"Taeyeon" she introduces herself.

"…Taeyeon…? Have we ever…meet somewhere before cos I don-!"

Before Tiffany could even finish her sentence, she could only feel herself being pull by the latter in front of her who is obviously stronger than her into a hug. But before Tiffany could react by pushing this stranger away from her, some else did it for her, separating her and that Taeyeon stranger away from each other. Tiffany looks to the side, "oppa…"

"who the heck are you!" Wooyoung spat at Taeyeon, "who is this Tiffany!"

"what's going on" Jessica walks out from the school who happen to be just in time for the scene going on, not that she's alone, behind her is exactly another two boys.

"this person here! Just pull Tiffany into a sudden hug! I SAW EVERYTHING!" wooyoung glares at Taeyeon, who seems to didn't even care that she is being shout at right now as her eyes does not leave Tiffany.

"oppa!" Tiffany tries to calm Wooyoung, but the guy's face is turning red.

Jessica looks at Taeyeon's direction and sees how this slightly shorter girl is gazing right at Tiffany, "who are you" but she knew it, expected, no answer. Jessica turns to Tiffany instead, "who is she then, Tiff?"

Tiffany's gangs were surprise when she shrugs her shoulders up, as she got no clue either.

First, this person came up to her, claiming as if they have met and secondly, she was suddenly pull into a hug.

"THE HELL" Wooyoung looks like anytime he was going to jump up on Taeyeon.

"YAH" one of the guy steps forward to block Wooyoung away from Taeyeon, "you're a namja, she's a girl….what are you thinking?!"

"BUT SHE HUGS MY TIFFANY" Wooyoung's veins at his neck is appearing in sight.

"calm it buddy" his guy friend tries to calm him by holding both sides of his shoulders.

Tiffany watch as how Taeyeon eyes now were off her, the gaze suddenly goes to the ground instead, like she was thinking of something hard in her mind. Tiffany also realize, the moment when Wooyoung shouted at her that he has hug her, as he said 'my tiffany' how Taeyeon's expression immediately changes.

_Does….this girl has a lesbian crush on me or something? – Tiffany._

"are you a mute?" Jessica pushes Taeyeon against the shoulder, slightly to get the short girl's answer.

Taeyeon shook her head, she didn't even want to lift her head up, she bow once as if she is apologizing and took off.

"Man~ That girl is seriously weird" Taecyeon stated as he looks at Wooyoung who is finally calming down.

_Weird in a cute way though….she looks so timid…. I wonder why she is looking for Tiffany, perhaps…to know me? perhaps she knows that Tiffany happens to be my best friend and that's why? But….wooyoung oppa stated that she hugs Tiffany….why is that? – Jessica._

"Tiff, are you okay" wooyoung rubs both Tiffany's shoulders with his palm, but she took a step back.

"what. You think I'll be rape by a girl?" she answers back sarcastically, "and don't simply go telling people off that I am yours. Period"

...

...

As weird as it is yesterday, how the scene where Taeyeon just stares at her long in gaze then pulling her into a tight hug within a sec, really still keeps on replaying in Tiffany's mind. She wonders why and how could this happen. She never thought there will be girl crushing on her, unless they were tomboys in her school, just one or two, but that's it.

But the Taeyeon she sees yesterday, doesn't has a tomboy haircut, although, Tiffany cant admit, there is this look on her face, that makes her looks like a cute boy at times.

Tiffany shakes her head, trying to shake off the thoughts about Taeyeon.

"Tiffany wait up!"

Weird, Jessica has called her last night telling her about skipping school. Neither did Jessica has such voice, not knowing who it is, Tiffany turns around. Her eyes widen.

Taeyeon.

Is already jogging her way towards her already.

She feels a little bit scare to be honest, that the girl found her again, but Tiffany is relief that Taeyeon is a girl after all, so nothing bad could happen right.

_But she was so strong yesterday when she pulls me into a hug! – Tiffany._

"Im sorry about yesterday…." Taeyeon apologize once she is in front of Tiffany.

Tiffany shakes her head politely, but she cant look at Taeyeon long, since the girl is once again, staring at her. Taeyeon took a step forward as her hand reaching out, but seeing how Tiffany took a few steps backwards, she stops in her track. Tiffany has one of her arms holding onto her the other arm, as if to protect herself from her.

"did i…scared you yesterday…?" Taeyeon ask bitterly, it hurts her so much to see all this between her Tiffany, is a whole new beginning, but then again, she is not anywhere near on giving up. Tiffany nods her head. There she goes, crushing Taeyeon's heart again, "sorry"

"w-what…do y-you w-want…"

_I want you back…_

"I want to know you…and I want you to know me…"

"w-ww-wwhy…" Tiffany peeks at Taeyeon a little before looking away again when their eyes met.

"if I were to tell you that we are fated to know each other, would you believe me?" Taeyeon ask.

"huh?"

"fate brings us together, Tiff…"

"…"

"if you could just give me, one day of yours, I'll explain everything to you…"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon in disbelief, they barely knows each other and now Taeyeon is asking her to give her one day to her. She finds this situation getting weird and weirder.

"Please Tiffany….i need to let you know…" Taeyeon pleaded.

_Her voice…why does she sounds like she is suffering when she is pleading…?who is she? Do I know her somewhere before? But there is no way I forgets her…but why is she looking so fragile…. – Tiffany_

"k-know…about w-what"

"let's find a place to talk?" Taeyeon watch how Tiffany's expression change again, "somewhere public if you don't trust me…I wont do anything to hurt you, I just want you to know"

"t-to where to…?" Tiffany ask.

_Great! You don't even know who she is, she might even kidnap you and rape- well. No, not rape me, i…..kind of feel like she is very sincere? Like….there is something that really bothers her…OMG! She is going to confess to me isnt it!? – Tiffany._

"a café?" Taeyeon suggest.

Tiffany nods her head in agreement and she has no idea why she just did that.

Tiffany sips the cold chocolate coffee that Taeyeon just ordered for them both, she looks out from the window, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling the awkwardness in between them.

"can you…stop it?" Tiffany ask without looking at Taeyeon.

"huh?"

"you've been staring at me…I feel, uncomfortable" she answers honestly, once again, something made her to look for Taeyeon's expression, there it is, Taeyeon frown a little before looking away. It seems like she has upset Taeyeon. Very easily as well.

Taeyeon fidget with her fingers underneath the table.

"you said….there is something that I have to know right…tell me" Tiffany urge.

Taeyeon licks her lips, before looking at Tiffany.

_You…..can I even use the word that you used to be mine? It was just a dream after all anyway…Kim tae yeon, you and your smart ass, do you think she will believe you after all you are going to tell her? She might even think you're crazy! You might scare her away and never ever see her again you dumbo! But….i have got to let her know…_

"this is going to sound crazy-"

"oh god! You are not confessing are you!?" Tiffany cuts Taeyeon off.

"yes and no"

"…"

"we have been together before"

"what"

"as a couple. We- TIFF!" Taeyeon watch as Tiffany struggles to leave right now, but Taeyeon quickly grab her hand, holding Tiffany at her same spot, "would you at least please give me time…to explain the situation"

"let go, please" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon's hand, holding hers.

"promise you'll let me finish what I want to let you know"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in the eyes. Again, those sincerity eye pleading puppy face is on.

"fine"

"thanks" Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's hand, although she has already miss it, but the last thing she wants to do is to scare Tiffany off, but she calms down when she sees Tiffany resume in her seat.

"go on"

"I don't know how to explain, but I am not lying..anything that I am about to say…"

"…"

"so, I am going to confirm a few things before I move along telling you the story"

"okay"

"you love pink" Taeyeon watch as Tiffany becomes surprise and looks at her, but then, when she looks at her phone cover, her schoolbag, Tiffany thought is an easy guess, so she calm down.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "your favorite doll is totoro" the two looks at the big totoro doll hanging at the side of her bag.

"that was easy" Tiffany rolls her eyes as she begins to feel like her patience is being played.

"you want to be a designer and in the future, you want to go to America to continue your studies in the modeling industry and so you can come back to Korea to establish a few shops of your own"

"what the-"

_This is something that I never tell anyone about….but Jessica…unless, she is planning to prank me and scare the hell out of me, or else….this Taeyeon…is really creeping me out! – Tiffany._

"you don't know how to ride a bicycle since no one really teaches you, your dad goes to work a lot and your mum left you as she returns to God's side…"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon.

"I told you….we were-"

"No, I am not a lesb-"

"Tiff, please….listen to what I have got to say first"

When Taeyeon cut the dream of hers short to tell Tiffany about it, she left Tiffany with jaw drop opening at the end of the story.

"is hard to believe…but is true, Tiffany…..even I still cant pretty much believe it either"

Tiffany closes her mouth as she snaps back to reality, "some kind of joke, Taeyeon, HaHa, very funny!"

"no tiff…please don't make fun of my heart" Taeyeon's voice crack at the end of the sentence, which made Tiffany looks at her.

"seriously Taeyeon…I don't know who you are and what your motives are, but…if you're trying to scare or creep me out, congrats, your mission is accomplish…BUT" Tiffany sees as taeyeon opens her mouth as if she wanted to say something to defend herself, "if you are not, I mean, if you think you are not lying to me, making all this up, I suggest you go to a professional psychiatrist"

"I am not psycho Tiff….what I said was not a story I made up myself, if I do, I be the best author in the world… how do you explain all the things I know about you? so much…"

"you're a stalker"

Taeyeon shakes her head, she knows no matter how hard she tries to explains, it will only make Tiffany thinks she is trying to make up another lies.

"my time is up" Tiffany gets up.

"Tiff-"

"I gave you my time, I even skipped school, I had enough for all these…"

"…."

"look, Taeyeon..is okay if you have a crush on me or something, but creating something like this is pretty much went over my limits, you see, I hate liars-"

"I am not lying about anything Tiff, especially when it comes to you, I don't want to lies"

"there is one thing you missed out on me" Tiffany carries her schoolbag up.

"what?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"I am not interested in girls"

That's it, it crushes Taeyeon right at the heart.

"sorry" Tiffany pulls out a fifty dollar bill and place it on the table, "you can find a better girl" with that Tiffany leaves.

It hurts Taeyeon.

_But….i don't want another girl, I just want Tiffany herself.._

Quickly getting up onto her feet, she dash right out from the café, searching for Tiffany. There, the girl is seen waiting to haul a cab or something by the road side.

"Tiffany"

"Taeyeon, I gave you my time-"

"just one last thing and I will be gone"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, feeling sorry for crushing her confession just like that, "what is?"

"my birthday is coming up this weekend, can I have a day with you tomorrow"

"what for?"

"my birthday" Taeyeon answers.

"I don't see how I should… Taeyeon, we are barely friends…"

"one last time"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "…?"

"I promise, after that, I'll go…"

"to where?" Tiffany ask.

"leave your sight, like I had never exist before in your life…so you could have a better brighter future"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "you promise?"

It crushes Taeyeon's heart and Taeyeon begins to wonder, it takes how many crushes for her to actually make her die.

But having no choice, she nods her head weakly.

"no more begging after this one and…you will just…move on with your own life, not hanging onto that dream of yours anymore"

Taeyeon gulps, Tiffany sees how Taeyeon is hesitating, she looks away at the same time, she manage to haul a cab, opening the door, but as she is about to get in, Taeyeon stops her.

"I promise" Taeyeon answer honestly.

Tiffany swears she can see tears gaining in Taeyeon's eyes, she sighs, "alright, meet me here tomorrow, but where we are going, I'll be deciding, noon, by 12"

Taeyeon nods her head weakly.

Somehow, Tiffany felt sorry, but to her, Taeyeon is just a stranger and is already weird enough for her to skip school today to listen to a weird made up story, but now, to even agree of going out with her tomorrow, is even weirder, "okay, let me go now"

"yeah. Sorry" Taeyeon retreat her hand, "bye"

"bye…"

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon came earlier than the time they had promised to meet. Every time when there is a cab stopping by the road side, Taeyeon would sit straight up, watching anxiously who is exiting the cab. Each time, when it wasn't who she wants to see, Taeyeon slums down back in her seat, feeling a little disappointed, she sighs while looking at her watch, it's almost 12.

_What if….she just didn't come?_

"I am not that kind of a person"

Taeyeon eyes open wide in shock, looking at the person walking to her, mixtures of feelings running inside of her right now, standing up without realizing, Taeyeon smiles a little.

"how…did you know what I was thinking?"

Tiffany pull the chair out to seat on it, she takes the menu, studying it for a moment, before sprinting her hand up in the air, the waiter came and took her order.

"It wasn't that hard to read your facial expression, it pretty much says everything"

She answers without looking at Taeyeon, she takes her phone out and starts texting.

Leaving Taeyeon looking at her only.

"Im sorry that I made you skip school again" Taeyeon wanted to start a conversation with the person she loves a lot.

"mmm"

And that's the only reply she gets, it was silence until the waiter came with a cup back to their table, placing it in front of Tiffany. Coke.

"don't drink too much of coke, it isnt good" Taeyeon says with concern.

Tiffany just nods her head as she continues to look at her phone, texting and all.

Out of the corner of Tiffany's eyes, she sees how Taeyeon slowly lays her back onto the chair, letting out an inaudible sigh, shaking her head slightly a little.

"if you're not happy to go on this date" Tiffany look at how Taeyeon immediately looks at her when she mention the word 'date', "then take your leave"

"I didn't think that way" Taeyeon answer, although her face was very obvious that she is upset from the way Tiffany is treating her, "is just that…you pay more attention to your phone rather than me, the person with you"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, she picks her phone up and what she did next seems like she is doing it on purpose, her phone lifted up as if she shows it to Taeyeon, she continue texts.

"Taeyeon?!"

Tiffany and Taeyeon turns to where the voice came from, at the entrance they sees a girl in golden blonde curly hair, smiling and waving at their direction.

"Hyomin?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon slowly smiles, getting up from the seat, the girl who Taeyeon greet as Hyomin charge towards where Taeyeon is at, immediately crushing her body against Taeyeon as she hugs the girl.

"wae?" Taeyeon ask.

"boya" Hyomin breaks the hug, "cant hug you? I would've been killed if I was to hug you in school" she rolls her eyes, giggling with Taeyeon.

"just why did you skip school, Tae"

"cos i…." Taeyeon don't know how to reason with Hyomin this time.

Hyomin finally realize the other girl who is looking at them, "hi there, you are….?"

Tiffany stands up as well, offering a handshake, "Tiffany, hi" they exchange a small handshake.

"Tae" Hyomin pouts, using her index to poke Taeyeon's shoulder a few times, "when are you going to help me with the calculus homework?"

"urm…when I'm free-"

"You said that last week!" Hyomin pouts even more.

"Mianhae unnie, araso…" Taeyeon smiles.

"promise?"

"yes" Taeyeon promise.

Hyomin did an air smooch at Taeyeon, "good. See you around" with that, she leaves.

Taeyeon caught Tiffany rolling her eyes before taking her phone up again, but within sec, Tiffany place the phone back onto the table, "there, no more interruption I hope"

"huh?"

"anyway, should we start the date?"

"d-date"

"let's go" Tiffany ignores Taeyeon and gets up to leave.

Quickly, Taeyeon puts down a couple of bills being pulled out from her pocket onto the table, following Tiffany to get a cab.

...

...

"the theme park"

Taeyeon mumbles the moment she steps out from the cab, looking at the crazy tracks for the rollercoaster.

_Such cliché date place._

Taeyeon smirks at her own thoughts.

Of course, being the wise one, Taeyeon offers to pay for the tickets.

"wooooooooooooo" Tiffany runs in after being checked by the securities, taking one spin around, expressing her happiness through her smile, it made Taeyeon smile.

"so" taeyeon walks to the happy exciting Tiffany's side, "what should we go on first"

"that" Tiffany already points to one of the most extreme rollercoaster ride.

Taeyeon gulps, but when Tiffany change her attention to her instead of looking at the rollercoaster, Taeyeon plastered a fake excited smile on her face, "let's go" she swear she wanted to kill herself when she said that.

They started lining up behind the queue.

Taeyeon hears screams and shrieks when the rollercoaster take a huge loop of turn.

Something distracted her when she sees Tiffany is actually looking at her, smiling.

"mworago?"

Tiffany points to something behind Taeyeon, when she turns around to look at what it is, Taeyeon rolls her eyes, right behind her is the height scale, to determine who can goes on the ride, when Taeyeon cross her arms, Tiffany actually giggles out.

"sorry, cant help it" she giggles even more.

"I know I'm short" Taeyeon blows air out.

"don't worry, it goes along with that cute face of yours" Tiffany smirks.

It unconsciously made Taeyeon smile hearing the remark.

Stepping into the waiting line, when the last ride ended, it was time for Taeyeon and Tiffany to get onto the rollercoaster. Taeyeon can feel her heart dropping right at the ground when their gates open for them to step into the rollercoaster.

Tiffany on the other hand is being over excited, tapping the bars when it comes down, pressing against their thighs to secure them safely, she looks at her side, to only find the shorter girl very quiet, "your face is turning pale, Taeyeon"

"you like this ride…fany ah?" Taeyeon ask.

" .It"

Taeyeon lick her bottom lips, nervously. But she shows a thumb up, forcing a smile.

"are you scare Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask.

But Taeyeon shakes her head, "nope" but her voice came out like a whisper.

Her heart beats unevenly faster when the ride starts, sounds of the chains pulling the ride up, makes them go higher and higher, there is a small part inside her heart, made her feel regret that she has get on this ride, but she knows she had too, maybe this will be the last time for her to come on this ride, with the person beside her. She feels like jumping out from the seat right now.

The coaster ride has reach its top, taking a swift turn, about to take its first dip down, Taeyeon's eyes widens to see how high she is at now. She cant help it as she starts to find it hard to breath and she is starting to panic.

"tae…? I thought you're-"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The ride ends finally, with Taeyeon holding Tiffany's hand the entire ride, her eyes shut tight, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon as she later on pulls her hand away harshly, "the ride is done, actor"

Taeyeon slowly opens her eyes, looking at Tiffany, she feels dizzy.

"scare? Really? Or was it just a reason to hold my hand?" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"…"

"ugh" Tiffany gets out from the ride even without waiting for Taeyeon.

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon is holding the railing tightly in both her hands as she climbs down the stairs, somehow, she starts to feel a little guilty when she sees how Taeyeon can even bring her head up, her face all pale and it seems like, Taeyeon is really sick.

"Tae-"

"um, hey tiff" Taeyeon has her head hanging a little lower, "I um..need to go to the toilet, be back"

"but-"

"wait for me right here" Taeyeon then clamps a hand over her mouth as she rushes away.

Tiffany follows behind after awhile, she sees how Taeyeon didn't have enough time to follow the signboard that leads the way to the bathroom, Taeyeon rushes to one of the drain close by.

She squats down close to the drain.

Whether Taeyeon was pretending to be scare or not, everything was answer with the sound of vomiting. But Tiffany left before Taeyeon finishes.

Taeyeon walks back to where she has asked Tiffany to wait for her, she feels her body weak and tired, her leg is shaking and trembling.

"hey" she calls out for Tiffany.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "shall we continue?"

_I might just die…_

"sure" Taeyeon force another smile, "what do you want to play?"

"the rollercoaster again" Tiffany smiles, her smile becomes even wider when she see Taeyeon's smile starting to fade.

"again?"

"yes" Tiffany nods her head, waiting for Taeyeon's answer and reaction towards it.

"ara"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, walking away, another direction instead of the queue for the rollercoaster.

"fany?" Taeyeon chase up to Tiffany, "the queue is that way…"

"I know" she answers without looking at taeyeon, continue walking.

"then-"

Tiffany stops suddenly, making Taeyeon stop abruptly in time so she wont walk into Tiffany.

"why do you have to force yourself to like something you don't even like?" Tiffany questions.

"…."

"you vomited didn't you…you cant ride rides like this" Tiffany snaps.

"…."

"ugh! You don't know how much I hate liars" Tiffany snaps as she walks to one of the nearest bench. Taeyeon slowly drags her feet to where Tiffany is at.

"tiffany, i-"

"don't talk first"

"tiff-"

"I said, shut up"

"…"

"UGH" Tiffany covers her face with both hands.

After awhile, Tiffany felt a light bump at her shoulder, when she pulls her face away from hiding behind her hands, she sees Taeyeon already sitting beside her, with two ice cream cone in each of her hands, she offers a pink colored one to Tiffany, "it's strawberry"

Tiffany turns her head away.

"I don't mean to lie and I am not lying either, I will and willing to try the rollercoaster again and again, just so I can get use to it, if it's your favorite ride…lying is, if I pretended to be scare but I am actually not…so, precisely, I didn't lie to you Tiffany"

Tiffany finally looks at Taeyeon after the explanation, she looks at Taeyeon for awhile, before taking the ice cream, giving it a lick.

"Taeyeon, in that dream of yours, you said I got blind, right?"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"Then you still come after me, even when you claims that I will be blind" Tiffany says.

"i…"

"isnt that kind of selfish?" Tiffany takes a small bite of the ice cream, smudging her lips with the pink cream, "you're willing to let me go through the blindness stage again…?"

"but-"

"I know you will somehow donate your eyes to me, but, to let me go through it again, it's kind of…cruel…don't you think?"

_So….she thinks of me that way….? *sigh* All I was thinking was just wanting her as mine…_

Tiffany and Taeyeon finishes their ice cream.

"sorry" Taeyeon suddenly said, making Tiffany looks at her wonderingly.

"you were right…i..shouldnt just think about myself" Taeyeon added.

"we can always be friends" Tiffany tries to encourage Taeyeon, somehow, she felt guilty to see Taeyeon all sad right now.

"right"

Things even more awkward after such situation, the two gets up on their feet.

"okay~ what shall we play next?" Tiffany tries to enlighten the situation, looking at Taeyeon with a small smile.

Taeyeon slowly shakes her head, "….let's go home"

"go home? B-but…I thought we're suppose to enjoy thi-"

"the reason I asked for this date was because I want to prove to you about the dream, about us, loving one another"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"and…." Taeyeon has a small smile playing on her face, "I think I've got the answer already"

A smile that was almost too painful to even watch.

"Tae-"

Taeyeon gives a light bow, "gomawo fany ahhhh"

"Taeyeon-"

"Please go Tiff…"

"Tae?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who is still bowing.

"please at least me have the last pride" Taeyeon's voice crack at the end.

And it hurts Tiffany to see Taeyeon acting that way.

"alright…if that's what you want" Tiffany took a step back, "bye Taeyeon"

After bowing for some time, Taeyeon finally lifts her head up, she use the back of her palm to wipe both her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't know why, but it still bothers Tiffany how yesterday's date ended, she somehow felt really guilty inside for pointing fingers at Taeyeon, calling her a liar whereby the poor girl was just trying to have fun with her on the rollercoaster no matter how scared she was.

Tiffany has been spacing out while thinking about it, she lets out numerous of sighs as the process of thinking go through, even when someone is standing by her side, she did not even realizes it, at all.

"hi Tiff"

Tiffany jumps up.

"sorry sorry, did I scare you?" He ask worriedly, looking at her. She shakes her head, he smile at the reply, "Tiff, this Saturday I am having a party, so I thought….maybe you could come over?"

"party?" Tiffany tilt her head to the side.

It made his heart flutters, he smile nervously, "y-yes…is my birthday"

Tiffany mouthed 'oh' while nodding her head.

"so….can you come?" he ask, half pleadingly.

"mmmm, can I bring a friend along?" Tiffany ask.

_I don't know why that just came out through my mouth, i…maybe I felt to guilty for leaving taeyeon in the middle of the date yesterday after hurting her…so, I should perhaps at least have the manners to cheer her back isn't it…? Yeah…. – Tiffany._

"Sure! Just make sure you are there, you can bring anyone you want" he smiles happily.

Tiffany gives a smile in return.

"Okay!" Wooyoung nods his head, "See ya!"

"Ne, oppa" Tiffany answers.

...

...

Taeyeon squeezes the bridge of her nose a few times, then rubbing her temples after that.

She then feel something nudge her arm, she sees Sooyoung joining her in the library.

"you don't look so well, Taeng" Sooyoung pulls out a chocolate bar, "want some?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, Sooyoung suddenly reaches out to let her palm feels against Taeyeon's forehead, "dude, your forehead is freaking cold…are you alright?"

"yeah" Taeyeon just lazily rest her chin on the table, "just tired"

"I think you should go see a doctor..you look pale and your eyes are swollen" Sooyoung said worryingly.

_Just remain as friends…._

Taeyeon cross her arms across on the table, then hiding her face in the cross arms. Feeling the same pain again all over. She felt someone pat her back and she didn't need to see to know it was her best friend doing so.

"something wrong, Taeng?"

Taeyeon just shakes her head, the bell rings.

Sooyoung looks at her friend who seems to be taking a rest and doesn't wants to be bother.

"hmmm, I have calculus next, I'll see you later"

Taeyeon just nods her head.

_She said it all, she's not interested in girls..and that she just want to be a friend of mine…*sigh* just give up Taeyeon ah….i cant…_

She felt another gentle tap on her back, she shrugs her shoulders, "just go Sooyoung ah~ I'll be fine"

"Taeyeon"

Taeyeon quickly lifts her head up after hearing the voice, she jumps up in shock, seeing the handsome angel sitting right next to her, Taeyeon looks around the library at the other student, who is still concentrating on their studies.

Geunsuk smiles to Taeyeon brightly who gets a cold stare from the girl instead, his smile fade away, "boya…."

"Are you guys playing me? my feelings?" Taeyeon says through her gritted teeth.

"who?"

"YOU AND GOD!"

Taeyeon's loud voice echoes through the library, the librarian looks at Taeyeon unhappily, putting an index finger at her lips, asking Taeyeon to shut up. Taeyeon nods her head, but she glares right back at Geunsuk who is still looking at her, "let's go outside" Taeyeon picks her books up, knowing that she cant control her anger anymore, she just cant stay in library.

The two walk to the field where there are not very much people around there, Taeyeon leans her back against the oak tree, her arms crossing across her chest.

"I thought God and Angels are supposed to help the humans" Taeyeon sighs.

"we did, we let you see your future…isn't that good enough?"

"Good? You're making me suffer like a fool! How can all that years be just a dream?!"

Geunsuk smiles, "we have powers-"

"and you all decided to just hurt me this way" Taeyeon's voice raise up a little.

Geunsuk shake his head but still keep the kind smile on his face, "you cant blame us, Taeyeon.."

"I rather not know…"

Taeyeon slowly squats down, hiding her face in between her knees.

"why create me to love her? Why was I fated to have the dream of my future…"

Geunsuk sits right next to Taeyeon, patting the girl's head to calm her down, "You see, Taeyeon…we just-"

"falling in love is out of my control, I fell in love with her so deeply…Oppa, you told me, that the dream was to show me how I shouldn't go after her in the future..you told me, you all don't agree with my relationship with her and that is why my future with her was a disaster? How are you or God fair towards a human like me?"

"Taeyeon…"

"is it funny? To create me, to make me fall in love with her but cant have her…"

"Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon's face perks up from hiding in between her knees when she hears the voice which totally cant be Geunsuk's, when she does, Tiffany is already standing right in front of her. Taeyeon looks to her side, where Geunsuk was supposed to be at, surprise, he is there, looking back at Tiffany, but Tiffany just has her eyes on her, like there is no one else around them.

"w-who…are you talking to, Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask.

Geunsuk nod his heads towards Tiffany, asking Taeyeon to answer her instead of just looking at him. Taeyeon gets up on her feet, "just mumbling to myself"

"I'm sorry about-"

"if this about yesterday, is okay, I've moved on" Taeyeon answers.

_Moved on….? – Tiffany_

"I mean…I've let it to be forgotten" Taeyeon explains.

"oh…"

_Why does it feels weird….. – Tiffany._

"I have a class to attend -"

"urm, Taeyeon, there's a party this Saturday night…and I thought-"

_Party…..isnt this…no way…._

"party? Wooyoung's birthday?" Taeyeon ask.

_She knows? But how! – Tiffany_

"yes" Tiffany answers shortly but inside her mind, its running wild how Taeyeon knew about it even before she informs her.

"I wont go"

"why? Does any of this somehow relate to the so call dream of yours?"

_So call dream? So, she still thinks I made that up in my mind? She thinks that I am lying about my dream?_

Taeyeon slowly looks at Tiffany, Tiffany felt her own breath hitch from the way Taeyeon looks at her, so coldly.

"Do you expect me to watch him kiss you on that day?" Taeyeon mocks, before picking her books up from the ground on the grass.

"kiss….? What are you-"

"just so you know, the last thing that I ever will do is to lie to you" Taeyeon hugs the books close to her chest, "Goodbye Tiffany"

Geunsuk abruptly gets up onto his feet to follow Taeyeon along who suddenly leaves.

Tiffany could only watch as Taeyeon leaves her, standing all alone.

_She's different….she no longer is the one I saw the first day, the one who came up to me, so weakly…now…she barely cares and acts like she…what am I talking about it? We don't know each other anyway in the first place! FINE! – Tiffany._

Tiffany too, turns around and leaves as well.

"she's thinking why you suddenly acts so differently" Geunsuk tells to Taeyeon.

_I had enough too! Trick me into loving her then telling me that I cant have her! This is all shit!_

"no, all these aren't shit" Geunsuk answers.

"Stop reading what is in my mind!" Taeyeon stops walking.

"I thought you love her-"

"should I love her when I know I cant have her? Well yeah, hell yes I still loves her, but do you know how I really feel when I cant have her? HUH!" Taeyeon looks up at the skies above them, she points at it, "ARE YOU HAVING FUN UP THERE? LAUGHING AT ME ARENT YOU! CREATE ME, FATED ME TO MEET HER, MAKE ME LOVE HER THEN IN THE END SHOWING ME THAT I CAN NEVER EVER BE WITH HER! WELL HA-HA! YOU MANAGE TO HURT ME AND NOT LETTING ME HAVE HER! HAPPY?"

Suddenly, just in a second, the light blue skies become dark and thunders were heard grumbling.

"he aint happy with your attitude….Tae"

"I don't give a damn!" Taeyeon looks at Geunsuk, "and aren't you busy protecting others or should I say go make someone else life miserable? Leave me alone"

"Taeyeon, you still have a life to move on…"

"well" taeyeon smiles to Geunsuk, "mine just died right just now" Taeyeon points to the oak tree where she and Tiffany just had a conversation not long ago, "so please, leave me alone, thanks"

...

...

In the dark, crying her heart out, wondering why she still feels the pain even when she knows, what's the point of she's crying when things still wouldn't change.

"look at you"

The voice scares her, stops her from sobbing constantly, her breath becomes stiff as she knows there is another presence in her room right now, "cant you just-"

"no, I told you, I'm your guardian angel.."

Taeyeon ignores.

"you were being so tough rejecting her and there you are, crying endlessly"

Taeyeon feels an extra weight adding onto her bed, she reaches out to grab Geunsuk by the neck, choking the man, "I want to kill you!"

"you know I cant die" Geunsuk added as he slowly pulls her hands away, holding it in his.

"why make me love her when I cant have her" Taeyeon flung her arms around Geunsuk neck, burying her face into his chest as she begins to cry again.

...

...

* * *

After done with her history exam, Taeyeon makes her way to the library to return some books she borrowed the other, walking into the air-condition library, she walks to the counter. Tapping on the bell a few times, until the Liberian comes to her call. Taeyeon's eyes widen.

"Suzy" is the only thing she can mutters when she looks at the girl.

The girl with straight long black hair could only stares at Taeyeon in surprise, "….Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon drops her books that she held on, she holds each side of Suzy's shoulders, slightly shaking the girl when she say, "you remember me?"

Suzy with her worry expression, shakes her head.

"huh?" Taeyeon is puzzle with the response from Suzy.

Suzy has her index finger points at Taeyeon's chest area, "your nametag…" her voice speaks out softly.

_Of course…_

Taeyeon sighs, dropping both her hands back loosely to her side, "sorry"

"Do you know me?" Suzy as in a curious tone.

_Yeah…but can I say so? I probably scares you off…_

Taeyeon decided.

She slowly shakes her head, "you just look like someone I once known"

"and she happens to call Suzy as well?"

Taeyeon looks at Suzy slowly, inside, she can only curse herself for using such lame excuse.

"i…"

Suzy giggles a little, covering her mouth, "is okay, people makes mistake at times"

Taeyeon smiles a little in relief for at least she didn't scare Suzy away, "you're not from this school….so how come you're here?"

"oh, I was on a project, something like a student transfer to this school for a week" Suzy answers.

On the other hand, Suzy is a very joyful and friendly girl, so she didn't have any doubts about Taeyeon being weird for acting that way, "how did you know….?"

"oh" Taeyeon fake a cough, "never seen you here before"

Suzy just slowly nods her head, as their topic dies off and none can come up with anything.

"You're returning the books I believe?" Suzy points at the books in between them on the counter, she looks at Taeyeon who nods her head, taking it in her hands, she puts the books into a trolley, "thanks"

"yeah, thanks" Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck as she then slowly makes her way to the shelves to borrow more books for herself.

Taeyeon randomly chooses a book and sits alone around the corner of the table.

She flips the book open.

"hi"

Taeyeon looks to her side and see Geunsuk smiling brightly at her, she flinches away, "yah!"

Geunsuk winks and pull his chair closer to Taeyeon, "why aren't you with your best friend?"

"she's got exam" Taeyeon answers without looking at Geunsuk.

"cant we talk later?" Taeyeon mumbles as she flips the pages.

"wae"

"people will thought I am crazy for talking alone….." Taeyeon whispers.

The library becomes a little noisy when a few guys voice were heard talking loudly.

Taeyeon look over to where the voice is coming from, she sees three guys standing around Suzy, what it seems like, flirting with her. She looks at how Suzy still trying to smile kindly to them even though it is obvious she is feeling very uncomfortable.

Suzy picks her bag up from underneath the counter.

"Taengoo, there is something I want to tell you about Tiffany-" Geunsuk voice trails off when she sees Taeyeon gets up right away, walking away from the table, "yah" he quickly catch up with Taeyeon, holding her shoulder to stops her, "I am talking about Fany, Taengoo"

"maybe later" Taeyeon push Geunsuk's hand away as she rushes to where Suzy is at.

"Suzy ahh" Taeyeon greets happily.

Making the three guys and Suzy looks at her.

"You know her?" one of the guys look at Suzy, waiting for Suzy's response, when the younger girl looks at Taeyeon who winks her left eye.

Suzy nods her head, she pushes through the three guys and link arms with Taeyeon, who on the other hand is surprise with the sudden skinship, "m-my…boyfriend" suzy answers.

Not only were the three guys shocks with the answer, but Taeyeon as well. She swallows the lump of saliva that stuck in between her throat.

"let's go" Suzy smiles to Taeyeon before waving to the three guys.

Taeyeon and Suzy makes their way back to Suzy's school, it seems like Suzy has forgotten about their arms were linking, Taeyeon on the other hand is blushing hard.

"dad~ I've told you…I've got a party to go on later this weekend, so I need to go to the mall to get some dress" Tiffany sighs as she walks back and forth behind the wall of her school outside, listening to the nagging on the other end, "let's talk later, okay. Bye"

She slides her phone back into her pocket, walking back to her school compound, she stops abruptly when she sees a familiar person walking with one of her schoolmates.

Don't know why, she finds her legs were numb and staying at the same place, not moving an inch. She looks at the two people not far from her.

"Taeyeon"

Suzy stops walking and Taeyeon look at their linked arms awkwardly, Suzy gets the point and quickly unlink it immediately, "thanks"

Taeyeon bows a little, Suzy returns one as well.

Suzy waves goodbye to Taeyeon.

When the two depart, Tiffany quickly hid behind the walls, hoping not either one of them sees her, especially Taeyeon.

_Why the hell am I acting like this! – Tiffany._

...

...

Taeyeon is sitting on her bed, studying, books scattered all around on her bed, occupying most space, she taps the end of the pencil on her lips as she thinks of the solution to finish the equation.

Once again, Taeyeon jumps up again when Geunsuk suddenly appears at the corner of her room.

He laughs at her, "come on, you should be getting used to it…I've been appearing in and off your sight for so many times"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"hey" Geunsuk pushes a few books aside to make space for himself to sit on the bed across Taeyeon, "you finally give up on Tiffany?"

Taeyeon looks at Geunsuk in curious, wondering what does his question leads to.

"I said I wanted to tell you something about her, but you left abruptly" he fiddles with his fingers.

"cos Suzy needed help" Taeyeon answers, looking at him.

"is Suzy now more important than Tiffany-sshi?"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, she then ignores his question, continuing to do her equation, Geunsuk grabs her right hand, stopping her from doing her homework, she glares at him, "what"

"what about Tiffany-sshi?" he ask.

"I thought you can read minds? Cant you read mine?" she ask in return.

"sometimes I cant" Geunsuk smiles.

Taeyeon yank her wrist away from his grip before throwing the pencil on the book as she lean back to the wall behind her, "I cant even stop thinking of her" she admits her frustration cutely.

Geunsuk climbs closer to Taeyeon, "I have a way to help you"

"here" he place a small bottle that contains some pink liquid in it, "let her drink this"

"what's this?" Taeyeon ask as she held the bottle up in the air to look at it.

"a love potion I created" Geunsuk crosses his arms, like he is proud of it.

"l-love p-potion?" Taeyeon shakes the bottle, "you're not serio-"

Geunsuk nods his head furiously, "do I look like I am kidding?"

"what it does?"

"one drop in her drink, once she drink it, she'll be head over heels for you in an instant"

Taeyeon looks at Geunsuk, bewildered.

"but…how can you do this? it seems so…."

"so what?" he smiles cutely.

"illegal" Taeyeon gulps.

Geunsuk laughs out loudly.

"and have you tested it? How sure are you that it is going to work?"

Geunsuk looks at Taeyeon, "come to the park, I'll show you" with that, he disappears into thin air.

"I hate it when you do that…." Taeyeon mumbles before changing out from her pajamas.

...

...

"okay" Taeyeon has both hands shove in her front pockets, "I'm here, you can come out now"

Taeyeon sighs, walking closer to the dim lighted park, every steps she takes, is quiet indeed.

A figure stands up from the bench, upon hearing footsteps coming closer, "Taeyeon?" her head tilt to one side.

Taeyeon eyes widen, her breath seems to be taken away, she stops in her track, looking at Tiffany who is looking back at her.

_Okay~ it will be totally awkward and dumb to just run away….be mature about this Taeyeon. You can do this…..just go up to her and greet her…as simple as that. Where is that devil anyway! He was supposed to meet me here._

Taeyeon walks to the bench, "hi…"

Tiffany smiles a little, "you're waiting for someone?"

Taeyeon shakes her head.

"but I overheard you asking someone to come out now…" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gulps.

"suzy?"

"suzy?" Taeyeon repeat the word, looking at Tiffany. Puzzle.

Tiffany looks away, as she finish the last bite of her ice cream, "so, you're looking for?"

"anniyo…..why are you here alone anyway…."

"ah!shit" Tiffany accidentally blurted when a drip of ice cream caught on her shirt, "do you have any Kleenex?" she looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon's hands dives right into her pockets, looking for it quickly.

"never mind, I'll just go get some from my chauffeur" Tiffany gets up and runs a car parked not far from them.

Taeyeon has a smile on her face when she sees the way Tiffany is rushing to the car, her thoughts of thinking how cute the girl is, fades off the moment her finger brushes against something cold inside her pocket, pulling it out with curiosity, Taeyeon eyes widens to see the pink love potion bottle in her pocket.

Wondering if it's all Geunsuk's plan or not, when she sees a mineral bottle of water sitting right beside her, where Tiffany left not long ago. Taeyeon gulps, she hesitated what steps she should take next. Looking back and forth from the bottle beside her then where the car Tiffany went to not long ago.

Taeyeon sees Tiffany talking to a guy, she believes, if she quickly drops one drop into the bottle, she can make it without anyone sees it. Taeyeon licks her lips nervously. She shakes her head, bringing her hand up in the air, but at the same time, she hears footsteps coming closer to her, believe it was Tiffany. Taeyeon quickly drop her arm, back to her side, she then quietly drops the bottle onto the ground.

Just in time for Tiffany to join her back on the bench.

...

...

* * *

"does it matters to you, that I am here alone or not…?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon has a frown on her face but she thought Tiffany didn't see it.

"anyway, is late, I need to go" Tiffany stands up, taking a step, she slips back about to fall.

But thanks to Taeyeon's quick reaction, she gets up and hold Tiffany by the waist, helping the girl from falling back to injure herself.

"are you alright?" Taeyeon ask, their eyes looking at each other deeply.

Tiffany quickly gets back onto her feet, she looks on the ground where she steps on something that causes her to fall, bending down as she sees something on the ground, she picks it up.

"what's this?" she looks at the pink bottle with curious.

Taeyeon eyes grew big.

"is it yours?" Tiffany ask, looking at Taeyeon.

"er..no" she shakes her head.

Tiffany twist the bottle cap, to open it.

"what are you doing?" Taeyeon ask worriedly.

Tiffany ignores, but she smiles widely when she sees the cute color, without any hesitation or warning, Tiffany takes one gulp and drinks it all. Emptying the whole bottle down her throat.

Taeyeon is shock, the time when she snatches the bottle away from Tiffany, is too late.

"YAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"what" Tiffany's eyebrows furrowed closely together, "it says on the bottle, is safe to drink"

Tiffany wipes the corner of her lips.

Taeyeon inspect the bottle and indeed, it is stated what is said by Tiffany.

"You're weird, Taeyeon…." Tiffany mumbles, like she is drunk.

Taeyeon reaches out to touch Tiffany's cheeks and then forehead which is red, "are you okay, Tiffany?"

Tiffany giggles, "do I look not okay?" she giggles stupidly before falling to her front, right into Taeyeon.

Taeyeon quickly hold Tiffany, shaking her a little, "Tiff?"

"Yah! Geunsuk! Oppa! Where are you!? come out!"

Taeyeon hold Tiffany's face, shaking it lightly, "fany ahh…" carrying Tiffany up, Taeyeon walks to the car where Tiffany went to not long ago, but shockingly, the car is no longer there, Taeyeon turn around, wondering where has the car left.

Having no choice, Taeyeon carries Tiffany home, thankfully, her family has already gone to bed.

Taeyeon walks into her room, placing Tiffany down onto the bed, Taeyeon walks back to close the door, when she did, there she found, Geunsuk standing close to the wall, smirking at her.

"YAH!"

Taeyeon has her hands strangling around Geunsuk's neck, "what the heck happened to her!"

"the spell"

"what spell!?"

"she drank the love potion isnt it. Well, when she wakes up, she'll be so attach to you" Geunsuk winks naughtily.

"….what…."

"ugh~"

Taeyeon turns around to where the sound came from, she sees Tiffany sitting up on her bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Oppa- OPPA?!"

Taeyeon only finds herself strangling air. Geunsuk is no longer in her room.

"uhnn~ my head feels so heavy" Tiffany stated and how it came out like is like she moaned while saying it. Taeyeon shakes her head, then decide to walk to her bed. She sits on the side of the bed, reaching out for the jar of water on her table lamp, pouring it into a glass.

"hey" Taeyeon hand the glass of water to Tiffany, "drink some"

Tiffany stops rubbing her forehead slowly as she looks at Taeyeon, she shakes her head.

Taeyeon watch how Tiffany is trying to keep her eyes open, she watches as Tiffany suddenly giggles and her index finger reaching out to press up against Taeyeon's lips, "I want you" Tiffany growls.

_She growls? NO SHIT! Calm it, Taeyeon! Calm it!_

Taeyeon gulps, "drink some water, Tiffany"

"don't you want me, Tae Tae?"

Taeyeon's eyes sparkle as she heard the nickname she hasn't heard ever since the dream.

"what…did you just call me?"

"TaeTae, isnt this name cute?" Tiffany grins, she then crawl towards where Taeyeon is at, straddling herself on Taeyeon's lap.

"Tiff…..w-wwhat are you doing?" Taeyeon's voice stammers.

"don't you always wanted me?" Tiffany ask in a flirty voice.

"yeah"

Suddenly, Taeyeon stands up and walks away from the bed, dropping Tiffany back on the bed.

When Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she sees the latter pouting upsettingly.

"but not this way" Taeyeon ended her sentences.

"TaeTae"

"Fany ah" Taeyeon once again, try to hand out the glass of water to Tiffany, "drink this up and go to sleep, araso?"

"if fany drink this, will she get a kiss from taetae?" Tiffany ask.

"HUH?"

Tiffany pouted, since she believe Taeyeon heard it, or else, Taeyeon wont react that way.

_A kiss is better than what she is trying to do not long ago…_

Taeyeon nods her head.

Tiffany quickly grabs the glass, gulping down all of it, not leaving a single drop of water in the glass. She place the empty glass back onto the table lamp, jutting her lips as she points to it.

Waiting to get her reward.

Nervously, Taeyeon steps forward, she then lightly peck Tiffany's forehead. When she pulls away, she only finds Tiffany looking at her, "wae…?"

"why didn't you kiss me on the lips?"

Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, "um..the real Tiffany wouldn't want that"

"oh?" Tiffany blinks her eyes a few times, "then who am i?"

Taeyeon just gives a fading smile, shaking her head, "go to bed, okay?"

"alright, night TaeTae"

"night"

...

...

The whole night, Taeyeon could only find herself looking at the latter who is sleeping on her bed.

Although she knows what she is doing sounds scary like in a freakish kind of way, but she cant help but to admire the beauty in front of her eyes.

She had a talked with Geunsuk, when that fella appears in her room in the middle of midnight.

That the drug will not wear off for a two days, since Tiffany drank the whole bottle.

Only she didn't know when, Taeyeon was drifted to sleep from thinking too much.

Taeyeon wanted to turn her body around since her body is starting to ache for sleeping in the same position, but when she wanted to, she cant. Taeyeon groans, she opens her eyes but wanted to sit up when she sees Tiffany straddling on her waist.

"um, Tiff…let me get up…"

Tiffany shakes her head, "you look so cute when you're sleeping TaeTae"

"aha…um, gomawo"

"where will you bring me to, TaeTae?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "don't you have anything to do today, Fany ah?"

"I want to stick to you taetae!" Tiffany cheer happily.

"It's weekend and-"

"OH YES! Wooyoung's birthday! I need to get a new dress" Tiffany claps her hands a few times.

"you remember that guy's birthday?" Taeyeon ask curiously, obviously sounded disappointed.

Tiffany nods her head, still smiling, she gets off Taeyeon, but the latter under her, held onto her waist, not allowing her to do so, "wae, TaeTae?"

"….do you have to go?" Taeyeon ask.

"I've been eager about it! Wae TaeTae?" Tiffany ask back after she answers the obvious unhappy latter.

"if…I ask you not to….will you…um, stay?"

Tiffany thinks for awhile, but she did finally nods her head, "yeah!"

Taeyeon sighs with a smile.

"come, let me brush my teeth and we'll head out"

"where are we going, TaeTae?" Tiffany ask as she did what she is asked to.

"you'll see"

...

...

Taeyeon has brought Tiffany to the mall down in Seoul.

"TaeTae, are we going on a date here?" Tiffany ask as she intertwine her fingers with Taeyeon.

Taeyeon could only stare in surprise and she felt her own heart beating faster in pace.

"TaeTae" Tiffany shakes Taeyeon a little bit, snapping the girl out from spacing out.

"You need a dress, didn't you? I believe you can find a beautiful one here" Taeyeon finally snaps out from staring at their hands.

"But I thought you don't want me to go"

"He is your friend and it's his birthday" Taeyeon force a smile onto her face.

"jinja?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon cautiously.

"Dae…" Taeyeon pinches Tiffany's cheek, smiling because the girl is being so cute right now.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

Tiffany already pulls Taeyeon behind her as she dashes to the closes store.

Taeyeon sits outside the changing room, waiting for Tiffany to come out to model the few dress they handpick with.

Tiffany walks out with a mini dress with a huge black bow in the middle, it complements the girl and her white milky skin beautifully. Taeyeon has her mouth open wide when she looks at Tiffany.

"what do you think?" Tiffany twirl around once, to show Taeyeon the whole dress.

Taeyeon's mouth slowly closes back, forming a smile on the face right now, "you're beautiful, Tiffany"

"really?" Tiffany takes another spin before walking to where Taeyeon is sitting at, she wraps both her arms around Taeyeon's neck, sitting on her lap, smiling sweetly at Taeyeon, "do you like it, Taeyeon?"

"I love it, Fany ah" Taeyeon answers sincerely.

_I know I am being dumb….i could have just tell her not to go…but….if it was Tiffany, the real Tiffany who didn't drink the love potion, would go and not be sitting on my lap, here right now… this is unfair for her, is like, I am making her like a fool…_

"what are you thinking about TaeTae?"

Snapping Taeyeon back to reality, she shake her head, "anniyo…want to try a few more?"

"Do you want to come in and choose what I should change to?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, shock at what Tiffany said.

"aren't you my boyfriend, TaeTae? So, it doesn't matter…."

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "i…I am just a friend of yours, Fany ah…"

"then how come I find you so attractive?" Tiffany stares at taeyeon.

_How should I explain? She'll probably strangle me to death, wait! It wasn't even my fault._

_But I just want to spend a few more hours with her…_

Taeyeon just chuckles and shrug her shoulders up cutely, earning a pinch on the nose from Tiffany.

"well, I think I'll just go with this then!" Tiffany skips her way back into the changing room.

Silly and stupid enough, Taeyeon even accompany Tiffany to Wooyoung's house.

"you sure you don't want to join?" Tiffany ask, half pouting.

Taeyeon smile, "I don't know those people in there and…"

_See him kissing you._

"and?"

"and…I have something to do" Taeyeon lies.

Tiffany nods her head, still half pouting, "Okay~"

"maybe….i'll see you later, yeah?" Taeyeon smiles, rubbing her palm against on top of Tiffany's head.

Tiffany nods her head and disappears into Wooyoung's house for the party, Taeyeon sighs as she decides to leave as well.

_Are you a babo? You let her go, asked her to go, even bring her to his house, when you knew he was going to kiss your girl…well, your favorite girl…why are you just so stupid and let her go!_

Taeyeon lays herself on the bench, with both her arms cross across her face as she sighs, "I don't know….why I did that"

"did what tae tae?"

Taeyeon immediately removes her arms as she quickly sits up, looking at the gorgeous girl standing in front of her right now, she wanted to ask why is she here right now but not in the party but she seems to have lost at words, her mouth could only twitches a little as she tries to speaks.

Tiffany took no delay but makes herself sits next to Taeyeon on the bench when Taeyeon removes her legs off the bench, "what have you done, TaeTae?" she asked again.

"why are you here, Fany…..you're supposed to be in the party right now…"

"yeah, I left when he kisses me so suddenly" Tiffany answers coolly, she watch as how Taeyeon's expression immediately turns dark, instead of being surprise, Taeyeon seems angry so much right now, "Tae Tae…are you okay?" Tiffany watch how Taeyeon is breathing in and out so hard right now, breathing sounds coming out hard through her nostril, like a dragon who is about to spit a flare of fire.

Taeyeon smacks both her hands on the wooden chair as she gets up, pacing back and forth close by Tiffany, "NO! I AM NOT OKAY" her voice echoes through the chill silent night in the park.

"but you're the one who asked me to go-"

"because you said you were eager to go!" Taeyeon sighs out loud.

Tiffany stands up, walking close to Taeyeon, "why are you so angry…TaeTae?" her voice speaks softer than before, like she's trying to calm Taeyeon down, "am I yours…? That is why you are so angry TaeTae?"

Taeyeon immediately pulls Tiffany into a hug, causing Tiffany's chin to rest on Taeyeon's shoulder, "am I yours, TaeTae?" she ask innocently again.

"yes, you're mine"

Tiffany hears Taeyeon's reply for her question.

For a moment, they just stand there and hug one another tightly in embrace. Taeyeon felt Tiffany's arms slowly wrapping around her waist, she know its wrong to mislead Tiffany this way, as a matter of fact that Tiffany was 'drug' by the potion for two whole days and this is wrong.

This is not the way Taeyeon wants in return of her love.

So, she pulls away from the hug, looking at Tiffany in the eyes, while Tiffany looks back into her teary red ones, Taeyeon has one hand cups Tiffany's face from the side, she has a self pitied smile on her face, "you were once mine"

"taetae?"

"I was once, lucky enough to have you as mine, to have spent some quality time with you…even if all of it was just a dream…it's real for me, real enough for my heart to believe…you're so pretty Tiffany, on the in and outside…" Taeyeon smile as a tear trickles down her cheek, "and I am so lucky to have once called you as my girlfriend"

"then….what are we now, taetae?"

Taeyeon did not know how to answer, but her hand that were cupping Tiffany's face, drops back to her side, she smile to Tiffany, "I will still miss you Tiffany"

...

...

* * *

Taeyeon sighs as she looks up above the ceiling in her room, don't know why, she felt bother by the dull color of it, maybe she should just paint her ceiling sky blue or something. For some reason, she felt like she is going to stay in this room long enough as she doesn't feels like doing anything at all. Yes she is still sad for the fact that all that she thought she had was just a dream.

Taeyeon doesn't mind if all the wealth shown to her was just a dream, she just hope somehow, Tiffany still belongs to hers. After telling Tiffany last night that she was only once belongs to her, Taeyeon already can feel her heart shattering from the inside, crumbles down like a humpty falling off from the wall.

Taeyeon let out a sigh as she has images of Tiffany flashes inside of her mind, she has been calling out ever since last night for Geunsuk to appear but looks like the angel was either busy or just busy playing with her feelings, although Tiffany is seriously all clingy with her as if they were an item, but is hard for Taeyeon to accept it since she knew it was the potion doing the trick.

If she continues on taking advantages like kissing Tiffany or hugging her, it will only be really unfair for the younger girl and Taeyeon doesn't want Tiffany to hate her at the end. She really do wonders a lot recently, why does the Tiffany now and the one in the dream were totally different, how come in the dream, the Tiffany she knows was more shy and sweet where else the reality one is kind of being harsh towards her.

Shaking her head, Taeyeon realizes and remembering how she had approached Tiffany back after from the dream, she might've scared the girl. For heaven sake, she even stupidly tells her the whole dream, telling her about Geunsuk being an angel and all, who wouldn't be scare?

_Heck! I shouldn't have did that….it surely made her think I made up the whole thing and worse thing, she might even think I need a psychiatrist…Fany ahhhhh! I miss you!_

Taeyeon groans frustratingly at her inner thoughts, she turn around, facing her pillow, burying her face deep into her fluffy pillow as if she is trying hard to suffocate herself at the moment.

"TaeTae ah~ what are you doing?"

_Oh great, now I can even hear your voice in my thoughts….fany ah…._

"TaeTae?"

Taeyeon stops groaning as she flips herself around, she jumps off bed, skipping towards the door as fast as possible, seeing Tiffany standing at her door, when she is near the younger girl, Taeyeon reaches out to pull Tiffany into her hug. Hugging her tightly.

"what's wrong taetae?" the girl seems so innocently that she sounded like a child.

_Nothing, just…I miss you…I miss you Tiffany.._

Taeyeon breaks the hug but Tiffany held onto her arms, their eyes gazing into one another. Cant take it anymore or else she would've did something beyond her control, Taeyeon breaks the intense stare in between her and Tiffany.

Tiffany scratch the side of her head, as if she is trying to wonder why is Taeyeon acting that way, watching the shorter latter gloomily walks back to her bed. Taeyeon sits on the edge of her bed.

"why are you here, fany?"

Taeyeon watch how Tiffany's expression changes into a rather upset one.

"Don't you miss me TaeTae?"

Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as she avoids looking at Tiffany since she didn't plan to lies and neither did she want to answer Tiffany.

"taetae" Tiffany slides her feet cutely across the floor as she plops herself comfortably right onto Taeyeon's lap. It seems so natural as Taeyeon automatically wraps an arm around Tiffany's waist, but some sense hits into her, she then quickly retreats her arm away.

"Yes, Tiffany?"

"can we go out today?" Tiffany ask hopingly.

_Oh yes, the drug will wear off by tonight isnt it? Ugh! Where is this Geunsuk fella when I needed him!_

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany who is waiting her answer in hope.

_This could be the last time we ever have such closure…I'm going to miss you Tiffany…_

"where do you want to go?" Taeyeon ask reluctantly.

"TaeTae…do you hate me?" Tiffany ask in return which surprises Taeyeon.

Taeyeon's head jerk back a little, as she looks back at Tiffany, "why are you saying so?"

"it seems like you doesn't like me…whenever I am around, your face shows that you are bothered by me…like I am annoying"

_You're not annoying…never will be…I just…cant accept the fact that I can no longer call you as mine._

Taeyeon shows her cutest smile, trying to cheer Tiffany from frowning too much, guess it did the trick as Tiffany cant help but to smile back as well seeing how Taeyeon reacts.

"You are not annoying, silly"

"Bothersome?"

"not that either"

"Babo?"

"maybe a little" Taeyeon snickers, earning slaps at the chest from Tiffany.

"so…can we go out now?" Tiffany ask.

"sure"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany gets off from her lap, all smiling excitedly.

"I'll go freshen up in the bathroom first then!" Tiffany cheers excitingly as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Taeyeon watches as the door closes, she lets out a huge deep sigh.

"You called?"

Taeyeon jumps up in shock, she looks around for him, knowing he is here in her room already.

She then find him sitting at the balcony by the window, smiling to her.

"hi, Taeyeon" he waves.

Taeyeon walks to him furiously, grabbing him by the collar, pulling him off from the balcony.

Even though it might seems like she is being rude, but yet, he still has this smile on his face.

"cure her" Taeyeon snarls.

"don't you like her this way? She's acting like she is yours" Geunsuk ask.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "I don't want a drugged Tiffany okay!" she answers fiercely.

"chill princess" Geunsuk pulls Taeyeon's hands away from gripping his collar, "you're going to crumple my suit" he added as he then briefly walks away from Taeyeon and ignoring the daggers she sends to him through her glares.

He sits on her bed comfortably, "what is wrong with this one? trust me, you can do anything to her and she wont remember a single thing after the potion wears off"

"You're an angel, not the devil, but the things you are doing compliments you well as the devil"

"that is…insulting" he glares back at her but for a guy like him, it only makes him look like a cute puppy trying to growl, which fails to make Taeyeon scare of him, "anyway, you should appreciate the time you both are having right now, when the potion wears off by midnight tonight….you'll probably never have such chances to be this close with her anymore, Taeyeon"

"I wont take advantages of the person I love, okay"

"you sure you didn't want to get into her silky drawers?" he wriggles his eyebrows.

" . and stop saying dirty stuff with Tiffany name in it!" she warns.

"awww man, you're so cute! Trying to protect her still" he crosses his arms, like he wanted to fire her anger up.

"Im serious….dont make any potion like that for her…please, don't you feel sorry to drug an innocent girl that way? Is like you're fooling her around" Taeyeon voice being softer.

"reminder. She drank it herself"

Taeyeon sighs again, "just..no more next time…don't treat her this way, I feel sad seeing her act this way, she looks like a child"

"Taeyeon…this is what anyone would want, their dream person love being clingy to them…no money can even ever afford to buy such potion"

"I just love her too much, oppa…and I am not willing to do that to her…it makes me feel sadder"

Geunsuk and Taeyeon looks at each other for a whole good secs of silence, before he starts to nod his head softly, "okay…after tonight, no more"

"promise?"

"don't you want her anymore?"

"I want her forever"

"then-"

"just not this way, Geunsuk oppa"

Geunsuk smiles a little, "I am proud of you, Kim Tae Yeon…and I am sorry for what happen to you"

"is okay oppa, if it's fated" Taeyeon force a sympathetic smile onto her face, "I've learn to slowly adapt to it"

"adapt to what?" he ask curiously.

Taeyeon eyes slowly swelling up being redder, as if she's about to cry, "of not having Tiffany in my life"

...

...

"TaeTae, why the theme park?" Tiffany ask as she links her arm with Taeyeon, side by side.

"it was the first place you choose to go after the dream" she answers automatically.

"huh?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she could only smile at the confused looking girl in front of her right now, shaking her head, "nothing"

"what do you want to ride first?" taeyeon ask after purchasing the tickets for them both.

_Not the rollercoaster, not the-_

"the rollercoaster"

_Dammit!_

"You okay with that TaeTae?"

Taeyeon strikes a cute smile at Tiffany's direction, "let's go line up then"

Taeyeon feels like she is about to barf in her own mouth just anytime now.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon worriedly, "taetae, you look pale"

"nope, im fine" Taeyeon lied, "but I do need to go to the bathroom for awhile, stay here, I'll be back"

Tiffany nods her head.

5 minutes later, Taeyeon came back, her fringe all wet. Tiffany plays with it with her finger tips, "why is so wet? taetae. Did you wash your face or something?"

"yeah" Taeyeon shove both her hands into her jeans back pocket.

"why so?"

"just trying to freshen up" Taeyeon smiles, "okay, what's next?"

"why don't you choose?" Tiffany smiles back.

"okay, the Haunted House"

"what!"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany's face goes pale this time, she cant help but to find Tiffany cute this time, "afraid?"

"n-NO!" Tiffany denies, "hmph" she then walks straight to the Haunted House, lining up with her arms cross.

Taeyeon chuckles, seeing how kiddy Tiffany is acting right now, she went up behind Tiffany as they wait in line.

"why did you choose this Haunted House walkthrough? Any special reason?"

"Yeah, I've never been to one and…you'll be clingy to me inside" Taeyeon wriggles her eyebrows.

_Since it's going to be the last day, why not just make the fun out of it? Enjoy the day, Taeyeon…_

"you're cheeky TaeTae" Tiffany stated, puffing her cheeks, "you know what, that's just too bad cos I wont be clingy to you since I am not even slightly afraid of it" she sticks her tongue out.

"YAHTAEYEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Taeyeon arches her back when she felt Tiffany's fingernails dugs into her back painfully, she groans to muffles her scream instead, wanting to look like the strong one for Tiffany.

"who said it just now about not being afraid-"

"SHUTDUP KIM TAEYEON! I HATE YOU!"

Taeyeon felt something pressed hard against her back, she then feels Tiffany trying to pull the back of her shirt, but seeing how scare she is right now, she cant seems to even properly grip the shirt, feeling bad, Taeyeon stop walking and turn around.

Her eyes widens when she sees a ghost creeping up closely behind Tiffany.

Taeyeon know if Tiffany knows what is coming up from behind, it will scare the hell out of her.

The sudden stop make Tiffany wonders why, she almost turn around to look what's going on behind her, but Taeyeon stops her by holding her face, "just look at me"

"wae"

"don't ask" Taeyeon ask firmly as she wraps an arm around Tiffany's shoulder, with her other hand, she pushes Tiffany's head to hide against her neck, she then leads the both of them out of the maze. Taeyeon watches how the ghost is still following them in the dark, like it's planning to scare them or something, having not wanting Tiffany to be shock, she points at the ghost, while still walking, she then wave her finger a 'no sign', warning the ghost not to come any closer.

"taetae…what is going on? You're scaring me…" Tiffany whispers, her face still hiding against Taeyeon's neck.

"it will be less scarier if you are this way, you cant see anything now can you?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"don't worry, I wont let anything scares you"

Taeyeon didn't know if it was her imagination or what so ever, but she think she felt Tiffany actually place her lips against her neck, but she's not sure since she is looking back at forth, from the exit and the ghost behind them.

Finally after making out from the Haunted House, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"what actually happened inside taetae?"

"urm…you really want to know?"

"or I'll keep thinking what is it"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "a ghost was actually following closely behind us…I think it's trying to scare us…"

Tiffany mouthed 'oh' while nodding her head, she suddenly smile after having the serious expression, "now, what should we do next!"

Taeyeon looks at the watch around her wrist, it's almost 10pm, the theme park should be closing anytime soon, "shall we go for a sundae before it closes?"

Tiffany nods her head.

...

...

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon switch her banana split ice cream to the third bowl after finishing her second, "taetae….slow it down…you're going to get brain freeze"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, who is stirring her ice cream, seemingly making the ice cream turning into thick cream, "you don't like yours?"

Tiffany chokes as she starts giggling.

"huh?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany takes the napkin that was place on her thighs and wipes the corner of taeyeon's mouth that has chocolate smudge, "choding"

Taeyeon blushes, "hehehe, ice cream is good" smiling like a dork as she answers cutely.

Tiffany places her ice cream spoon down, she rest her chin on her palm, she looks at Taeyeon.

"taetae…what do you like about me?"

Taeyeon cough, she taps her chest a few times, "w-what"

"I say, what do you like about me?"

"everything about you" Taeyeon answer in a simple way, she smiled.

When the two left the Sundae Shop, the two decide it will be better to walk home, taking their sweet time to enjoy the breezy wind blowing at their face.

"I'll….walk you home" Taeyeon suggest.

"you sure? It's like a 10 minutes' walk from your place"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders coolly, "doesn't matter, it'll just burn all the fat I have from the ice cream just now"

And indeed, the two walks back to Tiffany's house.

How her heart started to hesitate of the things she wish she could do with Tiffany, how she knows she is going to start missing Tiffany all over again after tonight.

"it's a long walk isn't it taetae?"

"yup"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "why are you suddenly saying so?"

"you're being so quiet all the way"

"just enjoying the night" Taeyeon smiles a little bit.

For Taeyeon, she felt like it was the longest walk in her life.

How her heart pain when Tiffany stops walking, igniting that they have arrived at her place already. Taeyeon send Tiffany to the doorsteps.

"nice place" Taeyeon looks around the outside of the house.

"thanks" Tiffany answers in return, "so~ this is it…thanks for bringing me home"

"anytime" Taeyeon shoves both her hands into her pocket, "you take care alright?"

_I'm going to miss you…really much._

"dae, night Taeyeon" Tiffany bows a little.

Taeyeon returns the bow, "yup, night Tiffany" she steps off from the doorsteps, ready to leave.

"oh yes"

Tiffany runs after Taeyeon, tapping the shorter girl's shoulder.

"yup?" Taeyeon turn around to look at Tiffany.

"you forgotten this, babo"

Tiffany wraps her arms tightly around Taeyeon's neck, her lips pressing hard against Taeyeon's ones, her eyelids slowly closes, but Taeyeon could only stare at her, shock with this sudden move, she cant react since it was so sudden.

Tiffany has her body pressing up against Taeyeon's, her head going side to side as she kisses the whole lips of Taeyeon.

_Damn you Geunsuk!_

Taeyeon knew, if it wasn't because of the potion, this wouldn't be happening.

With a soft pop when Tiffany pulls her lips off from Taeyeon's, Tiffany's cheek were rosy right now, she smiles shyly, "Goodnight TaeTae" with that, she rushes back into her house leaving Taeyeon standing there alone in her garden.

Taeyeon's phone rings and vibrates in her pocket, pulling it out, she sees her mother on the caller id.

Taeyeon : Ne, omma?

: Taeyeon, where are you? It's already 12:30, your dad is asking about your whereabouts.

Taeyeon : mianhae omma, I am just around our place, I'll be home right now…sorry.

Mrs. Kim : Okay, be quick.

Taeyeon : dae…

Taeyeon slips her phone back into her pocket, she cant forget what just happened. The kiss.

Making her way home, kicking small rocks on the road, Taeyeon let out a sigh.

Suddenly, her feet stops moving, it made her just stand still in the middle of the road.

Remembering the conversation she and her mum had briefly earlier, made Taeyeon's eyes widen.


	20. Chapter 20

" Mr. Lee , get me some kleenez please…"

Tiffany stated as she goes nearer to her limo, "Mr-AHMMMMMMMmmm" someone already suppress Tiffany's scream by covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes widens when she sees a boy standing in front of her, she doesn't know if it's a smirk or just a smile, but she never knew such good looking lad could be so dangerous. Tiffany's eyes lingers into the driver seat door which is open, her eyes getting teary when she sees Mr. Less her driver, lying there.

"he is not dead" he answered as if he knew what she is thinking in her mind.

_Nothing will happen to me….Taeyeon is there, she will realize why I left so long…._

"of course you'll be fine" he chuckles, "I am not going to do anything to you…" his hand drops back to his side. Tiffany know she could shout to get Taeyeon's attention right now, but she really wants to know why is this guy, dressing up so well, do something like this to her, maybe he is one of her admirer that she didn't knew exist from her school?

"and that is a no, I am not your admirer, your biggest admire is sitting there alone at the bench"

"are you a psychic…?" she ask back, "and what have you done to !"

"he'll be awake once I snap my fingers, so you don't have to worry a thing, I wont even hurt a fly"

"then who the heck are you and what do you want?"

"I am here to help two people that were supposed to be together, I believe Taeyeon had told you about her dream?"

Tiffany just looks at him, awaiting him to get to his point.

"and you think she is making it up"

_Great, now what, did Taeyeon hired him to say that he is the priest that married us from the past?_

"dear me, no" he chuckles again, "I am no priest..and no, you did not married with Taeyeon because you try to ran away from her when you've lost your sight.."

"then who the hell are you? let's just get to the point" Tiffany sighs boringly as she is out of patience.

"an angel"

"right" Tiffany roll her eyes, wanting to leave but he stop her by grabbing onto her wrist.

"what does that mean?" he questioned her.

"you said you wouldn't hurt a fly and you know all about me and Taeyeon, in that dream, so, if you wouldn't hurt a fly, why didn't you help Taeyeon?" her eyes bores back into his.

The guy in front of her could only chuckle, "you are really different than the Tiffany in that dream" he shakes his head, "I wonder why she is still after you"

"then make her stop" she glares back at him, feeling insulted from the way he compare her to the other her in the dreams of Taeyeon.

"I could if that's what you really feel in the heart" he looks at her, "I am Taeyeon's guardian angel, therefore I can read most of the poor girl's mind most of the time, where else yours is guesses from your expression…I saw you, the look on your face when you saw Taeyeon and Suzy, explain to me, why did you hide behind the wall when you saw those two?"

"….."

"so let's just say, I am giving a try to let you see how much she really loves you, that girl is literally oh my goodness in love with you" he throws both his hands up in the air, "I would explain more to you if we have more time, but Taeyeon is about to find out what is taking you so long"

"so, you're trying to say, she has no idea what you are planning?"

"nope"

"what you have in plans?"

"I gave Taeyeon a love potion-"

"WHAT!"

"cant you control your voice"

"God gave me a loud voice" she crosses her arms.

"don't use God on that as a reason, anyway, I really need to be quick, gave her a love potion which she thinks would work, because I told her so"

"and?"

"after you consume it, you'll be head over heels her, be so clingy towards her"

"you don't look like an angel" she looks at him, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment.

_They even think similarly – Geunsuk_

"but of course, that potion is just some strawberry drink"

"you lied to her?"

"look, I know that girl is silly enough not to use it, so, I want you test her out…"

"and why should i?"

"for you to know what true love feels like, just pretend it will last for two days, test her out in all kind of ways" he smiles, with that, he disappears.

Tiffany wanted to scream the moment she see him disappearing into thin air, but she decide to believe the guy since he just literally disappears, even david copperfield is not to this extent. starts stirring into awake, he looks at Tiffany.

" , you can go home now, I'll be staying over at my friend's house tonight"

"but-"

"don't worry, I'll tell daddy later, you can go now" with that, she leaves.

_What if she takes advantages of me? Maybe..i could just slap her and reveal out the truth! Yeah! Let's put you to a test ;)_

Tiffany walks back to Taeyeon.

Seeing no action from Taeyeon, she decide to be the one to take the first step, although this might be crazy, may even sound crazy but she just feels the excitement to test Taeyeon out soon.

Will be fun anyway.

Tiffany's eyes were quick enough to spot out a pink bottle sitting there on the ground, "anyway, is late, I need to go" she said, as she stands up, with a purpose, she took a light step on the bottle, making herself seems like she's slipping. She half thanked that Taeyeon is quick, as she fell right into Taeyeon's arms instead of crashing onto the wooden bench behind her.

"are you alright?" the elder girl ask, but Tiffany quickly gets back onto her feet, she pretends seeing something on the ground as she picks it up, her eyes literally lights up on their own, no need to put an act on when she sees the pink thing that the guy told her not long ago.

"what's this?" Tiffany ask, she sees how Taeyeon's eyes grew big, like she is shock that Tiffany picked it up what she had thrown, "is it yours?"

_Hmmm, so that guy was right, she didn't plan to use it, even when she could…_

"er…no" taeyeon shakes her head.

With no delays, Tiffany twist the cap bottle open.

"what are you doing?"

Tiffany can sense some worries coming out from Taeyeon's voice, with no hesitation, Tiffany drank it all, knowing it will do no harm towards her. It's a small bottle, so by the time when Taeyeon snatches the bottle away, Tiffany already drank it all.

"YAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Taeyeon scolded.

_I have never seen such fierce sides of hers, is this girl so naïve for real? Wooyoung would've use it if he was given chances to have this…maybe, she just don't love me that much to his extent._

"what" Tiffany's eyebrows furrowed closely together, "it says on the bottle, is safe to drink"

Tiffany wipes the corner of her lips.

Taeyeon inspect the bottle and indeed, it is stated what is said by Tiffany.

"You're weird, Taeyeon…." Tiffany mumbles, all she could act out like she is drunk, she has no idea what it will be like to be drug.

Taeyeon reaches out to touch Tiffany's cheeks and then forehead which is red, "are you okay, Tiffany?"

Tiffany giggles, "do I look not okay?" she giggles stupidly before making the decision to pretend to faint into Taeyeon's arms, so she could further up with the test.

Taeyeon quickly hold Tiffany, shaking her a little, "Tiff?"

"Yah! Geunsuk! Oppa! Where are you!? come out!"

_Hmmmmm, it must be that guy I met earlier, her guardian angel, Geunsuk…_

Tiffany felt Taeyeon lift her face a little, shaking her face a little bit, "Fany ahhh…."

_Is she really that worried…._

Tiffany had her eyes close tightly.

She almost opens her eyes to check out what happen, when Taeyeon suddenly carries her up into her arms, for a slightly shorter and tinier size girl than her, she didn't know Taeyeon is that strong. Tiffany some certain times would have her eye opens a little bit so she could peek where is Taeyeon bringing her.

_Damn! Why am I so stupid, she is of course bringing me back to her house since she didn't know where I lived! So, I am going to stay in a room with someone who is crazy about me….great work, Tiffany…..she is even stronger than me….F*ck…._

Tiffany felt herself being laid nicely onto a comfy place, which she believes it is Taeyeon's bed.

When she opens her eyes to peek again, she sees Taeyeon walking to the door, closing her bedroom door, Tiffany almost scream at the same time with Taeyeon when they sees Geunsuk standing behind the door.

_Damn! He should stop doing this!_

Tiffany curse silently, but her eyes quickly widens when she sees in a flash, Taeyeon already grabs Geunsuk by the collar firmly even though the guy is so much taller than her, "what the heck happened to her!" Tiffany hears Taeyeon's voice asking in anger.

_She….cares?_

"the spell" Taeyeon's voice growls.

"what spell!?"

"she drank the love potion isnt it. Well, when she wakes up, she'll be so attach to you" she then sees Geunsuk winking at her naughtily, seems like he is signaling her to continue on to put Taeyeon up to the test.

"….what…."

With the quick act, Tiffany groans as she slowly sits up, but right out of the corner of her eyes, once again, she sees Geunsuk disappearing into air once again, but she wont deny, it's kind of creeping her out to see such scene. With no idea what to do, but she remembers watching some dramas and the actor or actress normally would do something like this whenever they were sober.

Tiffany rubs her forehead and she could hear Taeyeon calling out for Geunsuk a few times.

"uhnn~ my head feels so heavy"

_Okay! What the heck was that….that was too….too sexual…but that's how they do it when they were sober and find themselves in someone else room! So….yeah…_

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon walks to the bed, when she is nearby, she lifts a glass jug up and pour some water into the glass on her table lamp, "here, drink some" she hands the glass of water to Tiffany.

Tiffany stops her rubbing on the forehead, seeing how Taeyeon is sitting not far from her, Tiffany blinks her eyes a few time, like she is having a hard time to keeping them open, all this she is doing, is just a reenact from the dramas she has watched.

_Time to bring this up to the next level, I need to be initiative on this or else she wont do anything..she seems to really not be taking any advantages of this…_

Very stupidly as she doesn't knows what else she could do but to giggles out like a drunktard, she climbs her way towards where Taeyeon is at, "I want you" she wants it to be sexy, but it came out as if she growled. Seeing how Taeyeon gulps, makes everything more fun for Tiffany.

_She looks just like a kid, actually accidentally caught watching porn or something! Kyupta! No dummy! What heck! Keep calm and continue on._

"drink some water Tiffany" Taeyeon urges her.

"don't you want me tae tae?"

_This name suits her pretty well…_

Tiffany sees how Taeyeon looks back at her, eyes sparkling in surprise.

"what…did you just call me?" Taeyeon asked her back

"TaeTae, isnt this name cute?" Tiffany grins, without no delays again, she crawls closer to Taeyeon, what she is about to do is really going overboard, testing Taeyeon to her limits indeed. And is also her first time doing so.

Climbing herself onto Taeyeon's lap, she felt how Taeyeon is becoming more tense, how the thighs of Taeyeon's muscle is tightening.

"Tiff…..w-wwhat are you doing?" Taeyeon's voice stammers.

Tiffany smirks a little bit seeing the situation, "don't you always wanted me?" she tries to sound sexy and she wonders if she manage to do so, if she sounded sexy and flirty enough for Taeyeon.

"yeah"

_See…I knew it…all guys are the same- wait a minute..well, I know, she's a girl, but isnt it's obvious, she's the 'male' in a girlxgirl relationship…she's cute and has a really pretty skin…SHIT! when did I even realize that -.- ughhhh, anyway, is not that I am saying she is not pretty, she is…but she is like a pretty boy at times…what the hell is happening to me….i-TAEYEON?_

Tiffany felt herself falling sideways, back onto Taeyeon's bed when the girl suddenly stood up and walks away. Feeling slightly a little bit offended, Tiffany could only pouts, when she and Taeyeon looks at each other, Taeyeon could only finishes her sentences earlier, "but not this way"

"Tae Tae"

_Is this for real? Or the angel and her was just planning all these to prank me instead? But..she was really worried the moment I drank the potion…_

"Fany ahh"

Taeyeon picks up the glass of water earlier and handed it to Tiffany once again, "drink this up and go to sleep, araso?"

Tiffany thought if she could be cuter, things will be easier, "if fany drink this, will she gets a kiss from taetae?"

"HUHHH?"

_Okay, maybe my cuteness is disgusting…._

Taeyeon becomes quiet for awhile, but then she seems to realize Tiffany is still there, waiting for her answer, she nods her head. Tiffany is surprise and wonders what she has got herself into. But seeing how Taeyeon didn't do anything disrespectful to her when she pretended to be drugged, she believes a kiss wont brings any trouble.

With no delay of continuation of the fun, Tiffany quickly drinks the water down her throat, placing the empty glass back as soon as she emptied it, she juts her lips up, asking for her reward although her heart is being a nervous wreck right now.

Tiffany could only sees light becoming dimmer when Taeyeon close herself towards her, kissing her on the forehead, indeed, she wont deny, she is surprise Taeyeon did not kiss her on the lips when she is offered to.

Even Taeyeon realize Tiffany is shock at the kiss, "wae?"

"why didn't you kiss me on the lips?" Tiffany wanted to slap herself for accidentally stating out what her mind is thinking. But at the same time, she would really like to know why.

Tiffany watch the cute Taeyeon blushing and looking all awkward right now, by rubbing the back of her neck constantly, "um..the real Tiffany wouldn't want that"

_Is she going to tell me that I am being drugged?_

"oh? then who am i?"

Taeyeon just gives a forceful smile, but it fades off quickly, "go to bed, okay?"

Tiffany sees no point of forcing the latter anyway, "alright, night TaeTae"

"night" Taeyeon bids back.

Tiffany somehow felt eyes were on her even though she is supposed to be sleeping, but she felt like Taeyeon is watching her, so while pretending to be sleeping, Tiffany turn her body around to another side, her back facing Taeyeon instead, who is sleeping on the couch.

Tiffany heard a few groans coming over from the couch, she knew, Taeyeon is having a hard time to fall asleep, just like her, she didn't know how long she had her eyes close but not sleeping. Pretending is quite tiring actually.

...

...

Walking up when she felt the sunrise coming in from the window, Tiffany rubs her eyes, she could only be relieve that she has fell asleep the night, she thought she wouldn't since she is in a stranger room and she is very uncomfortable with staying over at a stranger house, unless is Jessica. Turning around, she sees Taeyeon, the eyelids were not as milky as they were last night before she last sees them, it's slightly pinkish, Tiffany could only wonder to herself has Taeyeon cried last night to sleep? Climbing out from bed, Tiffany tip toes to where Taeyeon is at.

With all her best, she climbs up onto the couch, hoping and praying hard it wont wake the girl up, but seeing how Taeyeon did not even more a little when Tiffany has her thighs spread apart so that Taeyeon's waist is in between her, Tiffany could only look at the sleeping latter.

_She's beautiful….._

Seeing how Taeyeon's body is moving, Tiffany quickly but really gently, sits herself on top of Taeyeon's waist, not allowing the latter to move.

_What am I doing….._

Taeyeon groans as if she is upset that she is being bothered, but the shock on Taeyeon's face when she opens her eyes to only find Tiffany sitting on top of her waist, just made Tiffany's day being better.

"um, Tiff…let me get up…"

Tiffany shakes her head, "you look so cute when you're sleeping TaeTae"

"aha…um, gomawo" Taeyeon replied shyly but it looks like she is really uncomfortable with the situation right now and somehow, Tiffany finds shy Taeyeon really adorable.

"where will you bring me to, TaeTae?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "don't you have anything to do today, Fany ah?"

_Hmmm, wait…I need to get my new dress from the mall for Wooyoung's birthday! Oh what the heck, I don't really feel like going anyway…but Jessica would kill me if I didn't make myself appearing there that night BUT this is fun! Is fun teasing TaeTae! I mean…Taeyeon…_

Tiffany then remembers what Geunsuk said about the potion, "I want to stick to you taetae!" Tiffany cheer happily.

"It's weekend and-"

"OH YES! Wooyoung's birthday! I need to get a new dress" Tiffany claps her hands a few times, she just really wants to see Taeyeon's reaction, will the latter be jealous hearing so?

"you remember that guy's birthday?" Tiffany can hear pain coming from Taeyeon's questioning.

Coolly, Tiffany just nods her head, like she's really happy about Wooyoung's birthday party, wanting to get off from Taeyeon, but she is really surprise when she felt a pair of hands holding her down, not allowing her to move any further, she looks at Taeyeon.

_She's finally acting more like herself huh? I could always see the byun-ness in this girl…._

"wae, taetae?" Tiffany pretended.

"….do you have to go?"

Hesitation to ask such question were played on Taeyeon's face, but at the same time, a hint of sadness could be heard from the latter as well, "I've been eager about it! Wae TaeTae?"

"if…I ask you not to….will you…um, stay?"

_So, there we go….she's going to misuse the power of the potion drugging me…finally huh, Kim Tae Yeon?_

"yeah" Tiffany replies Taeyeon.

But she wonders why Taeyeon sighs, even though a small smile is on her face, she looks sad.

"come, let me brush my teeth and we'll head out"

Tiffany gets off from Taeyeon, allowing the latter to do what she wants, "where are we going, TaeTae?"

"you'll see"

...

...

They took a cab and when they got off from the cab, Tiffany realize they were in one of the biggest mall in Seoul, "TaeTae, are we going on a date here?" with no hesitation and she is starting to feel quite comfortable with the dork, she let their fingers intertwines.

_Okay~ Jessica is going to kill me for missing out the party, looks like Taeyeon is going to play along, like I am her girlfriend or something…but she looks really cute when she's jealous…but that also means, she is taking advantages of the drugged me….hmmmmm._

Tiffany is still waiting for Taeyeon's answer but when she hears no response, she looks to her side, all she sees is Taeyeon, being surprise at how their fingers were intertwine, happiness is displayed inside of her eyes and maybe, missing this party out and getting a few death glares from the ice princess wouldn't be that bad after all.

"TaeTae" she calls out again, wanting to snap the girl back to reality.

"You need a dress, didn't you? I believe you can find a beautiful one here" Taeyeon did hear her question, but this is not what Tiffany had in mind, she thought Taeyeon didn't want her to go.

"But I thought you don't want me to go"

Tiffany watch as how the girl is trying to force a smile onto her face right now, it felt more pain to see Taeyeon doing such expression.

"He is your friend and it's his birthday"

"jinja?" Tiffany confirms on Taeyeon's answer, wanting to know if the girl was for real. Although her expression is telling her a totally different answer.

"dae"

_Liar…_

Tiffany pinches Taeyeon's cheek, hoping it could take the sadness off from Taeyeon's face.

_So, you're doing everything for me, being selfish for me…_

"Okay! Let's go then!"

Tiffany drags Taeyeon behind her, ready to crash into a few stores.

Tiffany looks at herself in the mirror, she has been in the changing room for the past 10 minutes, with Taeyeon outside, questions were running wild in her mind. How Taeyeon is being so selfish, hurting herself even though is obvious she didn't want her to go to the party, but still, she selfishly brings her to the mall to get a dress for the party.

_Are you being stupid or selfish, TaeTae?_

Tiffany gets out from the changing room, how Taeyeon's sparkles when she sees Tiffany in that dress, the younger one knows she has picked the right one that compliments her well and she loves how Taeyeon is already complimenting her with the eyes and no words needed.

"what do you think?" she turns around twice to show Taeyeon the whole piece of the dress.

Taeyeon's mouth slowly closes back, forming a smile on the face right now, "you're beautiful, Tiffany"

_OH MY GOD! She is the natural dork!_

"really?" Tiffany takes another spin before walking to where Taeyeon is sitting at, she wraps both her arms around Taeyeon's neck, sitting on her lap, smiling sweetly at Taeyeon, "do you like it, Taeyeon?"

"I love it, Fany ah" Taeyeon answers sincerely.

Tiffany don't know why, but whatever she is doing, is like all natural, besides, she is starting to feel comfortable with this dork right here, knowing that taetae wont take advantages of her yet, but she is somehow thinking, what are Taeyeon's limits. Once again, the dork is spacing out again, is like she has so much to think about.

_Maybe she's hesitating of allowing me to go to the party? Why does she has so much to think?_

"what are you thinking about TaeTae?" not wanting to wait for long again and she doesn't know how long this girl is going to be spacing out again.

"anniyo….want to try a few more?"

_Shall we go for another test TaeTae…_

Tiffany smiles to her own thoughts, "Do you want to come in and choose what I should change to?" from the way Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she regretted for her cheeky question because she can see how Taeyeon is shock by the question, but she asked already anyway, no point of turning back, "aren't you my boyfriend TaeTae? So, it doesn't matter…."

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "i…I am just a friend of yours, Fany ah…"

"then how come I find you so attractive?"

_Well….i admit, a little bit…I respects how she respects me!_

All Taeyeon did was chuckle cutely, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't know how to answer to Tiffany's question or maybe she really didn't know how to. Seeing how cute Taeyeon is being, Tiffany reaches out to pinch her nose, "well, I think I'll just go with this then!"

...

...

On the way to Wooyoung's house, Tiffany really wonders what is up with Taeyeon, it seems like she cant understand her at times, is obvious the shortie didn't want her to go, but here she is with Tiffany, at Wooyoung's house doorsteps.

"you sure you don't want to join?" Tiffany ask as she pouted, somehow, she doesn't feels like departing with Taeyeon right now.

Taeyeon smile back to her, "I don't know those people in there and…"

"and?"

"and I have something to do" Taeyeon answers.

_Again, lying….hmm, since when am I so understanding?_

"Okay~" Tiffany sees no reason to force Taeyeon either besides, she has no idea what reason she should give if anyone asks.

"maybe….i'll see you later, yeah?" Taeyeon smiles, rubbing her palm against on top of Tiffany's head, she nods her head, after that, walking into Wooyoung's house.

"oh hey, Tiff" Taecyeon greets when he sees her, his arm around Jessica's waist, "glad you came, on a second thought, we both thought you'll missed out the party"

Jessica walks away from Taecyeon as she grabs Tiffany by the arms, pulling the girl to another room, "where were you? I went to your place and your maid said you wasn't there, the whole friggin night"

"I was at my friend's place" Tiffany answers as she reaches out to grab a booze on the table.

"I called all the friends I know, you're not with them…So, whose house it is again?"

"someone" she rolls her eyes, taking a gulp, "and I'm here, so, no problem right"

"uh, tiff-"

"hold up, I'll be back" Tiffany cuts Jessica off as she sees someone familiar sitting by the pool side.

"hey" Tiffany greets, smiling a little.

"looks like someone is having a good time" he smiles back, as he gets up, facing her, "and is not because of the party"

"what are you trying to refer about?" she ask mockingly.

Geunsuk crosses his arms, "you know what I am referring about…do you want to know why she doesn't wants you to come?" Tiffany shakes her head, "you'll know it later" with a wink, he's started to talk away.

"oppa-"

"she's at the park cursing herself about this decision by the way" giggling as he disappears into thin air once again.

"uhh, for God sake, you should stop doing that-"

"who are you talking to, Tiff?" Jessica who is standing at the glass sliding door, Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "well, come on, Taec is about to make a speech" she smiles, offering her hand.

"Alright Alright…." Taecyeon smiles when he sees Jessica and Tiffany finally joining in the living room, Tiffany sees Wooyoung standing on the small play stage with Taecyeon alongside with the huge birthday cake, "we've found the lucky girl"

A green spot light shines at Tiffany's direction, earning gasps of sighs of jealousy from the rest of the girls in the room, "come on up, Tiffany" but it seems like her feet were glued to the ground, as eyes in the room were all on her.

"Go on, Tiff, he's calling you" Jessica urges her best friend by giving her an encouraging push by the shoulders, making the girl stumble forward, close enough to the stage, Taecyeon offer his hand, blurry, she reaches for it and was being pulled up by the jock.

"now, can you feed our birthday boy some cake?"

"what?" Tiffany whispers back in surprise.

"is just a small request" Taecyeon winks.

Not wanting to be the party pooper, Tiffany scoops up some cake with the fork which is handed to her by Taecyeon, being push close to Wooyoung, Tiffany then feeds the birthday boy, he smiles happily, looking happier than ever. With that, Tiffany places the fork back on the table, about to leave, just then, someone pull hold of her wrist, when she turns around, she could only dodge as quick as she could, making Wooyoung ended up kissing her cheeks instead, he was aiming for her lips after all, she looks at him, surprise with his actions.

_If he was the one who had the potion, I believe my virginity would be gone on the spot._

She smiles, pulling him by the collar harshly, earning ooo's and ahhh's from other people.

Closely to his ear, she whispers, "I am not single anymore" when she pulls away, she smiles even wider when she sees how Wooyoung jaw was drop open real wide.

Tiffany skips her way to the park, a smile portrays on her face when she sees who is laying on the bench, walking close up from behind she hears the dork mumbling in sadness, "I don't know….why I did that"

Tiffany covers her mouth seeing how Taeyeon covers her eyes now with both arms, shaking her head, "did what TaeTae?"

Taeyeon jumps up a little bit, but quickly she removes her arms from covering her face, she sits up, the look on her face was priceless, seeing who is with her right now, her mouth mouthed something but no words come out from it, Tiffany made her way to the bench, as Taeyeon scoots over to make space for the girl to join her on the bench, "what have you done, TaeTae?"

"why are you here, Fany…..you're supposed to be in the party right now…" ask Taeyeon, not answering Tiffany's repeated question.

"yeah, I left when he kisses me so suddenly" Tiffany answers coolly, she watch as how Taeyeon's expression immediately turns dark, instead of being surprise, Taeyeon seems angry so much right now, "Tae Tae…are you okay?" Tiffany watch how Taeyeon is breathing in and out so hard right now, breathing sounds coming out hard through her nostril, like a dragon who is about to spit a flare of fire.

All of a sudden, Taeyeon smacks both her palms against the wooden bench, from the sound of it, Tiffany know if its her, it will hurt for sure.

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY"

Taeyeon's voice echoes the silent night in the park.

"but you're the one who asked me to go-"

"because you said you were eager to go!" Taeyeon sighs out loud.

Tiffany gets up from her seat, she just wants to know it, she has to know it, how much she meant to Taeyeon for now.

"why are you so angry…TaeTae?" her voice speaks softer than before, she's trying to calm Taeyeon down, "am I yours…? That is why you are so angry TaeTae?"

_Let's see….if you are still stuck in the dream of yours…._

Instead of getting a reply from Taeyeon, she was pulled into a hug instead, Tiffany has her chin resting on top of Taeyeon's shoulders, "am I yours taetae?" she asked again.

"yes, you're mine"

_I guess, the dream really leave a big scar in her heart and mind….she still thinks of me as hers…_

They stood there quietly with no words coming out from either one, but when Taeyeon pulls away from the hug, Tiffany sees how red Taeyeon's eyes were.

"you were once mine"

How Taeyeon said so, how she was touching Tiffany's face, all this small little moves, is hurting Tiffany as well.

"taetae?"

"I was once, lucky enough to have you as mine, to have spent some quality time with you…even if all of it was just a dream…it's real for me, real enough for my heart to believe…you're so pretty Tiffany, on the in and outside…" Taeyeon smile as a tear trickles down her cheek, "and I am so lucky to have once called you as my girlfriend"

_She is so hurt….so hurt by the dream, still does, God! Why picked on TaeTae?_

"then….what are we now, taetae?"

_Don't hurt her anymore….i don't want to hurt her anymore…._

Tiffany knew Taeyeon couldn't answer her back, all Taeyeon did was dropping her own hand back to her side, smiling a little bit pathetically, "I will still miss you" she sobs, her nose getting runny.

_She's….finally giving up?...she….why am I so suddenly concern about this girl's feelings? Maybe because….i know how much she loves me….too deep._

"is getting late, you should be heading home" Taeyeon answers.

"but i-"

"see you tomorrow okay?"

_This person loves me more than she loves herself….and that is not right, she needs to learn how to love herself first before loving someone..or else, she'll get hurt again in the future._

...

...

Since it was a two days potion effect, Tiffany decided to go look for Taeyeon and give it a last shot, maybe since it's the last day for the effect to go on, maybe taeyeon will do something about it.

How Taeyeon chooses the theme park, how she tested Taeyeon on the rollercoaster ride again, how the poor girl still acted strong in front of her, it made Tiffany realize, how this girl still wants to impress her, make her happy.

_But the question is….does she loves me now or she just loves me because of the dream?_

Hours passes like minutes when they hang around the whole day at the park. She keeps remembering the conversation between Geunsuk and Taeyeon when she is the bathroom earlier on before going to the theme park, she never ever had such respects from one person before. Ever.

When Taeyeon is done sending her to the doorsteps, after bidding good night, Tiffany watches how Taeyeon reacted. That's when she realize, Taeyeon will leave her to peace..no longer going to bother her anymore.

_She thinks….after the love potion effect is gone, I'll be gone back to normal, which means, feeling bothered by her…but little did she knows, after today, she made me realize something._

"oh yes" Tiffany quickly skips her way to Taeyeon, tapping her shoulder, making the girl looks at her, "yup?" she replied cutely as response.

_What love is about…love is one of the most beautiful things in the world, what love can do…_

"you forgotten this, babo" with no hesitation, Tiffany laid her lips up against Taeyeon's.

_What love can do to me….Taeyeon, I do not know if you love me for who I am now, or you're just loving me because of the dream….but I do know, I am starting to fall for you…._

_..._

_..._

* * *

It's two days after the last time she has meet Tiffany, ever since that day, that kiss after midnight where the potion should've wear off, Taeyeon is still absorb into all kind of questions running in her mind. She first wonders if Tiffany did really kiss her on her own and not because of the potion or if it's the other way. Although Geunsuk has told her that potion will wear off immediately after midnight that night but who knows what this sneaky angel has under his sleeves.

Trying her best to clear her mind, Taeyeon has decide to put it aside, she needs to focus on one thing, the track and field medal, she wants to get the medal for her mum and herself and also to prove to her brother that even with short legs, it doesn't means she cant run, she'll prove him enough to shut his insulting remarks up. Taeyeon has a smirk on her face when she has the thoughts running in her mind.

"oi yah" Sooyoung joins Taeyeon on the bench in the stadium as they watches other students race again each other on all kind of sport, "want some sweet potato?"

One of her brows lifted up as she looks at her shikshin friend, "no…I'll be running later"

"make sure you will win Dajeon High's students, alright?" Sooyoung smiles.

Dajeon High, it made Taeyeon wonders if Tiffany is in the stadium, but she shakes her mind off about it, she just wants to try to think lesser about the girl she cant have, she knows it is impossible for her to forget about Tiffany, she know she wont. But she'll try to think lesser, for the better of her own.

Just as she think things cant be any worse, it does. Tiffany and Jessica making their way to the bench just two seats away from where Taeyeon is at. It made Taeyeon eyes widens, their eyes met, Tiffany just snaps away while Taeyeon felt like she has stuck in there for a minute before managing herself to look away from Tiffany.

Taeyeon then sees the familiar person making his way through the benches with many students, stopping right next to Tiffany, Taeyeon felt her eyes burns the moment Wooyoung drape an arm around Tiffany's shoulder, when Tiffany look to her right side, where Wooyoung is sitting at, she manage to see Taeyeon staring with anger right from the corner of her eyes.

"Fany, tell me you were lying about you being not single anymore?" Wooyoung whispers, as his face goes closer to Tiffany's just so he can hear clearly if she replies, but Tiffany did not pay much attention to him as she was busy laughing on the inside, "Tiffany?"

"Hmm-Ah" Tiffany backs her head away when the tip of her nose accidentally brush against Wooyoung's due to his closeness to her.

Both of Taeyeon's hands grip tightly against the edge of the wooden bench, how she wished the bench is Wooyoung's neck instead though.

Wooyoung could only smile cutely, well, happily when that happened, where else, Tiffany on the other hand so wants to peek at Taeyeon's reaction, but she didn't need to, a loud smack was heard coming from the back, loud enough to make Tiffany and Wooyoung jump up a little from their seats, when they turn around, Tiffany sees Taeyeon standing up, glaring at their direction one last time before making her way out from the crowds.

_Where is she going? – Tiffany_

"Hwaiting! TAEYEON!" Sooyoung shouts loudly, getting a casual wave back from Taeyeon who didn't even care to look back. Tiffany smiles to herself.

_Hwaiting Taeyeon… - Tiffany_

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon gets herself ready on the race track, doing a little stretching before she gets into position.

_Don't…look for her…don't try…and look for her….._

But sadly, her mind was betrayed by her heart, she knew where Tiffany is sitting at, her eyes just lead her back to where Tiffany is at, their eyes met, but this time, Taeyeon is determine, she knows somehow she has to be strong as she believe, there are no chances in being with Tiffany.

Neither did she know that the way she reacted has hurt Tiffany's feeling.

_That babo – Tiffany_

With a few more gentle last stretches, Taeyeon gets into her running position.

A bang coming from the gun, the runners starts their lap.

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon dashes, like a flash, she is already taking the lead, already making her way half way around the track, Tiffany had a smile on her face, on the inside, she cant wait to see the dork that she has fell in love with, wins.

Wooyoung looks at how Tiffany is moving around, cant even sit properly and quietly, it looks cute, even just looking at Tiffany, it is enough to make him smile already.

Tiffany felt as though she is the one running, there it goes, Taeyeon coming back to where it start, about to take the win, Tiffany gets up onto her feet, she started cheering, jumping up and down, "woooohooo~~~"

Jessica on her side, looks up as she hears Tiffany loud cheer- more like a scream like, putting her index fingers into both her ears, as though they could help blocking Tiffany's voice.

Taeyeon heard it, she knows she wont recognize the voice wrongly, but just to make herself sure, she turns around and indeed, it was true, it was real, that loud cheering screaming voice is from the person she loves a lot, a smile almost appear onto Taeyeon's face until-

Cant take it anymore, Wooyoung gets up on his feet, standing right next to Tiffany, he grab her by her shoulders with both his hands, turning Tiffany to face him, he latch a kiss right on her lips.

"OWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The kisser and Tiffany heard the crowds goes, breaking away, wondering why the crowds suddenly acts that way, but her eyes caught the person behind her, standing up as well, the worried look on Sooyoung face is giving Tiffany an uneasy feeling, quickly, she turns herself looking back at the racing track, shock strikes on her too when she sees Taeyeon sitting on the ground, pushing Wooyoung aside as she quickly gets herself all the way down, to where the track is. Just as she got there, there are already two students helping Taeyeon up, once again, this time, just even closer than before, their eyes met, but Taeyeon snaps away.

Tiffany looks at both Taeyeon's knees, both scraped. Fresh red blood oozing out from the newly cuts, "Tae-"

Taeyeon unwraps her arms from the two students, making her way into the changing room, Tiffany follows behind quietly. Grabbing the first aid kit from one of the locker, Taeyeon walks to one of the bench, "what are you doing here?"

"why are you suddenly treating me this way?" Tiffany ask which made Taeyeon looks at her for awhile before looking away.

Taeyeon continues to clean her wound as she ignores Tiffany, but every time when Taeyeon wants to wipe her blood, she winces in pain, retreating the cotton in her hand away, "aish"

With no hesitation, Tiffany snatch the cotton away from Taeyeon's grip, making the older latter looking at her with surprise and a little mixture anger on her face, but those feelings fades away when she sees Tiffany kneel in front of her.

"what are you-URGHHHHHHH" Taeyeon has her head flip backwards as she hiss out painfully.

"this is not what I expect from the tough Taeyeon" Tiffany tease in some sort of way.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but soon enough, she finds herself attracted back to Tiffany, whose face is now filled with full of concern, the way her eyes were looking at the wound she is using the cotton to dap on, it made Taeyeon's heart beat differently, once again.

"it happened before you know"

Tiffany eyes opens slightly bigger than before, she felt herself stunned for a moment before looking at the person who just speaks. Their eyes met.

"….what?"

"I said, it happened before…last time…in the dream"

"jinja?" Tiffany suddenly feels eager of wanting to know, "how did it goes…?"

"I fell off from my bike and scrape my knee…you helped me to clean the wound, just like now"

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon slowly smiles just by thinking about it.

"did you complain like this too?" Tiffany giggles.

"anniyo, I was blown away by your beauty…I love how you concentrated on one thing, that look"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, her cheeks slightly blushes.

"…"

"hmmm, now is different" Taeyeon sighs before looking away from Tiffany although she has got to admit is kind of hard, especially its from the person she loves which not to forget to mention, gorgeous.

"…different, tae?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, not knowing why, but she believes she is falling a bit more and more for Taeyeon for every single second that pass, now to hear Taeyeon sighs or saying things that sounds emotional, hurts her heart as well.

"….what's the different now…?"

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon's shoulders were slightly lifted up as she lets out another big deep sigh, "I used to look at you and know you were mine, but now…I look at you, knowing you weren't mine….i still…." Taeyeon sighs again, "cant get used to it, no matter how much I force myself to forget about you!"

"Tae-"

"Is impossible for me to forget about someone like you! I fell in love with you, both whether it was dream or reality, is like we are both meant to be, okay, maybe not meant to be…but why does god has to play his prank on me, making me fall so hard for you when I cant have you!"

Finally, after all these while, Taeyeon has managed to spill her inner feelings directly to Tiffany.

Afraid to know or see or hear what the respond is, Taeyeon lays herself on top of the bench, sighing out loud, her fingers intertwines, lays across her abs.

"I saw everything….the way he kisses you in public….huh….doesnt he remember he is in a school compound, who does he think he is? Geeez! I know I know….i cant blame him, if you were mine, I would've cant help but to kiss you as well….you know, you really have that irresistible kind of expression on your face that makes people wants to kiss you…I just-"

Tiffany smooches on top of Taeyeon's forehead, one kiss is enough to shut the heart broken blabber up, it makes Tiffany giggles quietly when she sees the situation, but soon she realize what she just did, she quickly get up from her kneeling position, rushing out before Taeyeon could ask her anything.

Even when she left, Taeyeon was left stunned, her mouth was open like fish out of water.

"d-dd-dddd…did…she just…k-kiss me…?" Taeyeon mumbles, still shock. Surprise.

Taeyeon quickly sits up, her eyes being so round with curiosity of why the kiss is so sudden and it's from Tiffany herself and there is no way Tiffany would simply kiss a person.

"BABO"

"YAHHHHH"

Taeyeon snarl through her gritted teeth. She turns to the back and sees the handsome young man standing behind her already, smiling with his perfected white set of pearl teeth. Pointing at her, "That is cute"

He chuckles in his signature way, shaking his head, "go get her little tiger"

"..how come-"

"do you still think you have time to sit around here and ask me questions?"

Taeyeon looks at the devilish angel, "but-"

"GO"

Taeyeon scramble up on her feet as she rushes to the door, the exit, where Tiffany left, she turns around to look at Geunsuk, "one thing quick oppa"

"yes?"

"she is not drugged right?"

He smiles to her kindly before shaking his head, "that is Tiffany Hwang herself, not drugged, kissing you"

Tiffany watch as two schools soccer teams, playing ahead against one another, she has a small smile lit up on her face as she remembers how the tough Taeyeon was complaining but at the same time complimenting her and how one kiss would should that latter up.

"Fany"

"yes, Wooyoung?" Tiffany turn around to look at him but she is wondering why he is no longer looking at her but something or someone behind her.

Not even enough time for Tiffany to turn around and look at what is going on behind her, she is too slow or the arm that is passing in front of her eyes is too fast, she sees Taeyeon walking up, in between her and Wooyoung.

Taeyeon raise her fist up before punching him on the lips, "don't you dare kiss my girl" she warns fiercely.

Taeyeon and some of the students, including Sooyoung is watching how Wooyoung drops back onto his seat, scowling and for what it seems like, crying in pain.

Taeyeon has a victory smirk on her face, but it fades away when she hears and angry voice calling her, " .YEON" knowing who the voice belongs to, she slowly turns around to look at the person, who had a darken expression now on her face, Tiffany steps up closer to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gulps.

She believes she is tougher and stronger than that girl in any kind of ways but she didn't know why she feels threaten when Tiffany steps up closer to her with that dark expression.

"Look who is scoring" Tiffany crosses her arms, they were so close that Tiffany's crossed arms were touching against Taeyeon's body.

"huh…?"

Taeyeon turns to the field to see the matches, she wonders why Tiffany want to know the score so randomly, but when she looks back, all she could see is Tiffany's eyes close to hers, the tip of her nose touches Tiffany's, but the best part? Their lips were attached.

Taeyeon could feel a smile forms against her lips.

"You score, Taeyeonaa~" Tiffany presents her most beautiful smile to the person she is going to start her new life with, in front of her.

...

...

* * *

Rushing down the stairs, Taeyeon jump off from the last two steps, making a loud thud, scaring Mrs. Kim who was about to walk into the living room, placing a hand on her chest.

"aigoooo, Taeyeon!"

"hehehehe!" Taeyeon kisses her mum on the cheek, smiling in a dorky way as she pull away, "Morning omma!"

"Taeyeon ah! What is up with you this morning?" Mrs. Kim looks at her daughter wonderingly.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders up, smiling even brighter, "I need to go omma"

"wait a minute"

"oh?"

quickly walks into the kitchen, coming back out with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"Peanut butter sandwich"

"Thank you, omma~" Taeyeon grabs the paper bag, "see you later"

After walking out from her house front porch, Taeyeon starts walking down the hill, she stops after walking quite a distance from her house, leaning her back against the street lamp pole.

Taking a look at her watch-

"I wasn't late, you were just being early"

Taeyeon is already smiling when she hears the voice, turning her head to right side, she smiles even wider, to the point she believes her lips might even tore if she continues on to smile even wider and wider when she sees her girlfriend walking to her. Tiffany couldn't help but to smile as well as she walks closer to her new lover.

Taeyeon felt her heart beats faster when Tiffany is getting more and more closer to where she is at, how she just wants to go over there and grabs Tiffany's hand, but somehow she cant, her feet seems to glue to the ground and her heart is as if its about to burst anytime soon.

"…..er, TaeTae?" Tiffany waves her hand in front of Taeyeon's face, who seems to be zoning out.

"Tae!"

Tiffany uses both her hands to shake Taeyeon's shoulders.

"Yes?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, wondering why the girl has just shakes her so hard.

"You were zoning out"

"i-" Taeyeon gulps, "I was?"

"what were you thinking?" Tiffany tilts her head.

_CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Taeyeon._

"Cute? You're cuter, TaeTae" Tiffany giggles shyly.

Taeyeon's eyes widens, surprise how Tiffany can actually read her mind.

"Stop reading what my mind is saying" Taeyeon stated shyly.

It made Tiffany smiles back, "eottoke, you were literally spilling all your emotion out on your face" she giggles loudly.

Taeyeon grab one of Tiffany's hands that was place on her shoulders, pulling it down to her chest, placing against her chest, "let my heart shows you how much I love you"

"cheese ball"

Tiffany yanks her hand away, fleeing away from Taeyeon as she was blushing hard, but also, to avoid letting Taeyeon see her happy smile, she's shy, what can she do?

"wae?"

Taeyeon chase after Tiffany, "Fany ahhh! Why are you running away?!"

Tiffany turns around, but runs backwards this time, she sticks her tongue out, "aren't you're a runner? Cant catch up!?" she teases. As usual, the clumsy girl accidentally trip on her on feet, which made her fall backwards, her butt touching the ground first, "ah!"

When she looks up, she could on see Taeyeon had a dorky grin on her face as she runs closer towards where she is sitting at, Tiffany pouted, wondering how could Taeyeon still has that smile on her face instead of worrisome.

"You alright?" Taeyeon ask when she is close to Tiffany, kneeling by the latter's side.

"….."

Tiffany looks to the other side, "I was until I saw your smile"

"oh geeee" Taeyeon pretends to whine, but she is smiling since Tiffany isnt looking at her and acting all baby-ish right now. Taeyeon uses her index finger to poke Tiffany's cheek, "cute"

"aish!" Tiffany shrug her shoulders, trying to show Taeyeon that she is annoyed but all she really wants was Taeyeon to sweet talk to gain her attention back, but still, the other latter would not say anything but keep poking Tiffany with her index finger, "YAH! STOP-"

Right on the right time, when she turns her face around, her lips were attach to the other lips.

Of course, during your kissing session, is best enjoy it with your eyes close, but right now, neither Taeyeon or Tiffany has their eyes close, instead, Tiffany has this surprise eye-widening eyes looking back into Taeyeon's dreamy ones.

Yes, even when Taeyeon smiles in a dorky way, her eyes were slightly curving like how Tiffany's would does whenever she has her eyesmile on. Tiffany could feel her heart beating softly as she wants to savor every bit of the kiss. The last time they kiss were interrupted by coughs and gasps and also Wooyoung screaming behind Taeyeon as he was staring at them in disbelief and from that moment, they hadn't shared any kiss, neither one talk about it even during their phone conversation. But, all that just happens yesterday and Tiffany is looking for another one.

Never has she thought about this surprise kiss though.

Taeyeon breaks the kiss, getting back up onto her feet, she offers a hand to help Tiffany up.

"come on, or else we'll be late for school"

Tiffany shakes her head, continue on pretending to be angry on the situation.

"what about if I make you a promise if you take my hand"

"like what"

"I promise, no matter where, when and how you fall in the future, I'll be there to pull you back up, I wont even mind to carry you in my arms…and we'll walk together, I'll be by your side, I'll be your running or walking shoes, spring, summer, autumn, winter, what season, what day, I, Kim Tae Yeon, will be there with you for as long as I am still breathing" Taeyeon smiles prettily.

"….."

Tiffany felt her heart was suddenly being grabbed tightly, never has anyone ever told her such things before and to come out from Taeyeon, the person she has fallen for, she can feel her eyes gaining visible tears. But not wanting to scare Taeyeon or something, Tiffany hold it inside of her.

But she cant hide the plastered smile on her face she has for Taeyeon.

Finally after enough of playing, Tiffany grabs the hand Taeyeon offered and she felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

Tiffany has their fingers intertwined.

"Deal" Tiffany smiles wider, she looks at Taeyeon, "….and I am not letting this hand go, Taeyeon"

"I wont let it happen either" Taeyeon smiles, promising.

The two walks quietly side by side, both cant stop smiling and they don't even know or care if they would be smiling forever.

"ah"

Taeyeon lets go of their hands, it actually saddens Tiffany a little bit, wondering what can Taeyeon react that, she looks at Taeyeon running to the side of the side walk, squatting down, her head going left to right and back again, repeating, as if she is looking for something.

"tae?"

"hold on"

"tae….what are you doing….?"

Taeyeon giggles, soon, she got up on her feet, turning around to look at Tiffany, with a white flower in between her fingers. Tiffany looks at the flower before looking back at Taeyeon.

"let's go" Taeyeon continues to walk.

Odd, how Tiffany thought Taeyeon would have given her the flower or at least hold her hand back but no, Taeyeon did not do any of that. Tiffany walks beside of Taeyeon, looking at how the other girl is looking at the flower, her fingers rubbing the petal, smile were seen at times.

"Tae"

"yes?"

"What are you doing with the flower?" she ask curiously.

"….."

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, "are you going to give it to someone else!?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she shrugs her shoulders with another goofy grin.

"ughhhh" Tiffany stomps her feet a few times, before they continue on walking, Tiffany crosses her arms.

"She loves me"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon by her side who is talking by herself and then pulling one of the petal, dropping it onto the ground.

"She loves me not"

Taeyeon continues and pluck off another petal.

Tiffany realizes what Taeyeon is doing at the moment, quickly she scans the leftover petals on the flower.

It left only 4 petals and it will only leads to an answer that Tiffany doesn't wants to hear it.

Tiffany holds Taeyeon the wrist, shocking the girl for the sudden grab, she looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany shakes her head, "don't continue, TaeTae"

"She loves me" Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany sighs.

_Doesn't she knows, the last petal of the flower is going to lead her to 'she loves me not' ? *sigh*babo….what is she up to – Tiffany._

"she loves me not!" Taeyeon chirps loudly, looking at the two petals left on the flower.

Tiffany let out another sigh, walking quietly by Taeyeon's side, wondering when Taeyeon will realize the obvious truth.

Taeyeon smiles again, "She loves me!" but she stops walking when it comes to the last petal, looking at it, "She….loves me not….?"

"I told you" Tiffany sighs, rolling her eyes.

When they look at each other, Tiffany sees how Taeyeon is smiling slightly a little, her cheeks blushing, it made Tiffany wonders why. This girl is always full of surprises.

Taeyeon kneel down on one knee, once again, it surprises Tiffany again!

"tae…."

Taeyeon reaches out to grab Tiffany's left hand, she then held against two fingers from Tiffany's left hand, the middle and forth fingers, making them clamp together, "I know I didn't ask you officially, just doing it step by step…"

"huh?"

"Tiffany Hwang, I am now officially making you as my girlfriend, can you be my girlfriend, Fany ahh?" Taeyeon ask sincerely, Tiffany looks at how Taeyeon's eyes were sparkling with hope while waiting for her answer, she finally gives a nod. Taeyeon then pushes the stem of the flower in between of Tiffany's fingers that she has been holding.

When she gets back up from kneeling, Taeyeon sees how Tiffany's eyes were becoming redder.

"don't cry, hwang" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany into a big tight hug, "I love you…hehe~~"

"I love you too" Tiffany hugs Taeyeon tighter.

"I was searching for the flowers with six petals on purpose, you know how it's normally five, well, lucky me, I found it and….the reason I ended it with you love me not is because, I don't need a flower to come tell me you love me or not, I want you, yourself, Tiffany hwang herself, to come and let me know, that she loves me"

Taeyeon felt Tiffany hug her even tighter.

"Yes, I love you Taeyeon…I love you, Kim Tae Yeon"

Taeyeon smiles happily.

"Light pink" she whispers into Tiffany's ear from the side, "kyupta…"

"light pink? Mworago-yo?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"Anni, let's go!" Taeyeon grabs Tiffany's hand again, making their way to school.

"TaeTae, light pink? What is that? Is it another surprise?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon giggles cheekily.

"TaeTae….light pink….what is that?" Tiffany continues on to bug Taeyeon.

This time, it made Taeyeon to burst out laughing, Tiffany realize how Taeyeon sound like an ahjumma if she laughs loudly.

"TaeTae~~~Light Pink? Boya!" Tiffany pouts.

...

...

* * *

Tiffany is done teaching Taeyeon her English homework, the elder latter stretches her arms lazily right above her head as she gets up from the seat and heads to her bed, plopping herself lazily on the bed as she yawns a few times, tiredly. Tiffany watch the girl on the bed eyes blinking a few times before closing them, "Yahhhh~"

Taeyeon had one of her eyes pop open as she looks at Tiffany, nodding her head as a sign for Tiffany to continue, "are you planning to sleep, after all the work?" Tiffany pouts. Taeyeon could only smile a little bit before moving aside, making some vacant space on the bed as she taps a few times, "I'm tired, what do you expect" Taeyeon stated jokingly. Tiffany puffs her cheeks before getting up and sits on the bed where Taeyeon taps, "a little bit of reward….maybe?"

Taeyeon could only smiles shyly as she sits up, hugging Tiffany from the back.

They have been together for 5 months already and they had been closer than ever. Tiffany would spend most her afternoon in Taeyeon's place, they'll do their homework together, Taeyeon would listen to Tiffany talking about her day, till the two finally sleeps off till late evening. Tiffany had several dinners with the Kim's and they too love Tiffany and that is all Taeyeon could ever ask for. Her family to love this girl.

Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the cheek a few times, she felt better when Tiffany leans her body deeper against hers, "I want to do something Taeyeon…." Tiffany plays with Taeyeon's fingers, when she turns her head around, she could only see curiosity on the girl's face. "What is on your mind, Taeng?" Tiffany ask back curiously. Taeyeon shakes her head and tries to leans back against the bed post, but even before she thought she could hide her grin away, Tiffany caught it.

"Ugh" Tiffany lightly slaps across Taeyeon's chest, "I saw that!"

Taeyeon could only snickers cheekily as she crosses her arms to avoid any more attacks from Tiffany.

Tiffany leans herself against Taeyeon's body, using her index finger to draw invisible lines around Taeyeon's arm, "Taeng….did we-" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in her most seduces way ever, "do it….when we are in the dream of yours"

Taeyeon gulps at the sudden question being asked. Now that Tiffany has mention it, memories- the dream that she had, indeed, the two of them did it, on this very bed!

"well-"

"Well, that's not going to happen" Tiffany cut Taeyeon off.

"what…?"

"Just yet" Tiffany sticks her tongue out at Taeyeon's direction, "any idea what we can do today?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, why not you suggest something"

"you're my boyfriend, Taeng. You should do the thinking" Tiffany crosses her arms, leaning away from Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gets up from leaning against the bed post as she plants a kiss on Tiffany's cheek. She got an idea, "let's go ride a bike"

"b-bike….?" Tiffany stutters, "but-"she watch as Taeyeon leaps off from her bed and head to the cupboard, "I did not say yes to it!"

"I know" Taeyeon smiles as she pulls out a jacket from the cupboard, her favorite leather jacket.

"and?"

Tiffany kneels on the bed, wondering what is Taeyeon up to, "but…I do not know how to-" even before Tiffany could finish her sentence, Taeyeon is already walking to the bed, holding the back of Tiffany's head gently, pushing it forward so she could lean in closer to smooch Tiffany's forehead hard, "I know you don't know how to ride a bicycle, so…I am going to teach you"

"b-but"

"Come on, before it's too late" Taeyeon looks at her watch that shows it's going to be 4pm.

"Taeyeon. I am so not doing it"

Tiffany crosses her arms as she sits on the bench, watching as Taeyeon re-check the whole bicycle again, making sure the bicycle is all fine.

"Come" Taeyeon held her hand out for Tiffany, but the other girl just shakes her head. Having no choice, Taeyeon makes her way to the bench, she squats right in front of Tiffany, "come on, I've took my time to bring the bicycle all the way here"

"I told you not to"

"Hmmmm" Taeyeon gets onto her feet, she sits next to Tiffany, "someone once told me not to choose this"

"what?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"This" Taeyeon points back and forth in between her and Tiffany, "us" she answers shortly as though she didn't want to if she had a choice.

Tiffany blinks her eyes a few times, trying to understand of the situation.

"someone once told me not to go on with this relationship"

"Because I was going to get blind isn't it, the chances to be risk" Tiffany sighs, "how can you-"

"Yes, how can I go on believe in all these, but I do okay" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "It's far too real to be put aside, but I still choose to be with you, well, because I want you" Taeyeon stated coolly, making Tiffany blush a little bit, "and I do anything to make sure you are safe"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "so you want me to put my trust in you and ride the bicycle?"

"Yes, because I am going to keep you safe and you have nothing to worry about" Taeyeon smiles.

After two hours of bicycle riding, Tiffany manage to pedal a few times, before stumbling over to one side, though it is so, she still feels satisfy with what she has learnt today, especially when her trainer is Taeyeon, what could be better than this?

"Okay" Taeyeon places the bicycle to lean against the lamp post, "I'll go get us some water, wait here kay?" Tiffany nods her head, wiping the sweats off her forehead, she reaches out for the bicycle, "Uh, no" Taeyeon breaks the grip Tiffany had on the bicycle's handle.

"why~~~~" Tiffany whines.

"We'll ride once more when I come back from the mart, I don't want anything to happen to you" Taeyeon warns, "I'll be back real quick, so, don't…" Tiffany just let out a deep grumble instead of answering to Taeyeon's question.

When Taeyeon came back from the mart, on her way back to where she left Tiffany 5 minutes ago, she wish she hadn't and at the same time, she is very upset that the girl did not listen to her advice and warning. Quickly jogging her way to Tiffany, she throws the plastic bag on the floor that contains the two mineral water that she bought from the mart.

"What the hell" she sighs as she bents down right next to Tiffany, looking at the girl who is trying to hide the pain coming from her cut knee and elbow, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO"

"this is not the time to lecture me" she cuts Taeyeon off before the girl could continue nagging and scolding her any further. Taeyeon helps Tiffany up to a rest stop, she then washes the dirt that stuck on Tiffany's fresh cuts wounds.

Taeyeon cant hold it in any longer, "why do you have to?"

"…."

"why did you not listen to me? Why are you so eager to try it on your own? Doing things without me?"

"…."

"Am I that bossy?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"Taeng, what are you leading this to? I was just trying the bicycle out myself is because I want to try an-"

"and not relay on me that much when you are able to" Taeyeon stated out the frustration through her voice and Tiffany is already slightly irritated that Taeyeon is actually making this into a big issue when really, it's not. Tiffany decide to stay quiet instead of continuing the bickering, is not because she has lost words on it, she just don't think it's fine to continue on, "I…" Taeyeon could only sigh and not finishes her sentences.

"Why are you suddenly so moody, Taeng?"

Finding herself being all silly at such situation, Taeyeon just shakes her head, looking at the girl next to her, "Are you cold?"

"A little"

Tiffany's nose is red though, so it's pretty obvious, "Come, let's grab some coffee" but Tiffany shakes her head instead, "waeyo?" Taeyeon wonders.

"You're not happy" Tiffany fiddles with her own fingers, not even looking at Taeyeon as she said so. The older latter could only sigh and slides her left arm to wrap around Tiffany's shoulder to pull the girl closer, while her right hand reaches out to stop the fingers that were fiddling. Making Tiffany to look back at her.

"We're not going to argue about this" Taeyeon said calmly, "I love you too much to even start one" Taeyeon holds Tiffany's right hand up in hers, as she brings it up close enough to her lips so she could give it a gently kiss on the back of the palm which cause Tiffany to blush.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany immediately hugs Taeyeon, wrapping her arms tightly around Taeyeon's neck.

"Gwenchana"

...

...

Geunsuk smiles as he watches over the situation, until someone lightly taps on his shoulder, making him turn around. He looks at the guy behind him who has an outfit of all white on, "Wae?"

"HE wants to see you for awhile"

"like now?"

The other guy has already nodded his head. Geunsuk could only sigh before making his way to where the guy pointed to. Entering the room that is all white, Geunsuk lets out another sigh, knowing probably that he is going to get another long nag from the person he is about to meet.

"I heard you wanted to see me" Geunsuk said as a man in a big white robe appears behind the big huge chair behind the desk, the man could only stare at Geunsuk as a reply. Geunsuk gets the hint and closes the door behind him.

"You've been watching them again?" the elderly man's voice echoes around in the big white room and Geunsuk timidly nods his head like a little kid being caught red handed.

"You know it's going to hurt you the more you continue on, are you sure, this is the road you want, Mason?"

"Aish" Geunsuk pretends to be annoyed, crossing his arms, "I told YOU, not to call me by my English name and to answer to your question, yes…it is what I want best for all of us"

"Does the us included you, Mason Jang?" the man question.

Geunsuk lets out a heavy sigh, "I know what I want for her…she looks happy now"

"I shouldn't have let you seen the future…" the old man shakes his head.

"How is this ever your fault?"

"If only I didn't allow you to do so, this wouldn't have been this way"

_"Mummy~"_

_The little boy gets into his parents room, seeing his mum sitting on the bed with a brown old fashion type of box on her lap, he caught his mum wiping the lower part of her eyes, placing a few what looks like cards to him, back into the box. His mum finally look up at where he is, giving him a warm welcome smile, "Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Daddy called up and said he won't be coming home tonight, he said he'll just sleep in the recording studio" the little boy said as he stands still by the door. His mother could only tilt her head to the side, admiring the cuteness her son had, causing her to smile again knowing he was hers, "Mummy- are you okay?" he ask. She watch how his eyes were in despair, she was lucky to have such mature son at the age of 5, always concern about her or his daddy._

_"Mason" the woman taps on the bed right by her side, "Come here"_

_The little boy took no delay and rushes to the bed, jumping onto the bed, he has his legs crossed once he settles himself on bed, he wonders what was in the brown box. He remember last week when his mum told him to get her coat so she could wash them, when he pulled the coat too hard, this box falls off from a high hidden place in the cupboard, cards and envelopes were spilled and sprawled on the floor but before he could even reach for it, his mum is already in the room, telling him that she could handle this and his help wasn't needed anymore. By the sound of it, he knew his mum was feeling sad not mad._

_"Mummy- I'm sorry for dropping your box the other day" he sighs._

_"gwenchana"_

_The little boy smile in relief, then he sees how red his mother's eyes were, his small tiny hand reaches upwards and held his mother by the side of her face, "Mummy, were you upset that daddy is not home tonight?" his mother shakes her head, looking at him, surprised, "then why did you cry" he ask._

_"My little boy is all grown up already huh?" she teases and she pinches his cheek._

_"I'm your little man mummy- I should protect you" he gives her his best charming smile._

_"Look at that smile" she reaches out to kiss him on the side of his cheek, "It's going to attract of girls in the future, aigooo~ I think I will have a bad headache in the future" she pretend to whine as she held her forehead, rubbing her temples after that._

_The little boy quickly shakes his head, "You're just thinking too much mummy! You will forever be my only girl" he shows his pinkie to his mum, to indicate his promise was trustable. She could only giggle watching how her son was being all so cute and serious in the situation._

_"Mason. Do you want to see what's in this box?" she ask and was quickly receiving quick nods from her son, she snickers and pick out the first white card, he was already rising his butt from the bed, wanting to see it quickly, curiosity arouse inside of him. She smile at his eagerness but finally show him. It's a picture of a beautiful girl._

_"Who is this, Mummy?"_

_"She used to be mummy's friend"_

_"Does seeing her photo make you sad?"_

_"No, why did you ask so, Mason?"_

_"Because every time when you see something from this box, you would end up having red eyes"_

_"There is something really important that mummy wants to tell you, Mason"_

_"Mm?"_

_She sighs before continuing, placing the picture back into the box._

_"when you grow up in the future, do what you think is right, especially when it was love, if you love someone, but you hesitated, don't be afraid but to go for it, at least give it a try…because you shouldn't hesitate for something you love or else, you'll be losing the chances to be with your love one that you wanted most"_

_The little boy nods his head, but he was fully concentrated on his mother's sad expression._

_"Did you lost something before mummy? Do you love someone more than daddy?"_

_"Let's just say, mummy and this friend here-" she points to the picture in the box, "has once lost something very meaningful to us in the past, that is why mummy is often sad when mummy sees her picture"_

_He could only nod his head although clearly he was confuse with the situation. Mason's baby-G begins to beep, "Mummy-" he slides off from the bed, "Time for your medicine" she nods her head, watches as her son walks to the door._

_He turn around before leaving the room to get his mother's depression pills that she has taken every day, "Mummy, what's your friend's name?"_

_"Why?"_

_He shrugs his shoulders cutely._

_"It's Tiffany"_

"If we can give her simple normal life for each day, why not?" Geunsuk looks at the white bearded man sitting at the big black chair in front of him, "Her life almost ended when she was at the age of 36, I remember how I visit her for almost 2 years, back and forth from the hospital, her depression gotten worse and taking medication wasn't an effective way to save her life"

The old man looks at Geunsuk, allowing him to continue talking.

"Her depression causes Anorexia, she has depression because she can't fully open up the stress and pain and mistake in her heart and mind for her whole life, there is no one she can speaks to, not even the doctors, while my so called supposedly to be daddy, was busy making music, he only took mum in because his parents was pushing him to get a steady woman in his life and she accepted him because she was drunk in the bar, the bar she goes to every day after work, she got drunk, he was too, they slept and there, that's how they got me. You see, the two of them were never in love to be together, they were only together because of me…Her life become nothing"

The old man looks at Geunsuk, "You do know of the consequences, right?"

"Yes"

Geunsuk straighten up his white suit, "I am going to be selfish for once. I will not watch my mum leave me when I was only at the age of 7…so, this is the life that Kim Tae Yeon should have, Lord"

"And you would rather stay here for only-"

"God knows how long" Geunsuk winks his eye playfully, "I don't mind, my Lord. You have to agree with me, you have created a special person on earth and have her named as Kim Tae Yeon and then you created practically, the other half of hers and named her Tiffany Hwang. Look how happy they are when they have each other"

"Suits you, my boy~" the old man gets up, "Do you still plan to visit them?"

"No" Geunsuk shakes his head, "I'll just watch from up here, by the way-" his voice trails off, causing the white bearded man to stop and look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"when you agreed to let me take a look at my future, why didn't you let me remember my future dad's face?"

The old man shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" Geunsuk growls loudly, "You're God!"

"I AM"

"At least…" Geunsuk pouts, "let me know his name?"

"Farewell my boy" the old man wink.

"Farewell? What do you mean by that?" Geunsuk quickly gets up on his feet and chase up with the old man.

"Shhhh~"

"Come on~ At least let me know my dad's name!" Geunsuk whines.

"Shhhh~~~"

"Ok ok! Just give me the first alphabet~"

"Shhhhh"

"OW COME ON!" Geunsuk complains.

And so he continues to pester the old man who didn't even bother about him.

Taeyeon were waiting outside for Tiffany who is inside getting their drinks before heading home.

A young guy rushes out, out of nowhere and accidentally bumps shoulders with Taeyeon, causing Taeyeon to shriek and the guy to drop some of the papers that he was holding. Taeyeon bent down to help the guy with his paper, when she has manage to pick it up and have a quick glance, she realize it was music sheets.

The guy hiding his face underneath the big blue cap finally look up as he take the papers from Taeyeon, he flash a cute smile to her, "Thanks" he said, his voice was somewhat special and from his appearance, she could see he is not like any other guy. He may look like a bad naughty boy from the way he dress up, blingy rings on his fingers, a few earrings, with a fringe that cover the right side of his eye. But she did not feel uneasy, instead, she felt he was somewhat cute?

"Sorry, that I walked into you-"

"walked? More like you run into me" Taeyeon jokes.

The guy chuckle silently, "Mianhae, I didn't get your name-" but Taeyeon was not paying attention to him anymore as he sees how the girl's eyes were focusing at someone who is walking towards them.

"I got us ice mocha latte" the newly girl who joined them squeal in happiness, but the guy could see a frown and a very cute pout coming from Taeyeon, who he thinks, barely even remember his existence already.

"I told you, less ice cold drink, why don't you ever listen to me Tiffany?"

The girl whom she called Tiffany, link their arms together, being all clingy, kissing Taeyeon on the shoulders, "just once in awhile, taetae" and their conversation was not audible as they walks off, crossing to next side of the road.

_There goes my chance~_ he shrugs his shoulders, ready to haul a cab, but he was surprise that someone pushes him from the back, he turn around when he manage to balance, looking at the girl looking at him worriedly, "Sorry" she bows numerous of times.

He look at the girl then turn his head back to where the two girls couple left not ago, he did it several times, but after seeing how the girl is wearing a different kind of clothes, he could only chuckle at himself for his reaction, "Am I on a candid camera or something?" he asked while laughing softly, the girl look at him, confused.

"Hi, I'm sorry…is just that, you look like someone I just met not long ago" he smiles kindly.

The girl sigh while smiling as she looks at him one kind, "Do you use this phrase all the time to get to know girls?" she mock.

"Er no" he was slightly taken back, "I don't talk to girls so much, most importantly, I don't flirt if that's what you call it. No. The office girls in my recording studio tends to flocks around me and no, I don't use such phrase. But really, there is this girl I met a few minutes ago, she really looks just like you…You are a younger version of her I say"

The girl could only chuckle sarcastically.

"And she is someone you would like to know?"

"I would if she wasn't taken, too bad she is, I guess"

"So I am a booty call?"

"No"

The two of them chuckle at their conversation, "So, you mentioned, recording studio-"

"Oh yes, I write music myself and compose them, so…more or less, they say I can sing well like how I compose the lyrics so well" he smiles.

"I see"

"It would make a great deal if you would come attend one of music showcase in one of the bar im playing tonight, then you could judge yourself, how good I am"

"And why should i?"

"Because I'm going to make you someone who deserve to judge me" he winks.

"Oooh and I haven't even get your name and I was already deserving to be judging you, how nice"

"Call me GD- first..if you decide to know the rest of my real name, come ask me after I sing" he winks as he handed her a name card of his, "May I know now, what's your name?"

"JiSook"

...

...

Several months later, the two finally arrive in Seoul Incheon airport.

A blonde and a brunette walking out after getting their luggage bags, heading to the cab station.

"It's sooooooooooooo good to be back" Tiffany stated as soon as she steps out from the airport, taking a deep breath as she inhales, earning a chuckle coming from her side, the brunette turns to look at her blonde, who has a grin that causes her to smile back instantly.

"I miss bibimbap" the blonde blurted out.

"You didn't complain about it when you're having steak" the brunette snaps.

"Can you blame me? My girlfriend is half American" she snorts.

"Owh, so now is 'my-girlfriend-is-half-american'?"

"Would you prefer wife instead?" Taeyeon ask in return, smirking. She sees how Tiffany blushes but quickly ignoring or pretending that she did not hear what she just said by hauling a cab for the both of them. The driver got out and helps them with the luggage while the two sit in the car.

The two of them gets into their house, while Tiffany drags her luggage bags into their master bedroom, she walks out to only see her girlfriend is sitting at the couch lazily, stretching her arms in all kind of odd angles. They had been together for almost a year, yet during their 7 month of relationship, Tiffany suddenly decide to go America to further her fashion skills but she was definitely very relief that Taeyeon not only supported her mentally but physically too, Taeyeon went there together with her. Their love has never decrease instead they keep on falling in love with each other deeper and deeper each day, they also realize the needs they needed in their daily life, how they will both turns out to be helping each other every single day. Showing that they can rely on one another, they feel life is so much better and easier to have one another.

Tiffany walks to where Taeyeon is sitting at, "Well, I'll go unpack your bags too-"

"what's the rush?"

Tiffany could only feel herself being drag down towards the couch, she eventually sits on Taeyeon's lap in the blonde embrace, "I love you" Taeyeon whispers. Tiffany could only feel tingling sensation when she felt something drawing her back through her clothes.

"I know because I love you very much" Tiffany replies.

Although her best friend Jessica thought she was denying, Tiffany was tired of telling her that she and Taeyeon did not have any sex yet, even when the times they were in America. Tiffany would be lying to herself if she deny about having it, because at times, when they were making out, she felt her body would release tension to every single part of her body, where she just wants Taeyeon to take her right there and then. But Taeyeon would stop at the slightly right moment as she too, knows the limit. She would always tell Tiffany, their first time should be cherish till they are both married with one another in that way, they would cherish each moment they kiss and all and not just looking forward for sex.

The doorbell rings, interrupting the couple sweet moments. Tiffany's eyebrows cock closely together, "Who can that be?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "Could be Jessica"

"No, Jessica told me that she and Sooyoung will be meeting us tonight at the bar" Tiffany said as she makes her way to the door, as she opens it, she sees a man standing outside with a brown basket with pink bow around it, there is a black cloth over the basket though, so Tiffany was unsure of what's the content.

"Miss Kim?"

"I-"

Even before Tiffany could answer, she gasp at the sudden hug from behind at around her waist, "Sorry, I'm miss Kim, this is Mrs. Kim here" Taeyeon smirks she pats Tiffany on the forehead, causing Tiffany to blush, even the man was smiling shyly and slightly uncomfortable.

"It's your package" the man said, Taeyeon took the basket in her left hand, as the man held up a folder and hand her a pen, "Sign at the box, Miss Kim" Taeyeon did.

"Thanks Miss Kim" he bows a little bit at Taeyeon, then to Tiffany, "Good day, " and then he left Tiffany whose jaw is very wide open. Taeyeon kick the door close. Once the door is shut, it made Tiffany came back to reality, curious of what is delivered for Taeyeon and from who, especially when they just came back from Korea.

Taeyeon is already heading towards the comfy living room. Tiffany quickly sat right next to her.

"Let's see…..if it's still alive" Taeyeon start untying the knot of the black cloth.

"A-alive!?"

Taeyeon ignores Tiffany statement as she continues what she is doing, finally, she manage to pull the black cloth off, a white puppy stood up, causing Tiffany to squeal happily and already grabbing the little guy out from it's basket. Taeyeon smile as she sees the girl is already hugging and touching the puppy, pouring every love and joy she has inside her to the little white puppy.

"TaeTae! Did you plan to get me this puppy?" She ask happy as she touches the puppy constantly, like as if, if she stops, the puppy would die, the smile on her face was worth every seconds for Taeyeon to look at.

"Correction, I got us a puppy"

Tiffany felt something hard with her fingertips, she started to panic, wondering if the puppy was injured or whatever, she quickly spread the fur with her fingers, she then sees a silver platinum thing tie along with the puppy's collar.

"That, I got it for you"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon. The older girl reaches out to take hold of the puppy in her own hands for the first time, softly and slowly, she unbuckle the collar, she let the ring slips and drop onto her palm.

"We've been together for about 1 year already and it's enough, more than enough for me to decide what I really want. I've seen my future these few months in the states. I see you going to school classes while I go to work, we spend our evenings together, whether if we are cooking and heading to the market to get the groceries or going to a restaurant to have our dinner, I want to be able to do these until we are in our 50's…then after that, we'll live with our pension money, enjoy life to the fullest. Doesn't matter what we are going to do by what age, the main point is, I want it to be done with you"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, quiet, though her eyes were burning to let the tears out.

"If you would make me the luckiest, happiest person on earth today by slipping this ring onto your forth finger now, I swear I will make you the luckiest person on earth for the rest of your life from today…sad or happy, for I can only promise, I will be there for each and every moments you will have"

Tiffany has a tear slide down across her cheek, she bites her lips, while Taeyeon smiles a little bit.

"Do you know why I choose today?"

"Because we come back from the states?" she ask innocently.

Taeyeon giggles, nodding her head slightly as she does so, "Yes, that also but…"

"The day when you booked our air ticket back to Korea, I realized, it was the same date, that I first met you, the first time, I catch a glimpse of you, walking pass my house with Jessica" Taeyeon reaches out to her luggage bag, pulling it closer to her as she unzips the first zipper, she pulls out a book and hands it to Tiffany.

The curious girl instantly flips to the very first page, indeed, it was the very same date as today.

27th July 2012. From the look of the page and the slightly different color of the pen ink, it shows the truth about the dates.

Tiffany's eyes widens suddenly, her mind was buzzing, she can't believe it. She looks at Taeyeon.

"Yes, today is-"

"27th July" Tiffany complete Taeyeon's sentence.

"I cringe when I know this, when I found out about it…but it wasn't that surprising anymore when I realize all these were fated…as if it was planned"

Taeyeon could only smile as Tiffany offers her hand to Taeyeon, allowing her to slip the ring onto her forth finger, she pulls Tiffany towards her to offer a kiss to the girl, as their kiss breaks they smiles to one another, knowing they have got the best for both worlds.

"From now onwards, every 27, will be our sweet anniversary and also, my new lucky number" Taeyeon stated.

"Ours you mean?" Tiffany climbs over to Taeyeon's side, after lying herself comfortably in Taeyeon's arms, she carries the white puppy to them too, "Fluffy is our cute child then!" she is still very happy that she has this puppy.

"Fluffy?"

Tiffany immediately looks at Taeyeon, "You don't like that name? He's white and fluffy!"

"Yeah, he…precisely…"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon, "Okay, fine, he's ours, it will only be fair if you come up with a name too and then we decide the final name"

"I thought about the name Prince though…"

Tiffany starts to nod her head, as if she is agreeing, "Prince sounds good"

"TaeNy sounds good too" Taeyeon suddenly said.

"TaeNy?"

"SooSic named us" Taeyeon chuckles.

"They named themselves as SooSic? It sounded like So Sick" Tiffany chuckles, Taeyeon begins to tickles Tiffany's waist, causing the girl to squirm around in her arms.

"Your Jessica agrees with the couple name that Sooyoung give, seriously, who in the world would expect, these two to be together"

"One likes to sleep, one likes to eat"

"Precisely" Taeyeon agrees, causing the two to laugh out loud.

"TaeNy sounds…."

"Warmth. Sounds a lot like love too"

Tiffany rolls her eyes at how Taeyeon was being cheesy with the nickname right now, "wait-"

"Hmm?"

"Prince Fluffy!" she held the white puppy up high above.

"Sounds good enough" Taeyeon smiles, agreeing.

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany tighter as she kisses the girl on the side of her neck, "I love you, Tiffany, welcome to the family of Kim"


End file.
